Aimer implique détruire
by Paulys
Summary: Quand j'ai vu le lieu, j'ai frissonné à la pensée que j'allais le remplir de sang. Mais il était trop tard, j'avais fait une promesse et je devais l'accomplir. Réaliser des jeux mémorables pour le charmer ou… Je n'osais pas penser à l'autre possibilité, mon cœur se serrait, mais je ne pouvais me permettre aucune erreur, non étant donné ce qui signifiait perdre. (Traduction SYOT)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

 **.**

 **Tiana Venom – 24 ans – Juge en chef des jeux de la faim.**

"Je ne suis pas une assassine, je ne suis pas une assassine. "

Je le me suis répété au moins cent fois par minute, tandis que je me promenais, frénétique, en attendant que Clark arrive. "Je ne suis pas une assassine", "Ça valait la peine" À qui cherche-je tromper ? Il est clair que je le suis.

Cependant, le repentir s'est estompé au moment de le voir.

Clark Mas'ud, trente-quatre ans, fils d'un acteur de plus en plus fameux et juge en charge de créer l'arène, dès l'année que le Capitole s'est fatigué de voir des espaces petits et connus, où des enfants de rebelles se tuaient dans un châtiment pour la rébellion des grands. Maintenant c'est l'action, la lutte, et le spectacle qui leur va. Ils veulent connaître les concurrents et ainsi voir qui mérite la couronne et, pourquoi ne pas le dire?, de qui s'apprivoiser après...

En le maniant à sa guise pour que les districts le détestent plus encore.

Finalement, c'est la vraie essence des jeux de la faim, pas du spectacle, moins encore une vengeance maintenant déjà superflue, mais, simplement, une utilité, et des manières de plus en plus ingénieuses de que les districts ne confient pas les uns en les autres.

Et ainsi renoncent à toute tentative de rébellion.

– Je ne suis pas une assassine, la juge en chef était vieille, et elle ne savait pas penser. Moi, oui. C'était un accident – Ma voix a été à peine un murmure qui l'a fait me regarder avec son sourire narquois. J'ai frémis quand son chien, un berger allemand, a commencé à hurler, colérique. Maudits sens aiguisés: qui est-ce qui m'a demandé de l'aveugler?

Qui est-ce qui m'a demandé de l'attaquer en sa présence ?

La jalousie, l'amour, la détermination et les idées de mes parents, chargés de la gestion du système de défense du Capitole, pour lequel nous profitons des talents, de plus en plus remarquables, du vainqueur des troisièmes jeux de la faim.

Le fait que quand tu désires quelque chose avec ferveur, qu'importe le prix à payer pour l'obtenir.

Et ce que je désire, c'est lui.

– Oui, tu es une assassine, mais c'est pas pour cela que tu me déplais, Tiana. Tu es la seule personne qui a accepté mon offre. – J'ai frissonné après avoir écouté sa voix dans mon oreille, douce, captivante, inoubliable. Le chien semblait être calme, tous s'étaient calmés, sauf moi.

Qui semblait devenir de plus en plus furieuse.

– Eh bien, c'était jouer ou la prison. Et je ne crois pas que je puisse t'obtenir dès là-bas – Il a rit aux éclats.

– Crois-tu vraiment que tu réussiras à me convaincre ? Je te rappelle que dans les jeux il y a trop d'éléments imprévisibles, si tu fais vaincre quelqu'un comme Limb, ils pourraient te tuer, de même si tes jeux sont … – Il a retardé un peu son avance par le tunnel, le touchant comme s'il était réel. – Ennuyeux.

Non, il était réel. Une arène est un lieu qui existe et que nous pouvons mouler à nôtre guise, à un terrain changeant, grâce à la magie de la préparation, et de notre technologie. C'est à quoi servent maintenant l'énergie du district cinq et la technologie du Trois, la raison de ce que ces districts surveillés ne sont pas très appréciés à Panem. Si un habitant est obligé cela peut être un symbole,, maintenant un maire qui accède en échange des faveurs ou avantages, c'est différent. Ils le voient pire.

Et, en même temps, ils ne peuvent rien lui faire parce que se rebeller incombe une mort, torture, ou même, un éloignement de son district qui finit en une transformation en avox.

Son sourire était narquois, au le moment que nous traversions le tunnel. Quand j'ai acquiescé, en étudiant chaque coin de sa dernière pièce d'art. Il l'avait dessiné malgré sa cécité, grâce à la technologie en développement de la capitale: le braille. Nous ne pouvons pas encore lui soigner la vue, mais si lui faciliter le travail tandis que nous apprenons à faire des cornées, tout comme nous avons appris à faire des jambes et bras artificiels .

C'était un défi, une forme de me démontrer que, même sans sa vue, l'attraper ne me serait pas si simple.

–Regarde: ne te semble-t-il pas beau? Digne de la préalable à un quarter quelle: ne crois-tu pas ?

Le dernier spectacle avant que les intentions de vengeance ravivent. Il c'était passé un temps dès que nous ne jouions pas avec les moisson, ou ne détruisons pas les vainqueurs, sans raison. Le même temps que nous avons tardé à remarquer le préjudiciable que nous étaient ces actes. Des symboles, des martyrs, des fous assaillants sans rien que perdre, tout cela ne faisait que nuire à l'ordre. Inciter les districts et, soyons sincères, je doute encore que nous soyons prêts à freiner une deuxième rébellion.

Il suffit encore d'une étincelle pour que tout se déchaîne.

C'est pourquoi les jeux ne doivent jamais s'annuler, seulement progresser, donner une occasion et des motifs de lutter. Qu'ils doivent prospérer, bien que ce soit aux dépens de suivre nos normes. Ce n'est pas que ça importe beaucoup, chaque système est un chaos sans un gouvernant, et un qui ne sait pas se faire respecter, frôle la guillotine au moindre faux pas.

 **.**

Et, maintenant avec ce travail, je la frôle aussi.

– Maila: ça va avec le conditionnement ? Crois-tu qu'il sera prêt pour les jeux ? – Je demande à l'un de mes assistants. Elle manipule des choses dans la microfibre, ici et là, fait des calculs, et me montre l'arène. Et moi, rien qu'à la voir je ne peux pas éviter de donner la raison à Clark.

Elle est impressionnante.

– Affirmatif, madame Venom. En faite, l'interviewer désire connaître l'approche que tu désires adopter, dans cette préalable à l'expiation.

– Celle que les tribus marqueront. S'il se montre digne du jeux, il aura du soutien, s'il ne vaut pas la peine, nous le laisserons tomber, et si c'est un insupportable … – je m'attarde un temps en avançant et en reculant le zoom, ennuyée. Ce terrain est seul sans jouets, des tributs choisis ou volontaires, lesquels ont l'intérêt à nous donner un bon jeu cette année. – Il a ma permission de le confronter, sans recourir à la violence, bien sûr.

Je cligne un œil, en cherchant à être charismatique, m'amuser un peu avec ce que j'ai organisé, même si je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable.

Car quand j'ai vu le lieu j'ai frissonné à la pensé que j'allais le remplir de sang. Mais il était trop tard, j'avais fait une promesse, et je devais l'accomplir. Réaliser des jeux mémorables, pour le charmer ou … Je n'osais penser à l'autre possibilité, mon cœur se serrait mais je ne pouvais me permettre aucune erreur, non étant donné ce qui signifiait perdre.


	2. Chapitre un: Vies offertes

**Chapitre un: Vies offertes**

 _S'il y a quelque chose dont je me souviendrais toujours, en dehors de ma victoire, c'est de la moisson, à cette époque j'étais aveugle, sans voir l'autre côté des jeux, les vies offertes_ _en échange d'une illusion..._

Fragment censuré du Tome un d'Iris Young: Memories des Jeux.

* * *

 **Iris Young – Mentor féminin du district 1**

Je lâche un soupir, en regardant les flammes de la cheminée, puis je me repente.

Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être heureuse, pas le jour de la moisson, peu importe que mon père ait résolu mon problème de prostitution. Chaque choix a un coût, je le sais très bien.

Mais avec un peu de chance, tout se passera bien, cette année. Il y a quelqu'un qui s'offrira volontaire pour les jeux, je le sais parce que je passe beaucoup du temps à l'académie. J'aime y aller, pour aider les gens, leur apprendre à se battre, et partager mes livres.

Bien que je sache que beaucoup de ses fragments sont censurés et qu'avec chaque mot je risque plus, ça me fait plus mal ne rien faire, gérer avec les cauchemars causés par ma décision, sans réagir est trop douloureux, trop insupportable.

La vie d'un vainqueur n'est pas facile, mais c'est mieux que celle d'un orphelin, vous êtes en vie, vous ne devez plus mendier et tous vous reconnaissent.

C'est peut-être par cette raison que je suis encore là, affrontant ce qui est nécessaire. Chaque erreur implique une leçon, chaque leçon une blessure et la clé de la vie est de savoir comment toutes les gérer.

Et je le fais très bien.

–Eh bien, c'est bon, ma douce– Klaus, mon père s'approche de moi et m'enlace par le dos, cette année il est aussi mentor. Je ne sais pas si c'est bon pour moi, ça me fait paraître faible, mais je dois avouer que j'adore travailler avec lui.

–Merci–Je lui envoie un petit sourire quand la cloche sonne, il est temps d'accueillir mon équipe de préparation et de commencer le spectacle.

.

Aujourd'hui, nous avons une autre volontaire, son nom est Sadfire Williams, son père, Diamond, a lutté pour le Capitole pendant les Jours Obscurs et a inculqué à sa fille le devoir de se battre pour sa nation et d'apporter de la gloire à son district. Elle se présente à sa dernière année éligible.

Il s'agit d'une personne froide, calculatrice et ambitieuse. Elle se moque de ce qu'il faut faire pour atteindre ses objectifs et elle est, comme moi, une véritable manipulatrice. Pendant les jours que j'ai dû l'étudier j'ai remarqué d'autres choses, son entêtement, son orgueil, et le fait qu'elle semble être obsédée par le contrôle.

C'est curieux comme nous sommes similaires et, à la fois, différentes.

Dans de nombreux cas, la moisson du district un est une simple formalité, les volontaires sont choisis parmi les plus forts, qui sont prêts à crier leur nom, et se battent pour honorer leur district. Des gens comme elle, la fille d'un ex-combattant avec qui elle vit et s'entraîne. Sa mère me sympathise, puisque, comme moi maintenant, elle ne pense pas que la gloire vaille plus que la vie de sa fille et s'oppose à la formation. Sadfire s'échappe d'elle pour aller à l'académie, s'entraîner, demander des conseils aux gagnants et, surtout, voir son amie Pearl, une fille plus que assidue de l'académie. Elle a un petit frère de douze, nommé Luxe, qui est également formé et rêve d'être un gagnant.

En bref, une autre aveugle, bien que, grâce à elle, peut-être que tout se passera bien et j'éviterais les punitions qu'entraîne jouer avec les règles. Ce serait bien, je ne veux pas finir comme Limb.

Je ne veux pas perdre mon père, moins encore mon amie, et, pour cela, je suis prête à tout.

.

–Chérie! Vous êtes parfaite. - Dis, Aravia, membre de l'équipe de préparation, en me voyant dans la robe blanche que mon styliste a préparée pour moi. Mon père porte un costume noir. Je lui noue la cravate.

–Prête pour le spectacle, chérie?–me demande t-il. Je souris, prétendant, ou peut-être pas, du bonheur. Bien que ça semble cruel, je dois avouer que c'est formidable d'être de l'autre côté de l'estrade, de ne pas être en danger, bien que parfois je dois agir comme une marionnette. En plus, c'est aussi, la vie que j'ai choisie, avec mon volontariat.

–Prête.

Les envoyés du Capitole nous accompagnent au bâtiment de justice et nous informent des préparatifs, quand ils ont tout prêt, le maire nous avertit et je sors.

Nous recevons un chœur d'applaudissements, je souris, envoie un bisou aux caméras et je dis que je impatiente à les voir tous.

Une actuation parfaite.

–Eh bien, bon. Commençons. –Le maire prononce son discours, solennel, fier, et hautain. Je me sens nerveuse et, de temps en temps, je tourne mon regard vers une impitoyable jeune fille blonde d'un mètre soixante-quinze, avec une forte apparence et un sourire prédateur. Il est évident qu'elle ne s'est pas rétracté et c'est mieux ainsi.

–Gema One! –L'escorte annonce le nom, heureuse, alors que ma meilleure amie de l'orphelinat se lève, agitée, c'est une simple formalité, je me répète encore.

L'escorte l'introduit, elle sourit légèrement et parle de la fierté d'être choisie, mais il est évident qu'elle ment.

Il est évident qu'elle ne veut pas être ici.

Comme il est également évident que Sadfire Williams, oui.

–Je suis volontaire! –Gemma me sourit, tandis que l'autre fille se avec fierté. Je remarque qu'un garçon lui envoie un bisou, je pense que son nom est Max et si ce n'est pas son petit ami, il est très proche, car je les ai vus sortir ensemble, dans le district.

Parfois, je me sens comme un harceleur, mais le Capitole exige des rapports détaillés de tous les volontaires carrières. En plus, plus vous connaissez votre tribut, mieux vous pouvez l'aider.

\- Gemma, acceptez-vous le volontariat? - Mon amie fait un signe de la tête et descend, c'était sa dernière année, une honte, mais elle n'a jamais voulu gagner, alors qu'est-ce que ça fait?

–Alors, espérons que vous nous rendrez fiers, Sadfire. –La fille accepte, souriant d'une manière inhabituelle, comme s'il s'agissait d'une fille aimable et sympathique. Mais je sais immédiatement que c'est n'est qu'une stratégie.

Je sais immédiatement qu'elle est prête pour la victoire.

* * *

.

 **Sonya Daskalova – 16 ans – District 7**

Je ne suis pas prête à mourir.

C'est à la première chose à laquelle je pense quand les agents me poussent à l'intérieur du bâtiment de justice. Je suis au bord des larmes, quand j'ai entendu mon nom, je me suis sentie plus que terrifiée, j'allais mourir. J'ai essayé de monter sur la plateforme et de l'affronter, mais il évident que je n'en suis pas capable.

Il est évident que je n'ai pas beaucoup de possibilités.

–Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas mourir. –Je pleure, couchée sur le canapé, en attendant ma familie, pas maintenant que ma vie est enfin tranquille, que ma mère s'est séparé de mon père, il y a quelques années, parce qu'il me battait, que mon frère n'a plus à me défendre de lui. Je veux vivre.

Mais je sais que le vouloir n'est pas suffisant.

Ma vie est plus facile que celles des autres habitants de mon district, je ne passe pas faim, je travaille pour subsister et je le fais bien. Je profite beaucoup des moments avec ma mère et mon frère, nous sommes très unis.

Lev, qui me parlait beaucoup d'échapper du district, fuir l'oppression et le contrôle et ne jamais revenir. Je n'ai jamais essayé, je n'avais pas le courage, maintenant je le regrette.

Peut-être que c'était mieux de mourir d'un coup de feu, pour ma fuite, que dans les jeux de la faim.

Mais je ne peux plus retourner en arrière.

.

–Vous avez trois minutes. –Dit l'agent de la paix. Mon frère court et m'enlace, parlant de comment entendre mon nom l'a détruit, de comment il a lamenté n'avoir plus d'âge pour être volontaire. C'est mieux ainsi, je pense, mais je ne le dis pas, l'entendre parler de ce qu'il aura lutté pour moi est réconfortant.

–Écoute-moi, Sonya, tu ne peux pas te rendre. Tu dois combattre. Tu es forte, je t'ais appris à te battre et tu est une des meilleures à la hache. Tu peux en ressortir vivante.–Il ne dit pas faux, je suis forte et douée, comme tous dans ce district, mais je me crois pas capable de tuer, les jeux de la faim me donnent envie de vomir.

–Je ne sais pas si je pourrais. –Murmure-je, l'estime basse, je ne veux pas tuer, je ne veux faire de mal à personne, je sais que je devrais, mais je ne veux pas. Mon frère acquiesce.

–Essaye juste. – M'encourage t'il et je ne peux qu'accepter. Il se sépare pour laisser le tour à ma mère, il y a du temps que les marques des coups de mon père disparurent, qui, bien sûr, n'est pas venu. Elle pleure, avouant le tant qu'elle m'apprécie, qu'elle ne m'oubliera jamais. Que la douceur et gaieté que je ne montre qu'avec eux, par cause de ma naturelle méfiance, resteront en sa mémoire pour toujours.

Quelque chose que, maintenant que j'y pense, n'est pas mauvaise, tuer ou mourir, c'est là la règle. Je ne peux me fier à personne, car tout le monde voudra ma tête.

Et moi, même si je ne veux pas tuer, je ne veux pas non plus la perdre.

–¡Sois forte! –Dit-elle, j'acquiesce et pleure encore, je sais que dehors il y a des caméras, mais je ne peux l'éviter, ceci est un adieu, je le sais.

Je sais que je ne ressortirais pas vivante de ces jeux.

–Si je meurs, souvenez vous que je vous aime, tous les deux! –Je crie désespéré quand les agent les obligent à sortir. J'inspire, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'est passé, ma peur, la sentence sur ma tête, mais c'est impossible. Je suis plus qu'éffrayée.

Peu après, les amis de mon frère entrent et me dirigent des mots d'encouragement similaires à ceux de celui-ci, donc je leur dirige aussi mes adieux.

.

–¡Oh, s'il te plait! –Exclame, Limb, au moment que je sors du bâtiment de justice, droite comme un pantin, fuyant tout que possible les caméras. – Arrête de pleurer. Ils ne le méritent pas.

Je souris un peu, Limb, mon mentor, est le seul vainqueur féminin de mon district et une pure rebelle, maintenant qu'elle n'a plus personne à qui elle tient, elle a autant d'envie de suivre les règles comme de se battre. Je ne sais pas comment me sentir avec elle, j'ai pas vu ses jeux, mais entre son défi au Capitole, et son attitude blasée je sais que ma chance n'est pas la meilleure. À côté, je vois un garçon roux, sérieux et déterminé qui regarde les caméras, se montrant froid mais tranquille. Un tribut à ajouter à ma liste de pas fiables qui, sûrement, ne cessera de croître dès ce moment.

Car je ne suis pas prête à mourir.

* * *

 **.**

 **Diana Begum – 17 ans – District 10**

Dans ma vie, je n'étais pas prête pour beaucoup de choses, perdre ma sœur pendant que je l'avais dans mes bras, la plus douloureuse, avoir d'autres frères qui sont un fardeau, la blessure de ma mère, mais je pense que celle-ci c'est pour laquelle je le suis moins.

–Diana Begum!–Répète la femme aux cheveux bleus du Capitole, ce n'est pas un cauchemar, ce n'est pas une erreur, j'ai été sélectionné pour les Jeux de faim.

Génial, simplement génial.

Je me dirige vers la plate-forme aussi calmement que possible, nous sommes entourés de caméras, je ne veux pas être classé comme une faible, comment vais-je gagner comme ça?

Oui, je pense à gagner, je ne veux pas que ma famille me perde, elle a besoin de moi et, tant que j'y suis, je ne veux pas mourir.

Résumer ma vie est facile, je vis dans le quartier pauvre du district. Je suis éleveur, et je vis avec mon père qui est un vendeur ambulant, auquel je ne vois presque jamais et une mère boiteuse, en plus de trois petits triplets. Nous vivons mal, pratiquement c'est moi dois m'occuper de tout, chose qui, parfois, me rends furieuse. C'est-à-dire, qui a demandé à ma mère d'avoir autant d'enfants? Ce n'est pas que nous ayons de l'argent pour tous les maintenir.

Je sais que peut-être que je ne suis pas ici par hasard, j'ai dû demander des tesserae mais je ne les ai partagés avec personne, appelez-moi égoïste, mais en je m'occupant de tout, je pense que je le mérite.

Je pense que je mérite de vivre.

Et je suis plus que disposée à me battre pour cela.

L'escorte demande des volontaires, une simple formalité, il n'y a jamais eu tel dans ce quartier, il faut être fou ou être très stupide. Elle appelle alors le nom du garçon alors que je regarde la plate-forme, fort, et dis adieux à ma vie tel que je la connais.

Je dis adieu à la ferme où je passe la majeure partie de la journée, si je meurs, je ne serai pas là, si je gagne non plus. Mes animaux dont je prends soin, surtout ma jument, Tempête, que je regrette de laisser seule. Je me souviens de nos promenades dans la nature de notre district, rôdant des limites, pensant à traverser, mais, bien sûr, je n'ose pas, c'est risqué et peut vous coûter la vie. De l'école, où je suis plus que mauvaise et problématique. J'ai retardé un cours, eu des altercations et, je pense, ne pas être très appréciée par mes partenaires de classe.

Mais ce n'est pas grave, je ne devrais pas me soucier de qui m'accompagne aux jeux, je ne m'entends pas avec les gens, je préfère les animaux, alors peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu. Si je me fiche des gens, je peux les tuer et si je tue, je peux gagner.

Après tout, je suis en forme, je suis grande et forte, j'ai de l'expérience avec la hache, les couteaux et le fouet. Je sais comment tuer des animaux, les sacrifier, mais bon, c'est similaire, et je connais des nœuds, en particulier les élingues.

Il n'a pas de raison pour que ça me vaille mal, Fiona savait les mêmes choses que moi et pourtant elle a survécu.

Je ne sais pas si elle me sympathise, elle est mentalement faible et se drogue souvent, mais elle est mon mentor, j'en aurai besoin.

J'aurais besoin de tous les atouts possibles pour gagner.

.

Ainsi que, sereine, je dis au revoir à ma famille et promet gagner. Ma mère pleure m'enlaçant, notre relation ne fut jamais la meilleure, mais, étant donné que celui-ci pourrait être notre dernier moment, j'éssaie de lui dire adieu comme il faut. Après je fais la même chose avec mes frères et mon père, c'est une chance que le jour de la moisson ne soit pas laborable, il ne doit pas travailler et donc, je peux le voir, même si c'est dans de si mauvaises circonstances.

Il me dit d'être forte. Quelque chose de pas nécessaire, je n'ai pas prévu d'être le contraire.

Je ne prévois pas de succomber.

En sortant les caméras me font face et je leur lance un regard noir, je n'ai jamais professé de bonnes manières, c'est mon pire défet, et puis Fiona ne sourit pas non plus. Yiro, le vainqueur des huitièmes Jeux, Oui.

Mais il n'est pas content, ce n'est qu'une mascarade, comme la mienne, une mascarade de force, ce que je montre pendant que je joue avec le pendentif en forme de cheval de mon collier artisanal, ma détermination à faire ce qu'il faut pour gagner.

J'entre dans le train en y réfléchissant, j'aurai besoin d'alliés, des gens forts comme moi seraient les meilleurs, bien qu'étant donné mon manque de charme, peut-être que j'aurai, aussi, besoin de quelqu'un charismatique.

J'aurai besoin de tout ce qu'il faut pour gagner.

Parce que je ne suis pas prête à mourir.

Et je ferai tout pour m'en empêcher.

* * *

.

 **Cormorant Jones – 17 ans – District 4**

–Êtes-vous prêt à honorer votre district?–Me demande l'escorte. Je me tiens droit, hautain, et comme je ne veux pas sourire, je prétends un sérieux extrême.

–Oui!–Je me montre sérieux, froid, et déterminé. Toutefois, c'est un masque, une illusion, je me sens brisé, mais les carrières ne doivent pas pleurer.

Les Carrières ne sont pas censés avoir peur de la mort.

Et je le suis.

Bien que je ne me sens pas comme ça.

Quand, avec douze ans, j'ai commencé mon entraînement à l'académie de carrières, contre l'opinion de ma belle-tante, Marine, la pêcheuse qui m'avait soigné depuis que mes parents ont succombé à un accident, alors que je n'avais que six ans, je ne pensais qu'à ma survie. Vivant à la périphérie du district, mais pas dans les quartiers plus pauvres, ma vie n'a jamais été facile. Je dois prendre des risques, aller au rivage pour obtenir des crustacés et des aliments, entrer dans des lieux protégés par les agents et faire face aux dangers de la nature. Ma tante m'aime pas me voir risquer ma vie, mais évidemment, nous n'avons pas assez, et elle remercie toujours la moindre nourriture que je lui apporte.

En outre, grâce à cela, au moins je peux dire que je parviendrais à résister si l'arène est un environnement semblable à celui de mon district.

D'ailleurs, j'ai beaucoup de possibilités, je suis parmi les meilleurs de l'académie, c'est pourquoi personne ne se présente volontaire. Ils veulent me donner l'occasion de jouer et d'honorer le quartier, les raisons pour lesquelles, intuitivement, je crois que c'est présentée Kleo, ma partenaire de district . J'ai toujours été un homme très intuitif et rationnel, doué pour empêcher que mes sentiments nuisent à mon jugement. Je sais où je vais et comment gagner, je suis entraîné pour tout, même si je n'ai pas envie de tuer certaines personnes.

Un aspect qui, compte tenu du moment, je devrais ignorer. Rester en vie, retourner à mon district, c'est en ce que je dois me concentrer et je ne connais aucun vainqueur qui ai gagné sans tuer. Ils 'attaquent, se défendent et ainsi gagnent.

.

À la fin de la présentation, ils m'emmènent au bâtiment de la justice où je dis au revoir à ma tante. Elle est si gentille qu'elle s'occupe d'autres enfants en plus que de moi. Je sens qu'elle va me manquer dans l'arène.

–Adieu à mon travail en tant que matelot.– Je blague avec un sourire et elle rit, malgré mon caractère introverti et silencieux, j'ai beaucoup de sarcasme. Travailler en tant que matelot n'était pas exactement mon rêve, plutôt le travail auquel j'aspirais en raison de ma force physique. Cela me donnerait un bon salaire et, l'opportunité, de ne pas avoir à travailler comme un mulet pour nous deux.

Un avenir détruit, comme mon monde à partir du moment où j'ai entendu le nom de "Cormorant Jones", à la moisson.

–Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû me porter volontaire. Mais, comprends-le, j'ai autant d'envie d'aller aux jeux que toi.–Dit James, mon meilleur ami, avec qui je partage le lien de l'orphelinat et m'enlace. Ses parents sont morts à ses huit ans dans une tempête en mer, et depuis, nous avons été très proches, comme des frères. Mais de là à se sacrifier l'un pour l'autre il y a une bonne différence que je comprends assez bien. –Bats-toi, d'accord? Tu es prêt.

Je hoche la tête, lui retournant son étreinte, oui, je le suis. Je l'étais, théoriquement, à partir de seize ans, mais je n'ai jamais voulu être volontaire. Indépendamment des avantages que l'argent m'apporterait, comme ils me disaient pour m'encourager à l'académie, je ne croyais pas que ça mérite le coût de tuer des enfants. Je ne le crois toujours pas, mais si c'est nécessaire pour vivre, je le ferai.

–Je suppose que c'est la fin de nos après-midi allongés dans la prairie. –Je commente, un peu mélancolique, il nie, être allongés dans une petite prairie, près de sa maison, parler de nos rêves et des filles qui nous plaisent. C'est ce que James et moi avions fait quand je n'allais pas à l'académie, aux cours, ou à la recherche de nourriture. Il s'agissait d'après-midi agréables pour passer le temps en liberté, souvent ensemble en silence, comme les bons amis que nous sommes.

–Ce sera pas la fin si tu gagnes.

Ses mots entrent dans mon système "si tu gagnes." je peux le faire, je sais pêcher, manier le harpon, tridents et épées, quelque chose que je pratique en cachette. Il ne me manque que le courage de tuer, mais, je crois que, devant le danger, je le trouverais. C'est semblable à quand je chasse à manger, affronter un endroit hostile, pour subsister. Je saurais me débrouiller.

Après tout, être carrière signifié courage.

–Tu as raison, je pourrais même t'inviter chez moi dans le village des vainqueurs, comme mon frère. Ils disent que ces manoirs sont énormes!– Je ne dis pas un mensonge, les maisons des vainqueurs sont grandes et luxueuses, au détriment du sang et de la sueur des districts, mais elles le sont. Et si je gagne, j'en aurai une pour moi, ma belle tante, et James, si elle veut.

–Je me contente de que tu reviennes–.Il frémit et, pendant un moment, j'ai peur qu'il pleure, mais il garde son armure de carrière. Il m'enlace encore et on se dit au revoir. " _Compte là dessus!_ " C'est ma réponse, une promesse que j'espère accomplir…

* * *

 **.**

 **Denis Lenox – 17 ans – District 3**

Inhale, exhale, détends-toi, inspire. J'ai dit et répété ces mots depuis que je suis arrivé ici, à l'intérieur du bâtiment de la justice, comme conséquence d'avoir entendu mon nom, lors de la moisson des Vingt-quatrièmes Jeux de la Faim.

Car à la peur qui m'a attaqué dès ce moment, au point de me faire reculer, désirant fuir jusqu'à ce que mon meilleur ami, Harper, intercèda devant les agents, m'encourageant à monter sur la plateforme, enlacer la main de ma partenaire de district et me présenter, je dois y ajouter ma claustrophobie.

Le fait que je me sens angoissé et terrifié dans tous les espaces clos que je connaisse, et que le bâtiments de la justice est un train de se transformer en l'un d'entre eux.

C'est comme une prison, mais son issue n'est pas meilleure option.

Les Jeux de la Faim…

Selon le Capitole, un chemin plein de possibilités, pour moi, un sans retour. Une partie de moi ne veut pas tuer, renoncer à tous mes principes rebelles, mais je ne sais pas si je vais aller loin ainsi.

Apprendre à me connaître n'est pas facile, je suis extrêmement réservé, timide et même maussade. Très fidèle aux miens, intelligent, rusé et perspicace. Aussi, je suis un ressenti de mes conditions d'existence et plus que contraire au gouvernement actuel de Panem.

Et tout cela vient de l'histoire de mon oncle Lincoln Laroux, décédé il y a cinq ans pour des raisons que j'espère toujours découvrir.

Certes, la réponse réside dans le Capitol, pas l'endroit lui-même, mais ces gouvernants. Mon oncle a pris soin de moi et ma sœur, Morgan, pendant que mes parents travaillaient. Il avait à peine six ans de plus que moi, à l'époque, et avait un mode de vie très méprisé par mes parents parce qu'il n'étudiait pas, ni travaillait. Cependant, au fil du temps, il est devenu mon modèle, un adulte qui n'a pas laissé tomber son enfance, ni ses rêves d'un monde meilleur. Complètement critique avec le système actuel, qui est en vigueur depuis les jours sombres.

Peu avant que j'accomplisse mes dix ans, il a commencé à nous négliger, partant la nuit tombée, et dormant, ou nous ignorant le lendemain. Ma mère avait peur qu'il soit devenu fou, donc elle a réduit ses heures de travail, pour être à la maison à mon retour de l'école et prendre soin de nous. Nous avons passé deux ans comme ça, mais mon lien et mon intrigue pour mon oncle ne sont pas fissurés "Un jour, je vais tout t'expliquer. Quand tu seras prêt, tu comprendras" C'est ce qu'il me disait souvent. Cependant peu de temps avant ma première moisson, les agents de la paix ont pénétré dans notre maison, pour l'appréhender par haute trahison, puis, ils l'ont fusillé sur la place du district. Donc, je n'ai jamais su ce que je devais comprendre.

Je sais seulement que, à cause du gouvernement, il est mort et ma mère a été arrêtée jusqu'à ce qu'on ait vérifié qu'elle n'avait commis aucun crime et moi, j'ai changé.

Je me suis obsédé à découvrir ce que mon oncle faisait la nuit, en commençant à fréquenter des cercles très différents de ceux recommandés, et en me transformant peu à peu en le plus similaire à lui.

Cependant, à l'exception d'être connu comme rebelle et révolutionnaire, je n'ai pas encore déterminé la raison de sa punition. Peut-être que c'était suffisant, le Capitole est très strict avec les rebelles, prêt à nous éliminer à tout prix, mais je pense qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus.

.

La porte s'ouvre et me laissant un peu d'air, en même temps que entre ma famille qui, à mon grand soulagement, la laisse entrouverte, devant moi, et ils m'enlacent. Je suis terrifié, je vais mourir dans un endroit hostile pour l'amusement de quelques-uns, terrifié et sur le point de pleurer. Comme le font ma mère et ma sœur.

Mon père, cependant, maintient son sang-froid, me demandant de faire la même chose, peut-être que je pourrais gagner, c'est ce qu'il dit, mais je pense toujours que mes chances sont minces. Il fait des grimaces quand il voit ces chaussettes en forme de poignet de mon oncle, que je porte. Le peu que j'ai pu garder de lui depuis que les agents ont assailli la maison, le jour où il a été arrêté. Je suppose qu'il ne les aime pas, tout comme le fait que ma soeur et moi ayons Lincoln sur un piédestal, mais aucune de ses paroles ne m'en a dissuadé.

J'espère qu'ils me donnent de la chance là où je vais.

–Sois fort.–Dit Harper, me serrant, j'apprécie le geste et son courage d'intercéder auprès des agents, les empêcher me traîner de force ou me battre juste pour que je monte. J'ai entendu que les premières années, ils l'ont fait. Mais c'est vrai, aussi, que nos enfants se battaient plus que maintenant.

Ils ne voulaient pas mourir, moins encore tuer, mais une fois que vous êtes élu, il n'y a pas de marche arrière.

Une fois que vous êtes élu, c'est comme si vous avez une épée pointé au-dessus de votre tête qui descend selon vos décisions. Les élus peuvent gagner par la ruse, la force, la chance, ... Mais ils peuvent, aussi, mourir.

Et pour l'éviter on dit qu'il faut se battre.

Je dois donc avaler mes peurs et risquer dans ce jeu qui fera partie de ma vie à partir du moment où l'escorte a dit mon nom.

Il n'y a pas de choix, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière.

À moins que je veuille mourir…

* * *

 **.**

 **Jack Lastra Thibodeau – 18 ans – District 7**

Pénétrer dans le train me donne envie de vomir, pas de nausée ou de maladie, mais par dégoût.

Me voir entouré de luxe, alors que ma famille et d'autres de Panem doivent se tuer à travailler, me rend simplement malade. Pire encore, puisque ce luxe est au prix des Jeux de la Faim, vingt-trois enfants meurent année après année afin que nous puissions en profiter avant de partir nous même pour le couloir de la mort. C'est lugubre.

Du moins, les premières années ils nous ont traitaient comme des criminels. Ce n'était pas sympa, mais cela nous rendait moins malades, les nôtres luttaient, le Capitole, aussi. Je le sais par toutes les histoires que mes parents m'ont raconté sur mes grands-parents, décédés, et du monde qu'ils voulaient obtenir avec la révolte.

Un monde juste plutôt que celui-ci .

Me décrire est simple, je suis un garçon calme et familier, quelque peu ressenti par le gouvernement et dont la famille est mal vue par le Capitole. Cependant, je ne veux pas risquer ma vie à changer les choses, je sais que je ne peux pas et moins où je vais.

Tuez ou mourez, c'est la règle.

Et je suis plus que disposé à faire ce qui soit nécessaire pour subsister.

C'est ce que j'ai dit à mes parents et à mon petit frère de dix ans, après tout, à cause de mon travail, je suis doué à la hache, je sais aussi mettre des pièges et je pense que je ferais n'importe quoi pour vivre.

Bien que je sache que le faire n'est pas facile, je devrais avaler mes sentiments et garder ce masque de garçon froid et sérieux que j'ai créé depuis que j'ai été choisi dans la moisson.

Et je me suis rendu compte que non parce que j'avais dix-huit ans, j'allais y échapper.

Au fond de moi j'ai peur, de l'arène, des jeux, de tout. Mais je ne me permettrais pas de le montrer, intérieurement, j'ai déjà établi une stratégie pour gagner, un autre visage, comme Chêne Quercus.

Seul que le mien n'est pas un changement total de personnalité, seulement de la détermination, de l'instinct de survie et de l'assimilation de la situation.

.

–Eh bien, que pensez-vous des enfants cette année?– J'écoute l'escorte, essayant de faire une conversation avec la ressentie Limb, qui est allongée sur le canapé avec ses souliers sur la table, comme si elle était chez elle. Et passe sinistrement de moi et de ma partenaire .

–Je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre, mais je ne pense pas que la fille dure beaucoup, tout comme les précédentes. Le garçon, il m'intrigue. –Elle parle comme si nous ne soyons pas là, comme si elle n'avait pas essayé de soutenir Sonya, alors qu'elle était centrée sur les caméras, et comme si elle ne se souciait pas de notre mort.

C'est vraiment triste qu'une personne comme elle, rebelle et plus que intrépide, ait été réduite à un dixième de ce qu'elle est. Il y a eu un temps où les histoires qu'on m'a raconté sur elle, tant de la guerre comme dans les premières éditions, me faisaient sentir une admiration pleine, une vraie combattante, c'est ce qu'elle était. La raison pour laquelle je l'enviais.

Mais maintenant, tout ce que je ressens à la voir, avec ses cheveux en bataille et son attitude de ressentiment de la vie, c'est de la peine. Le Capitole est cruel avec les rebelles, ils disent qu'ils lui ont arraché sa famille, violée et même l'ont enfermé jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'est lassé et a cessé de se battre.

–Ce n'est pas pour rien, mais je suis là. –Sonya intervient, elle semble trahie par le fait que son propre mentor l'a rejeté. Je le serais aussi, mais j'espère que double face, alias Chêne, me soutiene dans mon entreprise.

–Et? Êtes-tu prête à décapiter tout le monde pour une couronne brillante? -Sonya le nie, effrayée. –Alors tu devrais assumer ta mort imminente. Vous devriez le faire les deux, d'ailleurs. –Affirme, nous donnant un sourire ironique. Une partie de moi a envie de la frapper, mais je me retiens, cela ne me favoriserait pas.

–Non, je suis fort, très doué de la hache et en pièges. Et déterminé. Je préférerais plutôt penser à la subsistance. –Sonya me jete un regard de méfiance, pas que je me soucie, je sais que ici seul un survit, et ce sera plus facile à gérer si je vais seul. Mais au moins je pensais avoir un peu de son soutien et confiance, puisque nous sommes venus du même endroit.

–Parfait!–Célèbre l'escorte, rayonnante. –J'irai chercher Chêne. Je pense qu'il fera un très bon travail avec toi.

" _Je pense qu'il fera un très bon travail avec toi._ "

Clair et concret, les deux se concentrant sur moi, ce qui fait que Sonya me regarde ressentie. Je lui envoie un regard d'excuse, je ne suis pas responsable des règles des jeux.

.

–Ne le regarde pas comme ça, jolie, ça ne te fera aucun bien–Répond Limb. –Je vais vous aider, d'accord? Tout ce qui est nécessaire pour nuire au Capitole est bienvenu. Et la victoire d'une faible comme toi, ou le petit-fils des Thibodeau serait une bonne raclée. –Je me surprend en entendant cela, elle connaissait mes grands-parents!

–Vous connaissiez mes grands-parents?– Je demande, sans penser, elle rit rigoureusement.

–Si je les connaissais, nous l'avons tous fait, ils étaient de purs héros de la guerre. Vous avez hérité du prénom de votre grand-père, garçon, et qui sait? Peut être même le caractère. –Je nie de la tête, je m'attendais à ce que tout le monde me voie comme le garçon froid et sérieux que je prétends être, mais j'aimerais pouvoir être honnête avec mes mentors.

–C'est juste un masque.– Avoue-je un peu embarrassé– Je suis un peu plus humain, en réalité –Je plaisante, juste quand il intervient.

–Veux-tu que je t'aide à le perfectionner?

Chêne Quercus, mon mentor, un homme avec un peu de barbe et les cheveux bruns foncés, courts, ainsi que des yeux clairs, contrairement à mon orange intense. Il est célèbre pour faire semblant d'être faible pendant les premiers jours de jeux, puis se révéler comme un meurtrier cruel sans remords après. Une approche risquée qui l'a rendu très populaire, il les a tous trompés, y compris les carrières.

C'est un bon modèle à suivre.

J'acquiesce, déterminé, froid, direct, et sérieux. Je ne suis pas prêt à mourir et je ferai ce qui est nécessaire pour l'éviter.

* * *

.

* * *

Premières moissons prêtes, je suis très excité avec le projet et le soutien qu'il reçoit : D. Mes excuses pour le PDV d'iris pour décrire la moisson de Sadfire,mais il est important pour le déroulement de l'histoire. Dans les prochains chapitres, vous verrez les faits par son point de vue. Remerciements a **Dani Valdez** , **La Gata Rusa** , **Ana88** , **Prour** , **Stelle** et **Gato rojo** pour leurs personnages. Comme vous pouvez le voir les moissons ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique de district, et j'ai commencé plusieurs d'entre elles dans les adieux ou même dans le train: Ne cherchez pas un sens à l'ordre, il n'en a pas. Chaque chapitre aura trois garçons et trois filles qui seront distribués selon un thème central, d'où mon choix de personnages à présenter. Pour les nouveau participants, et les indécis, le prochain chapitre s'appelle Apparences. Donc, avoir un personnage à double face, la personnalité dérangée, ou cachée, ou peut être même un fou, me sera très utile.

La dynamique pour commenter un syot est un peu plus compliqué que celle d'un fanfic normal, on commente l'histoire par PDV/Tribut présenté, par exemple.

Iris:

Sonya:

Diana:

Cormorant:

Denis:

Jack:

et ainsi de suite, laissant aux moins quelques lignes par personnage. Les propriétaires d'un tribut n'ont pas à commenter son histoire ou la personnalité, mais savoir votre avis m'aidera à voir si vous appréciez ma façon de le décrire, son traitement dans l'histoire, et si les modifications que j'ai ajouté à quelques histoires sont de votre goût.

.

Ensuite, on répond à quelques questions posées par l'auteur, que je vous laisse ici:

 **1\. Tribut favori** , (autre que le vôtre), et pourquoi.  
 **2\. Tribut le moins apprécié et pourquoi.**  
 **3\. Histoire préférée.**  
 **4\. Lequel de ces tributs voyez-vous capable de gagner les jeux?** pourquoi?

 **5\. Si vous étiez un sponsor et pas seulement un propriétaire de tribut, soutiendrez-vous un de ces concurrents dans les jeux?** Si oui, lequel? (Interdit de dire le vôtre)  
 **6\. En ce qui concerne les phrases initiales, qu'en pensez-vous?** Il y aura une au début de chaque chapitre. **Que pensez-vous des mentors dans ce chapitre? Et du style de moissons?**


	3. Chapitre deux: Apparences

**Chapitre deux: Apparences**

 _Vous vous demanderez, sûrement, quelle illusion? Être riche et célèbre?, Populaire? En faite, ce n'est pas si simple, je désirais un statut élevé, c'est vrai, mais surtout, je désirais être acceptée._

 _Et c'est que Panem, mon quartier, et, surtout, nous, les Carrières, dépendons d'apparences._

 **.**

* * *

 **Gallo Caio Strauss – 17 ans – District 2**

" _Tu n'es qu'un minable, qui ne sert à rien._ "

Ceux-ci et d'autres mots plus durs sont utilisés par mes frères pour me tourmenter. Que je suis très calme, que pourquoi lis-je, que n'ai pas assez de sang froid et donc je suis la honte de la famille. J'essaie de les ignorer, mais habitant avec l'un d'entre eux, Caleb, c'est impossible.

Il m'est impossible de ne pas penser que je déshonore ma famille, en n'étant pas attiré par les Jeux de la faim et la violence qui abondent dans mon district. Tout le monde me sait brutal et populaire mais, au fond de moi, je me sens seul, je suis différent, je le sais très bien .

Je me sens déplacé et je ne l'aime pas.

Donc, aujourd'hui, je prouverais que je ne suis pas le faible que tout le monde croit, je serais volontaire et je gagnerais, pour mon district, mes frères, et, surtout, pour moi-même.

Pour que ses critiques et moqueries cessent, et je puisse vivre en paix.

C'est à ce que je pense quand je frappe le mannequin avec le couteau, dans le quartier deux, il n'est pas étrange de nous voir entraîner dans l'académie pour obtenir la gloire des jeux. Je ne suis pas surdoué comme mes frères, j'ai plutôt, un niveau moyen, car j'ai refusé de prendre les hormones, qu'on donne aux carrières de notre district, pour que leurs muscles se développent au delà de la moyenne d'un garçon courant. Cela me faisait sentir malade.

Tout ce qui a relation avec la mort et la violence me rend malade, mais, étant donné qui je suis, je ne suis pas permis de le montrer.

–On dirait que quelqu'un est en colère aujourd'hui. –Dit Levi, mon frère aîné, il a gagné les Seizième Jeux de la Faim avec à peine une égratignure, son jumeau, Caleb, les dix-huitièmes, il aspirait aux dix-septièmes, mais un autre volontaire l'a devancé. Je me tends instantanément. –Sais-tu qu'en frappant quelque chose qui ne bouge pas, tu n'obtiendras rien? Tu aurais dû prende ces hormones, ainsi ta force ne serait pas un déshonneur.–Oui, je sais, les tribus ne restent jamais immobiles, en attendant sa mort mais, pour l'instant, ceci me sert comme défoulement.

–Pourrais-tu te taire?–Lui dis-je directement. –Tu ne me dis pas quelque chose qui me rendra vainqueur, précisément.–Levi rit à haute voix.

–Toi? Vainqueur? Dans tes rêves! Je suis heureux de te voir finalement faire un pas en avant, mais avec ton horreur de la violence, tu te retrouveras mort dans les premières heures du bain de sang. D'ailleurs, entre moi et Caleb, nous avons fait un pari très intéressant sur combien de temps tu dureras, j'ai dis un jour, lui trois. Je ne sais pas d'où il obtient cet optimiste. –Et avec ces mots il part, me laissant presque tremblant, je suis chanceux de ne pas avoir à les endurer en tant que mentors. Ils rendraient ma survie impossible.

Inhale, expire, frappe, mentalise-toi, c'est tout comme un rituel. Survivre dans un quartier de carrières qualifiés, et aspirants à agents de la paix, étant une personne indécise, calme, et presque docile, est impossible sans une bonne armure. Heureusement, je sais comment jouer la brute et manipuler afin que, quand je ne suis pas chez moi, je me débrouille bien. J'ai un groupe d'amis qui m'accompagnent et me protègent, presque comme des gardes du corps, et avec qui j'exerce le contrôle de mon entourage. Je l'ai créé parce que, à la maison, je suis un enfant trop gâté et protégé par ma mère, et je me sens plus en sécurité ainsi.

Mais je sais que dans l'arène, ma meilleure aide sera moi même, mes alliés voudront gagner, comme moi. Ils ne me protégeront pas. Je devrais donc porter mon masque de vainqueur parfait en espérant qu'un jour, il deviendra réalité.

Peut-être que, cette année, je connaîtrai la gloire et la jouissance, dont mes frères parlent tout le temps, et je les apprécierais.

Non, peut-être pas, je le ferai.

Je dois le faire pour être tranquille.

C'est sur quoi je me concentre pendant toute ma formation. Entraîner et jouer au garçon fort, empli de bravoure et de résolution. Bien que, parfois, je regarde notre dernier vainqueur, à qui j'ai souvent attrapé en me regardant au lycée, Roman.

Je le fais parce qu'il me semble différent de mes frères, il a l'air étrangement bouleversé par tout ce qui se passe autour de lui, maintenant qu'il est vainqueur. Et, pourquoi ne pas le dire? Parce que lui et moi avions été partenaires de classe, avant qu'il gagne les Jeux de La Faim.

Et cette année il est forcée d'être mentor par le Capitol, chance ou non, j'en suis privilégié. J'ai toujours été un garçon très analytique, je sais que ces yeux cachaient un intérêt plus que particulier pour ma personne, je pourrais en profiter.

J'abuserais de tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour gagner.

.

Quand je me fatigue, je vais me préparer pour la moisson. Mon père et ma mère félicitent ma décision. Lui, Rufus, est un ancien militaire, instructeur à l'académie et proclamé héros de guerre, parce qu'il a été responsable de tirer sur les chefs rebelles du district trois, et ainsi récupérer le district. Je ne m'entends pas très bien avec lui, en contrepartie avec ma mère, Lenna. Une femme au foyer, elle a aussi travaillé à l'académie, mais l'a laissée pour m'élever moi et mes frères. Elle est experte en couteaux.

Je finis rapidement de me préparer, donc je me mets à lire certains de mes livres préférés de poésie. Quand c'est l'heure où nous allons à la moisson.

Le district deux est connu comme un quartier plus militaire qu'urbain. Tous nos enfants sont prêts à se battre et ont très haut le concept d'honneur et de fidélité au Capitole, moi inclus. Donc c'est toute une surprise quand une fille de treize ans est choisie, refusant des volontaires, joyeuse de que, selon ses propres mots, on l'ai choisie pour quelque chose. Immédiatement je la refuse comme alliée, c'est une suicidaire. Ils appellent un garçon, auquel je ne prête pas attention et, immédiatement, je me présente volontaire.

–OH! Un Strauss!–Exclame l'hôtesse, une jeune fille blonde, donc la peau est emplie d'arabesques. –Je pense que cette année sera très intéressante. Mesdames et messieurs, vos tribus, Sheisha Cryfel et Gallo Caio Strauss

* * *

.

 **Alec Wagner – 16 ans – District 12**

–Tu es fou! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'être volontaire? –Ce sont les premières phrases que mon père dit dès qu'il entre dans le bâtiment de la justice, en colère, dur et agressif, comme il a toujours été. Il essaie de me traverser le visage avec une claque, mais je l'esquive, l'obligeant à attraper mon col pour me secouer, afin que, selon lui, je raisonne. Je ne réagis pas, comme si je le pouvais.

Dès mes douze ans, quand j'ai remarqué mon goût pour les hommes, notre relation est devenue tendue. Le lui dire fut une impulsion, j'étais à la première moisson, j'avais peur d'être choisi et que mes parents me perdent, sans connaître le fond de mon être. Mauvaise idée, le coup qu'il m'a donné, avec l'objet plus dur qu'il a trouvé, me valu une cicatrice que j'ai encore sur la joue. C'est ainsi que tout a commencé, les battements, le mépris, les abus, les insultes ... Ma mère ne m'a pas soutenu, personne ne l'a fait, même maintenant, elle me regarde avec un mélange de déception et de critique. Sans même faire un effort pour freiner la colère de mon père, qu'elle croit plus que justifiée.

Un volontaire dans le douze, quelque chose d'inouï.

Mais qu'est-ce qui a conduit ma décision? C'était d'une certaine manière, quelque chose de prédit depuis que mon père a commencé à me battre, et que la situation à la maison est devenue insoutenable. J'avais envie de fuir, de vivre une vie sans malheurs, surtout depuis que je l'ai rencontré.

Dan Alondra, le garçon moissonné et mon petit ami. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'école, il était un an plus vieux que moi et avait une conception de lui-même plus que enviable. Il m'a appris que mon orientation n'était pas une raison pour m'enfermer sur moi même. Je devais plutôt accepter tous les aspects de ma vie et les apprécier. Mais, surtout, il m'a appris à aimer.

C'est en pensant à lui que j'ai commencé à m'entraîner seul avec un projet désespéré, mais ferme, être volontaire avec dix-huit ans et améliorer ma vie avec ma victoire. Construire une vie avec lui loin de la violence et du mépris. Car j'ai vu plusieurs gagnants à la télévision et je sais que, une fois les conséquences de tuer surmontées, vous vivez bien.

Le Capitole a toujours proclamé qu'étant un vainqueur on obtient tout ce qu'on désire. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, ce n'est pas comme si Lark, notre seul gagnant, puisse le corroborer étant donné son état d'esprit. Mais s'il y a une chose que j'ai pu vérifier, c'est que c'est un endroit sans préjugés, où ses habitants peuvent sortir avec les vainqueurs indépendamment de leur sexe. Quelle est la différence entre cela et ce que j'ai avec Dan? Seulement l'amour.

.

Ce qui a poussé mon volontariat, j'ai entendu son nom et ressenti la fissuration de mon monde. Il était mon seul soutien, mon présent et mon avenir. Je ne pouvais pas le perdre.

Lorsque la situation dans le bâtiment de la justice devient insoutenable, un agent de paix fait sortir ma famille, sous prétexte que leurs trois minutes se sont déjà passées. Et, intérieurement, je l'apprécie, quelques minutes de plus en soutenant les cris et les secousses de mon géniteur, et je ne me fais pas responsable de mes actes.

J'ai longtemps été en mesure de répondre à ses insultes, ou de les ignorer, même si je lui ai jamais levé la main. Violent ou pas, il s'agit de mon père. Mais maintenant, en allant vers les Jeux de La Faim de mon propre gré, je n'ai pas envie de commencer une discussion perdue à l'avance. Il est évident que je ne peux pas faire marche arrière, ni lui m'empêcher de participer et c'est mieux ainsi.

Si je gagne tout sera terminé, je pourrais vivre dans le village des Vainqueurs avec Dan et je ne me sentirai pas déplacé par ce que je suis.

Le garçon qui entre dans le bâtiment pour m'enlacer, comme il l'a fait quand je me suis porté volontaire, m'attraper avec une force désespérée, pour me retenir, mais il était trop tard.

– Essaye de ne pas t'affliger, tu veux? Je reviendrais, je me suis entraîné pour ça, tu le sais.– Je le réconforte autant que possible, en essayant d'être confiant. Il hoche la tête lentement.

– Je ne peux pas l'éviter. – Reconnaît-il. – Je ne veux pas te perdre, Alec, moins encore dans cet endroit, par ma ...– Je le tais en l'embrassant.

–N'ose pas culpabiliser, j'ai pris la décision, c'est ma responsabilité. Revenir auprès de toi et montrer à mes parents que mes goûts ne doivent pas être une raison de rejet. Que nous avons tous le droit à une vie décente, soyons comme nous le sommes. Je me me suis juste devancé un peu. Mais ce fut un acte impulsif, je ne supporterais pas te voir mourir.– Dan cligne des yeux, baissant la tête. Des deux il a toujours été le plus fort et le plus déterminé, faisant face à sa condition sans remords, ni peur, en ignorant délibérément tous ceux qui le méprisait.

– Moi non plus, alors reviens. Peu importe le coût, d'accord?

Peu importe le coût...

Ainsi, direct et sans préjudice. Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'inattendue étant donné qu'aucun vainqueur a survécu sans tuer. Lark, en particulier, fut un sauvage, bien que si les juges n'avaient pas sorti ces mutations, sa victoire aurait été autrement.

C'est pourquoi je ne me vacille pas à l'heure d'accepter. J'ai vu les jeux, je connais leur coût et, bien que je doute que je puisse l'apprécier, ce n'est pas que je sois prêt à me replier. Je le dois à Dan et à moi-même. Survivre, gagner, tout ce qu'il faut pour offrir un meilleur avenir à moi même et mon amour.

Un avenir où nous pourrons être ensemble pour toujours, sans avoir à nous cacher…

* * *

 **.**

 **Nicott Naruda – 17 ans – District 6**

J'ai toujours aimé percevoir la vie comme un jeu, où chaque decisión vous fait risquer un peu plus et, je dois avouer, adorer ce sentiment.

J'adore la sensation de tout perdre en un seul mouvement, voilà pourquoi j'aime tant les jeux de hasard.

–Et huit. Je gagne. –Je souris, triomphant, en gardant ma part des bénéfices, entre ces billets et ce que je gagne au marché de fleurs, je pourrais peut-être me procurer ma dose quotidienne.

Il suffit d'être rusé, savoir comment jouer, tout en évitant les agents de la paix, même si, certainement, la drogue n'est pas aussi tabou que qu'elle le semble, dans notre district. Certains se droguent pour surmonter de grandes pertes, des conséquences des jeux, ou même des guerres et des maladies, chez les plus âgés.

Et enfin, il ya ceux qui sont comme moi, Detox et Allen, désireux de découvrir de nouvelles expériences et, dans mon cas, de l'inspiration et de nouvelles idées, que j'exprime à travers de poèmes.

Nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'école, nous avons le même âge, et des personnalités similaires, Allen est le plus attirant des trois, bien que son style et ses lunettes donnent beaucoup à désirer. Sa passion sont les énigmes. Quant à Detox, elle est une brune énergique, passionnée de musique, avec des rêves de subsistance en tant que chanteuse, quelque chose de plus que impossible dans ce quartier.

Tout ce qui n'est pas utile est rejetable, aucun des trois n'aime cet aspect de Panem, mais ce n'est pas qu'on puisse y faire beaucoup.

Et moi, je l'avoue, je suis un garçon très créatif et imaginatif. Pour moi la vie est un jeu, une aventure à profiter, et je crois fermement que toute situation peut être modifiée.

Je crois fermement que si on nous écoutait beaucoup de choses s'amélioreront.

Mais les habitants préfèrent faire la sourde oreille, et le dire aux autorités c'est comme creuser votre tombe. Il fut déjà assez difficile pour nous de prendre notre vendeur, du jour au lendemain. De survivre sans notre particuliaire manière d'explorer de nouveaux horizons, ou de trouver des explications sur les aspects incompréhensibles du système. Detox et Allen ont dû travailler aux marchandises, pour se procurer de l'argent. Pour ma part j'ai cherché quelque chose de moins physique, un magasin de fleurs. Je l'adore, toutes ces odeurs et arômes sont calmes et enviables. Ils m'ont apporté la paix, l'harmonie, et, pourquoi ne pas le dire? L'inspiration.

J'écris des poèmes, des notes, et, enfin, je joue à la fois pour vivre et pour m'amuser. Je parie avec tout ou rien. Ils m'ont même récemment proposé de jouer avec les enfants ceux qui seront moissonnés, mais je trouve cela très cruel.

La moisson, aller aux jeux, n'est pas un jeu, peu importe que le Capitole l'appelle de cette façon. Et je ne sais pas comment certains peuvent parier qui perdront la vie là-bas, dans le six, nous avons succombé tellement que nous n'avons qu'une gagnante, Alpine, dont il y a encore des gens qui doutent de son état mental. Si c'était entre mes mains, les Jeux de la Faim cesseraient d'exister. Je voudrais changer le monde, Panem, les personnes, tout, mais il y a des faits qui dépassent mes moyens.

.

Je récolte mes bénéfices et je les compte, assis sur une des caisses de cet entrepôt abandonné, où nous sommes tous les trois. Quelques jours de plus et nous aurons tout pour la drogue, l'argent et les opportunités. Aujourd'hui nous pourrions essayer, mais la journée de la moisson, la sécurité se multiplie. C'est tentant mais suicidaire. Mieux vaut attendre.

–On se voit à la place, Nicott!–Nous choquons les mains et partons chacun de notre côté, pour nous préparer pour l'événement.

À la maison, mes parents ont toujours été très occupés, heureusement, je suis un enfant unique et j'ai été assez gaté. Mon père, Rolly, qui est plus à la maison que ma mère, cuisine et s'en occupe de tout. Il est un peu autoritaire, mais il me traite avec amour. Lui et ma mère, Toyuki, travaillent dans la même entreprise, mais sa position est plus élevée et, par conséquent, elle est plus occupée et stressée. Je la vois à peine.

Ils disent que j'ai hérité de son charisme.

Être à la maison est une bonne chose à l'heure actuelle. Mes parents sont très attentifs, comme tout le monde, et bien qu'ils essayent toujours, en vain, de me convaincre de les aider avec l'entreprise, nous passons un bon moment ensemble.

En général, personne n'est emporté par l'amertume, il y a trop de garçons dans le district pour contempler une sentence sur moi, ou mes amis.

.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque j'entends mon nom à la moisson, je me sens plus que scandalisé.

Impossible.

Je marche aussi tranquillement que possible, essayant de paraître fort, de ne pas regarder le district avec tristesse, et moins encore penser à ma mort imminente. Je ne l'autoriserai en aucune façon. Mais une fois que je peux échapper aux caméras, je ne peux pas éviter le stress et la panique qui m'envahissent au point de pleurer. Je ne veux pas mourir, suivre le chemin de la lumière jusqu'à sa fin, donc je n'ai pas le choix.

Je vais devoir jouer avec toutes mes cartes pour gagner.

* * *

.

 **Kia Grayling– 14 ans – District 9**

–Es-tu sûr que les patrons ne se fâcheront pas? –Je demande à mon ami Keith, avec effroi, bien qu'il insiste encore sur le fait que je l'appelle frère. Il dessine sur le sol ce qu'il appelle une Mariole, avec une pierre à la craie. Il le fait pour que tous les enfants nous nous entretenions, pendant que nous n'avons pas à travailler, et attendons qu'ils nous appellent à la place du district.

–Bien sûr que non. Aujourd'hui, ils sont un peu affectés par la récolte, ils duont peur de perdre du personnel, alors ils nous laisseront faire ce que nous voudrons. Allez, Kia! –Il me donne une pierre à lancer sans trop de force. Elle atterrit sur la case cinq. –C'est la maison, d'accord? Tu dois essayer de ne pas marcher dessus.

J'acquiesce, docile, droite et obéissante, et je me prépare à jouer. Le jour de la récolte est bizarre, nous avons des heures réduites, avec un effort minimal et, l'après-midi, nous nous rassemblons pour ce qu'ils appellent divertissement. Ce qui consiste essentiellement en que les plus jeunes de l'usine jouent à un jeu, ou entendent une histoire des plus grand. Les meilleures sont celles de Zenda, sur le quartier avant les Jours Sombres. Qui, s'ils sont internes, lisent un livre ou jouent à un jeu ancien, comme les échecs. Mais, s'ils ne le sont pas, ils passent leur temps à la maison, avec les leurs, comme elle.

–Comme -ça? –Questionne-je, tandis que je saute de case en case, à la patte boiteuse. Cela ne semble pas facile, non lorsque vous marchez légèrement baissée. Au moment où je perds l'équilibre, près de la casse six, et marche sur la ligne, ils me disent que j'ai perdu et je dois partir. Je m'assis en regardant les autres et je pense à quel point le jour est étrange. L'année dernière, nous avons joué au cache-cache. C'était plus facile et même certains adultes ont participé. Une autre année, Zenda a apporté un jeu de cartes, mais je ne l'ai pas aimé.

Ou peut-être que c'est moi qui est bizarre.

Quand j'étais enfant, une crise a ravagé ma famille, peuplée par de nombreux enfants, et donc incapable de se maintenir. C'est alors qu'une compagnie de céréales a fait une offre à mes parents, pour moi. J'allais vivre et travailler à la fabrique, jusqu'à l'âge de dix-huit ans, avec toute mon entretien payé, alors je pourrais y rester ou partir. Je crois qu'ils s'appelaient Lupe et Boris, bien que je ne m'en souvienne pas bien d'eux, alors ce n'est pas que leur garde rancune. Dans l'entreprise je vis bien, je me suis habitué petit à petit, au travail, et j'ai beaucoup d'amis. Parmi eux, mes préférés, sont Keith, qui ressemble beaucoup à moi, donc, oui, peut-être qu'il est mon frère. Bien que pour moi il soit mon ami, point. Zenda, âgée de quarante ans et très affectueuse, tant qu'elle proteste souvent contre la décision de mes parents et dit désirer m'aider. Et Bonett, un orphelin de douze ans, qui habite ici.

Bien que, en général, tout le monde est mon ami. Même ceux qui n'ont eu qu'une conversation courte et agréable avec moi. Car je me souviens des noms de tous mes collègues de travail , stagiaires ou non, ainsi que des habitants de mon district.

.

Un peu plus tard, ils me rappellent pour rejoindre le jeu, car ils disent que Keith fut très dur, ce que je ne pensais pas. Nous continuons ainsi jusqu'à ce que les patrons rassemblent tous les jeunes entre douze et dix-huit ans. Pendant un moment, je pense qu'ils vont nous gronder, mais ils ne nous disent rien à propos de la mariole. Ils nous disent, plutôt, au revoir, certains plus affectés que d'autres, et nous envoient à la moisson.

J'y vais avec Keith, qui dit ne pas vouloir se séparer de moi. Étant sincère, je ne comprends pas tellement de désespoir. Ils nous diront de former une file, nous piqueront avec une aiguille, diront deux noms et ils nous renverront chez nous. N'est-ce pas?

Et, si ce n'est pas ainsi, je ne me soucie pas de ma mort. Bien que je sache que lui et Zenda seront très tristes.

Keith m'enlace, comme d'autres années depuis que j'ai douze ans, et il va à la rangée de garçons agés de dix-sept ans, pendant que je vais à celle de quatorze, où ils me piquent. Le maire récite le discours du protocole sur Panem et les jeux et présente notre gagnante, Rhea, qui a un moignon à la place de bras gauche. Je sais que le tribut du deux la lui a coupé avec une hallebarde. En général, je me souviens de beaucoup de détails sur les Jeux de la faim, car ils m'impressionnent beaucoup. Mais je ne peux pas me vanter des années précédant ma naissance.

–Kia Grayling. –C'est le nom que dit Chase, notre hôte dès le début des jeux, le mien. Que dois-je faire dans ce cas? Ah, oui, monter sur la plateforme, juste ce que je fais. Et quand cet homme, dont les joues sont tatouées avec des grains jaunes, me demande si je suis disposée à honorer mon district, je dis oui.

–Eh, bien, voilà une gentille fille! –Il me flatte. Une gentille fille, peut-être que c'est ça mon atout. C'est ce que je pense pendant que je grignote mon petit doigt gauche, que je ne sais pas quoi faire, mais peut-être, si je suis une gentille fille, on m'aimera et tout ira bien …

* * *

.

Lucy park– 13 ans – District 5

–Ecoute-moi, Lucy, Te rappelles-tu de ce que je te disais au sujet de cacher ton secret aux autres? Eh bien, c'est plus nécessaire. Jouer la gentille fille ne te sera pas utile à l'endroit où tu iras. Tuez ou mourez, c'est la règle, et pour la première tout est valable. –Les mots de Miss Lauren, mon professeur, au palais de justice, sont aussi étranges que vrais. Une partie de moi refuse encore d'admettre ce qui s'est passé, mon nom retentissant dans les hauts parleurs à la moisson. Surtout que, en dépit de mon âge, je n'ai ressenti aucune peur.

J'ai toujours été une personne particulière, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas je suis une fille gentille, joyeuse, et adorable. Je profite des belles et douces choses de la vie, et je connais toutes sortes de jeux.

Cependant, ceux qui me connaissent vraiment sâchent que je cache quelque chose derrière cette innocence, un secret. Je suis une personne très intelligente, futée, et manipulatrice par nature. Il y a peu de temps, j'ai réussi à convaincre le patron de mon père d'augmenter son salaire, en usant d'une fausse accusation. J'ai également extorqué plusieurs de mes camarades de classe, et je l'ai généralement apprécié.

Bien que certainement, je ne me crois pas méchante, seulement une fille trop intelligente pour mon âge, qui a une forme très tordue d'aider et défendre les miens. J'emploie que ce côté manipulateur lorsque ma famille ou moi même souffrons d'un parjure. Mes parents ont toujours dû se tuer à travailler dans le barrage, afin de me maintenir moi et mon petit frère, Minho, de six voulais simplement résoudre leurs problèmes.

.

–D'accord. –Je souris de manière innocente. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, les gens du quartier disent que je suis démentielle et me craignent. D'habitude les ignore ou joue avec sa peur. Mais maintenant, après ce sourire qui a surgi dans mon visage, en entendant mon nom, je pense qu'ils ont peut-être raison.

En tout cas, Lauren a raison, peut-être que mes parents et mon frère se sont précipités à pleurer en m'enlaçant, peut-être que j'ai une chance. Je suis intelligente, rapide, curieuse, rusée, et manipulatrice et je sais tout sur l'électricité. Ça pourrait me servir.

C'est peut-être pour cette raison que je me sens si bien. Je pense, alors je me souviens que j'ai treize ans et la réaction de mon district entier me vient à l'esprit, ses pleurs, son impression, sa surprise... C'est sérieux? Que diable puis-je faire avec des gens qui risquent de me supérer dans le poids et l'âge? Y aura-t-il des câbles dans l'arène? Ligth, notre seul gagnant, a pu trouver ce qu'il faut pour brûler son arène, quelle est la différence?

Qu'une partie de moi n'est pas sûre de que j'oserais tuer. Ce ne sera pas comme dans mon quartier, je n'aurai pas les mêmes influences et astuces, moins pourrai-je les effrayer à cause de ma taille. Je devrais être attentive, trouver tout ce qui porte préjudice aux autres et en profiter. En aucun moment je me demande s'il est bon de raisonner ainsi, Lauren a raison, cette dualité de caractère est mon seul avantage.

.

La même qui efface ses larmes avec la main, triste. Une partie de moi est fatigué de voir des larmes et de ne pas sentir, l'autre se demande si je ne suis pas un peu froide. Pourquoi ne crains-je pas mourir? Je ne le saurais probablement jamais.

Elle examine la lanterne qu'elle m'a donnée aujourd'hui, pendant que moi et mon frère avons passé la journée chez elle. Nous le faisons toujours, j'apprends sur l'électricité, pendant que mon frère joue. Bien qu'aujourd'hui, étant une journée de moisson, nous n'avions qu'un moment avant que nous puissions profiter de nos parents, qui n'ont pas travaillé aujourd'hui.

La lanterne est comme un jouet, bien qu'elle ne marche plus. Le mari de Lauren conçoit de nombreux jouets avec tout ce qu'il trouve. J'essaie de l'imiter, mais je n'y arrive pas toujours. C'est pourquoi je porte toujours un de ces jouets avec moi. Pour moi, c'est un rappel de ce qui manque, là c'est une ampoule.

–Je te donnerais une ampoule, mais je ne veux pas que les agents le perçoivent comme un avantage. Ils pourraient te l'ôter, et je le souhaite que tu l'amènes à l'arène, comme un souvenir de ton district. Bonne chance, petite lumière!

Petite lumière, mon surnom, une lumière dans un monde sombre, brillante mais et inoffensive. Mais pourtant, si vous la touchez, même la plus petite ampoule peut brûler.

Et je suis certainement l'une d'entre elles.

* * *

.

 **Brunel Fraurell– 15 ans – District 11**

Voir des larmes sur son visage n'est pas une nouvelle expérience pour moi, moins encore qu'elle soit déjà à terre, vaincue. Bien que la fille qui gémit, quand je lui écrase la main, l'empêchant de saisir le pendentif qu'elle a volé à ma famille, oui.

Violet Appelshide, qui de violet a seulement le nom, est une paysanne de plus dont la révolte et exécution de son père ont entraîné le vol et le vandalisme. Elle a les cheveux noirs et un visage obscurci par la terre du district. On dit que récemment elle a rassemblé une fortune qui la livrait de demander des tesserae, mais elle s'en est prise à la mauvaise famille.

La mienne.

–Oh, non!– Je la méprise.–Tu ne voudras pas pleurer le jour de la moisson, n'est-ce pas?–Je me baisse à côté d'elle avec un charmant sourire, alors que je retiens le collier de ma mère. Elle en a beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas ce qui me dérange, juste l'infraction.– En plus tu la salis! –Je la gronde, fière, et quand je vais lever ma main pour la gifler, elle recule si terrifié qu'elle me donne de la peine. Je suppose que c'est suffisant.

–Va t'en, mauviette! Je ne suis pas intéressé à te dénoncer, mais la prochaine fois tu ne livreras pas si facilement. –La fille s'enfuit accompagnée du rire de mes disciples. Je la suis des yeux, en train de penser une façon d'éviter une prochaine fois, peut-être que l'année prochaine elle pourrait se faire moissonner .

Ou peut-être que je la dénoncerais malgré tout, non pas que cela importe. Dans mon district ils payent beaucoup pour les criminels et les rebelles.

Bien que, le pensant à nouveau, ce n'est pas que je manque d'argent, étant la fille d'un contremaître, ma famille est au même niveau que les agents de paix, bien que je ne me chope pas de la moisson.

En général, personne ne le fait, mais je ne m'inquiète pas de mon choix. Les jeux ne me font pas peur, non étant donné que j'ai accompagné, souvent, mon père, pendant qu'il châtiait des rebelles. Je sais chasser, attraper, persécuter, et j'adorer blesser les rebelles, ou les pauvres de mon district. Je ne pense pas qu'il existe de nombreuses différences.

Mes disciples me flattent et partent, bientôt nous devrons nous préparer à l'événement. Voir qui va passer cette année par la potence. C'est probablement une cruelle perception. Mais étant donné que, dans le onze, nous n'avons que deux gagnants, dont un seul que je considère comme digne de ce titre, ce n'est pas une comparaison si méchante.

.

–Joyeux Jeux de la Faim! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable!– C'est la salutation de l'homme efféminé, chargé de choisir les noms, après le discours typique et ennuyeux sur les jeux de la faim, du maire. En mes premières années de moisson, je lui prêtais attention parce que je le jugeais digne de respect, mais au fil du temps, je me suis ennuyé d'entendre les mêmes mots. –Comme d'habitude, les dames d'abord.–Je le suis avec le regard, en attendant d'entendre un nom de quelqu'un avec des milliers de tesseraes, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-Brunel Fraurell- C'est le signal de que toutes les caméras seront sur ma personne, le tribut féminin choisi, l'agresseur arrogante. Je suis sûre que plus d'un sera soulagé si je ne réussis pas, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire.

J'ai l'intention de gagner.

C'est ce qui me guide pour aller de l'avant, sans aucune peur, et avec un sourire plus que fier envers le Capitole et mon quartier sur la plate-forme. Je vois que Margerite, notre seul gagnante vivante, étant donné que le gagnant des Onzièmes Jeux s'est suicidé deux ans après les avoir remporté, me regarde, surprise, et sourit. Dans le quartier, ils disent qu'elle est folle, moi je ne le pense pas tellement. Elle est fière, arrogante, et agit comme si elle était meilleure que tout le monde. Mais je ne pense pas que l'étranglement de tous vos rivaux, sans remords, devrait être sur la liste de la folie. En tout cas, le Capitol l'adore.

Je me demande si, si je gagne, on m'aimera de la même façon. Ce ne serait pas mauvais, vainqueur est un bon rang social. Ma confiance est telle que je ne me sens même pas intimidée quand le frère de l'un des enfants, que je pense avoir frappé, (je ne me souviens jamais de qui je tabasse, pour moi ils ne le méritent pas), se présente volontaire. Quelle folie!

Être traité comme un leurre, peu après, n'est pas à mon goût. Les agents ne semblent pas intimidés par le fait que la moissonnée soit la fille d'un contremaître, si je n'avais pas avancé aussi digne qu'un gagnant ils me pousseraient. Un signe de plus que, sans équivoque, nous sommes tous égaux aux yeux du Capitole. La moisson d'aujourd'hui me l'apprend très bien.

Et pourtant, je n'ai toujours pas peur.

Il y a un dicton dans mon district, la mauvaise herbe ne meurt jamais, et j'en suis une complète. Pour moi, c'est un fait qui suffit à me sentir confiante de pouvoir tuer tout le monde, et rentrer chez moi avec la couronne de vainqueur...

* * *

.

* * *

Second chapitre de moissons, Merci à **Hibari** , **Valentine** , **TwilliPrince** , **Alphabetta** , **Prour** et **Mia Burton** pour leurs personnages. Face aux commentaires du dernier chapitre je vous dois quelques explications: Iris se définie comme une orpheline parce que c'était ce qu'elle était avant que Klaus l'adopte. Il n'a pas non plus fait pression sur elle pour qu'elle soit volontaire; puis ce n'était pas non plus une condition pour l'adopter. Ce fut sa décision à elle. (c'est à dire qu'elle faisait déjà partie de la famille de Klaus avant de participer aux Jeux de la faim). Cependant, elle refuse d'oublier son passé, encore moins ses racines rebelles, et traite sa vie d'une manière différente que les autres vainqueurs professionnels. Elle connaît la pauvreté et le mépris, et la richesse et la célébrité, ses inconvénients et ses avantages, et elle les gère d'une manière très réaliste et rusée. C'est ce que vont montrer les fragments de livre que je laisserais à chaque debut de chapitre.

Dans ce chapitre, je ne demanderai pas qui a plus de chances de gagner, parce que je reconnais qu'il y en a peu, donc les questions sont plutôt:

.  
 **1\. Tribut favori** , (autre que le vôtre), et pourquoi.  
 **2\. Tribut le moins apprécié et pourquoi.**  
 **3\. Histoire préférée.**  
 **4\. Si vous étiez un sponsor et pas seulement un propriétaire de tribut, soutiendrez-vous un de ces concurrents dans les jeux?** Si oui, lequel? (Interdit de dire le vôtre)


	4. Chapitre trois: Bulle fissurée

**Chapitre trois: Bulle fissurée**

 _Connaissez-vous ce sentiment d'avoir vécu toute votre vie dans une bulle de verre parfaite qui explose soudainement dans votre visage? C'est ce que j'ai ressenti en sachant que Citrine Azulite m'accompagnait à l'arène._

Fragment du tome un d'Iris Young: Mémoires des Jeux.

* * *

 **.**

 **Sheisha Cryfel – 13 ans – District 2**

 _Un, deux trois, et de oie en oie et je tire encore._ –Les paroles de ma soeur, Ilonna, pendant qu'elle joue avec ses amies dans la pièce voisine, résonnent comme couvertes par un voile épais. Peut-être que c'est à cause de mon renfermement, ce que je fais quand des inconnus viennent chez moi, m'enfermer et agir comme si je n'existais pas.

Ou peut-être que c'est pour une autre raison.

Je suis bizarre, Je l'ai assumé depuis toute petite, quand j'ai été submergé par l'angoisse d'avoir à lâcher ma mère, à l'école maternelle. Ou la panique que j'ai ressentie me faisant pleurer et crier, quand une fille a attrapé ma main pour m'emmener vers ses amis. Je ne voulais pas y aller, je ne voulais pas parler aux autres, je me suis cachée derrière le bureau du professeur jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé.

C'est alors que mon père, marchand d'armes, a dicté qu'il valait mieux m'éduquer à la maison. Ma mère n'était pas d'accord, mais elle a accepté. Depuis lors c'est lui qui m'enseigne et m'élève. Raison pour laquelle il a quitté son emploi, et maintenant nous vivons du salaire de maman, qui est professeur d'histoire. Mais il ne s'en soucie pas. Il voulait juste que je sois heureuse.

Mais évidemment, lorsque vous vivez réprimée parce que vous ne souriez jamais, votre empressement à communiquer ou faire des amis est nul, personne ne peut vous toucher, et vous semblez absente parce que vous ne regardez personne aux yeux, ce n'est pas facile.

Ce fut ma sœur, un an plus âgée que moi, qui a remarqué mes différences et s'est adaptée à elles, sans me forcer. Au moment où une de ses amies a essayé de me parler, elle l'a détenu. Elle dit que je ne devrais pas parler aux autres car ils avertiraient que je ne suis pas normale et, par conséquent, ne nous voudrons pas comme amies. Au fond de moi je m'en soucie, car je ne comprends pas les gens, mais pour elle, ce n'est pas pareil.

Parce que Ilonna est une fille normale, douce, gaie et admirable. Elle va à l'académie, à l'école, et ne se sent pas mal à ce sujet. Tout cela lui plait.

Et puis il y a les Jeux de La Faim…

Un spectacle, un concours, voilà ce que j'en sais. Il y a un an, ma mère voulut convaincre mon oncle, membre du gouvernement, de retirer mon nom de la moisson, mais il ne pouvait pas. Alors, avec toute la douleur de leur cœur, mes parent ont dû m'annoter à l'académie pour me préparer à ce spectacle. Ils disent que je ne sois pas inquiète si je ne suis pas comme les autres, que cela n'a pas d'importance que manier un Katana pour attaquer Helena, mon institutrice, m'est impossible. Je suis jeune et je n'ai pas de tesselles, je ne serai pas moissonnée. Je ne comprends pas, c'est juste un jeu et, jusqu'à présent, j'ai réussi tous les défis que je me suis marqués. Je suis très intelligente et rusée , presque un génie dans le domaine intellectuel, ça pourrait bien m'y aller.

D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas inutile dans l'académie, pas depuis le jour où mon institutrice m'a frappé plus que furieuse par mon manque d'attaques. J'ai paniqué et a commencé à la battre de façon incontrôlable. Depuis, elle m'attaque toujours quand elle veut que je me batte, ou dit à mes camarades de le faire.

C'est comme ça que j'ai appris, sur la base des contre-attaques. Je ne l'aime pas, je ne calcule pas, j'attaque les gens jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne réagissent plus. Plusieurs fois ils ont dû même me freiner pour m'éviter de tuer quelqu'un. Je ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ce qu'ils veulent? Ou du moins je ne le fais pas jusqu'à ce que je vois ce que j'ai fait.

Ils veulent juste m'aider, comment puis-je les blesser? Ils ne le méritent pas, mais je ne sais pas comment m'arrêter s'ils m'attaquent et Helena dit que c'est quelque chose de bien, contrairement à mes parents.

Ce sont eux qui m'interdisent de voir les jeux, qui m'ont demandé de rester à la maison avec la domestique quand ma soeur a dû aller à sa première sélection. Et qui ne m'expliquèrent rien de ce que je ne comprenais pas quand j'ai du y aller à la mienne. Ma soeur ne m'aide pas non plus, ils me marginalisent comme si, au lieu d'une fille, je sois une poupée de porcelaine. Ce que je ne comprends pas.

.

Je dessine des lignes disposés sur une feuille formant une figure. Ainsi, pensive, absente. À la fin, Ilonna s'approche avec son caractéristique sourire.

–Elles sont déjà parties. Je suis désolé, Sheisha, j'aurais dû les chasser, mais en ce jour je n'ai pas le courage. –Son sourire bascule, ce jour, celui de la moisson pour le concours. –Veux-tu que je t'aide à te préparer? –J'acquiesce laissant la courbe solitaire qui ne correspond pas à la disposition de ma feuille, c'est comme ça que je me sens, comme une pièce qui n'entre pas, je n'aime pas mais je ne sais pas comment l'améliorer. Je ne peux pas faire semblant d'être intéressé par des choses que je ne comprends pas, ou que je n'apprécie pas.

Comme celle - ci.

Ma sœur cherche une robe et m'aide à la mettre, nous nous préparons et nous allons à la moisson. Encore une fois je ne comprends pas le discours de la maire, quelle guerre? Ne sommes-nous pas des alliés du Capitole? Pourquoi, alors, cette histoire de payer pour nos erreurs?

Quelle est la raison de mon nom dans cette moisson?

–¿Sheisha Cryfel?–répété l'étrange femme du Capitole. Ils me regardent tous, ma soeur est sur le point de pleurer. –Venez, ma jolie, venez à l'avant.

Je recule cherchant un visage familier, ma sœur, qui me dit de monter sur l'estrade, pourquoi me regardent-ils tous? Ah, oui, j'ai été choisi pour représenter mon district dans le concours.

–Je suis volontaire!–Je regarde ma sœur, confuse, depuis quand aime-t'elle les jeux? Pourquoi veut-elle me remplacer?

–Non!– Je dis. –Pour une fois qu'ils me choisissent pour quelque chose que je veux y participer. D'ailleurs, c'est juste un jeu, non? –Ma sœur pleure secouant la tête, mais c'est la femme qui a participé il y a deux ans qui répond, riant au son.

–Evidemment que c'est un jeu, petite!– Dit-elle, accroupie devant moi, douce mais perverse. –Un jeu qui te mènera à mort. Je pense que cette année je vais passer de bonnes vacances! –Est-ce qu'elle vient de me menacer? Non, c'est autre chose.

La vérité, ma famille a créé une bulle autour de moi, pour me protéger de tout jusqu'à ce qu'elle a explosé.

Et je ne sais pas comment l'assumer…

* * *

 **.**

 **Alaia Maddox – 16 ans – District 12**

–Promets-nous que tu te battras, pour nous! –Dit Dorothy, une de mes deux meilleures amies, dans le bâtiment de la justice, m'enlaçant. –Tu ne peux pas te laisser mourir là-bas, tu comprends?–J'ai encore de la difficulté à assumer ce qui s'est passé, mon nom étant celui qui est sorti dans la moisson. Que je sois destinée à mourir, bon, pas nécessairement.

Pour être une fille du district le plus pauvre de Panem je pense que je me débrouille bien. Il y a du temps que je ne dépends plus de la prostituée qui est ma mère, que je n'utilise plus de tesselles pour nous maintenir tous les deux, que je me suis créé un avenir comme bonne délinquante. C'est pas le meilleur, mais c'est mieux que rien.

J'ai toujours vu des opportunités là où il y a des obstacles, où l'on verrait une vie plus que dévalorisante, j'ai vu de bons attributs et du charisme pour obtenir ce dont j'ai besoin. Je ne suis pas une gentille fille, je ne l'ai jamais été, j'aime faire des blagues, je suis le chef d'une bande de inadaptés qui sont habitués à causer toutes sortes de problèmes, et plusieurs fois je suis venue au bâtiment de justice par cette cause. Mais celle-ci est la première fois que je ne suis pas autorisé à convaincre le maire que je ne commettrai plus de crime.

C'est la seule fois où je crains vraiment pour ma vie. Cela ne me dérange pas de tuer, quand vous passez de vivre sous le joug de qui vend son corps pour survivre, à voler et mendier vous supposez que vous devez renoncer à certains principes. Mais même ainsi, ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai contemplé. J'ai toujours rêvé d'une vie loin du quartier où personne ne me reprocherait mes origines, mais pas comme ça! Dans un putain de concours de la mort pour le bonheur du Capitole. Quand j'ai entendu mon nom, j'ai pensé que j'allais m'évanouir. Je l'espère toujours, m'évanouir et me réveiller chez moi et non ici, disant adieu à mes amis. Mais cela ne va évidemment pas se produire.

Donc, je dois continuer à jouer comme je l'ai fait quand j'ai vu que tout le monde me regardait et j'ai secoué ma crinière, pour après monter jusqu'à la plate-forme. Je ne suis pas une fille faible, je sais me défendre, je suis rapide, bien doué, courageuse et discrète. Je peux y arriver.

.

–Je le promets, je ne mourrai pas. Je dois encore donner du pain sur la planche aux autorités! –Je présume avec un sourire, et Ritchie et Teffie rient. Oui, ils ne se débarrasseront pas de moi aussi facilement. Je vais me battre pour mon avenir, cette vie de rêve où personne ne va me regarder comme si je soie en trop, peu importe que ce soit dans le village des vainqueurs, après tout ce que j'ai enduré je crains que je le mérite.

–Bien dit, mon amie!–Dit Dorothy, apparemment ils ne pleureront pas, heureusement, je ne veux pas voir des larmes, moins les créer. J'essaie de me convaincre, depuis que je suis venue ici, que je ne mourrai pas, pour ne pas faire mauvaise figure au Capitole et ainsi durer plus que possible. Cela gâcherait tout. –Tu te souviens de ça? –Elle pointe sur nos bracelets, que nous avons fait avec douze ans. –Regarde la tienne au moments de manque de courage et pense à nous.

Elle m'enlace, tremblante, je me souviens de ce moment, quand on a juré que rien ne nous séparerait, maintenant je dois me battre pour ça.

Je dois me battre pour vivre …

Et je suis plus que disposée à faire ce qui est nécessaire pour y parvenir. Rentrer dans mon quartier si riche que je n'aurai pas à voler ou à mendier jamais, que je n'aurai pas d'ennuis pour survivre, juste pour m'amuser. Je ne sais pas combien il me restera de moi si je reviens, j'espère que tout, que je puisse profiter pleinement de ma fantasie, quelque soit le coût. Je dois contempler tous les risques et les surmonter, chercher des alliés, des armes, des opportunités, du courage, tout ce qui est nécessaire.

.

– Fait! – Je promets. Un autre câlin et je sors, forte, la première chose que je dois faire est faire face aux caméras avec un beau sourire pour obtenir des sponsors. Je remarque qu'Alec, mon partenaire de district, semble adapté, presque prêt même si jouer le garçon joyeux ne lui plait pas. C'est curieux, les deux avons l'habitude d'être isolés au quartier, mais pour des raisons très différentes.

C'est cette pensée qui me donne l'idée de lui parler dans le train, juste avant l'arrivée de notre mentor. Alec est fort, je ne sais pas comment, mais il l'est, il pourrait être un bon allié.

–Salut!– Je lui donne un sourire plus que charmant. –Écoute, je sais que seul un peut gagner ici, mais je n'aime pas la perspective de y aller seule. Alors, pourrions-nous former une alliance?– Je dis sans pressement je ne veux pas paraître désespéré, moins encore confiante. – Tu sembles fort, je suis rapide et discrète, et ton volontariat parle à lui tout seul de ton courage. Je pense que nous pourrions nous compléter l'un à l'autre.

Alec arque un sourcil, pensif, tandis que je cache mes mains derrière mon dos, croisant mes doigts pour que ma réputation ne gâche pas tout, quand quelqu'un nous interrompt.

–Alec et Alaia, c'est ça?– Lark, notre mentor, approche en ouvrant et fermant ses yeux. J'essaie de ne pas le mépriser, ce n'est pas sa faute d'avoir des hallucinations. –Je t'ai vu sur la plate-forme, ça c'est du courage et le reste c'est des conneries!– Alec sourit pendant que je serre les poings. Je n'aime pas être ignorée. –Et toi, ne me regarde pas comme ça, beauté, je sais qui tu es. – Il se tourne vers moi maintenant. –Je pense que je t'aime mieux comme ça, sans ton armure de profiteuse.

–Armure?–Ma question est toute une réaction, est-ce une insulte? Mais Lark sourit si innocemment qu'il ressemble à un enfant. Alors je me souviens à quel point il est perturbé et je dois me répéter pour la énième fois que je peux réussir.

Je peux avec tout.

* * *

.

 **Hayley Tammy Belcher – 18 ans – District 8**

Quand je vois le ras-du-cou que l'agent a attaché autour de mon cou, comme «paiement pour mes services», j'ai la sensation de que mon cœur rate un battement. De l'or et des saphirs, je pense que je ferais une bonne fortune en le vendant.

Dans le quartier mon corps est offert au prix d'or. Ce n'est pas que je vive mal, j'ai juste envie de plus et encore plus d'argent. Quand j'avais treize ans j'ai perdu ma virginité en échange d'un anneau en or blanc et depuis lors j'accouche avec des agents ou des personnes privilégiées en échange d'argent ou des bijoux, comme l'homme qui me regarde ahuri, quand je lui dis que son temps est écoulé. S'il croit qu'en travaillant au gouvernement, il aura plus de temps que les autres clients, c'est qu'il est bien idiot.

J'ai toujours rêvé d'une vie de luxe et des caprices, en dehors de mon quartier ennuyeux. Ma mère et mes frères travaillent dans une usine de textile, dont je ne me soucie pas, je préfère rester à la maison et obtenir de l'argent de cette façon.

Au moment où je suis autorisée à quitter la maison de Tom, je pousse un grand soupir, enlevant le pendentif et le mettant dans ma poche. Il est temps de rendre visite à Bonne.

Bonne est mon petit ami, le fils du maire, quand j'ai décidé de le séduire c'était il y a un an, remarquant à quel point je m'avais laissé entrer dans la vie adulte, sans avoir accompli mon rêve d'être riche et célèbre. Il était le petit ami de Delly, mon ex-amie d'enfance, mais je m'en fichais. Il était riche et innocent, moi, belle et séduisante. Je pouvais conquérir toutes sortes d'hommes et même certaines femmes, ce fut simple, trop simple. Maintenant je suis sa fiancée et, sans exagérer, je le fais manger de ma main.

–J'y vais! –La voix joyeuse de Bonne se manifeste dès que je fais sonner la cloche de son manoir. J'enlève l'anneau d'or blanc de mon doigt, le remplaçant par la bague qu'il m'a offert en symbole de notre engagement. Je porte aussi une robe en dentelle, blanche et bleue, qu'il m'a offert lors de mon dernier anniversaire. –¡Hayley, quelle surprise!

Bonne m'enlace et me traîne à la maison avec une émotion presque contagieuse. Je dois admettre que ce garçon gai et doux est une personne simple à aimer, bien que je l'aie toujours considéré comme une simple méthode pour obtenir mon rêve.

L'après-midi passé chez ses parents est rapide, c'est lui qui est chargé d'initier et de terminer toutes les conversations, pendant que je me contente de jouer mon rôle de fille charmante et innocente. Ma belle-mère fronce les sourcils et refuse de me traiter avec respect. Je pense qu'elle ne m'aime pas, qu'elle préférerait que son fils sorte avec quelqu'un d'aussi bien assorti que lui, mais, comme Bonne dit toujours, on ne peut pas lutter contre l'amour.

L'amour, un mystère que je ne veux pas découvrir, ce serait la fin de mes affaires, je ne pourrais plus apprécier les plaisirs du sexe, moins encore avoir une relation complète avec Bonne, à moins que je ne le sente pour lui.

Et, franchement, avec la qualité de notre relation, ça ne me dérangerait pas.

.

–À bientôt, ma chérie, on se retrouvera à la place! –Ce sont les mots qu'il choisit pour me dire au revoir. Ma chérie, voilà le nom qu'il utilise pour me désigner. Je l'embrasse passionnément devant sa mère, qui met une expression scandaleuse qui mérite d'être cadrée, quand il rougit, et je dis au revoir à ma future famille.

–La vie est douce.–Je me murmure à moi-même, rentrant chez moi, plus qu'heureuse et remets les ornements enlevés. Ce sont un symbole de tout ce que je suis prête à faire pour atteindre mes objectifs. Mon plan marche parfaitement, dès que ce jour finira les préparatifs pour mon mariage commenceront, j'en suis sûre.

Je mens à Maman quand elle me pose des questions sur le pendentif, en disant que c'est un cadeau de Bonne, et elle laisse échapper un soupir.

–Ce garçon doit t'aimer beaucoup, il te gâte trop.–Exprime t'elle. –Vas tu aller comme ça à la moisson?–Je mets mes mains sur mes hanches avec une pose présomptueuse.

–Des problèmes avec ça? C'est ma robe préférée. –Elle roule des yeux et retourne à ses corvées, notre relation n'est pas bonne, c'est probablement de ma faute car je ne peux pas la supporter. Bien qu'en général, je n'ai jamais apprécié personne dans ma famille.

À la maison, je suis la deuxième fille de cinq, j'ai trois frères, deux jeunes et un plus âgé qui sont des ouvriers instruits, et une petite sœur qui me semble un lourd. Je dois toutefois la soigner pour ne pas avoir à travailler dans le quartier de l'usine textile. Mon père est mort d'un accident de travail, quand j'avais quinze ans, une raison pour ne pas m'employer. Je joue avec ma sœur pour l'entretenir aussi longtemps que possible avant la moisson. Puis je vais à la place.

.

Le district huit fait partie du groupe des districts avec moins de chance chez les gagnants, ou plutôt malchance chez les combattants. On m'a dit que les premières années, beaucoup de tribus ont choisi de se suicider, plutôt que de suivre les règles et tuer leurs ennemis. D'autres sont morts plus que cruellement pour avoir défié le Capitole, les idiots. Tandis que les autres ont succombé à d'autres tribus, jusqu'à ce que l'espiègle Woof Casino a gagné.

Le même garçon qui accueille les caméras avec un sourire, comme ceux que je mets quand je dois séduire à un agent répugnant, mais avantageux, quand ils le présentent. Je ne le comprends pas, il a gagné les Vingt et Unièmes Jeux de la faim d'une manière plus que surprenante, et depuis, il a tout ce qu'il veut d'un simple claquement de doigt . Il devrait en profiter.

Il devrait nager dans le bonheur, comme je le fais jusqu'à ce moment-là …

–La chanceuse de cette année est Hayley Tammy Belcher!– Crie notre escorte dès qu'il a vaincu, une femme pâle dont les extravagances sont absentes; mettant l'accent sur l'adjectif d'une manière qui sonne tout sauf bien. Je ne peux que la regarder très indignée. Quoi?!

* * *

.

 **Filipo Aristarco – 15 ans – District 1**

–Combien de temps reste-t-il pour qu'il danse?–Je demande à mon amie et voisine, Sofia, tout en regardant notre victime d'aujourd'hui, Nate Golden, qui s'est portée volontaire pour la gloire et la célébrité. Je sais que c'est risqué d'attaquer un vainqueur mais lui, il est différent, il s'entend très bien avec ma mère, Lorena, l'un de ses meilleurs fans, je ne pense pas qu'il m'en veuille.

–Des secondes –Elle répond de manière présomptueuse en jouant avec sa queue de cheval, tandis que les doigts de Mateus tambourinent son arme, puis il feint une attention extrême à ses leçons de lance. C'était son idée de rendre la piste de combat glissante, la frotter jusqu'à qu'elle est devenu toute transparente. Maintenant tout à est attendre.

–Puis j'ai fait un pas en avant et ...–Les mots de l'homme sont perdus dans un glissement qui fait rire toute la classe, surtout quand il agite les mains, incapable de maintenir l'équilibre. Mateus est si ébranlé que je crains qu'il ne tombe en riant comme l'enfant qu'il est, (bien qu'il a quatorze ans), tandis que je garde mon sourire innocent quand l'homme tombe échevelé, avec sa fierté au sol.

On dit que la meilleure manière de ne pas être découvert, dans une blague, est d'agir comme tout le monde, mais je n'aime pas être anonyme. Je suis Filipo Aristarco, la terreur de ma classe et de l'académie, quelqu'un qui aime jouer et jubile à ce sujet. Tout le monde me connaît et m'admire, ou me craint, parce que je ne recule devant rien et je ne laisse aucune victime debout.

–Qui a fait ça?–demande le vainqueur, fou furieux, essayant de se relever, une grande partie de la classe est silencieuse devant son regard meurtrier, appris des Quatorzièmes Jeux de la faim, mais je ne suis pas intimidé. Je sais qu'il ne me blesserait même pas dans ses rêves. –Toi!– Il dit en me montrant du bout de sa lance. –Je n'arrive pas encore à croire que tu sois volontaire cette année, tu n'a aucune maturité. –Je ris, je n'en ai pas besoin.

–Je savais pas que la maturité était une qualité nécessaire pour jouer, monsieur –Je dis avec tout le faux respect qu'il m'est possible d'employer, pendant qu'une institutrice du Capitole l'aide, en me regardant avec malice –En tout cas, merci.

L'instruction de notre académie est divisée entre les gagnants, comme lui, Iris, ou Klaus, les généraux et autres militaires retirés depuis les jours sombres, et les instructeurs envoyés directement de la capitale, qui non seulement se heurtent dans l'environnement, mais ils ont une attitude et une façon très particulière de nous former. Ils disent chercher des joueurs, des gens qui apportent de la diversion. Elle, concrètement, s'appelle Valeria et été des premières personnes à accepter mon volontariat, malgré mon jeune âge, elle a dit que je rendrais le jeu amusant.

Ce qui est exactement ce que je recherche.

–Tu vis vraiment dans une bulle, gamin.–Exprime Nate, avant de se retirer. Aujourd'hui c'est une journée très spéciale, la moisson, et ceux qui ont décidé de s'entraîner ont moins de temps que d'habitude. Moi, je suis plutôt venu pour le plaisir, car je n'ai pas d'école et rien à faire à la maison.

Ma mère est bijoutière et, comme mon père est mort lorsque que j'était enfant, très consentante et gentille avec moi. Elle me donne tout ce que je veux et plus encore, mais un jour comme celui-ci, il n'y a rien d'autre que je veuille appart m'amuser avec mes amis. J'ai bien peur qu'ils me manquent à l'arène, même si j'espère les revoir dans quelques semaines.

Dans l'ensemble, les trois prenons pour acquise ma victoire, celle de Sofia l'année prochaine et celle de Mateus la suivante. Les Hunger Games sont un jeu qui sera diffusé dans notre pays, où tout le monde pourra voir nos exploits sur le grand écran. Nous ne nous soucions pas beaucoup de si ceux-cis conduisent à la mort, fixe que c'est divertissant.

J'ai toujours aimé le spectacle, regarder les carrières s'amuser à tuer et torturer des autres enfants. Ma mère, qui a une vision un peu moins cruelle, est convaincue que je veux être volontaire pour la gloire et l'honneur, mais la vérité est que je ne suis pas intéressé par ces détails. Pour moi la vie, c'est un jeu, une diversion, et les jeux de la faim sont le programme le plus amusant que je connaisse.

En plus, les gagner, c'est un exploit, et ça ça m'intéresse, réussir dans un domaine que j'apprécie autant. À l'école beaucoup s'amusent avec mes tours, j'espère que dans les jeux ce sera comme-ça ou mieux.

.

Comme prévu, je ne me suis pas réprimandé, ni puni, le directeur me dit même qu'il s'attend à ce que les jeux m'apprennent. Je ne comprends pas, mais bon, je suppose que, comme il est vieux, il est trop aigri. A la maison, ma mère me répète au moins deux fois par seconde si je suis sûr de ma décision. Je suis encore très jeune, je peux attendre, le problème est que si je le fais je devrais faire face à Sofia, ou quelqu'un va me voler la place. Et je ne veux pas perdre mon opportunité de la sorte.

La compétition pour participer aux jeux, à partir de l'âge de dix-sept ans, l'âge habituel dans les districts carrières, est très dure, tous essayent de surmonter les autres, sachant que ce sont leurs deux dernières années. Évidemment, je ne lui dis pas ça, seulement que je suis prêt et que je reviendrais.

Je cherche mes vêtements les plus brillants et je les mets en un temps record. Je suis frénétique, anxieux, tellement que le temps que dure le discours du maire me paraît éternel. Puis enfin arrive la sélection des garçons.

–Zircon Hell. - Le garçon, de l'âge de Mateus, sursaute et marche droit comme une statue jusqu'à la place à côté de Sadfire, la meilleure élève de l'académie et la volontaire de cette année. Il est terrifié. –Un volontaire pour prendre sa place?–Enfin!

–Moi! Je suis volontaire! –Je crie rien qu'à l'entendre finir sa phrase, me devançant à tout le monde. Certains garçons de la section de dix-huit ans me tuent du regard, mais je les ignore et pratiquement cours vers la plate-forme. Ce jeu est à moi.

* * *

 **.**

 **José Eduard Bailey (Martínez) – 17 ans – District 5**

Trois secondes, c'est ce que je prends pour vider le contenu de mon estomac sur une plante. Je suis frénétique, nerveux, et angoissé. Je le suis depuis qu'ils ont dit mon nom dans la moisson, il y a quatre minutes. Je me retenais pour ne pas vomir devant le quartier, tandis que la femme, trop jaune à mon goût, me proclamait comme le vaillant élu. Mais maintenant, je l'ais fait.

Au moment de terminer, je commence à trembler, assailli par les émotions. J'y crois pas, il y a quatre minutes et cent soixante secondes j'écoutais la dernière chanson, qu'a créé Sandra, ma meilleure amie depuis ma plus tendre enfance, et maintenant il y a une forte probabilité de que je sois tué sur un écran.

–As-tu fini? Je n'ai pas toute la journée!–Me questionne l'agent chargé de ma custode, j'acquiesce et il m'attrape par le bras pour me pousser à l'intérieur du bâtiment de justice, ma tête tourne un moment, mais quand je m'assoie, tout se stabilise.

En dépit des apparences, je ne suis pas malade, j'ai l'habitude des nausées dans les moments les plus stressants de ma vie. Quand j'avais douze ans, Sandra m'a embrassé, mais cinq secondes après mes émotions étaient si fortes que j'ai vomi. Ce fut si difficile pour moi de la convaincre que ce n'était pas par dégoût, qu'il nous a fallu un an, sept mois, deux heures et environ soixante dix secondes pour redevenir amis.

J'ai toujours été un garçon doté d'une bonne mémoire, j'aime tout compter, dès secondes aux taches de rousseur de la peau d'une personne, c'est ma passion et j'aimerais travailler sur quelque chose qui s'y rapporte. Cependant, ma famille vient d'une tradition d'ouvriers dont il est difficile de dévier.

.

– Trois minutes. –Dit l'agent après près de quatorze secondes, laissant entrer ma famille, voir mon père, Eduard, est toute un surprise pour moi, car nous n'habitons pas ensemble. Ma mère, qui repose en paix, était une femme de descendance latine adoptée par les Howard. Cependant, à l'âge de seize ans, elle s'est enfuie avec lui, qui l'a abandonnée à cause de sa grossesse. La première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était quand j'avais cinq ans, pendant les funérailles de Maman. Un moment très dur autant par cause des murmures que de ce que je faisais, dire adieu à une femme aimante, heureuse, et souriante, telle qu'elle était. Je suppose qu'il est venu par cause de ma demi-soeur.

–José. –Molly, me serre dans ses bras, en pleurant, elle a sept ans, trois mois, six jours, une heure et environ six-cent soixante-neuf et elle est la plus jolie fille du monde. Nous sommes très proches parce que ses parents travaillent beaucoup et ils ne sont jamais à la maison, donc je suis celui qui vient toujours la chercher à l'école. Elle est souvent maltraitée par des autres enfants plus grands, en fait, la petite Lucy, qui a été élue à la moisson, fait partie de ceux qui l'ont harcelée. Je l'embrasse, essayant de me maintenir calme.– Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas te perdre!

–Chut, ne pleure pas, mon amour. Peut-être que tu ne vas pas le faire. –Je l'embrasse sur le front en essayant de rester positif, je sais que notre district n'a pas d'autre gagnant appart Light, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une raison pour abandonner. N'est-ce pas?

En tout cas, je déteste la voir pleurer, alors j'essaie de la réconforter autant que possible, j'entrevois que mon grand-père maternel, Joseph, me regarde avec tristesse. Comme ses papiers ont été perdus dans la guerre, puis il ne célèbre jamais son anniversaire, j'ignore son âge, ce qui me frustre, mais bon.

Mon grand-père est avec qui je vis depuis que j'ai mémoire, je sais qu'il m'aime, mais il n'a jamais été bon à le prouver. C'est un homme grand, complètement chauve, à l'exception d'une barbe de chèvre blanche. Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il se rapproche mais la façon dont il me regarde est un message suffisant.

Quand l'agent les avertit, mon père biologique s'approche de moi, écarte ma sœur, et me chuchote quelque chose: "sois fort".

J'acquiesce faiblement pendant que je les vois partir, je suppose que ces deux mots sont mieux que rien, il m'apprécie, même si c'est par la présence constante que je suis dans la vie de Molly, ma petite princesse. J'ai l'habitude de l'appeler de la sorte parce qu'à la maison nous sommes toujours en train de jouer aux princesses et guerriers, pendant une heure, c'est amusant. Même si aujourd'hui, étant un jour de moisson, je ne pouvais pas le dépenser à la maison, mon ami Michelle m'a "kidnappée" pour que je m'amuse avec Sandra et toute la bande tout au long de la journée. Dans l'ensemble il est un un garçon sympathique qui aime jouer au gars dur et arrogant, mais, en vrai, il est très agréable. Quand je l'ai rencontré je pouvais à peine tenir son rythme, mais maintenant, grâce à lui, je parle à tout le monde, bien que peu de gens comptent vraiment pour moi.

Comme eux.

Sandra entre avec les yeux rouges et puis m'enlace, pendant que je souffre de tremblements pour l'avoir si près de moi, heureusement elle ne m'embrasse pas. Physiquement, elle a quelques kilos supplémentaires, une peau douce et foncée, et de grands yeux.

–Bats-toi!–Me dit elle, directement.–Pense que si tu ne le fais pas, tu mourras et, si tu gagne, tu seras riche et célèbre, alors faits-le! –Elle crie presque, c'est une fille hyperactive, rêveuse et optimiste, mais ambitieuse; c'est à voir dans ses mots.

J'acquiesce, je ne veux pas mourir, certainement pas, je veux revenir vivant pour écouter ses chansons, continuer de partager des bols d'avoine avec mon grand-père et jouer avec ma sœur. Je sais que tuer sera difficile pour moi, d'ailleurs j'ai vomi après avoir sacrifié un chien qui a été électrocuté pendant mon tour de travail comme veilleur nocturne, dans la centrale électrique. Mais même ainsi, je ne veux pas abandonner. Michelle me surprend en la repoussant, il veut aussi dire adieu.

–Je ne sais toujours pas comment me ressentir. Quand j'ai entendu ce canari je me suis senti soulagé; et puis je t'ai vu au lieu d'un autre garçon et ... –Il dit ça parce que je me présente toujours avec le nom de famille de ma mère, Martinez. Puis Canari est sa façon drôle d'appeler la femme chargée de la moisson. –Merde, je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas te voir mourir! –Je ris un peu.

–J'essaierai. –C'est ce que je promets. Je dois le faire, me battre pour ma subsistance jusqu'à ce que je gagne ou je meure…

* * *

 **.**

 **Renner "Renny" Banom– 15 ans – District 8**

–Sois fort, mon frère, et n'oublie pas que je t'aime. – Mon cœur s'accélère d'une manière qui devrait être interdite, en entendant les deux derniers mots de Mina, ma sœur jumelle. Comme nous n'avons pas de père, même si au fond de moi je soupçonne que c'est un agent de la paix, ma mère a dû faire deux quarts de plus travail pour nous garder. C'est pourquoi nous avons grandi ensemble et nous avons développé un fort attachement l'un pour l'autre. Comme je suis une personne trop timide, qui souffre souvent d'attaques de panique quand je dois me présenter devant toute une foule, elle est ma seule amie.

Nous sommes entrés au travail, à l'usine, en même temps, parce que l'argent était rare à la maison, d'abord en tant que ouvriers, mais mon intelligence a réussi à faire de moi un mécanicien et un réparateur. Malgré ça nous sommes toujours ensemble et nous nous aidons dans tout ce dont a besoin.

Cependant quand elle a commencé à grandir, j'ai réalisé que l'approche de certains de mes camarades de classe à elle me rendait jaloux, car elle est la personne dont je me soucie le plus. Habituellement elle rit quand je lui dis, en disant qu'il n'y a pas d'autre personne qu'elle aime de plus que moi.

–Moi, je ne t'aime pas. –Je murmure, je n'en peux plus, je vais mourir, c'est sûr, j'ai déjà dit adieu à ma mère correctement, maintenant c'est son tour à elle. –Je suis amoureux de toi, tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie. –Mina se sépare pour me regarder aussi hallucinée que terrifié, je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

–C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas?–Elle demande, pas trop sûre d'elle, je secoue la tête et essaie de l'approcher, mais elle me pousse brusquement.

–Mina.–Je murmure, tandis que mes yeux piquent, je sourcille une fois, et deux, mais les siens se maintiennent exorbitants. –Je suis désolé, je...–Mais son cri noyé me fait taire. –Calme-toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

–Comment ça?, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Renny, nous sommes jumeaux! Non ... tu ne peux pas ... sentir ... ça. –Elle prononce les mots lentement, puis son étonnement est transformé en colère. Je me sens horrible, c'est comme si mon cœur se brisait d'un coup. –Non, ne pleure pas! –C'est alors qu'elle panique en me voyant. –Je ne peux pas, d'accord?– Je ne réponds pas, je suis trop occupé à retenir les larmes. –Regarde. Nous allons faire quelque chose, un accord, toi, tu te concentres sur le retour, et moi j'oublierai ce que tu viens de me confier, compris?

Ce sont ses derniers mots avant son départ, me détruisant, tu te concentres sur le retour, comme si c'était facile. Je ne me crois pas sans capacités, bien sûr, je suis courageux et intelligent, puis, à cause de mon travail, je peux manier toutes sortes d'outils. Mais moi?, tuer quelqu'un? Impossible.

.

Quand je sors mes yeux sont encore rouges, alors je cours vers le train, afin d'éviter les caméras. Je vois Woof, notre seul gagnant, me regardant dès la porte, à moi et à Hayley, qui pose pour les caméras, comme si elle était déjà une gagnante; puis il m'envoie un sourire compatissant avant de partir.

Woof est une personne particulière, je le connais bien car ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'une machine est obstruée par ses "jeu infantiles", comme les appelaient le chef de service et son père. Voilà la principale raison par laquelle il n'a jamais été viré, et puis il était si joyeux et sympathique qu'il était impossible de se fâcher avec lui. Je pense qu'une partie de mon optimisme inné dans la vie lui est due.

Le problème est que lorsque vous êtes envoyé aux Jeux de la Faim, votre positivisme disparaît. Je ne veux pas assumer ma mort imminente, mais quand je me mets à penser que je dois tuer des innocents …

–Parfait, Hayley, tu as presque surmonté ton hystérie devant l'écran. –C'est ainsi que Cassandra, notre escorte, félicite ma partenaire de district. Réagir comme une hystérique, c'est ce qu'a fait Hayley quand son nom a été crié; moi, j'ai pleuré, mais en voyant ma sœur et ma mère tristes j'ai forcé un sourire face auquel Cassandra a dit que j'étais émotionné de participer.

–Presque?–S'indigne, Hayley. –Oh, s'il te plaît! Il suffit de nous comparer, le fugitif qui pleure et l'étoile. Qui soutiendrez-vous? –Au moment qu'elle me pointe je serre mes poings, je n'aime pas être insulté. – J'entend Woof rire en l'écoutant.

–Voyons, jolie! Ne vole pas le travail au Capitole démoralisant ton partenaire.–Dit-il, je le regarde sous le choc, quoi? –En fait, Cassie, souviens-toi de soigner ton ton quand tu dis "chanceux", tu ne veux pas que le Capitole te fasse virer, n'est-ce pas? –La précédée nie avec la tête, malgré qu'elle soit une hôtesse du Capitole elle ne m'a jamais semblé odieuse, car, avec ses cheveux noirs et ses vêtements obscur, elle ressemble à beaucoup à une veuve, sans compter son attitude réaliste.

–D-démoralisant?–Je bégaye, attaqué par ma timidité habituelle, mais il se tourne vers moi avec cette compassion et gentillesse qui le caractérisent déjà, avant de continuer de parler.

–Oui, c'est à peu près ça. Je suppose que vous n'ignorez pas le passé et presque présent, rebelle qui nous caractérise, n'est-ce pas?–Je secoue la tête. –Eh bien, c'est ce qui les met dans tous leurs états année après année. Heureusement, j'ai pris soin d'éliminer l'aspect méprisant que les stylistes vous donnent comme punition, alors écoutez. Il y a deux clés de base pour gagner, la première, ne pense pas, agis. Si vous avez peur, vous courez, s'ils vous attaquent, défendez-vous et ainsi de suite. Et le second, ce n'est pas grave si ton seul talent est de réparer ou d'ouvrir tes jambes aux autres, profites-en. –Il nous instruit tout de suite, sans préliminaires. –N'y pense surtout pas, beauté! Rappelle-toi que si je vous abandonne, vous mourrez, alors c'est à vous de me convaincre que vous ne méritez pas de mourir!

Face à cette dernière phrase, accompagnée d'un recul prudent, Hayley l'observe avec une haine infinie avant de lui lâcher un « tu es l'être le plus désagréable que je connaisse», dont la réponse «merci », me fait étouffer un rire. Mon humeur monte, qui sait?, il y a peut être une opportunité de survie.

* * *

 **.**

Et chapitre trois, merci à Joy, Stelle, Hibari, La gata rusa, et Yolotsin pour leurs tribus. J'aime bien les questions du dernier chapitre publié, donc je continuerai avec.

 **1) Tribut préféré,** (à part le vôtre) **, et pourquoi.**

 **2) Tribut le moins aprecié et pourquoi.**

 **3) Histoire préférée.**

 **4). Si vous étiez un sponsor et pas simplement un créateur, soutiendrez-vous un de ces tributs? Si Oui, lequel?** (interdit de dire le vôtre)


	5. Chapitre quatre: Projets du destin

Dernières moisson, je vais vite parce que je suis pressée de laisser les présentations derrière et de passer à l'action. Je recommande à ceux qui ne répondent qu'aux questions de lire la note de l'auteur, puisque dès le cinq nous racontons une histoire, dont j'aimerais connaître les opinions, et les questions ne seront pas toujours orientées ver cet objectif. J'espère que vous apprécierez nos derniers tributs. :)

 **Chapitre 4: Projets du destin**

 _Je n'ai jamais cru au destin, la force qui, selon Margerite, l'a guidée à la victoire, mais dans mes jeux quand je me suis vue devant lui, j'en ai douté. Citrine et moi avions passé une grande partie de la concurrence en nous évitant pour finir face à face à la dernière phase. Fuyant l'inévitable pour rien..._

Fragment du tomme un d'Iris Young: Memoires des Jeux.

* * *

.

 **Kyle Grain– 15 ans – District 9**

–Alors, sur combien devrais-je sauter cette fois? –Je demande a Grena, ma partenaire dès le jardin d'enfants, tout en analysant la distance entre l'étage supérieur des escaliers de l'entreprise et le sol. Elle signale la pile que son frère assemble avec le doigt, récemment elle est muette, car le Capitole la traquat incitant les paysans à se révolter, quand elle a été attrapé je pensais ne plus la revoir, mais la voici, jouant avec moi comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Je suppose que je dois admirer sa bravoure.

J'acquiesce et je me prépare avec ma planche à roulettes, deux rangées de six boîtes m'attendent, je me sens excité, si mon oncle me trouve en train de jouer dans l'ancienne usine il me tuera sûr, c'est lui qui m'a enrôlé pour charger et décharger les caisses de la nouvelle, en résolvant les problèmes de l'argent de mes parents, dès il y a deux ans, et m'empêchant de prendre des tesserae. Ce n'est pas que ce j'aime de plus mais depuis, beaucoup m'admirent pour ma force et mon travail acharné. Et je peux obtenir des choses comme ce skateboard en bois que mes parents m'ont donné pour mon anniversaire.

–Bien, un, deux, trois. –Je prends de l'elan et saute, mes amis m'encouragent et crient pendant que j'ai la sensation de voler, jusqu'a ce que j'atterris, trébuche, et je tombe.

–¡Malédiction! –Je proteste comme un enfant, Gage, le frère de Grena, me traite de foux e insensé, tandis qu'elle tient sa bouche, en descendant, je me demande à quoi ressemblera rire sans langue ...

Grena est un avox, lamentable mais vrai, mais elle s'en fout, le gouvernement est un paria pour elle et doit payer, je ne la comprends pas, je suppose qu'étant fils unique et gâté c'est difficile. Comment une fille de mon âge peut vouloir inciter son peuple à attaquer les agents de la paix. Elle est folle! Je suppose que nous le sommes un peu tous les deux.

–¡Allez, laisse, je vais bien! –Je présume tout en me levant, j'ai mal aux fesses mais je peux le supporter, et puis ce n'est pas comme si je devais faire quelque chose d'important aujourd'hui, me changer, aller sur la place, écouter deux noms puis m'allonger et profiter d'un de mes quelques jours de repos. Ma vie est trop simple, c'est pourquoi je fais ces choses, c'est une façon de me faire remarquer comme un élément qui ne rentre pas dans un monde monotone.

–Tu aurais pu ne pas l'être!–Panique t'il, me regardant comme s'il était mon père, je tiens autoritaire sa main, les coups c'est moi qui les donne, pas l'inverse.

–Je pourrais, mais non, j'ai sauté deux rangées de boîtes, Zayn avait raison. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon jour de chance. –Je dis avec un sourire. Zayn Crain, mon collègue de travail préféré, est un homme d'âge mûr superstitieux, étrange mais intelligent. J'aime écouter ses conseils, il a un don pour prédire tout alors quand il m'a dit que c'était mon jour de chance, je n'ai pas hésité à penser que je devrais en profiter. Grena essaie à nouveau de rire et nous demande par gestes ce que nous voulons faire; me tuant des yeux quand je les défie à une course. Bien qu'elle le nie souvent, dès que le Capitole l'a capturé elle est devenue une fille surprotectrice avec moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi. A cause du coup et de ma lenteur, je suis le dernier, mais je m'amuse quand même.

.

Au moins je suis content pour quelques heures, c'est ce que je pense en voyant mes parents et mon oncle m'embrasser et me dorloter, comme toujours, après. Je dois admettre que j'aime le jour de la récolte, étant juste après mon anniversaire, j'ai beaucoup de cadeaux pour m'amuser. C'est mon jour de chance, le chanceux, ou du moins c'est ce que je pense jusqu'à ce que j'entende mon nom dans la moisson.

–Non! –Ma voix est un cri, si je n'avais pas été vu auparavant, maintenant, malgré ma basse mais robuste stature, il est évident que oui. Je me rappelle du sourire étrange de Zayn quand il m'a dit que c'était mon jour de chance, sourire que j'ai ignoré car il a toujours eu la réputation de dingue.

Et recule, terrifié, voulant fuir, mais un agent m'attrape, je ne veux pas y aller, je ne veux pas mourir, je donne des coups de pied et fais une scène dans l'espoir que, comme quand je réagis de la sorte au collège, on me laisse, mais ça ne fonctionne pas. L'agent me dépose devant l'homme à grains jaune avec un bruit sec. Je me fâche, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Il ne peut même pas me poser comme une personne normale? Je pense que Grena a eu raison de nous inciter à la révolte, ces gens ne respectent rien, ils vont m'envoyer au pays du ridicule et de la cruauté contre ma volonté. Pour que tout le monde puisse voir comment je meurs et en profite. Je pense le frapper, mais alors je me souviens que je suis devant tout Panem, me jeter contre l'autorité ne m'aidera pas.

Donc, je garde ma colère à l'intérieur et lève la tête, digne, il vaut mieux de cette façon, sembler fort, mais pas insensé, mon meilleur atout, la force et la brutalité. Habituellement je l'utilise pour prendre le devant, mais maintenant je devrais l'utiliser pour survivre...

* * *

.

 **Yago Noriks – 16 ans **– District 10  
****

Résignation.

Ce fut l'attitude que j'ai montré en d'entendant mon nom dans la moisson, non parce que j'ais abandonné, plutôt par quelque chose d'évident, peu importe ce que je pense, que je déteste les jeux et le Capitole avec toute mon âme, une fois que vous êtes élu il n'y a pas de marche arrière.

Je ne peux pas me rendre, je le dois à ma famille et à moi-même, lutter pour rentrer chez moi avec tous les moyens disponibles. La force, l'endurance et, grâce à mon travail sur la terre, la manipulation d'une potence. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais j'espère que ça suffira pour résister.

Mais, même ainsi, trahir mes principes sera compliqué. J'ai toujours été un garçon gentil, calme et patient, je ne peux pas m'imaginer blessant quelqu'un, ma philosophie fut toujours vivre et laissée vivre. Mais bien sûr, je n'irais pas trop loin comme ça.

Il est évident que mon désir de se battre s'est multiplié, au moment que je vois, entrer ma famille. Ma mère m'étreinte en marmonnant des mots comme injustice et la cruauté que je n'ose pas réfuter, mais je me laisse embrasser et me caresser, refusant de penser à toutes les horreurs que j'ai vu dans les jeux avec moi en tant que victime. Je suis terrifié, n'importe qui le serait dans cette situation, mais, me lâcher, pleurer, ne changera rien.

–Maman, tranquille.–Je suis doux.–Je ferai de mon mieux pour survivre. Elle hoche la tête, me donnant un petit sourire.

–Je n'en doute pas, Yago. –Prononce t'elle. –Tu n'a jamais laissée de le faire. –Et m'enlace encore, pour après laisser la place aux autres. Elle ne ment pas, chez moi j'ai toujours été comme un autre père, aidant autant que possible. Je me suis toujours cru avec la responsabilité de prendre soin de toute la famille, puisque mes grand-mères sont trop âgées et ma sœur cadette trop jeune. En général, mon père et moi nous nous occupons de tout le travail à la ferme, pendant que ma mère s'occupe de vendre tout ce que nous obtenons. Donc le plus dur tombe toujours sur nous, mais je n'ai pas de plainte, c'est ce qui nous permet de vivre.

–Yago, je sais que tu me détesteras pour ça, mais n'abandonne pas. –Ma soeur Patty, âgée de dix ans, me serre dans ses bras, désespérée. –Je ne sais pas si je supporterais te perdre. –Mots suffisants pour me faire frémir.

Elle et moi avons toujours été très proches, au point que ma plus grande crainte est de la perdre, soit par la mort, soit qu'elle ne me parle plus jamais. Je la rémarque frissonner, retenir les larmes que maman dérame déjà, et je veux crier à l'injustice commise par le Capitole en m'éloignant d'eux, mais je la serre fort. En espérant que si je meurs, elle ne s'effondrera pas.

–Je le ferais, mais ne pleure pas, je ne peux pas le supporter.– Je murmure et elle hoche simplement la tête. –Essaie d'être forte, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas mourir, mais ...–J'inspire, essayant de me calmer et je continue. –Si c'est le cas, j'aimerais que tu puisses aller de l'avant.

Patty ne dit rien, mais se sépare pour courir dans les bras de la mère, j'entrevois mes grands-mères qui discutent sur qui va dire adieu d'abord et j'étouffe un rire.

–Vous savez? Tout sera plus simple si vous scellez la paix pendant un temps, les trois minutes s'épuisent.–Les deux échangent un regard noir, Irina, ma grand-mère maternelle, et Martha, ma paternelle n'ont jamais réussi à s'entendre, elles discutent de tout et rien, ce qui apporte de la diversion à la maison.

–Enfin, qu'allons-nous faire?–Dit Irina. –Mon cher petit-fils tu as toujous été comme un cadeau. –Elles m'enlacent toutes les deux, accomplissant une sorte de trêve, mon père est le dernier, et apparemment celui qui a le moins l'intention de dire adieu.

–Je doute fort qu'il y ait de la potence à l'arène. –Il me chuchote, direct. –Mais peut-être qu'avec une faucille tu y arriveras, essaie de répandre le moins de sang possible pour ne pas avoir le tournois. Direct mais compatissant, comprends tu? –J'avale sec, mauvais moment pour parler de mon problème avec le sang, comment suis-je censé supporter le bain de sang? Ce n'est qu'au moment que l'agent leur dise de partir que je me sens réveiller et crie:

–J'essaierai! Ne m'oubliez pas!– Je me penche sur le mur en fermant les yeux, évitant de penser à que je deviendrais un monstre pour survivre, si je gagne, je pourrais offrir un meilleur avenir à ma famille. Si je perds, je n'ose pas imaginer.

.

–Yago, ça va? Tu tiens le coup? –La jeune femme qui apparaît devant moi, aussi blonde que moi, mais avec des yeux gris, est ma meilleure amie, Selene, la fille de la bouchère, par laquelle je ressens plus que de l'amitié. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le lui dire

–Je suppose que j'ai eu de meilleurs jours. –J'essaie de sourire quand elle se jette dans mes bras, comme ça, silencieuse mais directe, je veux dire tant de choses, me confesser mais, et si je meurs? Je la détruirai.

–Sel. Je murmure.–Tu ne pleureras pas, n'est-ce pas? –Elle hoche la tête, sans se séparer, je me sens loin, dans un endroit sans souffrance, c'est cela ses bras. –Je ... je vais me battre et si je reviens, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire. Alors garde l'espoir, après tout c'est la seule chose plus forte que la peur.

–Tu ne peux pas me le dire maintenant?–Je secoue la tête quand je sens quelque chose, ses lèvres effleurant les miennes, puis elle recharge sa tête sur mon épaule quand une sensation frénétique et agréable m'envahi alors que le sang me monte à ma tête. Est-ce une confession? –Je vais prendre la rougeur de ton visage comme une promesse de ce qui m'attend si tu gagnes.

 _Ce qui m'attend si tu gagnes_ ...

Suffisant pour que le temps qu'ils nous laissent ensemble me semble court, j'aimerais avoir le courage, dire quelque chose, mais simplement, c'est supérieur à mes forces.

–Si je reviens, je promets que nous serons ensemble, Selene.– Je murmure a l'air, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière, je dois me battre.

* * *

.

 **Cromwell Plog – 18 ans **–District 11  
****

Je serre mes poings en voyant Brunel piétiner Violet, puis la jeune fille fuit terrifié, pour après collissioner avec moi, je lâche un juron, mais son dévalisement me décourage de rien faire.

En dépit de ne pas être une personne sociale, je connais la légende de la fille brune qui est devant moi, son père a été fusilé et sa mère c'est pendu il y a peu, situation par laquelle l'on comprend qu'elle soit devenue l'une des voleuses plus célèbres du district.

–T'inquiète.–Dit-elle, en me voyant fouiller mes poches–Tu n'as rien de valable.–Je connais le sens de ces mots, j'ai un mauvais niveau économique, ma famille n'a pas suffisant pour se maintenir, donc je dois demander des tesselles pour ma mère, mon père, et mon frère cadet. –À ta place, je ne serais pas près d'elle, elle est terrible.– Je ris, Brunel ne m'effraie pas, au contraire, c'est elle qui devrait me craindre.

–J'en tiendrai compte.–J'assure à la fille en la voyant partir, je secoue la tête, déconnecté par cette imprévu, mais quand je regarde Brunel elle, n'y est plus.

–Est-ce possible, où est-elle allée?–Je murmure bas et décide de rénoncer, laissant ma cachette. Il vaut mieux ne pas tenter la chance, étant le jour de la moisson les agents de la paix sont très tendus, une simple erreur et je serais le fusillé.

Je n'espionne pas Brunel pour le plaisir, j'essaye de traquer ses faiblesses, cette fille est une harceleuse, plus d'une fois elle nous a traités avec mépris à moi et mon meilleur ami, Rodner, mais ce n'est que le jour où j'ai su qu'elle a tabassé mon frère, que j'ai fait la promesse d'en finir de mes propres mains.

Je retourne à la maison et, après avoir salué ma famille, me couche sur le lit, je dois me détendre, agir comme une personne normale, ne pas risquer que les agents trouvent des excuses pour m'arrêter, me comporter comme si ...

Comme si je n'avais pas tué deux personnes.

Tout d'abord, un usurier qui dérangeait maman augmentant les intérêt du prêt. C'était si injuste, chaque hausse était pire, je ne pouvait pas le supporter, j'arrêtais pas d'imaginer différentes façons de mettre fin à tout, jusqu'au jour où que je ne puisse plus et je l'ai étranglé avec un fil. Ensuite, j'ai dessiné une balance sur un mur, un symbole de justice.

Heureusement, grâce à mon travail en tant que contrôleur de parasites, j'avais des gants et je savais me déplacer discrètement, personne ne m'a vu, et même si les officiers ont interrogés tous les suspects, j'ai réussi à donner l'impression d'un garçon calme et innocent. Après, un employeur de ma cousine, Kira, qui trouvait plein d'excuses pour abaisser le salaire. Cette fois, il s'est défendu et j'ai dû le frapper avec une pierre, fort, déchaîné, sanglant mais ça m'a pas dérangé, il le méritait bien.

Je me suis toujours considéré comme un contrôleur de maux du quartier, entre moi et Rodner, nous avons une liste de personnes sans qui nous vivrions mieux, lui il n'a jamais voulu tuer qui que ce soit, mais moi c'est pas pareil. J'en veux pas tellement au Capitole, trop loin, trop protégé, mais si à plusieurs oppresseurs, agresseurs, ou même des agents de paix. Bien que je n'ai jamais attaqué ces derniers.

Et je n'en sens aucun remords.

.

Kira frappe à la porte, peu de temps après, en raison de l'aide qu'elle nous donne, en acceptant différents types d'emplois pour survivre elle est très proche de notre famille. Elle me demande où j'étais et quand je mentionne Brunel elle blague en disant qu'à ce rythme, je serais considéré comme obsédé par elle. Ce qui n'est pas un mensonge.

Depuis que je sais ce qu'elle a fait, je l'espionne, à la recherche de n'importe quelle occasion de la chasser, et avec toutes mes erreurs, je me sens pire. Je sens que si je ne la tue pas, je deviendrais fou. Je suis déjà agité intérieurement chaque fois que je vois un agent ou un contremaître, me surveillant, je sais qu'ils n'ont aucune preuve, mais s'ils me font quelque chose, je finirai par me trahir.

Et s'ils m'attrapent sans avoir atteint mon but, je vais certainement provoquer un désastre.

–Changeant de sujet, ton ami, il n'est avec personne, n'est-ce pas?– Je hausse un sourcil, quoi? –Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je suis humaine!–Proteste t'elle.–Tu sais quoi? Oublie ça, je vais me débrouiller.

Je la regarde partir sans comprendre, aujourd'hui, la journée est pleine d'imprévus, d'abord le choc avec Violet, maintenant ça, il suffit que Brunel meure et je finirais par faire quelque chose de stupide.

Dès mon plus jeune âge, je me suis habitué à une routine pour tenir, mon travail de contrôleur des parasites, celui de mes parents et mon meilleur ami en tant que paysans et donc l'élevage de mon frère. Je ne me suis jamais fait d'amis, je préfère ne pas être remarqué. Je n'aime pas les changements, il me mettent hors de contrôle.

Peu de temps après ils m'appellent pour aller à la moisson, mon frère est terrifié, il a peur de partir, il a peur de me perdre, je dois lui répéter au moins deux fois par seconde que ça n'arrivera pas. Départ, discours, sceau du Capitole et nom de la fille.

–Brunel Fraurell. –Je suis paralysé, est-ce un rêve? Brunel a été élue? Je la vois marcher vers la scène plus que provocante, c'est impossible. Non ... je ne peux ... la perdre ... comme ça!

–Et Jirai Fern!–L'escorte appelle un garçon de dix-sept ans, comme Rodner, me désespérant. C'est affreux, ça ne peut pas arriver. Mon ami ne semble pas inquiet, attendant qu'elle succombe aux jeux, mais moi j'en suis incapable.

Je ... ne veux que ... la tuer.

–Je suis volontaire!– Au moment où je dis la phrase, tous me regardent comme si j'étais fou et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Enfin, je pourrais en finir avec elle et personne ne me le reprochera.

* * *

.

 **Enophi Xerneas– 18 ans **–District 3  
****

–Eh bien, inspire profondément, mords et ...– Je ferme les yeux en entendant les cris de douleur du patient de ma mère. Épaule disloquée, douloureuse, mais pas sévère. Puis je respire profondément, une, deux, trois fois pendant que je joue avec mon stylo et mes crayons, assise sur un tabouret. Quelques traits, un visage, des mots, et du bleu, la couleur de tranquillité autour de moi quand je dessine, rouge, le travail de mes parents, et ainsi de suivi, combinant des couleurs dans un portrait similaire à moi même.

Ma plus grande passion depuis l'âge de quatre ans est de dessiner, reproduire tout ce que je vois ou imagine dans ma tête, je suis créative et très originale. Je dessine sur du papier, la table, les murs, le sol et, parfois même, sur mes vêtements, j'écris aussi beaucoup. J'ai récemment appris que, selon certaines cultures, les couleurs étaient associées à différentes significations. Rouge, passion, bleu, paix et sérénité, vert, espoir, ...

–Voilà, comme neuf! –Mon père dit au revoir à l'homme, lui et ma mère travaillent à l'hôpital local, un lieu avec de nombreux patients, en raison des experiments que les chercheurs font sur certaines personnes pour tester leurs produits et inventions, et peu de ressources. De temps en temps, j'aide aussi, mais comme je suis distraite, je ne m'en sort pas trop bien.

Je suis une introvertie, je vis plus dans mon monde que dans la réalité, je me perds dans mes rêves et mes fantasies, c'est pourquoi les gens se moquent de moi en me disant folle. Bien que je ne me considère pas comme ça.

–Je pense que c'était le dernier, ma chérie, peux-tu nous aider à ranger? –Celle qui me parle est ma mère, Ram, aux yeux verts et aux cheveux blonds qui atteignent les épaules, elle est amicale mais à un grand tempérament. Alors que mon père, Clirk, est petit, un peu gros mais extraverti et très intelligent.

J'obéi, laissant mon dessin avec un soupir, aujourd'hui, je me suis réveillée différente, comme si quelque mal devait m'y arriver et depuis je suis étude après étude dans ma tête à essayer de comprendre ce que je fais de mauvais. Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Nous prenons les choses en main et nous nous dirigeons vers la maison. Malheureusement, être médecin est un travail à temps plein, même le jour de la récolte il y a des patients, ce qui réduit de peu mon temps libre. Heureusement, aujourd'hui est ma dernière moisson, donc si ce n'était pas par cause ce sentiment qui me tourmente, je serais heureuse.

J'ai toujours été une personne très superstitieuse, je crois au karma, que tous serons avantagés ou désavantagés en fonction de notre passé et nos actions futures, donc si quelque chose se passe mal aujourd'hui, ce doit être parce que je le mérite. Dans le quartier, ils ne sont pas très croyants, à l'exception de mes oncles et cousins, avec qui j'assiste à des séances de pureté de chakra le week-end, peut-être que cet après-midi j'en ferais une.

.

– ¡Vous êtes arrivés! – Niles, mon petit frère, nous accueille, joyeux, il a treize ans, et une bonne intelligence. Nous ne finissons pas de nous entendre, toujours en conflit, mais nous ne nous haïssons pas non plus. – Vous m'avez manqué, bien que Siri ait été gentille avec moi.

Siri, ma meilleure amie, est venue me chercher ce matin, mais comme mes parents ont exigé ma présence à l'hôpital, j'ai dû partir, la laissant comme gardienne de mon jeune frère, en général c'est quelqu'un de gentil mais avec un très mauvais caractère, c'est pourquoi nous faisons bon duo Nous sommes toutes les deux un pur volcan d'émotions si on nous altère, bien que, je déteste qu'elle me gifle quand je me perds dans mes rêves.

Ma mère embrasse mon frère, puis joue avec lui pendant que nous allons dans ma chambre. Je pourrais dire que je suis surprise de ne pas le voir triste, mais avec nos revenus, il n'a que deux papier, c'est impossible qu'il soit élu. Seulement moi suis inquiète.

– Et ça?– Demande Siri en regardant mon dessin sous tous les angles. – C'est censé être toi version éclatée de couleurs?

– Moi décrite avec des couleurs, oui. – Je réponds, m'abandonnant sur le lit, songeuse. – J'ai été inquiète toute la matinée, comme attendant un malheur, je suppose que ce sera l'effet de la dernière moisson.– Elle rit.

– Ne sois pas fataliste, Enophi. – Rit-elle. – Tu ne seras pas choisie.

.

 _Tu ne seras pas choisie_. la même idée que je me répète toute la matinée, j'écris une histoire, une fille aux grandes oreilles et dotée de pouvoirs magiques, perdue dans un monde sans foi. Sa mission est de la restaurer, Escandia, voilà comme j'appelle mon héroïne. Siri suggère des idées et pose des questions jusqu'à ce que son emploi du temps lui demande de partir, aujourd'hui c'est son avant-dernière moisson. Dix-sept ans, dix-huit, treize ans, combien de chances il y a t'il qu'un des trois soit moissonné?

Combien de changes il y a t'il que ma vie se termine aujourd'hui? Peux et pourtant ...

–Enophi Xerneas! –Ce fut le nom que l'escorte de district, un homme âgé qui, selon les rumeurs, endosse ce travail comme une condamnation pour ses actes rebelles, le mien. Immédiatement les larmes me viennent aux yeux, donc je les nettoie avant de grimper. Mais c'est inutile je suis en crise, mon pressentiment accompli, une sentence dont le motif est aussi inconnu qu'effrayant...

* * *

.

 **Mazda Corsa –16 ans – District 6**

À l'instant que j'inhale de mon inhalateur toute la peur et l'angoisse qui m'ont rendu pâle et hyperventilante sur la plate-forme, quand ils ont dit mon nom, disparait comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Je suppose que je n'ai pas donné une bonne image, mais puisque je vais mourir, ça m'importe peu.

Je ne suis généralement pas si pessimiste, au contraire, je vois le beau côté de tout, mais étant asthmatique et la fille du propriétaire d'un atelier de véhicules pour le Capitole et la guérisseure du district, ce n'est pas facile à faire. Je ne m'imagine pas participant à des jeux, parce que je suis une personne gaie et gentille qui ne supporte pas de voir les gens souffrir, plutôt je les hais. J'ai souvent fantasé d"une vie en dehors du joug du Capitole où je serais heureuse avec les gens que j'aime, maintenant je ne pourrais jamais réaliser cette fantasie.

Je ne retournerai jamais dans le district, je l'ai assumé, je ne veux pas jouer, je ne veux pas tuer, je ne veux pas suivre leurs règles. Et il est donc évident que je ne vais pas durer longtemps.

La porte s'ouvre pour laisser entrer une personne rousse en larmes, ma mère, Tayara, est, comme moi, une personne douce et très amicale, son état me faiblit, plus quand je l'entends parler.

–Mon enfant, je ne peux pas le croire! –Je ne pouvais pas non plus au début, ma vie est facile, l'argent de mes parents me permet de me maintenir moi et mon frère de deux ans en un niveau moyen élevé. Mieux depuis que j'aide à la consulte, en faite ce n'est pas la dernière fois que je passe de la nourriture à ses patients, à la dérobée. Ou des médicaments, mon père me dit que je ne devrais pas mais je m'en fous, nous vivons bien de toute façon, qu'importe que je partage mon bonheur avec les autres?

–Dis-le moi. –Je soupire et mes yeux clignent, je n'ai pas peur de la mort, c'est quelque chose de douloureux mais si commun à la consulte que je suis habituée. Souvent, nous ne pouvons pas aider ceux qui sont malades à cause des gaz ou des produits chimiques utilisés dans les véhicules, qu'ils ont construits pour le Capitole, je ne peux même pas le faire à moi-même. Mais la voir si brisée me brise le cœur. –Où est Opel? Je veux lui dire adieu.

Opel, mon frère cadet, est si jeune qu'il ne connaît ni les jeux, ni la guerre. Mais il n'est pas stupide, il pleurait inconsolablement alors que je grimpais droite, comme un animal envoyé à l'abattoir.

–Dire adieu?–Article t'elle alarmée. –Vas-tu abandonner?– Je secoue la tête, bien sûr que non, s'ils m'attaquent, je me défendrai. –Il est dehors avec ton père, Je ne pensais pas que cela lui conviendrait, si tu voyais comment il a pleuré quand ils t'ont appelé ...

–Je l'ai fait. –Je réponds l'interrompant. –Maman, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît! Je ne veux pas jouer. Je ne peux pas le faire. – Elle me regarde avec frénésie, mais je ne me contrôle pas. Puisque je mourrai, je veux être sincère. –Je ne vais pas abandonner, mais je ne veux pas tuer, alors laissez entrer mon père et Opel, je dois leur dire adieu! –Je proclame presque désespérée, elle hoche la tête et s'en va, à son retour, il y a un homme blond avec un petit garçon aux cheveux roux et yeux bleus. Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur, demandant la permission de le porter, il se calme et me regarde comme s'il voulait mémoriser chaque détail de moi. C'est vraiment triste, je ne voudrais pas le quitter, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

–Bonjour, mon beau. –Murmures-je, en touchant son nez.–Écoute, ta soeur doit partir mais tu ne dois pas pleurer, pense qu'elle ira dans un meilleur endroit.

–U-un meilleur endroit?–Article t'il et j'acquiesce avec un doux sourire. –Non! Je ne veux pas! Reste! –Il est autoritaire et capricieux, je le tiens près de moi, essayant de rester calme et commence à chanter à voix basse, le berçant. Comme je le fais habituellement quand il est en détresse et Maman ne peut pas le réconforter par cause de ses patients. Quand j'ai fini les agents poussent ma famille sans cérémonie, trois minutes, ce qui a duré la chanson. Je leur crie que je les aime et essaie de me récupérer pour le recevoir...

.

Clio, le fils d'un des employés de mon père entre avec tous mes amis, puis m'embrasse au coin de la bouche, je le serre bien fort.

–J'aimerais te raconter tant de choses, mais aucune d'entre elle ne sonne correcte...–Je commence à parler brusquement, libérant tous les mots qui me viennent à l'esprit pour ne pas paniquer. J'ai toujours été très bavarde, raison par laquelle mon groupe d'amis a réuni quatre filles et deux garçons, lui inclus, mais maintenant je suis comme un des jouets préférés de mon frère. Des mots, des chants, des larmes, tout m'emballe et me submerge ... A la fin, je dois inhaler à nouveau quand ils nous séparent et je me laisse tomber assise devant les agents, qui me regardent comme si j'était une vieille voiture cassée.

–Comment vais-je survivre? –Je chuchote et je libère toutes les larmes que j'ai refoulée depuis qu'ils ont dit mon nom. Je me sens si mal, je vais mourir, c'est évident, et je ne sais pas ce qui est pire, la certitude ou mon manque de désirs de devenir un monstre pour l'éviter ...

* * *

.

 **Kleo Sampdoria –17 ans – District 4**

Fierté...

C'est ce que j'ai vu dans les yeux de mon père quand je me suis porté volontaire, moi qui a été choisi entre toutes les aspirantes pour avoir dépassé tous les tests, Supassant même les filles de dix-huit ans, et donc eu l'honneur de participer aux jeux de la faim. Fierté et reconnaissance.

Mon père, Michael, a toujours été mon pilier de vie, qui a pris soin de m'élever, car ma mère est morte en me donnant naissance . M'apprenant à nager et à pêcher dès ma plus tendre enfance. Nous sommes très complices, tellement que dans le quartier ils plaisantent disant qu'il semble être amoureux de moi. Et puis il y a Bruce ...

Quand je l'ai rencontré, j'avais passé les premières années à l'académie dans un bas niveau, pas par manque de talent, plutôt autre chose, j'avais seulement douze ans quand je me suis anoté contrairement au huit, neuf ou dix ans de mes collègues. Mais, après, ils l'ont nommé comme mon partenaire d'entrainement et tout a changé, étant comme il était un garçon compétitif mais sympa il m'a encouragé à le devancer, me défiant chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion, jusqu'à ce que je ne pouvais non seulement le battre, mais aussi à d'autres concurrents et même certains de nos instructeurs. Plus que rivaux nous sommes amis, presque comme des frères, même si je ne voulais ne pas lui dire adieu, il m'a donné quelque chose, le collier en tissu avec une perle liée, avec lequel je joue alors que je fixe le plafond de la chambre, qui sera mon foyer jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions le Capitole.

En général, je n'ai dit adieu à qui que ce soit, juste au revoir, ma meilleure façon de me mentaliser comme vainqueur prochaine. Je suis la meilleure de l'académie, une jolie fille et plus que douée de poignards et de filets, des raisons suffisantes pour avoir confiance en reussir.

\- Kleo, chérie, les moissons sont arrivées. -Mags, mon mentor, apparaît avec son sourire caractéristique, plein de gentillesse et de chaleur, que je retourne instantanément, malgré ma détermination et effort contant, j'ai toujours été une fille très aimable, qui fait tout son possible pour garder un sourire sur son visage. Je me lève, impatiente, c'était exactement ce que j'attendais, mes adversaires dans les jeux ...

.

–Vous êtes ici!, Vite, vite!– Nous sommes appelés par notre escorte, Eric, lorsque Cormorant et moi arrivons avec nos mentors. Eric est un homme aux cheveux bruns clairs et des stries blondes qui semble hyperactif, car il court plutôt que marcher, il n'arrête pas de bouger, puis, après l'avoir rencontré en entrant dans le train, j'ai conclus que plutôt qu'un homme il est une machine à parler et donner des instructions. Je l'ignore et m'assieds sur le canapé, Mags s'assied à côté de moi et mon partenaire de district et son mentor sur le canapé voisin.

Alors que le programme commence, je l'observe, le peu que je sais de Cormorant est qu'il est un des meilleurs élèves de l'académie, bien qu'il ne s'ait pas présenté aux épreuves pour les jeux. Il est introverti et calme, mais pas désagréable, au contraire, sa façon de faire face à tout est enviable pour n'importe quel moissonné.

Heureusement, je n'en suis pas une, je suis volontaire, comme la fille du un, qui remplace une incapable à sa dernière moisson. Hautaine et heureuse, Sadfire Williams semble une star de cinéma plutôt qu'un tribut, c'est pourquoi je ne fini pas de l'aprécier. Son partenaire, l'un des plus jeunes volontaires connus dans ce district, a quinze ans et court pratiquement jusqu'à la plateforme, basculant le garçon de quatorze ans qu'il a décidé de remplacer. Il n'a pas l'air fort, mais s'il s'est devancé a tous, c'est pour quelque chose. Au deux je vois une enfant qui ne semble même pas savoir pourquoi ils l'ont choisi, la pauvre, et le gars est un volontaire, dont je ne vois pas la nécessitée de mémoriser le prénom. Son nom est Strauss, comme les sadiques et célèbres frères vainqueurs, il est clair que c'est quelqu'un qui, s'ils le laissent, transformera les jeux en un carnage.

Les tribus du trois sont des plus âgés, elle a dix-huit ans et il a dix-sept ans, peut être qu'ils dureront un peu. On passe notre quartier en mode rapide, la jeune fille qui s'avance se sachant remplacé par moi et le sérieux de Cormorant, froid, prêt, courageux, comme semble José du district cinq quant à elle, une autre enfant, j'en serais désolé si je n'avais pas vu son sourire, elle pourrait peut-être donner une surprise.

Distraite, j'oublie pesque le six, Nicott a l'air courageux mais elle, elle est evidemment résignée à mourir. Au sept, cependant, je retiens la froideur de Jack, quelqu'un plus que déterminé à tuer. Le huit passe comme une vague avec une hystérique de dix-huit ans et un pleurnichard de quinze, aussi le neuf, où une petite fille de quatorze ans est choisi, puis un garçon de quinze qu'un agent est obligé de transporter jusqu'a l'estrade..

Diana, du dix, ne semble pas assimiler son élection, mais alors elle montre une expression semblable à celle su garçon du sept et monte, une autre qui donnera de la guerre. Je ne retiens de son partenaire que l'horrible cicatrice qui lui croise le bras. Le onze a une arrogante de quinze ans qui semble défier tout le monde et un fou qui est volontaire, Brunel et Cromwell, je retiens leurs noms parce qu'ils ne sont pas du tout communs pour un district qui ce sait rebelle, et la dernière fois qu'un tribut ne l'était pas, Margerite, elle a gagné.

Enfin, Alaïa, semble défaillir quand ils appellent, mais monte hautainement, tandis que le garçon inspire profond et monte, quand un volontaire se précipite à le remplacer, Alec Wagner. Je suis étonnée de la façon dont le moissonné l'enlace, quelle courage! Sceau du Capitole et fin que Timeo couronne avec un sifflement.

.

–On dirait qu'une sacrée année nous attend!–Exprime t'il. –Mais ne découragez pas, moi-même je me suis senti comme ça en voyant Zafir et me voilà. Vous pouvez survivre.– Ils nous donne un sourire plus qu'encourageant. Zafir, le volontaire du un, était son dernier rival dès Dix-neuvièmes Jeux.– Premièrement, alliés, Sadfire, Filipo et Gallo. Sheisha est plus que rejetable.–Il énonce notre protocole que j'interromps sans réfléchir.

–C'est obligatoire? –Même réponse que Cormorant, faisant rire Timeo. –Je n'aime pas les autres carrières, ils sont perfides. –Cette dernière phrase il n'y a que moi qui la prononce, comme une sentence qui invite Mags à intervenir.

–Evidemment, qu'ils le sont, ils veulent gagner à tout prix.–Explique t'elle.–Mais ils sont aussi généralement les plus qualifiés et populaires, alors les avoir de votre côté vous sera bénéfique. Je vous recommande de les analyser bien avant de les rejeter. Ils pourraient être votre meilleure chance.

Des mots sufisants pour me faire tressaillir, elle a raison, ce jeu ne va pas de confiance, il va de survie et pour ça tout est valable.

* * *

.

Moissons prêtes, remerciements a **Mia Burton** , **Bruxi** , **Diego** et **Jolteon** por ses tribus. **Mazda** et **Kyle** son un apport a moi pour le bain de sang. Les dernier pov est plus long que les autres, je le sais, mais c'est par cause de la rédifusion.

Et bon, Première phase de la préarènne faite, nous passons à la séconde. Je vais être honnête, écrire douze POVs par chapitre ne me tente pas, en particulier car au moins six personnages mourront au bain de sang, je partirai donc la parade et les deux jours de formation en plusieurs phases où on pourra aprécier, les partenariats, évaluations, discussions, etc. Et là, **je vais disséminer les personnages essayant d'avoir un pov de chacun des survivants**. Les preuves seront probablement rapportés par Tiana et Clark et l'interview, peut être par la première, alors que le bain de sang sera diffusé entre mes deux juges et le présentateur des jeux de la Faim. Je dois faire une annonce générale, je suis une joueuse harpie, pas un bon Samaritain, ne vous attendez pas que dans chaque pov votre personnage réussisse parce que ce n'est pas mon style. Ils devront surmonter des épreuves, céder à des opinions, prendre des décisions difficiles, ou même supporter des gens méprisables, entre autres choses. Et, selon leur capacité et mes idées, seront favorisées ou non. Parce que c'est, avant tout, une compétition entre les mains du Capitole et ils n'ont jamais été justes avec leurs jouets.

.

Aussi les questions changeront mais, pour l'instant, on continue avec celles-ci.

1\. Tribut préféré, (à part le vôtre), et pourquoi.

2\. Tribut le moins aprecié et pourquoi.

3\. Histoire préférée.

4\. Et un plus, ¿Vu tous les tribus et leurs motivations, qui pensez vous capable d'arriver loin dans les jeux? Lequels soutiendrez vous comme sponsors, oubliant le vôtre?

Puis une dernière faveur, pour l'instant les chapitres se limitent a **présenter des personnages** , donc **ce n'est pas grave si vous ne faites que répondre aux questions** , mais **a partir du chapitre cinq on se met dans une histoire** , racontée par plusieurs personnages. Donc, **j'aimerais quand même voir un commentaire** (grand ou petit, ça m'est égal) **du contenu** des chapitres. Les impressions des lecteurs et tout cela m'aident à savoir si l'histoire est apprécié, aussi.


	6. Chapitre cinq: Contrôle

**Chapitre cinq: Contrôle**

 _Quand je disais que mon moment préféré des Jeux avait été mon défilé, beaucoup me croyaient une harpie superficielle, néanmoins j'ai des raisons plus fermes que la robe que j'ai porté ce jour-là. La clé est le contrôle qui nous donne être les premiers à commencer et finir le tour. Cela nous permet d'analyser tout tandis que les autres se concentrent sur le dépassement de notre impression. Un énorme avantage._

Fragment du tome deux d'Iris Young: Le secret de ma victoire.

* * *

.

 **Clark Mas'ud – 34 ans –Juge chargé de l'arène des Jeux de la Faim.**

L'une de mes plus grandes obsessions, avec les Jeux de la Faim, est le contrôle, c'est pourquoi j'ai épousé Meredith, la juge en chef. Je n'ai jamais été comme mes parents, créatif et avec un don inné pour le dessin et la peinture, mais le charisme rare, ma carrière d'acteur était destinée à échouer depuis le lycée. J'ai tout essayé, de leçons privées à oratoire, mais au moment de représenter mon rôle en public, je paniquais au point d'en oublier mon propre nom. À cette époque, le Capitole n'était pas aussi luxueux qu'il l'était maintenant, mais il est restait le sommet de l'évolution. Je n'ai jamais compris les districts quand ils se sont rebellés, c'était vrai, nous avons profité de leurs ressources, mais dans ma vision d'enfant puis d'adolescent et d'adulte, je ne voyais pas le problème de que nous soyons en dessus d'eux. Je ne le vois pas encore, d'ailleurs, cependant, je peux dire que, peut-être, vivant dans un district comme le douze, je penserais avant d'obéir.

Mais, évidemment, ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis à l'apogée du contrôle avec mon mariage avec Meredith, j'ai un rôle important, concevant et contrôlant le jeu à ma manière à partir du moment où je l'ai séduit. Ou du moins je l'étais jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme emménageât dans l'appartement d'à côté.

Quand j'ai rencontré Tiana, comme beaucoup de carrières avec, comme meilleur exemple, la, à chaque fois plus inquiétante, Iris Young, je vivais dans une bulle de perfection et de domination. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'une jeune femme douce et timide, comme elle s'est présenté, brise mon monde. Nous nous comprenions bien, trop bien, mais je n'aurait jamais que ce que je croyais ne passerait pas d'une forte amitié, car laisser Meredith était pour moi impensable, lui donnerait raison de me revendiquer comme sien.

Les flammes se développent, entourent le bâtiment, je sens que je manque d'air et elle est hors de ma portée.

Mais la pire chose est le remords.

La culpabilité qui me persécute m'incitant à revenir sur mes pas. Toussant et clignoter de plus en plus fort. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour Meredith, mais elle l'a fait, la séduire était aussi facile qu'utile, me donnant tout ce que je voulais, le contrôle. Cependant, je suis là, prêt à continuer le match jusqu'à la fin, par cause du temps que nous avons passé ensemble.

– _Clark! Non! Va t'en!_ –Ses cris sont déchirants, elle est contre la cuisine, entourée de feu et de fumée, l'atmosphère est tellement chargée que j'ai du mal à me guider. Panique, la terreur, la chaleur, tout m'englobe me faisant sentir petit et désespéré, comme dans la guerre, mais cette fois je ne suis pas dans un abri, enlacé à mes parents alors que tout passe. Je suis dans l'œil de l'ouragan.

– _Non! Prends ma main! Je ne te quitterai pas._ –Je tends la main à la femme dans la quarantaine, dont les cheveux sont pleins de cheveux gris, quand quelqu'un me tire de l'arrière.

– _Pas question, mon amour! Maintenant tu est à ma merci!_

Tiana ...

Et juste à ce moment tout explose devant mes yeux ...

.

Je me réveille, main sur la poitrine, éssouflé, dès la mort de Meredith ce rêve est plus que récurrent, le cauchemar de tout perdre aux mains de Tiana, y compris ma vie.

Ce n'est pas que je déteste la femme juge, au contraire, ses idées sans entraves et déterminées me fascinent, mais si j'ai appris quelque chose de la guerre c'est que les offenses doivent se payer.

Et son assaut était une très importante.

Pourtant, il y a quelque chose en elle qui me invite à jouer, peut être que ça a relation avec mon obsession, dès que je suis juge, je suis habitué a contrôler tous les aspects de ma vie, mais elle, Tiana, est un élément qui échappe à la règle.

Elle est folle, je sais, mais c'est juste cette folie qui la rend résistante à mon domaine et une personne très intéressante si elle parvient à devenir ma femme.

Mais d'abord elle devra répondre à mes attentes.

Sinon je ferai en sorte qu'elle regrette l'assaut de ce matin d'été, j'aurais dû vérifier ses antécédents avant de jouer avec elle, mais maintenant il est trop tard pour reculer.

Alors, je continue de l'avant, je prends ma canne pendant que j'essaie de me lever, une cloche est sonnée et un avox vient à mon aide. Je n'aime pas dépendre, devoir à me guider sans le don de la vue, heureusement, le Capitole a fait pression à Sinn pour qu'il crée un casque de réalité virtuelle que, aujourd'hui, je pourrais enfin essayer.

Il est curieux comme sont utiles les jeux et les gagnants. Ce fut ses jeux qui nous ont donné la clé du contrôle, amener les familiers des victimes était un experiment, nous ne savions pas si cela fonctionnerait ou nous fournirai, semblable à celle du cinq, en raison du suicide de cette fille dans la deuxième édition. Mais dès que le tribus ont vu que nous étions sérieux, tout c'est stabilisé.

Et nous avons appris que les rebelles ne sont pas les seuls à tressaillir devant ce qu'ils aiment, leurs enfants aussi, de nombreux gagnants n'hésitent pas a l'heure de risquer sa vie pour affirmer sa volonté, mais quand un être cher est dans la balance, ils disent oui à tout. Sinn Smart est un bon exemple de cela, Iris l'était, mais nous ignorions que son père allait venir à sa défense.

Et lui, nous ne pouvons pas le perdre.

Donc, j'imagine, qu'Arcana devra avaler ses principes et accomplir ses devoirs de présidente avec ses gagnants plus attrayants et cités. La vérité est que ce n'est pas une question qui m'intéresse, je ne comprends pas l'intérêt que mon peuple a maintenant à acoucher avec des vainqueurs quand, dans d'autres temps, ils voulaient leur malheur. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que je puisse réparer. Ma priorité est l'arène pour battre Tiana et reprendre le contrôle de ma vie.

.

–¿Alors? –La servante frissonne après m'avoir essayé le casque, je suis assis à mon bureau, en regardant mon travail, il n'y pas de couleurs, seulement des ombres et des lumières éparses, ce n'est pas que l'arène n'en ait pas, juste que le dispositif est un prototype, mais c'est assez pour distinguer les éléments principaux. Je n'en ai pas besoin de toute façon, je connais les couleurs et les décors de mémoire, je dois juste perfectionner un dernier détail.

–C'est bon pour être un prototype, as-tu parlé à River? Le changement d'horaire ne lui cause pas de problèmes–Je demande, Blake River est le présentateur interviewer des jeux. Celui en charge de retransmettre tout le programme au Capitole, j'ai besoin de sa permission pour ce spectacle.

–Pas du tout.–Dit-elle et je me sens un doux sourire glisser elle entrelace ma main, compatissante, je déteste ce sentiment que j'éveille en tout le monde depuis que je suis aveugle et presque apprécie les coups talons de Tiana, qui lui font retirer sa main.

Presque.

–Que fais tu? –Sa voix se faufile dans mon oreille alors qu'elle m'enlace sans permission, me faisant frémir. Je souris un peu.

–Programmer l'un des plus beaux spectacles de la nature pour le moment où les tribus quittent leurs plates-formes, tu devines lequel? –Je déclare et elle rit.

–Bien sûr –Dit-elle en brossant ma joue avec ses lèvres. –C'est ton moment préféré de la journée. Miryam, ne reste pas là et allume la télé, mes jouets vont arriver!–Elle commande la servante sans cérémonie, bon sang, cette fille est un danger! Donne-lui une main et elle en attrape le bras. Je ne l'avais jamais vue commander le service jusqu'à maintenant.

Bien que, étant donné ma condition actuelle, ce n'est pas que je la vois, mais l'écouter est plus que suffisant.

–Je ne sais pas si j'aime que tu les apelles comme ça.–Je proteste.–Souviens-toi que l'arène est mienne.

–Oui, oui, tranquille, je vais te laisser contrôler tout ce qui est nécessaire pour que tout se passe bien. Je ne veux pas finir enfermée.– Ses mots plutôt que me réconforter ont l'effet contraire, brisant la fragile bulle de contrôle que je me suis créé depuis que je lui ai proposé l'affaire.

Et c'est que définitivement, les personnes, comme les jeux de la faim, sont tout sauf un élément facile de contrôler.

* * *

 **.**

 **Gallo Caio Strauss – 17 ans – District 2**

S'il y a une chose dont que j'ai eu de sûr depuis que j'ai commencé à m'entraîner pour les jeux, c'est que je me sens mieux quand tous les éléments, y compris les gens, sont sous mon contrôle.

Ce qui me fait me réveiller avant tout le monde. Depuis que j'ai appris que Roman allait être mon mentor, je croyais que tout serait simple, que les doutes exprimés par ma famille dans le batiment de justice seraient infondés. Il est le vainqueur le plus cotoyé du Capitole et moi sa faiblesse, il me soutiendrais.

Cependant, il ne semble pas se passer comme ça.

Tout a commencé après mon volontariat, dans le district tout ont célébré avec des cris et des acclamations ma décision, emportés par ma mascarade de gangnat fier et espèré.. Mes frères m'ont simplement rappelé à quel point il était improbable qu'un district gagne trois fois de suite et nous l'avions déjà fait deux. Ma mère insistait sur le fait que peu importait, tant que je me batte, elle se sentirait fière, alors je ne me laissat pas intimider et affrontat mon père, qui m'a fait promettre de ne pas le décevoir.

La même chose que j'ai vu sur Roman en entrant dans le train, déception, je ne comprenais pas cette attitude, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions amis. Mais étant donné qui il était, il pourrait être utile pour moi de l'être.

J'ai donc fait ce que, maintenant je considère, la pire question de ma vie.

– _Es-tu déçu de moi?_

Je pensais qu'il le nierait, agissant comme cet enfant intimidé par ma personne qu'il était étant adolescent. Mais ce qu'il a dit m'a laissé sans voix.

– _Bien sûr que non, Gallo. Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais faire des choses horribles. Nuire à des innocents par je ne sais pas quelle raison égoïste. Ah, attends, tu vas le faire!_

Direct, Impassible, froid même, Roman n'allait pas bien, il était tendu, il semblait l'être depuis la moisson même, mais je n'ai jamais imaginé que mon volontariat allait alimenter le feu.

A partir de ce moment, j'ai dû m'efforcer dur pour me rapprocher de lui, le convaincre que je ne serai pas un autre assoiffé de sang comme mes frères. Heureusement, mon caractère a joué en ma faveur dans cet aspect, mais même ainsi, je sens que je m'embarque dans un gâchis que je n'avais jamais prévu pour gagner.

Et je ne sais pas si j'aime l'idée.

.

Incapable de rester au lit, je me lève et me promène dans le train. Si mes calculs ne sont pas erronés, il ne faudra pas longtemps avant d'atteindre le Capitole. Je me penche à la fenêtre en regardant le lever du soleil, me concentrant sur les derniers événements, je n'ai pas réussi à sortir les mots de Roman de ma tête. Il a raison, mais j'ai toujours confiance en que je me sentirais mieux à la fin du voyage.

–¿Une mauvaise nuit? –Mon mentor m'interpelle, il est si étonnant de le voir ainsi, avec les cernes et les cheveux en bataille, que je dois me rappeler qu'il n'est pas comme mes frères et n'a donc pas besoin d'agir comme s'il n'avait pas tué autant de gens que possible, l'année dernière.

–Plutôt, un éveil difficile. –Je clarifie. –Depuis hier, je ne peux pas m'ôter l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise.–Il grimace, déterminé à briser le silence qu'il m'a imposé dès cette querelle. C'était une bonne idée de demander des entraînements séparés hier, cette proximité est ma meilleure arme.

–A propos de ça, je me suis laissé emporter, j'avoue, c'est juste ...–Il médite quelques instants en jouant avec ses mains. –Imagine qu'ont t'emmènent du bas de la société pour vous placer sur un piédestal où tout le monde vous adore juste pour vivre. C'est trop. –Il soupire, puis me tient la main.–Je vais t'aider, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que j'approuve ta décision. –J'acquiesce, moins c'est rien. –Nous allons entrer avec un peu d'avance, j'ai quelque chose à discuter avec Iris.

–Quoi? –Je suis juste curieux, mais Roman part se préparer sans rien dire. Je relâche un soupir, définitivement, ce garçon est un pur mystère. Le manipuler ne sera pas facile.

.

En descendant du train j'avertis que Roman n'est pas la seule chose qui échappe à mon contrôle, en dehors la gagnante du un console un de ses anciens amants. Apparemment, elle quittera son travail d'accompagnante. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cela semble affliger le Capitole. Roman se faufile dans la foule de la capitale, ignorant leurs acclamations. J'essaie de le suivre quand quelqu'un m'interpelle.

–Gallo, non? Je suis Sadfire.– La fille qui me tend la main est la volontaire du district un et une des plus belles femmes que j'ai vues de cette moisson. Je fronce les sourcils, mécontent de sa gentillesse, mais je finis par cèder.

–Enchanté. –Je réponds. –Je suppose que nous serons alliés. –Réponse à laquelle elle ne fait rien que sourire charmante.

–Sûrement, mon mentor m'a dit de suivre le protocole de carrières et c'est ce que je fais. –Explique t'elle. –Bien que, honnêtement, je crois que même sans cela, je t'aurais choisi comme allié. Tu sembles un garçon très agréable.

 _Tu sembles un garçon très agréable._

C'est l'ensemble des mots qui me fait arrêter dans mon entreprise de sympathiser, nous nous connaissons à peine et elle me flatte déjà, dans une moissonnée je comprendrais, mais elle elle est différente.

Donc, l'un des deux, ou elle est très confiante, ou c'est une stratégie.

Je décide de me contenter de la deuxième option.

–Quoi que tu prétendes, ça ne marchera pas. Je peux reconnaître un bon manipulateur quand je le vois. –Je lui chuchote, puis elle clignote plus que coquette.

–Vraiment? –Enquit'elle.–Alors je crains que ce jeu devienne très intéressant.–Et me donne un sourire aussi brillant que provocant. –Au fait, je crois que ton mentor a des problèmes. –Je suis sur le point de me moquer de sa ruse quand mes yeux saisissent l'expression désespérée de Roman alors qu'il montre une lettre à Iris. Desesperé, suppliant, mais la seule réponse qu'il obtient d'elle est " _tu ne peux pas_ ".

–Je pourrais dire que je le compatisse, mais ce n'est pas mon style.–Dit Sadfire, presque en riant. –Dommage tout ça, vous semblez très proches.

Et, tandis qu'elle part, j'ai l'impression que tout mon contrôle se fissure...

* * *

.

 **Crow** **mel Plog – 18 ans– District 11**

C'est définitif, être volontaire fut une folie.

C'est ce que mes parents et mon jeune frère ont dit dans l'édification de la justice, frénétiques et angoissés par ma mort prématurée. J'ai essayé de les convaincre que cela n'arriverait pas, mais quand Kira m'a demandé si j'étais prêt à tuer des innocents, j'ai abdiqué.

Mon seul but est Brunel, je ne vais pas en tuer des autres à moins qu'il ne soient méprisables, alors il est évident que ce plan de dernière minute significara aussi ma fin.

Et plus que peur, je ressens de la frustration et de la colère, je déteste le Capitole, à cause de lui je suis là, entre les mains de ces trois excentriques qui s'appellent eux-mêmes " _équipe de préparation_ ". Perdant mes nerfs à chaque réponse, insulte, ou même, coup que je reçois. Comme quand je m'éloigne quand je vois la substance verte qui est destinée à m'oindre dans le corps, plutôt qu'une crème purifiante elle a l'air d'un poison à base de vers et de fougères.

–Ne t'éloigne pas!– Crie l'homme, à la peau d'argent, me coinçant le bras, ce qui me provoque un regard fou. –D'accord, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Il dit, terrifié. –Je sais que ça ne ressemble pas à ça, mais cette crème est la meilleure chose pour le corps maltraité que tu as. Je n'ai jamais compris les garçons comme vous, pourquoi ne soignez-vous pas vôtre apparence? –Je sourcille, est-ce sérieux? Nous devons nous tuer pour travailler afin que ces gens vivent comme des rois et, en plus, nous sommes supposés prendre soin de nôtre apparence, dans quel monde vivent-ils?!

–Tu me pardonneras, mais je n'en ai jamais eu le temps.–J'explique, en acceptant qu'il approche et il me donne un sourire si compatissant qui me convainque que peut-être il ce n'est pas si horrible jusqu'à ce qu'il parle à nouveau.

–Je comprends, mais ne t'inquiète pas: dès que tu seras vainqueur, tu auras tout le temps de paraître absolument splendide! –Je serre les poings sous la baignoire, où ils m'attendent depuis des heures. Depuis que je les ai rencontrés, Arka, Oferk et ce monsieur d'argent dont le nom est si compliqué que je ne m'en souviens pas, ont agi comme s'ils n'acceptaient que leur propre volonté. Arka est la seule qui me sympathise parce qu'elle travaille sans dire un mot, simplement en ordonnant des choses comme tourne-toi, plonge, déshabille-toi, et ainsi de suite. Elle est très haute, avec des cheveux rasés et des yeux sombres, en plus d'une bonne constitution physique. Oferk, avec les cheveux roses, est le contraire, plaignant, comédien, et il a crié tant de fois en voyant mes "défauts", que j'ai pensé le frapper.

Et puis il y a celui du nom imprononçable, le promoteur de que mon volontariat est pour améliorer ma situation économique, l'idée de Brunel, car je ne voulais pas révéler ma véritable raison devant elle et son mentor ...

.

Je me rappelle encore de mon entrée au train, Bashim, l'escorte, avec de longs cheveux et des vêtements tout sauf masculins, nageait dans le bonheur. Ce district, a, enfin, des bons tribus! C'est ce qu'il répétait, donnant des ailes à Brunel, qui agissait comme si elle avait déjà la couronne entre ses mains. Pour ma part, je l'ai ignoré, lui laissant profiter de son temps de gloire, quand il m'a demandé pourquoi je me suis porté volontaire.

– _Ce n'est pas ton affaire._ –J'ai dit, essayant d'être hostile, je ne pouvais pas simplement avouer que j'allais tuer Brunel, cela gacherait tout. Ma partenaire ria aigrement.

– _N'est-ce pas évident?_ –Elle a demandé. – _Il est fou! Je connais sa famille, elle est des plus pauvres du quartier, il pensera sûrement à être un gagnant pour changer ça._ –Assez pour que je l'affronte, j'en avais marre, je n'étais pas bien, je haïssais le Capitole, elle, tout le monde vraiment.

– _Je ne suis pas aussi méprisable que toi!_ – Je lui ai crié, quand quelqu'un d'autre est intervenu.

– _Cela ne me semble pas méprisable, connaissez-vous Timéo? Il s'est porté volontaire pour quelque chose de similaire et il est maintenant l'un des gagnants les plus reconnus. Tu pourrais faire la même chose._

Je reconnaîtrais cette voix n'importe où, Margerite, notre dernière gagnante, avec ses cheveux violets et ses manières raffinées, ressemblait plus à un habitant de la capitale, qu'un du onzième district. Et cela sans tenir compte de la façon dont elle m'a parlé.

Comme s'il était naturel de tuer des enfants pour de l'argent.

– _N'ose pas me comparer aux carrières!_ – Je perdis le contrôle, mais elle s'est débarrassée de mon emprise avec une agilité remarquable, puis a cloué ses ongles à mon cou, et j'ai réalisé que ceux qui l'appelaient folle n'avaient pas tort du tout.

– _Coutume de gagnante, je suis toujours alerte_.–Elle serra fermement jusqu'à laisser une marque, puis m'a libéré, à l'expression amusée de Brunel. – _Ne pense pas que je suis de ton côté, jeune fille. Mais ton attitude est exactement ce que j'ai cherché dans ce quartier depuis des années. Des gens qui ne se soucient pas de la mort de vingt-trois adolescents pour le titre. Tout comme moi! –Elle réalise un tour de reine, joyeuse. –Ecoutez, je me soucie peu de vos motivations. Vous les dévoilerez dans l'interview. L'essentiel est que vous avez tous les deux des capacités, donc je vous conseille de vous détendre et profiter du séjour. Je vous appellerait à l'arrivée des moissons_.–Brunel est allée directement demander une visite guidée du train à Bashim, alors que j'allais dans ma chambre, quand le vainqueur me retint.

– _Ne pense pas que je vais m'excuser, tu méritais ce correctif._ –Me chuchota t'elle. – _Tu sais? Toi et moi sommes pareils, impulsifs, fous, incontrôlables ... Alors je te donnerai des conseils de fou à un autre, contrôle-toi, le Capitole n'est gentil qu'avec les dociles et obéissants, blesse-les et ils vont t'en rendre le triple ..._

 ** _._**

La raison pour laquelle j'abdique devant ces gens, je ne peux pas supporter leurs cris, leur façon de me traiter comme un insecte, pire encore, un sujet d'expériences. Cependant, il est évident qu'ils sont bien approvisionnés contre les tribus problématiques, au moindre geste consideré "insultant, j'ai reçu un coup de douleur déguisé en «technique de beauté» par un d'entre eux. Maintenant, je les ignore, ou au moins j'essaye, mon humeur est de plus en plus orageuse, je ne veux pas les tuer, ils sont trop innocents pour y penser, mais, définitivement, Ils...Me...Mettent...Hors...De...Contrôle.

Tout le fait ici.

* * *

 **Kleo Sampdoria – 17 ans – District 4**

–Bien, chérie, c'est le dernier. -Je mords ma lèvre pour supporter le dernier coup de cire qui s'applique à moi, ce n'est pas mauvais, je suis habituée, même si mon père le faisait avec plus de douceur. -Parfait! Tu as été une très gentille fille! -La femme qui me parle, avec des cheveux roses et une peau claire, est une de plus de mon équipe de préparation. Elles sont avec moi depuis des heures, me pomponnant et me nettoyant jusqu'à ce que je ressemble à peine à la fille d'un pêcheur du district quatre. Plutôt une étoile, comme dit, Maika, je pourrais dire que j'ai de la chance, mon équipe n'est composée que de femmes.

Bien que, en général, les carrières ont toujours eu de la chance, à partir du moment où notre remarquable capacité est évidente, les instructeurs du Capitole demandent à la ville des stylistes experts qui nous donnent des conseils et même des produits pour maintenir notre beauté naturelle jusqu'au moment du volontariat. C'était ainsi que mon père reçu une crème pour mes mains, trop habituées à se servir de filets et de poissons, et, quand mon corps présentât les premiers signes alarmants de poils dans des endroits non désirés, un pot de pâte collante à base de miel du district sept appelé " cire dépilatoire ". Il faut le chauffer et l'appliquer sur la peau pour l'enlever en tirant avec des bandes qui sont venues dans le même paquet. Au début, les infirmières du centre s'en sont chargés pour s'assurer qu'aucune réaction allergique ne se produisait. Cependant, dès que ma peau s'habitua à cette «torture» mensuelle pour une peau lisse et uniforme, ils me renvoyèrent chez moi, sous prétexte qu'ils ne pouvaient plus s'occuper d'une personne en bonne santé.

Mon père avait du mal à suivre les conseils, mais l'académie était très exigeante. Personne ne peut soupçonner notre pénurie, selon le Capitole, notre district est parmi les plus riches, donc les tribus devraient également l'apparenter. Surtout s'ils allaient être volontaires.

Comme moi.

–Merci. –Je me contente de dire aux femmes dont le prénom et la couleur des cheveux est le seul distinctif, Maika rose, Kaima bleu et Mika verts. –Recevoir vos intention est un honneur. –Réponse qui fait Maika tomber dans les bras des deux autres. –Allez-vous bien?

Je suis gentille et courtoise non seulement par le protocole, aussi par mon élevage, depuis l'enfance on m'a appris à respecter mes camarades et tous ceux qui m'aident, ne pas me montrer méchante, ni désagréable sans raison. Elle hoche la tête rapidement, se levant .

–Oui oui. –Affirme t'elle. –C'est juste que je ne suis pas habituée à cette bonté. Tu es vraiment charmante, Kleo, Schön t'adorera! –Je reprime un rire, pendant qu'elle me donnent un dernier repassage, y compris une crème pour apaiser l'irritation de la cire. Schön est mon styliste, un homme très attirant et dont les excentricités sont minimales. Certaines personnes disent qu'il s'est opéré, moins j'en doute, car la première fois que l'ai vu, en un écran de l'académie, quand j'avais treize ans, il était encore aussi captivant. Je me souviens que beaucoup de filles s'affirmaient amoureuses de lui.

Je me lève de la planche au moment que mon équipe part, et clignote mes paupières, incapable de croire à l'image que me rend le miroir. Les pauvres doivent être en train de mourir d'envie et moi ...

Simplement, je ne me reconnais pas.

–Oui, vous êtes une pure déesse de la mer. –Je me tourne voyant un homme très bronzé, yeux noirs, ainsi que ce corps que tant mes camarades décrivaient comme « trop beau pour être réel», il semble vraiment un de ces immortels qui décrivent les légendes de notre district. Je comprends facilement que beaucoup de filles l'aiment, bien que je ne sente rien au dela d'une simple attirance physique pour lui.

-Schön Aken, votre réputation vous précède. –Il rit et suggère qu'on se tutoie, puis caresse mes vagues en cascade définies sur mon épaule droite.

–Parfait.–dit-il.–Et votre maquillage est une complète imitation de l'écume de mer -Il est si différent l'avoir autour au lieu de sur écran qu'une partie de moi apprécie le fait que je soie la seule nue.

J'essaie de ne pas broncher, écume de mer, c'est ce que reflètent les ombres de mes yeux.

–Mets le peignoir de bain, oui? Tu a passé des heures sous les soins de Maika et ses sœurs, tu as sûrement faim. –Je ligoté le peignoir, prenant une inspiration profonde. Je dois tranquiliser

–Eh bien, prend tout ce que tu veux.–Il me propose un plateau de plats dignes d'un restaurant. Je prends automatiquement des aliments que je ne connais pas. Je suis au sommet du luxe, mieux en profiter. –Je peux te poser quelques questions? J'ai toujours de la curiosité pour vous, les volontaires, vous avez tant de courage! –Je glousse à haute voix, je suppose que c'est une bonne façon de me définir.

–Oui, je n'en manque pas du tout.– Je déclare en souriant.– Vas-y, qui veux tu savoir? –De quoi il me lance un regard pénétrant, presque frissonnant en même temps, que curieux.

-Tu es vraiment charmante, ma Déesse. - Je lève un sourcil, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce ma? –Tu ne sembles pas être du genre à abandonner le sourire, alors qu'est-ce qui t'a amené ici? Honneur, richesse, soif de sang?

–Le premier, surtout, je m'entraîne depuis mes douze ans pour ça, c'est ce qui me définit. –J'explique sereinement. -aussi la fierté de mon père et la mienne, je considère les jeux comme un défi, Bruce et moi nous nous sommes entraînés pour l'occasion toute notre vie et cette année je l'ai vaincu. –Sourire ferme et direct comme ma détermination, je ne flancherai pas qu'importe le danger. –Et, en faite, j'aimerais que tu ne m'appelles plus ma déesse, tu es vraiment génial mais je n'appartiens à personne.–Il rie très heureux.

– C'est vrai! Vous êtes très audacieuse, beauté.– Un séducteur innocent du Capitole, voilà ce qu'il me semble. -Bruce est ton petit-ami?

–Seulement un ami. - Je me vois dans l'obligation de clarifier, je n'aime pas son ton empli de jalousie. - Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé pour moi? - Schön rit à nouveau.

–La patience n'est pas ton fort, n'est-ce pas?– Je secoue la tête. –Alors ne faisons pas attendre le Capitole. –Il m'emmène dans une pièce pleine de costumes et de robes et fait ressortir une parole d'honneur bleue, longue et vaporeuse. –Voilà, une nymphe parfaite! - Affirme et je dois réprimer le frisson qui me provoque le léger frottement de ses doigts quand il m'habille. – Qu'en penses-tu?

.

Une nymphe, voilà ce que je suis, une créature marine. S'habiller avec des costumes d'êtres aquatiques est la norme pour notre district depuis, selon ils m'ont raconté, l'année sept, quand Triton, notre premier vainqueur, indigné de son de son déguisement de poisson en couleurs, en a déchiré la partie supérieure, acte qui a supposé toute les acclamations du Capitole. Je vois facilement Cormorant en lui, c'est quelqu'un qui sait comment briller.

–Je vois que tu es le nouveau Triton! –Je salue, sympathique et il rit, il porte un costume composé d'une queue écaillée vert vive, son torse nu et baigné d'huile brillant, en plus d'un trident d'or. -Qu'est ce que tu-en pense?

–Que nous aurons assez de sponsors mais pas autant qu'eux. -Réponse simple, en pointant vers les toujours favoris du premier district. Heureusement, c'est juste un défilé.

* * *

 **.**

 **José Eduard Bailey (** **Martínez** **) – 17 ans – District 5**

Au moment où le char démarre je sens ma tête tourner, il y a trop de monde, des gens étranges qui nous regardent cherchant le moindre détail pour savoir si nous soutenir ou se moquer. Mon styliste m'a dit de sourire et de saluer mais j'en suis incapable. Je veux vomir, définitivement, vomir et me cacher avec mon costume de luciole quelque part jusqu'à ce qu'on m'oublie. Je ne supporte pas être le centre d'attention, définitivement non.

–¿Tu vas bien? –Me chuchote Lucy, abandonnant son rôle pour un instant, je décide acquiescer, pour ne pas pour ne pas finir exposé. Je dois me distraire.

J'ai toujours eu l'habitude de passer inaperçu, me fusionner avec les autres garçons de mon district jusqu'à ce que j'en fasse partie. Je n'avais pas prévu de finir sur les spots constamment et moins en portant cela. Il y a plus de vingt-cinq lignes couleur jaune intense sur ma chemise, comparé aux six de celle de ma partenaire de district, sans compter celle de mes collants noirs et jaunes.

Cependant, il y a plusieurs différences entre elle et moi, comme la jupe dorée qu'elle porte, une couleur semblable à ce que je me souviens avoir vu dans les vêtements du premier district. Quand je les ai vus passer une partie de moi a été trompé avec l'idée que la robe croisée en proie, avec plus de cent petits diamants de Sadfire, et le costume aux presque égale attributs de Filipo serait considérée comme trop ostentan. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à compter les cris qui résonnaient dans mes oreilles alors qu'ils avançaient, se défaisant de salutations, baisers, clins d'œil, et gestes exagérés et émotifs.

Les mêmes gestes que Lucy fait maintenant, Certainement, chez une petite fille un costume de luciole est moins ridicule que chez quelqu'un comme moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la comparer à la fille du District Deux, qui est encore maintenant placée à l'arrière de sa voiture, tellement immobile et embarrassée qu'elle ressemble à une poupée de porcelaine. Son opposé, et un, deux, trois, quatre ... Je commence à compter les roses rouges de ce costume que Blake a appelé Kimono, me détenant à dix-neuf. Il est d'un rouge si intense que le sang artificiel, qui dégouline de l'épée que Gallo montre avec fierté. Aussi, son armure est dorée, qui sait, peut-être que cette couleur est à la mode dans le Capitole.

Peut-être que l'impression que je donne n'est pas si mauvaise, c'est ce que je pense quand je me tourne vers l'écran qui nous montre. Lucy est simplement et bonnement adorable, si bien que si je ne me souvenait pas de ce que Molly m'avait raconté d'elle, je la croirais gentille. Et moi... je ne me reconnais pas, définitivement, c'est comme dans la moisson, quand l'émission m'a donné la touche "courageuse" dont j'avais juste besoin pour qu'ils ne me rejettent pas. Serein et fort, voilà à quoi je ressemble malgré le ridicule de mon costume. Je ne suis pas aussi effrayant que Denis du trois lorsqu'il se crispe aux cris, et regarde le public comme si il le dégoûtait, mais je m'en sort bien. Lui et sa partenaire ont adopté le thème Cyborg, bien que le costume sdelle soit si serré qu'il lui marque tout. Ça la rend plutôt jolie, peut-être que si elle n'était pas mon adversaire, et Sandra ne m'attendrait pas, je ferais attention à elle. J'ai toujours voulu tomber amoureux de quelqu'un mais c'est quelque chose de plus qu'impossible.

Les chars avancent, ceux du quartier quatre montrent une nymphe plus que charmante, avec une attitude semblable à elle de la fille du un, mais beaucoup plus authentique, et un triton froid, qui me fait aussi peur, surtout au moment que je compte les neuf étincelles qui proviennent de la cicatrice qui lui passe l'épaule. Je ne sais pas comment il l'a fait, mais c'est tout aussi choquant que celle que j'ai vu à la moisson du garçon du dix. Light avait raison, cette année la compétition est rude, bien qu'en général la compétition n'a jamais favorisé notre district.

Et pourtant je maintiens l'espoir...

.

Le Capitole devient euphorique devant Lucy, tant qu'une part de moi la déteste déjà, si seulement ils connaissaient sa vraie nature… Parfois, je croise les yeux avec mon mentor, qui partage de l'alcool avec Limb du sept et m'observe avec un demi-sourire encourageant.

Pour être un gagnant qui, selon mon grand-père, a remporté défiant le Capitole, Light n'est pas mal, il boit, fume, et est extrêmement violent, mais tout aussi intéressé à m'aider. Il dit que si je sais compter, je serai capable d'économiser afin de survivre beaucoup de temps avec peu. Je ne sais pas s'il a raison, mais je fus soulagé de me savoir avec des possibilités.

Les tribus du district Six sortent derrière nous. me faisant remarquer à quel point compter et observer les autres contribuât, j'avais pratiquement oublié mes nerfs d'être sur les projecteurs. Nerfs qui reviennent en voyant que certaines personnes du Capitole contiennent les rires

–Es-tu sûr que tu vas bien? –Lucy chuchote à nouveau, bien que son ton soit différent. – Que tu n'as besoin de rien?– Je la froudois du regard et lui répond.

–Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est que l'extorqueuse de ma sœur me laisse tranquille!– Le regard de ma partenaire s'obscurcit.

–Tu parles de la petite Molly? –Répond t'elle. –J'avais juste besoin d'elle pour élever ma réputation, mais elle ne voulais pas aider, elle disait que je suis méchante. Je suppose qu'elle a raison. –Elle me surprend attrapant mon bras pour me chuchoter. –Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour vivre, José, je te suggère d'en faire de même.

Et en un instant elle ne ressemble plus à une enfant, un trouble de la personnalité, c'est comment Molly appelait la maladie de Lucy, des changements brusques et une méchanceté oculte, et pourtant, je pense qu'elle m'a donné un bon conseil...

* * *

.

 **Diana Begum – 17 ans– District 10**

Si, quand Fiona me l'avait conseillé, en pénétrant dans le Capitole, j'avais peu d'envies de sourire et de saluer comme une idiote, celles-ci disparurent au moment de voir mon costume. Un cavalier? Vraiment? Il y aura t'il un costume plus fade? Peut-être ceux du six, sept, huit, neuf, ou même, le garçon du douze, avec son costume de mineur. En général, en ignorant la robe faite de feuilles de la fille du sept, qui plus que terne est ridicule, et les robes excessivement provocantes des filles du huit et douze, bleu profond la première et dorée l'autre, tous les districts à partir du six portent des costumes des plus fades possibles.

Je peste au moment que le char du six démarre, " _ne mets pas cette tête, au moins tu ne porte pas un costume de vache_ ", je me rappelle que mon styliste a dit. Le présentateur des jeux décrit ses costumes bleus, dont la seule différence est la jupe droite de la fille, en tant que pilote et assistant de quelque chose qu'il appelle «avion». Sa description du véhicule est interrompue quand il voit qu'elle chante et demande à quelqu'un de lui donner un micro, tandis que son partenaire de district écrit avec un stylo qui émet une lumière jaune. Je peux à peine entendre une phrase " _Quand on commence à tuer, tout se finit_ ", quand le son est coupé, mais il suffit pour que mon partenaire de district se penche sur le char en essayant de lire ses lèvres, tandis que le Capitole se défait de cris en voyant ce que dessine Nicott. Je roule des yeux. " _La vie est ce qu'il y a de plus merveilleux, m'aiderez-vous à la conserver?_ " c'est ce que j'ai lu et, bien que ce soit originale, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une belle phrase avec laquelle je ne sais pas si il prétend attirer l'attention ou nous faire rester comme des idiots.

–Quel courage a Mazda! –Chuchote mon partenaire. –Et lui ... il profite de sa rébellion, je comprends pourquoi ils réveillent tellement de vacarme.

–Ah oui?! Eh bien, pas moi.–Je peste plus que dérangée parce que les plus fade, après le garçon du douze, reçoivent autant d'attention. –Comprends-tu ce qu'elle chante? –Il acquiesce doucement sans enlever le regard de la rousse, mais ne dit rien.–Bon sang, Yago!–Je réplique –Dis-moi ce qu'elle chante.– J'ordonne et il me lance un de ses regards qui est un mélange de peur et de reproche avant de répondre.

–Il vaut mieux que tu ne le saches pas, c'est une chanson rebelle dont il est facile de trouver, dans les paroles, des références à notre situation: «Je veux me réveiller du cauchemar que nous avons créé» ou, pire encore: «De l'enfer ou nous sommes, nous disparaissons.» As tu besoin de que je te dise la fin?–Je laisse tomber un reniflement, niant, il est difficile de croire qu'une potentielle rebelle reçoive autant d'attention. –C'est comme un jeu d'opposés, Mazda, la rebelle, qui chante des calamités tandis que le "gentil" Nicott plaide pour sa vie de façon voyante. Je me demande s'ils l'ont planifié ensemble. –Et continue de regarder la fille avec une fascination plus qu'incompréhensible. Pour ma part, je détourne les yeux, voyant que le garçon du trois et celui du sept semblaient tous les deux pleins d'admiration et de peur pour elle, bien qu'au moment où son char démarre, Jack change son regard en une extrême froideur.

Je souris un peu, me rappelant du visage qu'il a montré dans l'émission, celui d'un garçon froid et déterminé, comme maintenant, je dois admettre que déjà je l'ai trouvé intéressant mais, maintenant, je pense que je pourrais l'apprécier comme allié. Tant qu'il acepte mes ordres, évidemment.

Pendant qu'ils avancent les exclamations d'étonnement sont réduites au silence et pas en vain, Nicott et Mazda ont déjà fini leur promenade, sa partenaire de district s'éloigne en extrême avec le visage teinté de méfiance, observe le public quelques instants, embarrassée, mais finit par saluer avec un doux sourire. Et lui, peu importe que sa veste faite avec différentes planches de bois soit entre fade et inconfortable, il reste impassible. Je l'envie un peu, à sa place je brûlerais de courage! C'est décidé, j'ai besoin de ce garçon.

.

Je continue à regarder, je m'ennuie, mon mentor a l'air déjà ailleurs dans son siège, elle a dû se piquer récemment, je commence à la détester, comment est-ce que quelqu'un comme ça est censé m'aider à survivre? Heureusement, Yiro peut travailler pour deux, bien que je m'inquiète de ce qui se passera quand Yago et moi nous nous séparerons. Lui et moi sommes trop opposés, trop noble, trop calme, trop formel et poli. Je ne sais pas comment il affrontera tacher ses mains de sang, je ne dis pas que ça soit facile pour moi, mais je veux croire que si je prends les bonnes distances j'y arriverais.

Je veux croire que lorsque le moment arrivera, je n'hésiterai pas. Yiro laisse Fiona s'allonger, l'observe avec pitié et nos yeux se croisent le faisant sourire, puis il signale un point voisin, il faut un moment pour que je remarque que c'est un des chevaux brun café qui va guider notre char.

Je lève un sourcil près de l'animal, que veut-il?, se moquer? Je ne le crois pas, alors quoi ...? Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer les gestes exagérés de la fille du huit qui lui font ressembler plutôt à une prostituée qu'à une fille de bonne famille, comme elle m'a sembler à la moisson. Apparemment, dès le passage de Nicott ils semblent plus désespérés d'impressionner, aussi le garçon du neuf essaie de faire toutes sortes d'acrobaties et gestes avec sa faucille, qui oeil aux détail, ne sait pas manier. Quel idiot! C'est quand je le remarque.

Quelque chose de drastique, désespéré même, un distinctif, quelque chose que seul moi sais faire ...

–Tu vas m'aider? Je chuchote à l'animal qui se cambre et le caresse doucement.–Je suppose que je ne le saurai pas avant d'essayer.–Au moment où je monte plus d'une personne me regardent avec étonnement, y compris mon partenaire de district.

–Que fais tu? –Il me murmure. L'animal recule un peu mais notre appel ne tarde pas à sonner, le faisant avancer. J'entends que Blake s'exclame un "¡oh!" qui me fait sourire triomphalement, Ils veulent une cavalière? Ils l'auront.

–Ce qui est nécessaire pour attirer l'attention, tu devrais sortir tes pistolets, cow-boy! –Je propose, cow-boy, c'est ce qu'il est, mais Yago me surprend à nouveau, secouant la tête.

–Non, merci, je ne sais pas quel genre d'attraction de cirque ils veulent que nous soyons, mais dans ce cas, c'est un non retentissant. Selene aimerait bien me revoir, mais je préférerais le faire étant moi-même, bonne chance, Diana. –Un rire m'échappe, oui, définitivement, Yago est un complet opposé de moi.

–Bonne chance, Yago!–Je murmure d'un ton plus que déterminée et je me tiens droite et fière, comme à la moisson. Je ne pense pas hésiter, c'est la seule façon de survivre.

* * *

 **.**

 **Denis Lenox – 17 ans – District 3**

– _Oncle Lincoln, pourquoi ne travailles-tu pas?_

– _Parce que je ne suis pas intéressé à aider le Capitole en tant que vulgaire robot._

– _Un robot? Je ne te comprend pas._

– _Tu le feras au moment venu._

En dépit de mon but, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me souvenir de cette première discussion que j'ai eu avec mon oncle, au sujet de ses occupations, en voyant mon costume de Cyborg. On dirait faux, j'ai dû le perdre, et ensuite être envoyé ici pour le comprendre. Un robot, c'est comme ça que je me suis vu, un jouet du Capitole. Défile, souris, salue, voilà les instructions de Clara, ma styliste, que j'ai réussi à suivre jusqu'à me voir devant le public.

Car la seule chose que je pense est que je suis entouré de monstres, ceux de la capitale parieront combien de temps je vais vivre en base au fait de leur obéir ou non. Aussi simple et horrible que ça

C'est ce qui m'a empêché de sourire, ma colère intérieure. Ce qui m'empêche d'être bien. Je ne veux pas de tout ça, pourquoi devrais-je faire semblant de que oui?

Et puis il y a la chanson de Mazda ... Une seule phrase j'ai entendue mais c'était assez pour le ressentir, l'espoir germant de cette tendre voix. Je l'envie, il est évident qu'elle a assumé sa mort imminente et elle a encore le courage de défier le Capitole, alors que moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je ne veux pas mourir mais la simple perspective de suivre leurs règles me dégoûte, je me souviens encore de mon oncle ralant contre le Capitole, marionnettes, robots, jouets, les trois mots n'étaient que synonymes pour lui et donc méritoires du même mépris. Il ne travaillait, ni étudiait pour ne pas mettre son talent au service de ceux qui gouvernent, ne pas favoriser les meurtres injustes ou le luxe excessif, c'est comme il le voyait.

Ainsi je commence à le voir moi-même, Je mets du temps à enlever le regard de Mazda, Enophi l'observe aussi un moment, quand je remarque que quelqu'un fait la même chose avec moi.

Le partenaire de Mazda, Nicott ...

Je lève un sourcil, qu'est-ce qu'il cherche? Je ne pense pas qu'il trouve mes points faibles derrière ce costume métallique, mais quand il lève son pouce en signe d'approbation, je me sens confus.

–C'est curieux, tu sais? Si je n'étais pas condamnée je me croirais dans un conte, lucioles, princes, princesses, des guerriers, des poupées ... des cow-boys –Enophi parle avec une émotion presque incompréhensible de ma part tandit que ses yeux observent alternativement tous les tribus. -Un conte très étrange.

Je laisse échapper un soupir, ma partenaire est bizarre, je connais les rumeurs qui la dictent comme une folle mais je ne les ai jamais écoutées. Dans le quartier beaucoup de rumeurs circulent, plusieurs de ceux que j'ai rencontrées en recherche de réponses, après la mort de mon oncle, ont été traitées de fous et d'autres l'ont traité à lui. Quant à Enophi, de toute évidence, elle est étrange, quand elle s'est présenté au train elle paraissait normale, mais j'ai vite noté que le temps qu'elle restait sans regarder au loin, prononcer des phrases vides de sens ou même se détacher de la réalité était trop court. Sinn lui a même demandé si elle avait des hallucinations mais elle confirma que non.

Sinn… Un autre conflit, fréquenter des rebelles m'appris à le haïr, traître, meurtrier, monstre, c'est ce que les autres disent de lui, et pourtant, le connaître m'a fait voir un autre aspect de sa personnalité, celui qui lutte pour survivre. J'ai bien me répéter les diktats de mon oncle, nous savons tous ce qui se passera à la fin.

–Incroyable, je dirais. –J'essaie de la suivre, mais j'échoue. Je ne sais pas qui est quoi et ça, je m'en fiche, cette façon de nous associer est inappropriée, nous ne sommes pas des personnages de conte, nous sommes des personnes. –Je n'aime pas celui du onze. –J'exprime au moment où le char en question traverse la place, je l'admets, la moisson agaça les quelques plans que j'avais concernant ces jeux, quand nos tributs ne se suicident pas ou défient le Capitole ils finissent par faire alliance avec le huit, onze, et, occasionnellement, le sept, par idéologie. Sonya et Renner ne semblent pas en mesure de tenir beaucoup, tandis que ses partenaires de district sont tout un opposé, par le regard qu'a donné Jack à Mazda la chanson le lui est pas étrangère, mais je soupçonne qu'il l'ignorera et Hayley je ne la regarde même pas, je ne pense pas quelle héberge aucun bon sentiment.

La même chose que je remarque chez Brunel et Cromwel, la méchanceté de la d'elle et la folie de sa part à lui, ses vêtements suivent la ligne établie par Margerite, des fleurs aussi rouges que le sang et un maquillage sombre. Enophi recule aussitôt qu'elle croise les yeux avec le garçon.

–Il me fait peur. –Murmure t'elle dans son ton bas habituel. -Oh! Voici le prince! - Sa fascination est presque une copie carbone du Capitoline, curieux devant Alec Wagner, le deuxième volontaire après le onze, un autre que je ne peux pas détester, tout le monde n'a pas le courage de se sacrifier pour un autre.

.

– _Bienvenu, chers tribus, à la vingt-quatrième édition des Hunger Games, je suis Arcana, présidente de Panem. -_ Les chars s'arrêtent devant le stade où la présidente prononce son discours. Je frémis en voyant ces courts cheveux blonds et yeux aussi froids que la glace, il n'y a pas de doute, je me tiens devant qui a dicter la sentence de mon oncle.

– _Comme vous le savez les jeux ont été fixés comme punition pour les péchés de vos ancêtres ..._ –Elle commence mais je ne l'écoute plus, je me souviens ce jour-là, mon oncle est rentré dans la maison suffocant, refusant à nouveau de nous dire la raison, nous en avons pas donné d'importance jusqu'à ce qu'il a commencé à défendre que bientôt nous serions tous libres. Évidemment maman a refusé de le croire, " _Ne dis pas d'idioties mon frère_." C'est ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de lui dire, nous dormions quand ils sont entrés ...

 _\- Lincoln Laroux, par ordre de la présidente Arcana, vous devez nous accompagner._ –C'est ce qu'ordonna l'agent de la paix, mon oncle a essayé en vain de résister, ma mère de le défendre et ils les ont arrêté à tous les deux, vision par laquelle Morgan a commencé à pleurer, j'ai essayé de la réconforter, transpercé par les événements, la terreur, l'incompréhension de voir les hommes inspectant tous les coins de la maison. Peu importe nos protestations, ils ont tout emporté.

Je baisse les yeux sur mes bras, serrant mes poings, mes protèges poignets n'y sont plus, mon équipe de préparation me les a enlevés, je me sens si nu sans eux...

Toutes mes tentatives pour découvrir le crime de mon oncle ont échoué, ses amis ont refusé de parler, _« cesse de demander, garçon, »_ disaient-ils _« as-tu envie de mourir? » Ou pire « Allez, va t'en, retourne à ta vie et oublie cette rencontre, c'est mieux comme ça._ _»_

C'est mieux comme ça, les paroles de mes parents, fermer les yeux à la réalité comme des marionnettes, ils ne comprennent pas ce que cela signifie, la tyrannie cruelle qui a établi cette femme aux dépens du sang des districts.

Une agonie éternelle masquée derrière le spectacle, c'est là où je suis.

Et, honnêtement, même si j'en sors, je ne pense pas que je vais le faire comme je suis entré.

* * *

.

 **Nicott naruda – 17 ans – District 6**

 _Tout le monde essaie de faire quelque chose de grand, sans remarquer que la vie est faite de petites choses._

C'est la phrase qui me vient à l'esprit lorsque je me souviens de mon défilé. Quand j'ai demandé à la licorne qui m'habillait, Susan, quelque chose qui me permette d'écrire des vers qui ravissent le public j'avais l'esprit vide. Déçu de la tenue de pilote qui l'attristait, " _je ne sais jamais quoi créer pour votre district_ ", avoua-t-elle. J'espérais que sortir avec ce stylo, qu'elle appelait pointeur laser, me donnerait de l'inspiration, mais en vain. La seule chose qui surgit fut un plaidoyer commun sans mélodie, tout cela l'avait Mazda.

J'ouvre la fenêtre de ma chambre, étant reçu par un coup d'air et je prends le briquet que m'a donné mon mentor. Si je pouvais décrire Alpine ce serait comme quelqu'un qui a l'air magique sans l'être, les rumeurs qui la disent folle sont plus qu'infondées, simplement si vous mettez assez de pression sur quelqu'un, vous obtenez que même le plus calme peut devenir un assassin. D'autre part Mazda ...

– _Eh, ange-fille, tranquille._ –La silhouette impuissante apportée par les agents de la paix dans le train me sembla comme un poignard. Mazda, qui soignait les blessés avec un sourire aussi pur qu'irréel. Ironiquement, la première fois que je l'ai vue ne fut pas à l'école, mais dans l'une des conférences que moi-même, Detox et Allen avions faites quand nous espérions encore que le district nous écouterait. Detox a chanté cette chanson, la même que Mazda à la parade et cette fille rousse fut la seule qui nous a flattés jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon la réprimande d'avoir adressé la parole à qui à " _ces drogués_ ". Detox ne tarderait pas à la revoir, lorsqu'un accident sur les voies ferrées l'a laissée presque sans jambe droite. " _J'ai eu l'idée d'une nouvelle chanson, celle d'un ange aux ailes brisées, c'est cela Mazda._ " Nous dit-'elle peu de temps après.

Comme il est évident que nous ne fréquentons pas, nos cercles nous séparent et c'est mieux ainsi, quand j'ai entendu son nom à la moisson j'ai ressenti de l'indignation, ce n'est pas que nous nous connaissions mais, vraiment? De toutes les filles du quartier a du être nommée la seule qui ne nous traitait pas comme des fous?

Je sors la cigarette qu'Allen me donna dans l'édifice de la justice et je l'allume, quand je la montra à Alpine, elle sourit d'une manière ironique avant de me donner ce briquet. " _Je te dirais de ne pas le faire_ ," murmura-t-elle, " _mais nous avons tous droit à une voie d'évasion, si tu la finit, fais-le moi savoir, je peux te fournir quelque chose avant d'entrer dans l'arène_."

La fumée s'échappe en forme de nuages, je me souviens encore du jour où j'ai goutté ces cigarettes colorées, la fête de ma troisième moisson, l'ambiance, la joie et l'addiction. Il serait bon de retourner à ces moments insouciants, mais c'est impossible.

.

Je remémore le regard embarrassé de ma compagne et comment elle s'est recomposée. " _Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Nicott._ " Je ne lui ai même pas demandé comment elle connaissait mon nom, les gens me connaissent trop. " _Fais-le pour toi._ "

Et je le fais, mes entretiens avec Alpine sont dirigés vers un seul objectif, subsister, j'avais presque oublié mes idées rebelles jusqu'à ce que j'ai entendu celles de Mazda.

– _Nous sommes sur le point de démarrer, que feras-tu?_ -Je lui ai demandé jouant avec le pointeur. En ce moment je tenais mon problème d'inspiration, ce n'était pas ma faute mais de l'environnement, des gens éblouissants et colorés, des faux sourires, et elle, une fille aux cheveux enflammés et au cœur d'or, tout cela m'était étranger, como quelque chose que je ne captais pas encore.

– _Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je ne veux pas qu'on nous oublie, Nicott, est-ce trop demander?_ –Elle répondit et quelqu'un de sensé dirait oui mais je ne le suis pas.

Alors j'ai nié, la laissant libre de surprendre, tout comme je le ferais.

.

–Et tout n'a pas pu mieux résulter –Je souris un peu me rappelant les yeux rivés sur nous, la curiosité, la peur, l'émotion, ... Je pourrais presque écrire un poème avec, quand on frappe à la porte.

–Nicott, ça va? –J'entends la toux douce de Mazda. –Je suis désolée de t'embêter mais Susan et Wen te réclament. –J'ouvre la porte en la regardant aspirer de son inhalateur. –Tu ne devrais pas fumer ça, ça va te tuer. –Je ris aigrement.

-Mazda, nous sommes dans les jeux de la faim, il est plus probable qu'une épée me tue. Allons. –Elle étouffe un rire et nous nous tenons près de la femme aux cheveux arc-en-ciel et diadème d'oreilles et corne de licorne, et l'homme aux cheveux verts, que nous appelons stylistes.

.

–Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas. -Alpine m'invite avec un sourire. Je m'allonge sur le sol devant les regards surpris de tous, à la télé passe le char du troisième district

\- Apparemment, j'ai raté les premiers carrières. –Je comente sans émotion, ce n'est pas que ça m'intéresse. - Est-ce que quelqu'un peux me donner du papier et crayon?–Je ris en voyant mon styliste obéir, il est évident que mon idée l'a rendue euphorique, rarement notre quartier attire autant d'attention.

Je pêche des frites avec mes yeux perdus sur Denis, si il ne porterais pas ce costume en métal plus d'un le considérerait insolent au lieu de terrifiant, sa partenaire sourit avec un regard aussi perdu qu'elle. Je l'envie, je voudrais me transporter dans des contrées lointaines avec cette aisance. J'écris le nom du garçon plongeant dans un petit et complexe jeu. Je ne suis pas surprit au fait que les carrière aient déjà des admirateurs, l'étrange serait le contraire. Et puis il y a nous...

Je sens froid en voyant mon visage, concentration, sourire, et ruse, voilà ce que je montre. Le Capitole ignore exprés Mazda, oubliant que si ce n'était pas pour elle, personne nous aurait remarqué. Et trois paires d'yeux se concentrent sur nous, Denis, Jack et Yago, je me souviens de mon geste d'approbation au premier, un garçon avec plus de courage que d'instinct de survie, comme moi.

.

–Il s'est rendu?–J'hausse un sourcil à la question de Mazda, détachant les yeux du troisième et septième district, Jack semble trop changeant pour me donner une alliance, mais Denis ... Je secoue la tête en voyant le dixième, Diana montant le cheval et lui qui glisse ses armes à terre, sans salutations, ni sourires, seulement du courage.

–Au contraire, il se détache du spectacle. – Je souris un peu, intéressant. – Je pense que je sais déjà ce que je vais faire, rejoindre ceux qui vont se battre sans abandonner leur essence. Si tu veux tu peut t'unir à nous. –Mazda baisse la tête, embarrassée, mais nie.

–Merci, mais je préférerais aider ceux qui ne veulent pas se barbouiller les mains, je sais que c'est une illusion mais ...

–Ce n'est pas ça! –Je crie presque l'interrompant.– Tu as raison, nous ne méritons pas d'être oubliés, donc nos stratégies ne seront pas communes. N'abandonne pas ton cœur d'or, Mazda, c'est ce qui te défine.

Et, pour la première fois, depuis que nous sommes ici, je le vois, son sourire qui me convainc de que tout ira bien. J'ai de la fermeté, une possible alliance, et même quelques sponsors, je vais triompher dans le jeu comme je l'ai fait à la parade. Et c'est que, contrairement aux autres, je pense capter les clés, le chaos qui dominé apporte le contrôle ...

* * *

.

La chanson de Mazda est **The Howling** de Whitin temptation, je vais laisser la vidéo à l'entrée du quartier six du blog. Je sais qu'il est difficile de l'inclure dans le monde des jeux de la faim, mais j'ai toujours pensé que les districts avaient leurs chansons et leurs histoires et, par conséquent, celles qui chantent Katniss ne doivent pas être les seules rebelles existantes.

Et publié, le passage de la vue de Clark contient de la pure fantaisie qui ne peut s'expliquer que par "technologie Capitoline " XD. Et enfin, nous avons une entrée à notre carrière du un! J'espère qu'au moins certains d'entre vous l'apprécieront autant que moi :D. Ce chapitre a aussi des questions, à savoir:

1) POV préféré

2) Quel est ton costume préféré et celui que tu aimes le moins? Les costumes peuvent être vus dans le blog, j'ai également téléchargé une description d'Arcana que je vous invite à lire.

3) Comme vous vous en souvenez, sans doute, nous avons pu entrevoir les plans d'alliance de quelques tribus, qu'en pensez-vous?

Et finalement,

4) Dans le prologue nous avons rencontré Tiana, maintenant nous faisons la même chose avec Clark, que penses-tu de notre dessinateur d'arènes?

Je vous rappelle que plus que les réponses, ce qui m'intéresse, **c'est que votre commentaire reflète que vous faites plus de choses que, simplement, voir si votre tribu triomphe à la parade.** Après tout, nous continuons de construire une histoire. D'ici là, le nombre de mots augmente à mesure que le nombre de povs, car il y a beaucoup plus à faire que de présenter. Et même si le passage de Clark pourrait être en trop, je l'ai fait parce que je ne voulais pas passer trop de temps de tribus en racontant du contexte historique. Je pense que c'est évident quel est le plus beau spectacle de la nature pour lui, n'est-ce pas? Ahahaha Nous aurons de bons jeux, vous verrez. Désolé pour le retard et nous lisons à l'entrainement! : D


	7. Chapitre six: Héros et Méchant

**Chapitre six: Héros et Méchant**

 _Savez-vous? C'est curieux comment mes fans perçoivent l'aventure dans l'arène. Beaucoup de gens m'ont demandé si je détestais Cordelia ou aprecié sa mort, je serai honnête, elle et moi n'avons pas divisé l'alliance en deux camps pour rien, nous étions radicalement opposées, un peu comme le héros et le méchant des romans. Mais en aucun cas j'ai souhaité son malheur._

 _Fragment du tome un d'Iris Young: Souvenirs des jeux_

* * *

 **Brunel Fraurell– 15 ans – District 11**

Quand Margerite a dicté que nous nous réunirions à première heure du matin une partie de moi a soupesé le fait de ne pas y assister mais je me suis, tout de suite, rappelé qu'elle est non seulement vainqueur, mais aussi la seule en vie du district et j'ai décidé que sacrifier quelques heures de sommeil n'était rien en comparaison de rentrer chez moi avec la brillante couronne sur ma tête.

Margerite n'est pas folle, ou peut-être oui, qui sait, mais ce n'est pas le type de folie que je répugne, au contraire.

Ella a plus de sens commun qu'une grande part de notre district.

Donc la suivre ne peut que me favoriser.

Quand, après avoir mis le costume d'entraînement que quelqu'un a laissé sur mon lit, j'arrive au salon Margerite mange des fraises à la crème, en regardant un film d'horreur. J'étouffe un rire envahie par l'ironie, je suis dans le spectacle le plus terrifiant connu, à Panem, et mon mentor préfère regarder des films d'enfants souffrant des calamités dans une école maudite. Je constate avec joie que Cromwell ne fait pas partie de la réunion, le dîner après le défilé fut plus calme que le voyage en train avec lui plus serein, j'ai essayé de lui dire des choses horrible, pour le provoquer mais il les ignora, me laissant avec un mauvais goût. Peut-être qu'il est vraiment fou, en tout cas pas d'importance, il s'est condamné tout seul, donc, à moins que se soit pour le pousser à sa peine, je ne me daignerais même pas a y penser.

Je râpe faisant qu'elle éteigne le téléviseur et se tourne, elle est habillée comme une princesse, elle le fait tellement que je me demande sérieusement si elle a des vêtements en dehors de ces robes scintillantes et encombrantes.

–Excuse-moi, j'était distraite, assieds-toi et prends le petit-déjeuner, nous discuterons de ta stratégie entre-temps. J'ai un plan pour chacun, qui ne sont pas associés et c'est la principale raison pour laquelle je t'ai réveillé avant. Le convaincre me prendra plus de temps, je pense. –Je laisse que les serviteurs muets nous servent le meilleur de l'endroit, j'aime être entourée de tant de luxe et exquisité. Thé, chocolat, café, gaufres, il y a tout. Mon mentor me conseille un gâteau appelé Red Velvet, une autre ironie macabre.

D'abord, que sais-tu faire? Manies-tu une arme autre qu'un couteau? –Je roule des yeux à son mépris et lui raconte mes expériences avec mon père, je sais utiliser un fouet pour frapper des objets, je peux l'appliquer facilement aux gens. Je n'ai pas peur d'attraper qui que ce soit pour le tuer ou de torturer quelqu'un à mort, c'est ce qui doit être fait ici. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela lui provoque un méchant sourire.

–Oui, tu es définitivement très douée. –Dit-elle, suçant ses doigts. –Dans l'entrainement, je veux que tu pratiques à l'escalade ou le parcours d'obstacles. Tu ne manques pas de force, mais si tu l'assemble avec l'agilité et l'adaptation tu pourras devenir une chasseuse experte en tout terrains. Avec ça nous jouerons.– Je souris malicieusement, chasseur tout terrain. J'aime ça.

–Je ne peux pas t'assurer d'obtenir des fouets, mais si tu fais un test excellent tu pourras peut-être convaincre les juges de les laisser dans l'arène, sinon perfectionne ton avec les cordes, attaque, défense, chasse, piégeage, tout. C'est ce qui m'a fait gagner! Elle crie presque, submergée dans son nuage de bonheur, je me souviens de ses jeux, comme personne n'a osé l'approcher à cause de ses délires, confinée au sommet de cet arbre. J'espère que je ne finirai pas pareil.

–Second, alliés, as-tu quelque chose contre les carrières– La tasse tombe presque de mes mains, a t-elle dit ce que je pense ...?

–Sauf qu'ils sont des arrogants qui méprisent tous les quartiers "bas"–Je comente roulant des yeux. –Rien. –Margerite crie si fort que je couvre mes oreilles, à ce rythme tout l'ensemble du bâtiment le .

–Oui, oui, je sais, ils ne sont pas faciles à traiter mais ils sont presque des assassins experts. Doués, déterminés et infaillibles. Habituellement, ceux de notre district ne leur conviennent pas en tant que rebelles et incapables de tenir même un couteau, mais toi tu es différente. Tu as de l'expérience à la chasse et aucun scrupule sur la torture et la mort, tu peux les bénéficier! –Declare t'elle dans un ton plus calme.–Penses-y comme une affaire commune, ils te fournissent des provisions et un abri, toi des connaissances sur la nature et la chasse, et vous vous distribuez les victimes. Finalement, tu les étudies jusqu'à ce que tu arrives à les anticiper et à leur arracher la couronne, comme un méchante parfaite! Je ris légèrement.

–Ce plan est un peu illusoire, tu ne penses pas?– Je réponds, amusée.–Nous ne vivons pas dans une histoire,ils vont me tuer avant de me permettre mettre en question leur autorité.

–Je ne dis pas que tu devrais le faire!– Elle m'interrompt, me fait l'observer plus qu'indigné, quoi? Je ne peux même pas commander ma propre alliance?

–Veux tu dire que je dois me soumettre aux caprices d'un arrogant privilégié juste parce que tu ne peux pas penser à une meilleure idée?!– Mon ton est plein de mépris, alors que je pense à la fille de l'un ou celui du deux, des féroces, arrogants, et dominants pire que moi. Ça ne marchera pas

–Il ne s'agit pas de meilleures idées, Brunel!–Elle est féroce– Tu n'est plus à ton quartier, tu ne peux pas te jeter seul dans un environnement hostile en espérant survivre miraculeusement. Tu as besoin de protection, de nourriture et d'éliminer la concurrence, ils peuvent te le donner! Si tu veux du pouvoir, trouve le plus naïf et mets le ton côté. Ils te demanderont probablement un test de valeur comme une note haute ou que tu fasses pleurer un enfant, peut-être même les deux choses, alors ne te précipite pas. Observe-les bien et si tu vois une alternative, dis-moi demain. Sinon je veux que tu essayes au moins de te rapprocher, alors.

Je laisse échapper un soupir, refusant de protester, décidément vaincre avec un mentor autoritaire et autoritaire ne sera pas un chemin de roses, mais je ne vais pas abandonner.

* * *

.

 **Sadfire Williams – 18 ans – District** **1.**

Un de mes meilleurs talents est ma capacité à passer de la féroce carrière à quelqu'un de délicate, presque innocente qui peut faire vaciller le plus cruel des hommes.

Je suis une joueuse, je connais mille façons de charmer a travers de mots, sachant jouer un rôle et le mener jusqu'au bout. Quand je me suis portée volontaire, mon plan était simple, je suis la meilleure du district, belle, charismatique et déterminée, je me soulèverais en tant que maîtresse du spectacle jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne le titre qui m'est destiné. Ce ne serait pas facile, je sais, mais qu'est-ce la vie sans difficultés?

Ma rencontre avec Gallo a été la première, je ne suis pas naïve, je connais la réputation des Strauss, c'était chanté qu'il ne succomberait pas, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'attendais à finir terrifié. Au lieu de cela, j'ai pris les devants avec un brio impressionnant, bien que je doive admettre que si son mentor n'avait pas à parler avec la mienne, ce ne serait pas si simple.

Je n'aurait pas remarqué les regards que Roman lui tendait du coin de l'œil, moins encore l'inquiétude qui avait terni les yeux de Gallo quand il vit le désespoir silencieux et incompréhensible de Roman. Étant sincère, je ne le comprends pas, ni lui, ni Iris, ils ont pratiquement le Capitole à leurs pieds, pourquoi les fuient-ils au lieu d'en profiter?

– _Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu puisse comprendre pour le moment._ –Je me souviens qu'elle m'a dit hier avec son ton froid mais doux. – _Retient Juste ça, il poursuit une illusion que j'espère que tu ne feras pas en gagnant. Croire en une possible élection. J'ai de bonnes protections mais nous ne sommes pas tous égaux._

Et elle rit de mon regard, d'une certaine manière je comprenait de quelle protection elle parlait, Klaus qui agit comme son garde du corps personnel et ses livres. Je ne les lis jamais, mon père dit que ses paroles sont du poison, mais je connais la peur et la ruse qui les entourent. Le Capitole ne peut pas lui empêcher d'écrire, personne ne le peut, et c'est son meilleur atout, après tout, même si un jour ils interdisent sa publication, qui garantit que personne ne les lira?

Et, étant comme elle est manipulatrice et rusée, elle pourrait les utiliser contre eux.

En tout cas, peu importe. Connaître son jeu n'a d'autre but que de satisfaire ma curiosité et éviter des dégâts majeurs en faisant face à l'arène.

.

Je joue avec mes boucles pendant que l'ascenseur descend, ce matin non seulement je me suis assuré son soutien inconditionnel, mais aussi le domaine. Filipo fut très en colère quand nous avons tous convenu que j'avais plus de potentiel de leader que lui. Fondamentalement, il est idiot, il ne pense qu'à s'amuser sans remarquer ce que signifie avoir un groupe sous vos ordres. Le calmer ne fut pas facile, mais j'ai obtenu son consentement à la condition de le laisser agir comme il le voulait, ce que je ne ferai que si ça me favorise, mais il n'a pas à le savoir.

–Nous sommes presque arrivés, je voulais te demander sur Sheisha. –Je soupire, quand nous parlions d'alliés, la fille a été abandonnée, parce que même si mon mentor était triste pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas nier la réalité de que à ce jeu ne survit qu'un. –Es-tu sûre qu'on ne peux même pas l'accepter en tant que bouclier humain? Je maîtrise bien les petits. –Je ris légèrement.

-Ne me dis pas qu'elle te fait de la peine, Filipo . –Je me moque –Écoute, tu ne peux pas gagner les jeux protégeant les enfants, tu le sais, non? –Malgré son doute, il acquiesce .–Alors, oublie-la, ce n'est pas une petite, c'est une concurrente, si elle meurt tu seras à un pas de plus de ton but.

–Excuse-moi, tu as raison. –Reconnaît-il, et je fais semblant de lui pardonner d'un hochement de tête. Je fiche de la petite, aucun ne m'importe sauf ceux qui me sont utiles.

Et j'en sais assez sur mon partenaire pour savoir qu'il est un bon tireur. Gallo est un Strauss, a une bonne réputation et compétences pour tuer. Et ceux du quatre ne sont pas seulement habiles, mais aussi conciliants, ils apporteront de la stabilité.

L'ascenseur arrive à sa destinée et nous sortons, je vois le garçon du trois descendre les escalier, étrangée. Les autres arrivent dans des groupes qui ne se parlent même pas, à l'exception de ceux du quatre, six et douze. Je grimace en me rappelant le défilé des seconds, damné rebelle, si ce ne fut pas pour cette chanson l'attention serait exclusivement nôtre.

J'ignore pratiquement le discours de la femme qui se fait appeler «entraîneuse en chef», je n'ai pas besoin d'étudier sur la nourriture, j'aurai la corne d'abondance. Je remarque que le seul intéressé des carrières est Cormorant. Garçon prudent, les tributs sont dissous, à l'exception des nôtres. Je m'approche à Gallo, me rappelant de ce dont nous avons parlé hier, l'attraper sous l'impulsion du moment fut très drôle.

–Nous nous revoyons, Gallo, n'est-ce pas excitant? –Je fais une moue adorable. –Lui c'est Filipo, mon camarade de district.

–Archer expert.–Il souligne d'un ton que dans d'autres circonstances me ferait rire.–En quoi te démarques-tu? –Gallo tord le geste, prudent, mais finit par répondre.

–Dans de nombreuses armes, couteaux, épées, presque tout. –Il me tire un regard malveillant. –Je suis aussi un bon stratège.

–Bien, bien! –Je dis sans perdre le sourire. –La meilleure chose est que nous convainquons Kleo et Cormorant et alors je verrai la meilleure façon de nous distribuer pour gagner.–Je me montre enthousiaste et heureux quand il me freine.

–Ce n'est pas pour offenser mais, pourquoi c'est toi qui commande? –Je ris légèrement.

-Pourquoi pas? Veux-tu le faire? Parce que je ne pense pas le permettre. -Je le défie, qui se croit t'il à metre en cause mon autorité? Gallo sourit.

–Tu devrais bien. Je suis plus doué et plus populaire que toi. –Reclame t'il, je décide de répondre avec un bruit de mépris, maintenant il va voir.

–Oh, s'il te plaît, ne me fais pas rire! Que tu t'habilles comme Lévi Strauss le jour d'hier ne te transforme pas en lui; Donc, ne prétends pas ses exploits. –lui déclares-je. –Je suis la plus douée pour le leadership, n'est-ce pas, Filippo? –Je sourcille, coquette, à mon partenaire de district, tandis que Gallo nie avec une expression bienveillante qui ne lui va pas du tout, essayant de le mettre de son côté et il m'a appelé manipulatrice? Ha!

–Ça suffit!–Explose Filippo. –Si vous ne savez pas comment vous mettre d'accord, je commanderais et c'est bon. –Je lui dirige un regard meurtrier, pas question. –En tout cas, nous devrions nous activer ou nous perdrons des alliés. –Alarmée, je cherche ceux du quatre, voyant que le garçon murmure quelque chose à Kleo avant de s'éloigner des armes et je prononce une injure, heurtant le mur.

–Bien, on va régler ça plus tard. -Cède-je lentement. –Nous avons besoin d'alliés, mais sachez que je ne pense pas céder!

Et je me recompose avec élégance avant de me diriger vers le poste de dagues.

.

–Excuse-moi, Kleo? - Je parle avec douceur et la fille se tourne avec un sourire. –Mon nom est Sadfire et eux sont Gallo et Filipo. Nous aimerions savoir si vous souhaitez faire une alliance avec nous.–J'espère une réponse négatif mais, bien que le doute traverse son visage, elle finit par accepter.

–Bien sûr, districts un et deux, n'est-ce pas? –Je hoche la tête. –Je vous cherchait pour la même raison.–Elle ajoute- Êtes-vous le chef?

–Evénement que ... -J'article, mais je suis interrompue par un non retentissant de Gallo et Filipo rit, contrairement à elle.

–Je vois ce qui se passe.– Dit-elle. -Je pense avoir vu une station tactique d'équipe, nous pouvons dominer un à chaque tour et choisir le meilleur. Ensuite, nous nous activons, qu'en pensez-vous? –Je fronce les sourcils, incertaine, mais j'accepte. –Bien que je ne suis pas très intéressé par le comandement. -Mieux encore, un adversaire de moins.

–Parfait, alors! –J'exclame et prends les armes et tout le nécessaire, alors que je me jure de surmonter tous les tests. Peu importe le prix, j'obtiendrai la couronne.

* * *

.

 **Jack Lastra Thibodeau –18 ans – District 7**

Je pense que la chose la plus difficile de jouer n'est pas simplement faire semblant, mais simplement adopter un rôle jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne le vôtre, se désengageant de tout le reste. Dans le défilé, en écoutant Mazda, j'ai eu un coup de cœur, mais je ne pouvais pas gagner les jeux me comportant comme un rebelle alors j'ai dû avaler mes sentiments et jouer...

Et définitivement ça me fait mal, je sens que je trahis mes racines en agissant ainsi et que je blesse les autres.

Sonya s'est séparé de moi ce matin, d'une certaine manière, c'est mieux comme-ça. Je ne peux pas m'associer à quelqu'un comme elle, Chêne fut clair, je peux y aller seul ou accompagné, mais si je choisis ce dernier, ça doit être avec des gens capables et déterminés.

Je ne peux pas avoir l'air froid et en même temps protéger ceux qui ne veulent pas tuer ou qui sont faibles, ce n'est pas associable.

Et même si je n'aime pas, je ne peux pas reculer, une fois que vous adoptez un visage, vous ne pouvez que le perfectionner jusqu'à obtenir la victoire. Alors je suis mon rôle, cherchant à intimider et à jouer le tueur. Je suis sérieux et même hostile et, par inertie, je rejette toute sorte de conversation amicale. Compte tenu de mon caractère solitaire, cela ne devrait pas être compliqué mais je suis en train de découvrir que c'est effectivement le cas.

–Et maintenant croise ici. –Je suis les instructions dictées par Cormorant, au poste de noeuds, plus confus que contrarié. Le garçon du quatre se révèle si affable qu'il me donne même envie, dans le défilé, il semblait terrifiant, si bien que je l'imaginais déjà jouant au tueur, mais maintenant je sens que je découvre une autre facette de lui.

Nous nous ressemblons, nous n'apprécions pas les longues conversations, sommes directs, et, après l'avoir connu, il est évident que nous avons tous deux un acte.

Et je n'aime pas l'admettre mais je pense qu'il aura plus de succès que moi, il est froid et déterminé à l'extérieur mais amical et même sympa à l'intérieur, changeant de rôle à volonté. Quand je suis allé au poste de noeuds, avec l'illusion d'apprendre de meilleurs pièges basés sur cette méthode, il a gardé le silence, observant les autres carrières, jusqu'à ce que je maudisse contrarié d'échouer autant et ainsi, sans rien dire, il a commencé à m'aider, j'ai essayé de le rejeter mais mon argument de ne pas avoir besoin de l'aide de quiconque est en train de tomber brusquement.

Je prends un peu de recul pour voir le mannequin qu'il jette pendu et _étranglé_ en quelques secondes, je pense que ça me servira très bien dans l'arène. Cormorant sourit, satisfait, me faisant serrer les poings, j'en ai assez de jouer, je veux qu'il m'explique ses intentions.

–Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'aides?! –Je le lui lâche comme ça, mais il finit par hausser les épaules.

–Parce que j'ai envie ne te sert pas?–Répond t'il et je secoue la tête. –Et si je te disais que je ne fais pas confiance à mes "congénères" et que je veux essayer quelque chose de différent?

La réponse est juste un chuchotement qui me laisse sans réponse. Quand j'ai dit à Chêne que j'irait seul, il n'en avait pas l'air heureux et m'a dit de bien y réfléchir puisque mon rôle me ferait recevoir plusieurs propositions d'alliances. Mais je n'ai jamais pensé que intéresser un carrière . Heureusement, le volontaire du deux nous interrompt avant que j'agisse naïvement.

–Cormorant, n'est-ce pas? Désolé de vous interrompre, mais j'aimerais parler d'un sujet important avec vous.

Bien sûr, le garçon n'est pas un idiot, il veut le mettre dans son alliance, mais ainsi tout rejet de la conversation devient grossier. Je tiens un reniflement et vais chercher l'instructeur du poste. Je me sens si idiot, Cormorant est un carrière, je ne peux pas me laisser emporter par son jeu.

.

Isilde, l'institutrice se montre très intéressée à perfectionner et observer le talent de la fille du dix, je roule des yeux, définitivement les Capitoles sont trop naïfs, ils nous traitent comme si nous étions des acteurs au lieu de gens forcés de devenir des monstres. Cela me rend furieux en même temps que ça me convient, si ils ne l'étaient pas ils ne croiraient pas mon acte.

–Cormorant est parti?–Exprime-t'elle. –Dommage, il m'aidait beaucoup. Eh bien, Diana, appliquez juste un peu plus de force.–Un nœud bien exécuté et des applaudissements soudains, je suis sur le point de m'en aller vers un autre poste quand la fille de dix m'appelle.

–Je voulais te parler, sept! –dit d'un ton si exigeant qu'il semble presque autoritaire.–Nous sommes tous les deux forts, déterminés et, sûrement, prêts à faire ce qui est nécessaire. Nous devrions nous allier. - Je lève un sourcil, nous devrions?

–Désolé, jeune fille, mais je vais seul. - Je dis sans donner d'option à la réplique et cherche le poste d'haches, au moins le garçon du quatre fut plus subtil.

Je n'hésite pas à en prendre un et pratiquer, Chêne m'a dit qu'étant comme je vais être froid il est convenable qu'ils me voient manipuler ça même si ce n'est qu'un jour. D'habitude une grande partie des tributs des districts inférieurs évitent les armes, soit parce qu'ils sont comme Sonya, soit en craignant les carrières, qui, obviant Gallo qui continue de parler avec Cormorant, démontrent une perfection presque optimale dans les stations de chasse et d'attaque, commandées par Sadfire. Donc, y aller attirera l'attention plus que favorablement.

J'essaie de ne pas leur faire attention, c'est évident à quoi ils jouent montrant leurs capacités, effrayer, intimider, mais je ne peux pas montrer de peur.

Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière

Alors je reste ferme, cachant mes doutes et mes peurs, même quand je vois que Cormorant vient de rejeter les carrières. Je ne peux pas flancher, certainement pas.

* * *

.

 **Cormorant Jones** **–** **17** **ans – District** **4**

 _Quand ils approchent accepte l'alliance, l'un des deux doit être accessible. Pour ma part, j'étudierais toutes les options avant de décider._

C'est ce que j'ai chuchoté à ma partenaire avant de partir, refusant d'admettre mon refus, et à moi-même avant de rencontrer Jack, de prouver ce que c'est travailler avec d'autres tributs et donc cesser de me sentir mal.

Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les autres carrières, bon certains oui, mais ce n'est pas un facteur que prenne en compte et moins la confiance. J'ai vu trop de jeux pour savoir que ça n'existe pas; donc je ne fais pas confiance au terrain, ou au personnes, j'analyse toutes les possibilités avant de prendre une décision. Et jusqu'à présent, j'ai bien survécu comme ça.

Alors, quand mon intuition m'a confirmé que mon entente avec quelqu'un comme Jack pourrait être mieux qu'avec Gallo ou un des autres carrières, j'ai décide de la suivre, peu importe à qui je doive faire face.

Le problème est que je ne connais pas de moyen d'aborder la question avec Jack, sans qu'il me rejete. Peut-être que je devrais en parler à mon mentor, puisque le charisme n'est pas exactement mon point fort.

–Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais? –Kleo me chuchote tellement choqué qu'indignée, alors que nous prenons nos plateaux. Je hausse les épaules. –Pourquoi as-tu refusé? Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que Mags a dit? –Increpe t'elle, je lâche un soupir, c'est précisément le conflit que je voulais éviter.

–Oui, étudier avant de décider.–Je lui réponds, calme–Et mon intuition m'a dit que m'allier avec eux ne me favoriserait pas. Je suis désolé, Kleo.–Je décide d'ignorer son expression trahie, elle me sympathise, mais je ne suis pas dans un endroit où je puisse me guider par les sentiments.

–Ton intuition! Cormorant, est-ce que tu t'écoutes? –Dit-elle avec un ton plein de mépris, je ne flanche pas, ce n'est pas la dernière fois que j'ai ce genre de discussion–Tu ne peux pas... Faire ... Ça!

–Je viens de le faire. –J'exprime, intentando mantenerme firme. –Et maintenant, si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire ... - Et je pars avant que l'expression sur son visage me rende faible. Je ne me sens pas bien agissant de la sorte et pourtant ...

Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, avant le défilé, j'ai demandé s'il était obligatoire de sourire avec bonheur, outrageant Eric, tandis que Timeo se montra plus conciliant. " _Cela dépend de l'approche qui t'a été attribuée_ ", a-t-il répondu. « _Il y a des costume où, un visage presque terrifiant, contribue plus au succès qu'un de bonheur. C'est la magie des carrières, il n'y a aucun moyen d'être considérer insolent. Mais fais attention, une fois que tu choisis un visage tu ne peux pas le changer._ »

Et j'ai eu assez de sponsors jouant à la froideur.

.

Une fois assis je rigole voyant à quel point Gallo joue au gentil avec Kleo, reculant la chaise comme un bon chevalier, j'ai bien fait de refuser, il ne semble pas une mauvaise personne mais la tension entre lui et Sadfire pourrait être coupée avec un couteau. Et survivre me demande suffisamment d'efforts comme pour servir de médiateur entre deux contrôleurs manipulateurs qui se disputent le leadership.

–Regarde ce que nous avons ici!–Mon étude attentive de mes congénères est interrompue par une voix féminine, Diana, la cavalière du dixième district, s'est assise à côté de moi sans demander. –Je suis surprise que tu aies rejeté ton horde, quatre.

Je ris légèrement.

–Ça doit être que je ne suis pas un animal d'aller en horde. –Je blague, cette dénomination circule parmi les tribus depuis que l'équipe des carrières s'est constituée comme un groupe presque imbattable de meurtriers dangereux, et plutôt que de la détester je la trouve marrante. –Et ne m'appelle pas quatre, je suis Cormorant, pourquoi es-tu ici, Diana?– Elle claque sa langue en accord.

–Direct au point, hein? –Comment-elle avec un sourire malicieux.–Je veux former une alliance, toi, moi et peut-être celui du sept. –Je fronce les sourcils, peut-être, Jack l'a-t-il rejeté? Pourquoi?

–Peut-être? Est-ce qu'il t'a rejeté? –Un snort est ma réponse. –Regarde, d'habitude je ne suis pas vraiment accessible, mais je sais reconnaître la vraie bravoure. Je suis partant.–J'accepte, des tribus que j'ai vus dans la retransmission, Diana est celle qui m'a donné des meilleures vibrations, quelqu'un de centré, sans secondes intentions, parfaitement capable et décidé, en plus de forte. – As-tu une idée de la raison pour laquelle Jack t'a rejeté? -Je demande, en cherchant le garçon du sept avec le regard, il est assis seul à une table, aussi éloigné comme s'il y avait un mur entre les autres et lui. Il me rappelle un peu à moi même.

–Ne le mentionne pas, c'est un idiot!–Elle proteste en le regardant comme si il était un délinquant.–Il a dit qu'il allait seul, quel genre de tribut fait ça!? C'est du suicide absolu! –Je ris, je l'ai.

–Quelqu'un qui n'a jamais appris à travailler en équipe.–Je lui explique.– Qui pense qu'il se suffise à lui même pour survivre. Cependant, en voyant tous enracinés dans des groupes, il se sentira désavantagé et réfléchira. Ecoute, je ne suis pas le plus charismatique de l'endroit mais mon mentor oui. Dans le cas extrême, il pourrait parler à Chêne et le convaincre.– Je suggère, Timeo est fantastique, je sens vraiment que je l'ai mal jugé quand j'ai vu ses jeux, c'était vrai qu'il avait une froideur impressionnante à seize ans, mais il n'est pas une personne horrible, au contraire, je comprends que beaucoup de jeunes gens à l'académie l'ont sur un piédestal. Il est agréable, charismatique et habile sans être cruel, conscient que sa décision était aussi drastique que dangereuse, mais en y pensant, peut-être il vaut mieux mourir assassiné que de famine.–En tout cas, je recommande de ne pas lui fermer les portes. Il y a toujours la possibilité qu'il raisonne et s'approche de nous. –Diana tord le geste.

–Deux choses.–Elle réduit autoritaire.–La première, je n'aime pas qu'on me donnent des ordres, donc j'accepterai ta recommandation jusqu'au dernier jour d'entrainement, sinon nous ne serons que toi et moi, sans objections. –Je hoche la tête avec un sourire conciliant, apparemment j'aurai une autoritaire. –Deuxièmement, et plus important, peu importe si nous sommes deux ou trois, je dirige l'alliance.

–À tes ordres, mon chef! –Je réponds, rigolant un peu et elle, bien qu'elle roule des yeux, semble satisfaite, je n'ai jamais cru bon le domaine pour moi, je ne suis pas charismatique, ni stratège et un leader sans ces qualités est voué à l'échec.

Nous continuons à manger et peu à peu elle se révèle plus affable, Diana est pratique et résolue, une fille dure mais pas méchante. Nous ne parlons pas trop,seulement ce qui est essentiel pour nous coordonner et, quand nous finissons, je propose d'approcher les armes.

Les carrières, particulièrement Sadfire, m'observent comme si j'étais leur pire ennemi, je ne peux pas dire que je ne m'y attendais pas, je connais les dangers de ma décision. Diana est impatiente de voir de quoi je suis capable mais je refuse de faire ma démonstration avant elle. Un fouet est l'arme qu'elle choisit pour montrer une bonne habileté, la même chose que je fais en attrapant un trident. Mags nous a dit, à Kleo et moi, qu'il est préférable de ne pas montrer tous nos atouts, donc ce sera la seule arme que je prendrai jusqu'aux épreuves des juges, puis, je suivrai les conseils de l'entraîneuse en chef et me spécialiserais dans la survie. Après tout, qui m'assure que les juges laisseront des provisions à ma disposition? Je dois m'anticiper le plus possible pour trouver un moyen de survivre, peu importe le risque, je suis déterminé.

* * *

.

 **Kia Grayling –14 ans –District 9**

– Eh bien?, Tu aimes faire quoi? –Je relâche un soupir à la recherche d'un moyen d'éviter la question de mon partenaire de district. Quand j'ai dit que j'avais besoin d'un guide, Rhea n'a pas trouvé de meilleure solution que de nous assembler. Kyle ne me dérange pas, ou du moins il ne l'a pas fait jusqu'à hier soir, il n'est pas méchant, mais n'a-t-il pas vu le ridicule qu'il a montré sur l'écran en jouant avec la faucille? Et puis après il se fâche avec elle, comme si c'était de sa faute qu'aucun d'entre nous ne travaille à la campagne. – Kia, tu existes?–Je roule des yeux, mais acquiesce, qu'est-ce que je suis censé répondre? Ma vie est limitée au travail, je ne connais rien d'autre.

D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas en quoi va m'aider savoir qu'il adore jouer au skate.

–Oui, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça.–Je dis, dès quenous nous sommes réunis pour manger, la discussion tactique est terminée, dommage, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas connaître Kyle, je ne vois tout simplement pas le besoin quand dans quelques jours nous devrons nous tuer pour vivre.

Il frappe la table et je recule, effrayée, je n'aime pas les gens en colère, ça me rappelle quand les patrons me punissent.

–Parce que! –Replique t'il. –Je veux te connaître, pas toi?–Je nie–pourquoi?

–Tu voudrais connaître ton meurtrier?–Responds-je, le faisant rire, maintenant que se passe-t-il? –Ai-je dit quelque chose qui fait rire?

–Non, c'est juste que je ne peux pas t'imaginer tuer quelqu'un. –Je hausse les épaules.

–C'est ce qu'on a à faire ici, n'est-ce pas? –Kyle hoche la tête, me regardant comme si j'étais le monstre d'une histoire.–Bien, c'est tout.

Je décide de me lever dès que je l'entends protester, peut-être qu'il vaut mieux me trouver un autre allié. La question est, qui voudrait de moi?

.

Je finis par m'asseoir à une table qui me permet de voir tout le monde, Rhea nous a dit de nous guider par ce dont nous avons besoin, donc en règle générale, je devrais chercher quelqu'un qui me protége. Le problème est que je ne veux pas être considéré comme inutile. Je veux aider et être aidé, c'est ainsi que nous travaillons à la fabrique.

Alors, que puis-je contribuer? Je marche autour des tables avec mes yeux, voyant que ma situation n'est pas si étrange, les carrières vont ensemble, Diana et Cormorant aussi, comme Alec et Alaïa et Mazda semble se vanter de son partenaire de quartier devant Denis. Mais les autres sont seuls et quand je regarde à ma droite, je remarque que je suis à côté du garçon du huit, je pense que c'est l'une de ces situations dans lesquelles je devrais m'excuser.

–Désolé! –Je dis rapidement. –Je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Peut-être que je devrais ... –Je bondis, pensant à partir, mais il change son geste en un sourire adorable.

–Non ...–Il prend une profonde inspiration. –Vous pouvez rester, je suppose. –Et il baisse les yeux rapidement, retournant à sa nourriture. Je décide que je devrais aussi manger, cet endroit est très différent de ce que je connais, je ne devrais pas me faire des amis, moins aimer les gens, juste agir et tuer. Étant honnête, je l'ai bien pris en charge, trop bien, mon mentor a même dit que j'avais une capacité d'assimilation incroyable pour mon âge.

–Rrr–Mon partenaire fait un son étrange, restant coupé quand je me concentre sur lui, je pense que je le rends nerveux.–Renner.–C'est son nom, si je me souviens bien.

–Kia, est-ce que je t'effraie?–Je réponds avec un beau sourire, et il nie, gêné–C'est bien.–Je soupire. –Mon mentor dit que je suis très brusque avec les gens, mais je ne sais pas comment être meilleure. Je hausse les épaules. –Puis,il est trop tard pour changer. Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis, j'ai besoin d'alliés, toi, tu sais faire quelque chose?–Le garçon avale sa salive, intimidé.

–C-coudre, guérir, cuire.–Article t'il. –Manualités et réparations.

–J'aime ça, tu peux te débrouiller seul.–Je commente et son visage devient rouge. –Est-ce que tu vas bien?–Il acquiesce, avec, de la timidité? Je pense que c'est ça.

–Je ne peux que contribuer avec du savoir, j'étais à la station de plantes le matin. J'ai aussi vu beaucoup de jeux depuis mon enfance et ... –Mon monologue est interrompu par la fin du repas, ce qui me fait lever automatiquement, comme je faisais à la fabrique. –Je devrais partir. Je dois encore essayer une arme. –Mais avant de m'en aller je lui murmure quelque chose:

–Tu sais? Je ne te connais pas mais je tu me plais, alors essaye de survivre, d'accord? Peut-être que nous pourrons faire une équipe.

Et je pars, mal à l'aise, ceci est plus difficile que je ne le pensais, je ne sais pas quoi faire, dire, ou comment m'adapter. Peut-être que je devrais consulter Rhea, elle saura m'aider.

* * *

.

 ** **Sonya Daskalova –** **1** **6 an** **s – District** **7****

–Ok, maintenant, entoure-le autour de son bras. –La vielle femme du poste de guérison me surprend, je connais très peu de gens de son âge avec une si bonne vision et un tel état de santé.–Non! Pas comme-ça! Il va finir par perdre le membre! –Je sens les larmes d'alarme m'échapper à l'entendre, je soigne un pantin, , c'est ce que je répète pour me soutenir, mais, même ainsi je ne peux m'empêcher de penser, que vais-je faire si c'est une personne?– Pourquoi es-tu si affectée? Il pourrait être ton rival, tu sais?

J'acquiesce en pilote automatique, terrifiée du reproche et la haine dans ses yeux, en général mes expériences avec le Capitole sont régulières, beaucoup m'ignorent, mon styliste inclu, et pas en vain.

– _Bien, ma fille. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec toi?_ –C'est la première chose que dit Limb quand je suis entrée dans la pièce réservée au le mentor et tribut, puis m'approchât, sans vergogne, en me regardant sous tous les angles. –Au moins, tu n'es pas une morte de faim! Il s'est exclamé simplement. –Es-tu sure de ne pas vouloir tuer? Cela ne te coûterait pas cher.

Pas besoin de mentionner ma réponse, je reste ferme dans mes convictions et donc condamnée, à moins que je trouve quelqu'un qui tue pour moi. C'était le conseil de mon mentor, me cacher et attendre que les autres fassent le «sale boulot». Honnêtement, je ne l'aime pas, je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas efficace, mais à long terme quoi? Je serais la première à mourir.

–Parce qu'elle n'y est pas habituée.–La voix de la rousse du six s'impose avec un courage dont je manque clairement.–Elle n'a pas assisté à une guerre, Seulement vu que des horreurs derrière un téléviseur. Vous ne pouvez pas exiger qu'elle les traite comme quelque chose de naturel.–Response à laquelle la vieille femme rit d'une manière incontrôlable.

–Je peux exiger ce que je veule, les enfants, c'est la magie des jeux. –Explique t'elle –Et ne me parle pas de guerre, veux-tu? Il est clair que vous ne savez rien. –Et s'éloigne légèrement.

–Hernie lombaire. – Raconte Mazda avec un ton naturel, alors que je l'observe, pleine de questions. – C'est une lésion compliquée à expliquer. Pensez-vous que je me suis passée avec elle? Je ne peux pas supporter ce genre de personnes. C'est déjà assez dur d'être ici, il n'est pas nécessaire d'aller plus loin dans la plaie.–Je secoue la tête, la raison ne lui manque pas.–Je m'appelle Mazda.

–Je sais, je t'ai entendu chanter. –Réponse qui la fait sourire brièvement, j'essaie généralement de ne pas penser au défilé, tant de feuilles dans ma robe m'étourdirent, comme les de gens qui me regardaient. Mais je me suis souvenue que les tribus qui saluent et sourient s'en sorte toujours assez bien.–Je suis Sonya.

–Oui, oui, j'essaie de retenir les noms de tous.–Précise t'elle, je la regarde hallucinée, tous? –Je vais t'aider. Ma mère est une guérisseuse donc ce monde m'est familier.–Je recule à son geste, méfiante, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ses bonnes intentions, mais je continue à penser que même quelqu'un comme elle pourrait me tuer.–Que se passe-t-il?

–R-rien.–Je mens essayant de me faire la dure.–Je me demandais juste ce que tu fais ici seule, sans tes alliés.–J'enquéri, détournant les yeux vers le garçon du trois et son partenaire de district. Je ne suis pas stupide, Mazda a passé la matinée avec Nicott et déjeuné avec le garçon du trois.

Elle rit doucement.

–Nicott et moi sommes des alliés secrets. Nous formerons deux groupes séparés avec un seul objectif, nous différencier. Lui cherche ceux qui luttent sans abandonner leur essence.–Elle pointe montre le garçon du trois , qui semble discuter avec Nicott.–Quant à moi, je reste ferme à ma chanson. Je n'ai pas l'intention de tuer en aucune circonstance. –Je ressens de l'émotion à l'entendre, cette fille est plus rebelle que Jack ou aucun de ceux qui se vantent.–Toi, tu le ferais?

Je ... –J'avale sec, me rappelant le mépris de mon mentor «alors tu devrais assumer ta mort imminente. » fixe qui ils lui ont dit quelque chose de semblable et pourtant, elle ne semble même pas inquiète.–Je ne peux pas.

Et je baisse la tête, embarrassée, je ne sais pas comment j'ai l'intention de gagner des jeux comme ça, mais elle ne me blâme pas.

–Je supposais.– Reprend t'elle. –As-tu une alliance?–Je nie, nerveuse- –Alors nous formerons une avec qui ne devront pas être oubliés. –Puis elle m'offre un beau sourire. –Tu n'as pas de mauvaise constitution physique et je déborde de connaissances. La médecine, bien qu'elle puisse ne pas le sembler, apporte de nombreux avantages, vous connaissez les forces et les faiblesses des gens. toi, par exemple, obviant ton habileté avec la hache, tu n'aurais pas de problèmes au corps à corps. Cependant, tu n'es pas grand, ni a des jambes agiles, donc l'agilité n'est pas ton truc, ai-je tort?

–Je peux seulement dire ... Waouh.–Je suis tellement impressionné que je n'ai pas de mots, je n'ai rien dit à cette fille et pourtant ...–Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as chanté, tu as du potentiel. Je chuchote, la fille sort un inhalateur de sa poche.–Vraiment?

Mazda acquiesce doucement.

–Nous avons tous un handicap, sans cela nous serions parfaits. Je suis asthmatique, les autres sont lents ou ont des lésions. –Elle montre les garçons du neuvième district, lui ne semble pas en mauvais état mais la fille est un peu voûtée, comme notre instructeur. –Il existe également des déficiences psychologiques telles que la folie ou l'autisme. La clé est de les compenser d'une certaine façon, je pense, je suppose un fardeau?

–Bien sûr que non! - Je bousille, peut-elle le penser?–En faite je ... Bon ...–Je me tais, gentille ou pas, je ne vais pas lui révéler mes faiblesses. Mazda rit en regardant le pantin.

–J'oublie, c'est comme ça –Précise t'elle le et vend très efficacement, à tel point que la vieille femme s'approche pour la féliciter, s'excusant. Je l'ignore, essayant de suivre les pas de ma, maintenant, partenaire, mais j'échoue.

.

–D'accord, il est évident que je serais la guérisseuse. –Elle terce après plusieurs tentatives.–Maintenant nous avons besoin d'un garçon.

–Quoi!?–Mon visage montre de la stupéfaction Comment ça un garçon?, Quoi, quand, pourquoi?–Depuis quand?

–Depuis que les groupes d'amis ont été inventés, Sonya! Il y a toujours un garçon.–Son ton insistant nuance mon rejet, a quoi joue t'elle en dictant tout? –Quoooi? –S'étonne t'elle ennuyée, lisant mon visage avec ses yeux.

–Rien,juste ... puis-je le décider?!–C'est la seule chose à laquelle je puisse penser pour l'arrêter, trop réticente, trop méfiante. J'attends un négatif mais elle montre à nouveau son sourire innefaçable.

–Pourquoi pas?–Dit-elle– Seulement, assure-toi, que ce n'est pas un des plus populaires.

Je reste silencieux, analysant tous les garçons avec le regard, qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire pour les convaincre? J'essaie de me rappeler les conseils de mon mentor, ignorant son insistance sur la participation à l'assassinat, aussi elle m'a dit des choses comme "Ne dévoile pas tes compétences, trouve des gens utiles et déterminés et assurez-toi de contrôler tout type de détournement." Mais elle m'a parlé de personne en particulier à moins que ...

Je prenne en compte ce qu'elle a dit hier, ivre, quand je l'ai interrogée sur ce qu'elle faisait avec le mentor du cinq, que moi et son garçon pourrions combiner.

– Celui du cinq!–J'exclame–Il semblait courageux. -Je me souviens de sa forte expression à la moisson et dans le défilé, étant donné du fait qu'il a dirigé la liste des ridicules, il me servirait

–José, dis-tu?–Interrogea t'elle et j'acquiesce doucement. – Oui, c'est une bonne option, allez!–Elle sourit avec enthousiasme et m'amène ensuite à la station de camouflage où il se trouve.

–Salut! -Mazda accueille enthousiaste.–Je suis Mazda et voici Sonya et ...–Je la coupe rapidement, pas encore.

–Excuse mon alliée, elle très effusive.–Je m'explique avec douceur et je m'installe à ses côtés, le garçon étouffe un rire.

–Il n'a pas d'importance, je suis habitué à des gens extravertis. Je suis José. –Explique-t'il avec un sourire, Mazda croise les bras avec une expression plus comique que réelle, de mauvaise humeur, alors que je m'encourage à prendre un pinceau.

–Je sais, mon mentor, elle m'a parlé de toi, elle m'a dit que tu me conviendrais, je ne sais pas pourquoi. –Et je hausse les épaules, avant de proposer une alliance j'ai besoin de le connaître, de savoir s'il est légitime ou, au contraire, il me trahira à une moindre occasion.

* * *

.

 **Sheisha Cryfel – 13 ans – District 2**

Je crois fermement que tout le monde qui dit que survivre à des jeux est simple vit dans un nuage d'ignorance. Ou peut-être, simplement, ils ne connaissent pas ma situation.

Au bâtiment de justice, mes parents avaient plus de mots à dire que de temps, excuses, d'explications, instructions, alors que je n'avais qu'envie de leur dire adieu. Je n'avais pas le courage de les haïr, pas avec la sentence sur ma tête et trois minutes ne compensaient pas des années de protection et d'ignorance. Ma sœur m'a rappelé que j'avais mon mentor, mais Gnaea reste ferme à ne pas aider des «cadavres».

Et moi, si j'étais ma sœur, je ferais n'importe quoi pour la réfuter, mais je ne le suis pas. Si elle ne veut pas me traiter, c'est son problème. Quant à Roman ...

– _Embarrassant, n'est-ce pas?_ –Me murmura le vainqueur populaire, une fois la cérémonie d'entrée terminée, je n'ai pas été en mesure de sourire, trop accablée par les gens qui essaient de me toucher, comme une si j'étais une poupée de porcelaine avec laquelle jouer. J'ai hoché la tête, lentement, le regardant à peine et il s'accroupit devant moi.– _Calme-toi, Sheisha, je vais t'aider_ –Il m'a promis, mais ils ne l'ont pas laissé faire.

Gallo semblait déjà contrarié quand il vit le garçon essayer de me remonter le moral avec tout son bon cœur, mais c'est ce matin qu'il fit ressortir ses appréhensions, retenant son mentor parce que, selon lui, m'aider le ferait souffrir.

Et bien qu'il ait essayé d'expliquer de manière plausible que c'était son devoir, il n'a pas obtenu de consentions. Je dois admettre que je ne suis pas surprise, Gallo avait déjà demandé des séances d'entraînement séparées au train et le matin ce fut l'escorte la chargée de me faire savoir qu'ils étaient avec presque une heure d'avance. J'aurais pu insister mais quelque chose dans le visage de mon mentor m'a dissuadé.

L'impression que Gallo a tort, son mentor souffrira plus s'il meurt que moi, mais évidemment, il a plus d'opportunités que moi.

C'est l'escorte qui, finalement, m'a donné des informations sur l'événement et même la vidéo d'une édition de jeux précédente, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle l'a fait, mais je l'apprécie.

Je n'ai pas pu les voir jusqu'à la fin, il duraient trop d'heures, mais j'ai conservé une esplanade pleine de neige et une volontaire plus centrée que la plupart des gagnants que nous connaissons, en plus des premières étapes de l'événement.

L'interview, où je devrais m'efforcer d'être courageuse et _adorable_ ,et le bain de sang où seulement deux actions sont valides. Fuis et se défendre. Mes seuls bons atouts.

.

Je me lève sur la pointe des pieds représentant des mouvements calculés et répétitifs avec le Wazikashi que l'instructeur de Katanas m'a donné, mêmes caractéristiques mais plus petite et plus maniable, je l'ai choisi car, comme j'ai vu dans l'édition, que seuls les tribus avec les notes plus élèvés ou, à défaut, l'équipe des "carrières", ont droit à son arme prédilecte. Plus vous pratiquez mieux c'est, cependant, au bain de sang le mieux sera m'enfuir.

Je n'ai pas la taille ou la capacité de rester à la corne d'abondance, mais oui de me cacher et d'attaquer la moindre personne qui essaie de me faire sortir, ça fera l'affaire.

Je ressens un courant d'air qui me pousse à me mettre dans une position défensive et à lever automatiquement mon arme, ce qui m'amène à entrer en collision avec le Tantō du garçon du douze. Il est similaire à un poignard double ou tranchant avec une longueur de lame comprise entre 15 et 30 cm. En raison de l'académie, je ne manque pas de connaissances théoriques dans les armes, la pratique pourrait être discutée.

–Je suis désolé, je ne t'ai pas vu! –Musite le garçon, moi, je l'ai fait, il est venu récemment à la station, mais comme il ne m'a pas parlé, je n'ai pas fait attention à lui. –Tu as de bons réflexes. –Je baisse la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, je ne suis pas habituée à que les inconnus me parlent.

–Toi, tu utilises beaucoup de force. –C'est ce qu'il m'échappe pour le moment, le Tantō n'est pas une arme à utiliser à deux mains, ni à frapper comme il l'a fait, d'ailleurs son design et celui du katana sont très différents.

–J'expérimente encore. –Explique t'il. –Mon quartier est basé sur le creusement, mais étant l'âge minimum de dix-huit ans, eh bien ... –Il hausse les épaules pendant que je l'étudie, fort, haut, et avec des bras et des jambes travaillés pour le combat, si ce n'était par la moisson, je le croirais venu d'un autre district. –Je m'appelle Alec.

–Et un maillet? –Je propose, je dirais un katana mais ils ne sont pas faciles à manipuler. Il détourne le regard vers l'endroit des maillets, puis vers moi.

–Oui, c'est possible, merci!–Il est gentil et même aimable,trop pour être volontaire, mais j'ai vu la façon dont le garçon aux cheveux noirs à qui il remplaçait le regardait. Il n'a pas l'air méchant.

–Sheisha! –Je crie après un moment, il me regarde avec une expression que je ne reconnais pas.–Mon nom est Sheisha.–Et juste quand je le prononce je sens un faible sourire transmué dans mon visage, je ne sais pas pourquoi ce garçon m'inspire de la sécurité.

Alec me sourit avant d'atteindre l'institutrice de mnaillets, j'ai l'intention de le suivre quand elle, Lucy, m'appelle. La fille du cinq me colle depuis le matin, ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire, elle est adorable et très intelligente mais pour une raison quelconque elle ne me donne pas la même sécurité. Ce sera parce que nous avons le même âge.

Et je reviens à ses côtés, c'est mieux comme ça, après tout, qui d'autre voudrait quelqu'un comme moi?

* * *

.

 **Alec Wagner – 16 ans – District 12**

En étudiant les jeux, j'ai appris qu'il existe à peine quelques clés qui se répètent chaque année, le reste dépend de la chance.

Premièrement, une bonne impression, les tribus joyeux, participatifs et charmants plaisent au Capitole, j'ai donc pris comme tâche paraître le plus "carrière" possible. Sourire même si je ne suis pas heureux et être parmi les premiers à participer à la tuerie. En général je l'ai bien assumé bien, Sheisha avait raison avec les maillets, en raison de ma constitution équilibrée et forte je peux devenir mortel avec un. Bien que je ne sache pas si je peux la tuer après ça.

Deuxièmement, ne pas sous-estimer l'arène, apprendre à chercher de l'eau et de la nourriture, en plus de la chasse. Le centre n'offre pas trop de possibilités, ils vous enseignent comment creuser, faire des puits, pêcher, reconnaître des plantes et chasser, mais en deux ou trois jours c'est compliqué. Dans mon district, la sécurité est excessivement basse, la clôture qui nous sépare de l'extérieur est électrifiée quand elle veut, mais même ainsi peu osent la franchir, donc ma connaissance est basée plus sur l'observation.

Et troisièmement, cherche de bons alliés.

Alaia m'a fait l'offre dès que je suis entré dans le train, je n'ai pas répondu parce qu'on m'a interrompu, mais à l'intérieur j'avais déjà accepté. Je la connais, de cette manière innocente que tu connais la farceuse de classe qui embête toujours les professeurs. Ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'ils l'ont emmenée au bureau du directeur, mais elle s'en sort toujours.

Et je l'admets, elle me sympathise, ça a rendu les cours très agréables, donc ça ne m'a pas pris grand chose pour être d'accord sur l'alliance. Sa réputation peut être mauvaise, mais personne ne peut nier ses capacités, sans parler de notre compréhension mutuelle.

À l'entrainement l'institutrice de maillets se montre satisfaite de mes avances, comment j'apprends où et comment frapper vite en finir, elle m'a montré différents types de maillets, des plus faibles pour, dit-elle « se vautrer dans le massacre, » au plus meurtrier. Au début, je pouvais à peine me mettre en situation pour «briser» le mannequin, mais dès que j'ai appris l'endroit exact où le sujet meurt d'un coup je me débrouille assez bien. Profiter du massacre n'est pas mon truc, mais je me console en disant que je fais tout ça pour revenir avec mon amour.

Je laisse tomber le maillet quand la formation est terminée, je me sens plein d'espoir, je peux retourner avec Dan et ensuite ... Tout ira bien.

–Alec!–Alaia me rattrape au moment où nous entrons dans l'ascenseur.–Nous nous sommes divisé, l'après-midi, histoire de couvrir plus de terrain et de se spécialiser dans différents domaines, ainsi nôtre complémentation sera plus élevé. –Comment ça va? –Je hausse les épaules.

–Assez bien, une fois que vous apprenez à supporter les attitudes de supériorité des «plus forts du jeu», la station d'armes est tout à fait enrichissante.–Je Commente en parlant des carrières.–Au fait, j'ai trouvé quelque chose que tu pourrais aimer, te rappelles-tu de ces boules de papier froissé que envoyais par des tubes au tableau? –Elle hoche la tête en riant. – Eh bien, les sarbacanes sont basées sur une technique similaire, elles pourraient te convenir.

–Parfait! Lark nous a dit de regarder dans ce qui nous est familier, c'est pourquoi le matin j'ai pratiqué avec des couteaux mais je préfère ton idée. Moi je suis allé au en poste d'escalade, tu ne sais pas à quel point la vue d'en haut est impressionnante!–Comment'elle, excité.–En faite, je voulais te dire, Celle du deux ... Sais-elle quelque chose?

–Sheisha–Je prononce son nom, je l'admets, la voir si renfermée me donne la familiarité, avant de rencontrer Dan je faisais de même, elle possèdent quelques excentricités comme éviter tout contact avec des yeux ou marcher sur la pointe des pieds, mais je pense que nous pourrions nous entendre. –Pas grand-chose, je pense, même si elle sait d'armes, elle ne manie que les Katana et à l'air d'une enfant perdue que d'une assassine.–J'excuse dire qu'elle me tombe bien, heureusement, Alaia est le chef dans l'alliance et non, moi, je ne pense pas que je vais faire beaucoup de progrès si je pense à rejoindre des gens de l'âge de Sheisha.

–Je comprends, puisque qu'elle venait du deux je m'attendais à ce que ce soit une psychopathe expert dans le corps d'une enfant, dommage ... elle est intelligente, au moins? –Je hausse les épaules.

–Qui sait, celle du cinq semblent la mener par la main, mais peut-être qu'une fois morte, elle pourrait surprendre.

–Ou Lucy!–Répond-elle avec un sourire très malicieux.– Demain j'irai voir les sarbacanes et peut-être irai-je voir si quelqu'un nous sert.–Juste à ce moment l'ascenseur atteint sa destination et nous trouvons l'escorte aidant notre mentor.

Si vous y réfléchissez, il est dur que Lark soit si handicapé, voyant des choses qui n'existent pas et incapable de survivre sans médicaments, un coup de réalité je n'assume pas encore. Est-ce que je finirais de même? J'espère que non.

–Voici mes élèves!– Il exclame, très heureux. –J'étais à la recherche de sponsors, vous avez beaucoup de fans, savez-vous?–Alaia est plus qu'enthousiaste, la chose habituelle est que notre quartier passe inaperçu, mais mon volontariat les a tous mis à la hausse. –C'est tellement nouveau, d'exercer comme un bon mentor ... –Il soupire et s'installe au fauteuil, lui demandant de le lâcher. –Je n'ai pas touché les pilules depuis des années, peu importe si j'ai une crise ou pas et maintenant ...–Et il rit, plein d'espoir. –Mais assez de parler de moi, dites-moi, avez-vous des progrès à annoncer aux journalistes? –Et à mesure que nous nous installons, je me sens de nouveau l'espoir se transformer réalité, qui sait, peut-être que notre district n'est pas condamné.

* * *

.

.

Et huit povs en total XD! je ne m'excuse même pas pour le retard, je préfère prendre mon temps. J'ai essayé de respecter autant que possible le caractère du tribut, donc certains s'exilent, sont arrogants et têtus ou même, ne savent pas se débrouiller. Je vous préviens que je n'aurai pas le suivant avant longtemps, j'ai des examens, un ami de Noël et je n'ai qu'un croquis auquel je n'arrête pas de changer l'ordre des povs. Le titre pourrait être "Jeu psycologique", mais je n'exclus pas le changer. Pour l'instant les alliances sont:

Carrières: Ceux du un, Gallo et Kleo.

Cormorant, Diana et, sûrement, Jack.

Sonya, Mazda y José.

Denis et Nicott

Lucy et Sheisha

y

Alec et Alaia

Les autres seront réalisés au jour suivant d'entrainement, il y a aussi des alliances qui vont se former ou se désintégrer dans l'arène. Et certains qui resteront seuls. Questions.

1) Pov favorit.

2) Que pensez-vous des alliances et des inimitiés créées? Et des développements de votre tribut?

3) Enfin, nous avons accès à la voix de Sadfire, une volontaire plus que prêtre à prendre les armes, qu'elle est votre première impression d'elle?


	8. Chapitre sept: Jeu psychologique

**Chapitre sept: Jeu** **psychologique**

 _Quand mon éditeur m'a proposé d'écrire un autre livre, j'étais sans idées, j'avais déjà couvert tous les coins de mes jeux, incluant le Capitole. C'est alors que, lorsque mon entrevue de tournée est arrivée, Blake m'a demandé si j'avais quelque chose à dire aux futures générations de volontaires. Maintenant, oui, ne vous précipitez pas, les jeux de la faim sont un pur jeu psychologique basé sur les émotions et les instincts des aspirants, très peux des participants le résistent (...)_

 _Prologue du livre deux d'Iris Young: Le secret de ma victoire._

* * *

 **Gallo Caio Strauss – 17 ans – District 2**

Si dès ma première rencontre j'ai eu des doutes sur mon entente avec Sadfire Williams, le jour d'hier a fini par confirmer qu'elle et moi ne serons jamais partenaires. Son obstination avec le commandement, arrogance, et, surtout, la tendance à mettre les autres membres contre moi m'irrite.

Car c'est que, je dois l'admettre, le test dans la station de tactique d'équipe a brisé mes plans, non pas parce qu'il était mauvais, au contraire, si y a quelque chose ou le Capitole se démarque c'est dans la technologie capable de transformer le centre d'entraînement en des parfaits Jeux de la faim. Tandis que Filipo, anxieux d'être le premier en tout, tomba à cause de son idiotie dans notre «deuxième confrontation avec une alliance». Sadfire et moi avons non seulement dû surmonter épreuve après épreuve, chacune plus difficile que la précédente, mais aussi, faire face à la manœuvre de l'autre pour saboter le «leader de tour», et j'avoue que c'est moi qui ai jeté la première pierre.

Je ne pouvais pas rester ferme, respecter la consigne de "suivre les ordres de l'autre quoi qu'il arrive", j'ai préféré suivre mon propre critère, prétendant montrer à quel point Sadfire était inefficace, obtenant juste l'effet inverse.

Et c'est parce que je suis un trouillard, que je me bloque dans les situations difficiles, incapable d'agir si les plans échouent, trop habitué à la surprotection de ma mère. Et donc subordonné à tout acte qui, à ce moment-là, faisait gagner les autres.

C'est ainsi qu'elle a été déclarée chef et j'ai été exposé, c'est pourquoi je me suis portée volontaire pour convaincre Cormorant, sans remarquer que j'avais passé tellement de temps à penser et exécuter des moyens pour saboter les autres que ...

-Je ne fais pas confiance à ma propre alliance ...- Je murmure et joue avec le pendentif de la chaîne d'or que ma mère m'a donné, j'ai découvert quelque chose dans le bâtiment de la justice, si tu le tournes tu trouves la pointe d'un couteau.

Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me rappeler que, malgré toutes mes manoeuvres, Cormorant est resté ferme, répondant avec des arguments généralement invalides comment mon intuition dicte ceci et cela. Mais peu importe combien de fois je lui ai montré que l'intuition n'avait pas toujours raison, je n'ais pas pu le faire changer d'avis.

–Oh, l'enfer! –Je m'exclame, me penchant en arrière dans le canapé. Je me souviens que ce fut Sadfire elle-même qui me posa la question quand je voulu la culpabiliser de mon échec. "N'as tu pas confiance en ta propre alliance?" "En moi?" Et elle fit une expression si souffrante, si près des larmes que Kleo et Filipo me virent comme si je lui avais fait un dommage irréparable.

À partir de ce moment-là, j'ai arrêté de jouer, elle m'avait gagné, tout argument en ma faveur était interprété comme une preuve de que, en effet, je ne leur fais pas confiance. Et si je ne le fais pas, les amener à me faire confiance sera deux fois plus difficile.

Je ferme les yeux, essayant de me calmer, d'arrêter de penser à des moyens de tuer mes alliés. Définitivement les jeux de la faim font de vous une personne horrible, je n'avais jamais imaginé autant de façons de tuer sans remords. Roman a eu raison de ne quereller hier, quand il m'a rappelé que je proviens d'une génération de vainqueurs et héros de guerre et, par conséquence, devrais donc pouvoir faire plus qu'« _imiter étape par étape la voie tracée par mes frères._ »

J'ai d'autres ennemis, trop nombreux pour dépenser les jeux à démanteler, mentalement, les faiblesses de mes alliés. L'alliance de Cormorant, le garçon du douze, et le dément du once, entre autres. Je dois me concentrer.

.

–Bonjour, Gallo! –Salue mon mentor. –Tu t'est encore levé tôt?! –Je ris légèrement.

–Je ne suis pas le seul.–Comente-je . –Notre hôtesse n'est même pas réveillée mais toi, oui –Roman rit après s'avoir servi du café noir et s'assoit à côté de moi.

–J'ai deux raisons de le faire. –Explique-t'il–La première c'est parce qu'après que mes nuits soient devenues étonnamment dures, contempler l'aube me détend.–Je le regarde sans comprendre, étonnamment dures?, pourquoi? –La second est éviter ta partenaire de district. –Je baisse la tête, je l'admets, voir Sheisha si démuni me fait chiper, mais aucun vainqueur a gagné de bonne foi, chaque mouvement permit à mon mentor contre moi est potentiellement dangereux et inutile.

–Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas ... Ça ne doit pas être facile de faire face à ses regards haineux.–Roman nie avec la tête et je dois lui retenir le geste, en voyant qu'il me propose du chocolat. Je n'ai pas envie de manger, en ce moment.

–Je crois que je préférerais voir de la haine… – Musite dans un ton excessivement bas.–Peu importe, as-tu réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit hier?

–Je pense que tu as raison, la stratégie de mes frères ne fonctionnera pas cette fois. Sadfire est trop arrogante et têtue pour que je gagne quelque chose m'imposant. Je le ferai mieux en réfléchissant à des stratégies à suggérer pour nous mener à la victoire. Filipo ne pense pas la plupart du temps et Kleo est assez confiante. Je peux les contrôler, je dois juste apprendre à être plus subtil. Mais j'ai besoin de quelque chose si je veux m'assurer la victoire, un bon avantage. –Et, encore une fois, je retire le pendentif, mais Roman le referme presque paniqué.

–S'il te plaît, Gallo, réveille-toi, les jeux sont quelque chose de plus que la série de mensonges qui propagent tes frères!» S'exclame-t-il, je le regarde très en colère, encore?–Un bon avantage? Vraiment!?

–Je ne comprends pas. –J'exprime –Mes frères ont été plus qu'avantagés à chaque étape de leurs arènes. Même maintenant, ils peuvent choisir qui veuillent t'ils conseiller, ensemble. Et Gnaea en est une autre! Elle peut se permettre de ne pas aider! -Je me plains directement, je suis fatigué de trouver des obstacles.–Puis toi ... ne remarques-tu pas le pouvoir que tu as? Arrête de jouer au gentil, Roman, tu me nuis là.

Je laisse échapper un gémissement qui le fait cesser de m'observer en tant que mentor juste et responsable, mais en tant que garçon préoccupé par ma personne, changeant de posture.

–Être avantagé n'est pas facile, Gallo. –Explique t'il en baissant sa voix à un léger murmure. –Ou vous êtes un assoiffé de sang, expert en suivant les règles du Capitole, comme tes frères. Ou vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour plaider pour vous et une bonne intelligence pour capturer les intentions des juges. Ce sont eux qui dominent le jeu. –Je le regarde halluciné, attends, quoi?

–Tu mens! -Exclames-je –Les volontaires choisissent d'aller aux jeux, le logique est que ... –Je me tais voyant Roman nier à plusieurs reprises. –Comment?

–Le terrain, les dangers, ... toutes ces choses qui paraissent au hasard sont plus que contrôlées. –Il me murmure. –Je ne peux pas expliquer comment, puisque la tactique change chaque année, mais je peux dire que plus vous remarquez qu'il prétendent vous contrôler plus vous êtes perdus. Tu veux l'avantage? Apprend à capter le patron.

Et, en l'écoutant, j'ai l'impression qu'une partie de mon monde s'effondre. Je ne peux pas le croire, mes frères ... Sont-ils conscient des mensonges que l'académie nous a endoctrinés? Quel est le vrai coût de la victoire?

* * *

.

 **Yago Noriks – 16 ans – District 10**

Je ne suis ici que depuis plus de deux jours, au Capitole, dans les jeux, et je sens déjà que je déteste profondément cet endroit .

Les personnes sommes des êtres gentils par nature, ils ne peuvent pas nous arracher de notre environnement et nous forcer à nous affronter, ce n'est pas bon, ni juste et moins encore raisonnable.

–Ahhh! -Je m'écria d'un ton pas très haut, concentrant toute mon impuissance et ma frustration dans le lancement du ballon de trois kilos que je tiens. Peu importe où je regarde, je vois seulement des jeunes transformés en monstres, moi inclu.

Jeter mes armes dans le défilé m'a fait sentir bien, plus qu'un geste c'était une déclaration d'intentions, la valeur d'être quelque chose de plus qu'un jouet entre les mains des puissants. Le problème c'est qu'à chaque fois que je pense à ma famille, surtout à la petite Patty, et à elle ... Selene ... Regardant ma mort prématurée à la télévision, je sens ma volonté vaciller. Je ne peux pas mourir, j'ai tout un avenir devant moi. C'est pourquoi je me suis excusé auprès de Yiro, plus tard. Mais il lui donna pas d'importance, expliquant que j'avais réussi à attirer l'attention de quelques curieux et que si je ne faisais rien de grave; comme insulter les juges, ou manquer de respect à la présidente; Je pourrais m'en-sortir.

Et j'ai assez peur de ces gens pour reculer. Je ne suis pas dans mon district, Ceux qui m'écoutent manquer de respect au régime ne vont pas me traiter de fou et partir. Si je veux sortir d'ici, je dois savoir prendre soin de moi-même.

Et je me frotte le front, en sueur, je pense que la seule chose à remercier au centre d'entrainement est qu'il me sert à me défouler et perfectionner mes compétences, flexions, abdominaux, grimper sur des cordes, et, maintenant, lancer de poids. C'est ce sur quoi je me suis concentré hier et aujourd'hui. Les instructeurs, comme la masse de muscles qui va à l'endroit où ma balle a atterri, l'adorent, ils voient un étudiant préparé et prêt à tout donner. Mais les tributs ne pensent pas la même chose. Kyle, du neuf, vient de me jeter un regard empoisonné juste pour l'avoir dépassé. Comme j'ai dit, cet endroit pollue l'esprit des gens.

.

" _Fiu-Fiu_ " Un sifflement imprévu attire mon attention et, en me tournant, je vois Nicott, le partenaire de la personne plus rebelle que je connaisse, Mazda, du sixième district. Je suis surpris de ne pas les voir ensemble, je pensais qu'ils étaient une équipe.

Tu as une grande force, Yago. –Dit- il directement.–Je m'appelle Nicott, bien que tu me connaisses probablement, comme le compagnon de la chanteuse du District Six.– Comme je l'imaginais.

–Je voudrais te proposer quelque chose. –Il continue. –J'essaie de former un trio de personnes désireuses de se battre différemment dans ces jeux. Être quelque chose de plus qu'un jouet entre les mains des autres, des gens avec des idées et des rêves pour se battre. –Je reste silencieux, plus impressionné qu'autre chose, y a-t-il vraiment un moyen de gagner sans suivre les diktats cruels du gouvernement? –T'inquiète, tu n'as pas à répondre maintenant.

–Vous ne prétendez pas vous moquer de moi, ¿pas vrai? – Demande-je, j'aime l'idée, mais Yiro m'a dit de faire attention a l'heure de choisir des alliés. Nicott nie. –Alors, laissez-moi au moins passer du temps en compagnie de votre groupe. Je vais sûrement accepter, je ne peux pas survivre seul et vous et Mazda êtes parmi les jeunes qui m'ont plus plu, à première vue, mais je ne voudrais pas fonder ma survie sur quelque chose de vain.

–Elle n'est pas incluse, du moins pas dans le groupe frontal. –Il signale l'évoquée avec le doigt, qui est dans l'un des multiples postes de survie avec Sonya et José.–Elle préfère gagner sans tuer personne, entre nous ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais je ne veux pas promettre des choses que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir accomplir. J'ai hâte de gagner ce jeu plus que quiconque. –Il me murmure avec un certain sourire malicieux, regarde où moi non plus. – Et arrête de me traiter de vous, veux-tu? Je n'ai qu'un an de plus que toi. –Je ris un peu, j'ais toujours été trop poli, traitant tout le monde avec respect, quelque soit son rang.

–Excuse-moi, c'est la coutume chez moi.–J'explique, détendu, Nicott me tombe bien, il semble quelqu'un d'imprévisible et déterminé, de ces gars qui cachent toujours un tour dans leur manche. –Veux-tu me présenter au deuxième membre du groupe?

–Bien sûr, viens! – Et, sans plus tarder, il me donne la main pour m'emmener au poste des pièges. –Denis, c'est Yago, Yago, Denis du district trois.–Celui-ci se lève et hoche la tête. Je décide de lâcher Nicott et de lui tendre la main, le voir sans ce costume de Cyborg et air agaçant, presque terrifiant, est si différent que flashe, je pense que je l'ai mal jugé à l'écran.

–District dix, enchanté.–Je me présente.–Nicott semble nous avoir rassemblé tous les rebelles. –Je commente et il étouffe un rire, juste quand le concerné se situe entre nous.

–Non, je forme simplement un groupe équilibré. –Précise t'il. –J'ai le charisme et la capacité d'attirer les caméras, en m'adaptant à toute situation possible. –Il se penche, finissant le piège de Denis avec la maîtrise de qui pratique depuis quelque temps, puis il esquisse une phrase avec ses doigts: _Je crois fermement que la peur ne fait pas plus mal qu'un rêve._

–La peur, la terreur, ces illusions qui nous empêchent de réagir lorsque chaque mouvement suppose une perte ou un gain sont notre véritable ennemi. Je peux vous aider à le combattre si nécessaire. – Explique t'il. –Mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de sensé et d'analytique qui sachem'arrêter avant que je ne m'écrase de tant courir. C'est là que l'ingénieux Denis entre en scène. –Il passe son bras sur l'épaule du garçon qui, bien qu'il esquive le geste, mal à l'aise, ne s'éloigne pas. –Et la force d'affronter ceux qui se dressent contre nous, ta qualité, Yago. –Précise t'il avec une main étendue à chacun. –Eh bien, tu es partant?

–J'y suis! –Je réponds, l'acceptant, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me souvenir du goût doux des lèvres de Selene. Ceci ne sera pas facile, je le sais, mais je suis prêt à essayer.

* * *

.

 **Alaïa Maddox –** **16 ans – District 1** **2**

Ce sera étrange mais je crois que, hormis les professionnels, je suis le seul tribut qui aspire à ce que les jours de préparation, d'interviews et autres scénarios pour le Capitole, soient terminés et que nous atteignions l'arène, ou disions, la fin.

Bien que, si oui, peut-être que je ne serais pas parmi les vivants.

Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas m'entraîner, au contraire je crois fermement que tout ce que j'apprends sera un pas de plus près de chez moi. Mais j'aimerais le faire sans avoir le sentiment d'être constamment surveillé. Agents, Capitol, et, maintenant, les juges.

Ils me font me sentir trop enfermée.

J'attrape le tuyau de la sarbacane et souffle, Alec avait raison, cette technique m'est familière et, à la fois, simple. Mettre une fléchette et souffler, si vous visez bien vous tuez votre ennemi, si vous choisissez le bon poison aussi. L'instructeur, une femme calculatrice, intelligente et très méchante, presque sadique, m'a apprit que plus les tubes sont longs, plus loin je lance, et non seulement cela, beaucoup de poisons utilisés peuvent être trouvés dans les plantes, d'autres dans les animaux. De la même manière, les sarbacanes peuvent être fabriquées, mais si je reçois une bonne note, je pourrais peut-être convaincre certaines de ces personnes qui m'observent de m'en donner une.

Et pendant un moment, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un pétrin. Cet homme, celui avec les lunettes noires, je jurerais qu'il est aveugle, et pourtant ...

J'ai le sentiment qu'il m'analyse constamment depuis que je suis entrée ici. Peut-être les vigiles le font-ils avec tous les tribus frappants, bien que mis à penser que je ne pense pas que je le suis tellement. Je ne viens d'aucun district professionnel, ni vis parmi les cotons, je n'ai qu'une bonne apparence et un large casier judiciaire...

.

–Bon coup, même si je m'occuperais de l'endroit où je tire. –La fille du district cinq, pointe vers la cible la plus proche des juges, où, heureusement, mon dard a atterrit. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arriverait si j'avais atteint un. –Je m'appelle Lucy.

J'ignore sa main tendue avec une gentillesse que je refuse de croire. Cette fille ... Je me souviens encore de son sourire perdu dans la moisson, elle ne me trompera pas.

Et je pars à la table où ils enseignent à préparer certains des poisons qui peuvent être introduits dans les fléchettes. Lucy va directement dans un bol et broie un mélange d'écorces d'arbres, de racines de plantes vénéneuses, de tiges, de vrilles et de poisons de serpents, qu'elle me tend.

–Curare. – Récite t'elle–Paralyse le système respiratoire provoquant progressivement la mort par asphyxie. Autrefois, les humains l'utilisaient autant pour la chasse, autant comme anesthésique pendant la chirurgie. Regarde, ça pourrait te servir! - Suggère t'elle, j'observe la pâte brune sans comprendre à quoi elle joue avec moi, elle ne manque pas de raison.

Le problème avec les poisons est que s'ils sont très rapides, le Capitole ne sera pas content, ils détestent les morts rapides, donc une paralysie progressive pourrait me donner un certain soutien. Alec est une personne directe et forte, et presque un spécialiste de courte distance, les maillets lui vont bien et, si ce n'est parce que c'est strictement interdit, je dirais qu'il est entraîné. Si je me spécialise dans les armes de la nature, je pourrais donner un bon jeu comme tueuse silencieuse. Un mélange aussi particulier qu'efficace.

–Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu n'est pas avec Sheisha? –Je lui lâche directement, Lucy lève son regard de l'étiquette d'une substance plus jaune, appelée batrachotoxine, avec une expression plus innocente.

–Je lui ai dit de me laisser parler avec toi, es-tu la partenaire du garçon qui lui plait? –Répond t'elle, j'arque un sourcil, et ce changement?

–Alec? - Je questionne et elle acquiesce avec un sourire adorable. –Oui, je suppose que oui. –J'envisage d'aller trouver l'institutrice, qui conseille maintenant la fille du trois et le garçon du huit, pour voir si peux lui ôter quelque chose à propos des juges quand la petite fille me saisit par le pantalon.

–Attends, je ... –Elle respire profondément en me regardant avec les yeux d'un chien abandonné. –Je veux m'allier avec toi. – J'étouffe un rire. –Ne ris pas, je suis sérieuse! Je peux aider, je suis très intelligente et dans mon quartier j'ai toujours eu tout ce que je voulais.–Je souris un peu, donc tout ce qu'elle, hein?

– Et je dois supposer que ma protection et celle d'Alec sont sur cette liste? –Je contre-attaque, mais elle secoue la tête, nerveuse –Ne mens pas, je ne suis pas stupide! –J'insiste avec tout mon caractère de jeune fille problématique, mais Lucy ne bronche même pas. –Écoute-moi une minute, d'accord? –Je demande d'un ton docile, et je me baisse à sa hauteur. –Tu es mignonne et adorable. Mais nous sommes aux jeux de la faim, je n'ai pas le temps de protéger les enfant, je regrette. Si tu veux intégrer notre alliance, tu devras me donner quelque chose de plus que des mots, une preuve.– Et lentement je tourne mon regard vers les autres tribus, éludant délibérément Alec. –Tous ces gars se préparent à devenir des tueurs dangereux, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? –Elle hocha lentement la tête en les observant un à un avec ses yeux pétillants.– C'est ce que tu dois faire, alors ne pense pas, agis, et si tu survis, nous vous reverrons à la fin du bain de sang.–Quelques mots chuchotés et une caresse suffisent pour l'avoir comme je veux, alerte, méfiante, analysatrice. Sa vraie nature et non les jeux qui la forcent à appliquer.

Et, alors que je retourne près de mon partenaire de district, je remarque que l'expression de l'homme est teintée d'un léger sourire. Peu importe ce que je doive faire, je survivrai.

* * *

.

 **José Eduard Bailey (Martinez) – 17** **ans – District** **5**

– Donc, tu es un génie? – Questionne Mazda, enthousiaste, nous avons parlé depuis que nous nous sommes assis pour manger, bien que la définition adéquate étant donné la machine à parler qu'elle est devenue depuis que nous sommes alliés, serait de dire qu'elle est celle qui parle et Sonya et moi écoutons.

–J'aime seulement les nombres. –Je me défends, honteux. – Les mathématiques étaient ma matière préféré à cause de cela, bien que je ne vois pas en quoi ça aide ici.

Quand Sonya et Mazda se sont approchés ce fut toute une surprise, non parce que je ne considérait pas les alliances, au contraire, je ne suis pas naïf, je sais que seul je n'irai pas loin. J'ai beaucoup de faiblesses et Light n'aide pas beaucoup à les améliorer. Allez-y, prenez une arme et tuez-en autant que vous pouvez, c'était la seule chose qui me conseillait. J'excusa lui rappeler que s'il était armé, c'est parce que les gardes n'ont pas examiné adéquatement son symbole de district. Mon mentor n'est pas mauvais mais jouer une édition sans interviews, entraînements ou parades te désavantage par rapport à qui a grandi dans cet environnement, mon défilé le prouve très bien.

Mais je ne m'attendais pas à trouver qui me complémente si facilement, Sonya est très forte, à la fois avec la hache et son propre corps et Mazda douée pour analyser le corps de tous les autres adversaires. Nous nous aidons les uns aux autres et nous nous comprenons malgré leur réticence à tuer, j'y suis aussi horrifié de toute façon, mais personne n'a gagné sans lever la main au moins une fois.

– Tu pourrais calculer les distances, les poids, les jours, les secondes, les gens même. Ne te sous-estime pas, José! –Je ris, mon allié est très douée pour remonter le moral. –Et cette chose étrange que tu avais entre les mains il y a une heure?

– Le boomerang, dis-tu? –Je demande et elle acquiesce, une des choses utiles que mon mentor m'a dit est de profiter de tout ce qu'il n'a pas eu. J'ai donc décidé de me concentrer sur ce que je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose au sujet du charisme, mais je suis m'entraîné au camouflage, aux abris et même à une arme à moyenne portée appelée boomerang. –J'aime vraiment comment il décrit les angles avant d'atteindre la cible, et il me revient. Mais je ne sais pas si ...

– Il y aura! –Elle dit si ferme qu'elle fait peur. – Écoute, je ne sais toujours pas si je ferai quelque chose d'interdit pendant la séance, mais on ne m'attribuera sûrement pas de grande note, alors faites de votre mieux pour avoir plus d'un six et moins d'un huit.

–Pourquoi? - Questione Sonya avec sa méfiance naturelle. – Tu sais Mazda? Je ne sais pas si j'aime que tu donnes toujours les ordres. - Elle secoue la tête avec une expression apologétique.

-Ce n'est qu'une suggestion. - Explique lentement. - Je sais que mon attitude vous met sur la mire des juges, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'y être aussi sur celle d'eux. - Elle pointe discrètement les carrières, ça je le comprends.

\- Et ils commencent toujours par les plus forts? - Je contribue et elle est d'accord avec un " _Je savais que tu nous serais utile!_ " qui me fait rire. Personnellement je dirais que nous formons une équipe aussi équilibrée que possible, Sonya est une personne méfiante qui pourrait facilement être à la tête du groupe si elle était moins timide. Mazda a tellement besoin de parler qu'elle est toujours à la recherche de ragots à raconter, à cause d'elle j'ai appris de nombreuse choses du jeu et des autres. Quant à moi, j'ai ce qu'elle appelle «l'ensemble des qualités que le garçon doit avoir», qui comprend un subtil équilibre entre courage, prudence instinct de survie. - Alors c'est une bonne stratégie, mon mentor dit que à l'heure de la vérité, plus commun on est, mieux c'est. Je pense qu'il a raison, nous ne serons pas en mesure de capturer les caméras, mais si nous apprenons à passer inaperçus, nous pouvons avancer jusqu'à leur montrer que l'union fait la force.

Ces mots semblent si utopiques que je suis surpris de les dire, plus quand elle répond avec un " _bien dit, camarade!_ ". Au cours de notre collaboration, Mazda a pris soin de ne pas dévoiler ses aspirations rebelles, mais sa détermination et son courage sont si forts qu'ils sont contagieux. Je crois en elle, définitivement, que si nous faisons un effort, nous pourrons autant revenir comme rester en mémoire. Et cela me suffit pour me battre de toutes mes forces pour y arriver.

* * *

 **.**

 **Renner "Renny" Bannon – 15** **ans – District** **8**

– A- Alors, vraiment, tu ne veux pas… – L'expression de la fille du district trois était suffisante pour me dissuader d'insister sur ma proposition d'alliance: –Bon, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Enophi et moi avions coïncidé le matin et, à notre manière, nous nous sommes accouplés, elle est ... différent. Rêveuse et presque fantaisiste, mais a montré une parfaite connaissance de l'être humain, ses compétences et des faiblesses. Elle pourrait me servir, si seulement je savais comment la convaincre.

Et je relâche un soupir, culminant mon refuge, taciturne, comme elle le semble, quand elle me regarde. Je ne peux pas abandonner, certainement pas. Mais question alliances je me sens perdu.

J'ai toujours eu trop de difficultés à parler avec les autres, je bégaie, j'ai des attaques de panique, je me paralyse et enfin, je suis un zéro à gauche dans le charisme. Woof dit que cela n'a pas d'importance, qu'il arrive un moment où les alliés dérangent même. Mais je regarde les autres tribus, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir défailli, même Hayley, si insupportable qu'elle est, a eu le courage de parler hier avec le fille du onze, et fait maintenant la même chose avec le gars du neuf dans le poste des feux de joie . Bien qu'elle n'ai pas encore celé une alliance.

Une fois à ma table je joue distraitement avec la ligue que ma sœur m'a donnée, dans le bâtiment de la justice, je ne sais pas quoi faire, approcher quelqu'un, parler, c'est littéralement impossible pour moi. Si Mina était là, tout serait simple, j'arrêterais de me sentir si seul. Je ne m'habitue pas à être sans elle, certainement pas, surtout après nos adieux.

" _Concentre-toi sur le retour_ "

Et je me souviens de mon attitude dans le train, comme je me laissa tomber sur le fauteuil sans avoir le courage de me lever, pendant que Hayley partait. Et mon mentor m'a regardé comme s'il ne me reconnaissait pas.

– _Essaye de te remonter le moral, d'accord?_ –Il a dit. – _J'y suis sorti, tu peux aussi. Tu as juste besoin de ne pas trop réfléchir._ –Je secoua la tête, à l'entendre cela semblait trop simple.

– _Woof...Puis-je.._ –Je suis resté silencieux presque incapable d'articuler un mot, mais il ne m'a pas pressé. – _Que feriez-vous si la personne pour qui vous voulez revenir à tout prix, vous rejette?_ –Mais que mon escorte couvrit sa bouche, scénariste, alors qu'il lacha quelque chose de stupide

– _Bien, me transformer en cette personne._ –Ainsi, sans cachotteries, Cassandra lui a donné un coup de coude. –Eh, ça fait mal! –Il s'est plaint, dire que mon mentor était un idiot c'était être court. –Sérieusement, mon garçon, tu ne devrais pas t'en faire, si tu gagnes, elle n'y aura aucun moyen de te rejeter. Et si tu perds, elle t'aimera toujours pour ce qui aurait pu être et ce qui ne sera pas.

– _Je doute fort que Mina soit si superficielle_.– J'ai murmuré, ainsi de simple voyait t'il ce dilemme? Mon mentor a explosé dans un rire presque incontrôlé. – _Ça suffit! Ce n'est pas une blague, je l'aime vraiment!_

– _Ce n'est pas ça._ –Il s'est assit à côté de moi. –C'est juste que c'est difficile de croire que tu utilises si mal cette petite tête privilégiée que tu as–Je le foudroya du regard , regarde qui parle. , - _Tu es tombé amoureux de la seule personne qui, peu importe ce que tu fasses, ne pourra jamais te haïr!_ –Alors ne baisse pas les bras. En ce moment Mina doit être en train de pleurer pour être incapable de te mentir ...

.

Depuis j'ai saisi mon courage et fit tout le possible pour lutter. Woof avait raison, je ne pouvais pas abandonner, je ne pouvais pas la détruire. Je devais faire tout mon possible pour surmonter mes peurs. J'ai donc décidé d'apprendre tout sur la survie: abris, recherche d'eau, chasse, feux, ... La seule chose que je n'ai pas essayé, ce sont les armes, mais comme je sais utiliser un couteau comme outil, ça va être facile, de le convertir en un n'est-ce pas?

Quand le repas se termine et que je vais au stand des armes, je ne sais toujours pas comment répondre adéquatement.

–Renner, hé! –Kia me fait des signes qui sont un peu drôles étant donné qu'elle est voûté. -Mon mentor m'a dit que la chose naturelle est de dire bonjour avant de parler, alors bonjour! –Et garde ce sourire adorable de quand on a parlé, la veille. Ses mains tiennent une lance qui vacille de telle sorte que je dois l'aider, pendant que j'écoute des rires non dissimulés. Je laisse échapper un soupir, évidemment.

–Que fais tu?–Je murmure, ignorant les rires des gens comme ma partenaire de district et les deux tribus du un, quand elle me demande de lâcher l'arme. Dès qu'on a parlé. hier, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire plus attention que nécessaire en remarquant que de toutes les fois où je l'ai vue au stand d'armement, c'était pour saisir les plus compliquée, et je secoue la tête quand elle voit n'atteint pas son but –Pourquoi insistes-tu sur la distance? Cela ne te fonctionne pas

–À toi oui? - Je secoue la tête, qu'importe-je dans l'équation? –Alors pour ça. - Et je dois l'arrêter pour ne pas se ridiculiser dans les arbalètes, avec le sentiment que je loupe quelque chose d'important.

–Arrête, cherche un couteau ou quelque chose comme ça! –J'ordonne, je m'attends à ce qu'elle dise quelque chose, mais simplement obéit. –Sérieusement, tu ne devrais pas ... –J'article d'un ton plus calme, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'essaie de l'aider, peut-être parce qu'elle me tombe bien ou peut-être que ... –Tu étais sérieuse hier! –Je tombe dans le compte dès que je vois son sourire, rougissant comme le timide que je suis. Kia me passe un autre couteau avant de parler.

–Dans tous les jeux, les alliances sont faites par complémentation, chacune se joignant à qui a ce qui lui manque. Intelligence, courage, agressivité, compétences en armes, survie et ainsi de suite. J'ai donc demandé à Rhea comment je pourrais t'aider, toi non? - J'acquiesce, Woof était si surpris comme satisfait quand je lui ai parlé de Kia, il dit que quelqu'un comme elle est juste ce dont j'ai besoin.

–Oui, mais sérieusement, ne te complique pas, je ne pense pas que je puisse tuer. - J'explique, ce n'est pas que je ne le veux pas, mais je la regarde et les autres et je ne sent pas l'impulsion. Mais elle n'intimide pas mais attaque, m'incitant à me défendre. - N-nous ne sommes pas censés nous attaquer! –Je proteste, terrifié par la facilité avec laquelle quelqu'un comme elle devient une meurtrière.

–Je preuve juste une théorie! –Elle éleve la voix en faisant taire l'entraîneur-chef qui la regarde comme un criminel. –Tu vois? C'est simple. –Assure t'elle, ferme et, à l'entendre, je me permets de me sentir en sécurité. Woof a raison, je peux y arriver, j'ai juste besoin de courage.

* * *

 **.**

 **Filipo Aristarco – 15** **ans – District** **1**

J'élève le Katana en décapitant lentement le mannequin et j'imagine les cris de l'audience quand il deviendra une personne, comme par exemple le garçon du sept. Je n'ai pas aimé l'entendre demander une alliance à avec Cormorant, il y a un instant, j'avais l'illusion que son individualisme ferait de lui une proie facile.

L'instructeur approche et me chuchote quelques conseils, pour être quelqu'un d'armes il est très amical et moins bizarre que beaucoup du Capitol, même si moi, ça m'indiffère . J'ai décidé de passer par son poste, en raison de la recommandation de mon mentor de que je devrais travailler le combat rapproché, sans exposer mes faiblesses.

Je hoche la tête avec un petit sourire, entre ceux-ci et ceux que Klaus m'a donné ce matin je pourrais réaliser un spectacle parfait dans ces jeux.

Puis je continue de pratiquer, décrire Klaus est facile sencillo, c'est un militaire, fin. Discipliné, autoritaire et exigeant, de ceux qui, quel que soit votre talent, il vous insinue toujours que vous avez plus à offrir. Je ne déteste pas du tout, au début j'aurais aimé qu'il me soutienne dans le commandement de l'alliance, mais à ce stade, je pense qu'il a fait la bonne décision.

Sadfire est une très bonne leader, elle connait le jeu et comment le gagner, puis j'adore sa douceur et. Kleo est courageuse et intrépide, en plus d'imprévisible, électrique comme l'éclair et Gallo…

Je continue de couper, défoulant ma frustration de ne pas avoir d'opinion favorable de lui, ce n'est pas qu'il ne me plaise, juste Sadfire a raison, ce mec ne nous fait pas confiance. Et s'il ne le fait pas, je ne vois aucune raison de m'équiper à lui. C'est un bon carrière, je suppose, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il lui manque quelque chose.

En plus sa compétitivité avec elle, aussi drôle que cela puisse être, me fait me demander si l'alliance aura une date d'expiration dans laquelle je devrai choisir mon camp. Personnellement, je l'ai clair, mais qu'est-ce que je fais si Sadfire et lui s'affrontent et elle n'y survit pas?

.

– Tiens, tiens, j'ignorais qu'une Katana pouvait se faite si lente et angoissante.– Le commentaire d'une voix féminine me fait faire demi-tour, surpris de qu'elle paraisse plus contente que terrifiée de moi. – Je m'appelle Brunel.

Et pour une seconde je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer sous tous les angles, Brunel, quartier onze, aussi belle qu'imposante. Quand je l'ai vue dans la moisson, j'ai senti la stupéfaction, c'est-à-dire, combien de filles défient la caméra de cette façon? Si elle était une carrière, nous nous serions assemblés.

–Filipo, Je suis surpris de te voir ici, onze. Tu es encore plus inconsciente que je ne l'imaginais. –Je taquine légèrement et elle claque sa langue.

–Ne pense pas que c'est pour le plaisir, professionnel. –Elle réplique sans broncher, particulière, très particulière. – Je cherche une alliance.

Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire gloussant, a t'elle vraiment fait allusion à ce que je crois? Elle, carrière? Nul doute que ce serait plus qu'hilarant de la voir.

–Bon sang, tais-toi! – Elle crie presque, me poussant contre le mur de façon inattendue. –Je ne suis pas inutile, d'accord? Je sais comment utiliser une arme, chasser, corréler et persécuter quelqu'un pour le tuer. La seule chose ... –Et ses yeux se tournent vers Sadfire pendant quelques minutes. –Rien, oublie ça!

Quand elle me libère, je ne peux pas contrôler l'expression perverse qui orne mes yeux, je l'attrape par le poignet. Non, jolie maintenant tu ne pars pas.

–Pourquoi pars-tu, princesse? Je n'ai pas fini de parler avec toi. Mon ton presque moqueur lui suffit pour me faire face. –Maintenant, laisse ... Et je ne peux que la parcourir sans vergogne de haut en bas, en général, ne me pas attirer les filles dans mon quartier, tous avec des caractéristiques que je connais trop bien, Brunel, mais ... –Oui, je suppose que tu n'as pas mauvaise allure . Mais être un carrière n'est pas basé sur de simples compétences pour détruire la compétence, dont beaucoup ont ici. –Je souligne les autres hommages que j'ai vu se détacher en armes ou chasses, avec lassitude. –C'est présence, élégance, coopération et surtout spectacle. À ta place je le penserais bien, nous n'aidons pas les pleurnichards qui ne savent pas ce qui va leur arriver.

Et je lui freine l'autre main, quand je vois qu'elle essaie de me frapper, je l'aime, définitivement, elle est toute une guerrière. Mais si elle ne peut pas rester calme maintenant, comment le fera-t-elle dans l'alliance? Mon traitement n'est qu'un peu de ce qu'elle recevrai lors de l'intégration.

– Lâche-moi!– Exige t'elle, autoritaire. –Que te passe-t-il, penses-tu que juste parce tu es volontaire tu es meilleur que tout le monde?! –Argument'elle et je dois me contrôler pour ne pas lui tordre quelque chose, qu'elle ne se passe pas. – Tu sais quoi? Laisse, je me débrouillerai toute seule.

– Non, non, écoute-moi une minute. – Je demande approchant d'elle sans vergogne. – Le temple ne te manque pas mais notre alliance, chèrie, est pour des gens ... disons que ça domables.– Je cherche le mot le plus proche de ce que je crois correspondre aux critères de Sadfire. – Alors tu ferais mieux de ne pas perdre ton temps à jouer la gentille. Concentre-toi sur un beau spectacle et, qui sait? Peut-être que t'auras mon soutien.

Et, après ce murmure, je décide de la libérer avant que l'entraîneur en chef nous réclame, je crois avoir trouvé mon égal.

* * *

 **.**

 **Cromwell Plog – 18** **ans – District** **11**

–... D'accord, je vais y travailler, après tout, c'est la meilleure façon de survivre dans cet endroit mais, comprend-le bien, je ne suis pas ta chérie! –C'est la seule partie de la conversation que je peux entendre quand je ronde Brunel, m'inquiétant, serait-ce possible qu'elle ...? Je frissonne d'y penser, je ne sais pas ce qui est pire, qu'un carrière la tue ou qu'elle les rejoigne. Les deux options me laissent le jeu perdu.

Et heurte mon but avec tant de férocité que le garçon à côté de moi sursaute, terrifié, Brunel n'est pas de meilleure humeur, un simple trébuché avec la fille du six suffit à la déchaîner, je viens à elle pour l'arrêter. Je me suis lassé de jouer au gentil.

Je suis généralement plus calme, je prends au sérieux les conseils de mon mentor, si je veux tuer Brunel je dois aller un pas devant d'elle et je ne peux pas le faire si je laisse le moindre revers me déloger. J'ai donc converti en mon premier objectif, m'habituer à cet endroit, aux cadavres potentiels qui me révoltent le ventre, aux accessoires de survie et aux armes. C'est difficile, pas parce que je veux protéger ou sauver quelqu'un, simplement cet environnement d'injustice me frappe. Si je pouvais choisir à qui faire face, faire une arène avec toutes les personnes méprisables, cela ne me dérangerait pas de saisir toutes ces armes et de déchirer la chair, les visières et le sang, comme le souhaitent les organisateurs. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

.

–Que fais tu? Lâche-moi! –elle crie plus surprise qu'indigné quand je la saisi, et par un moment je me sens tout puissant, la seule chose que j'aime de cet endroit est que le moment venu, je peux en faire tout ce que je veux d'elle. Pas d'agents à prévenir, pas de longs regards, juste moi, Brunel, et le public.

–N'as tu pas marre de jouer les terreurs? Nous ne sommes pas dans notre district, tu sais? Nous avons des règles à respecter. –J'essaie de la contrôler à ma manière, lentement, quand elle dégage un rire fou.

– Des règles, hein? –Dit et commence à crier de douleur, sans sens, jusqu'à ce que l'entraîneuse en chef me gronde pour "blesser un autre tribut." Je la lâche d'un coup, désireux de détruire ce sourire arrogant, elle me fait chier, définitivement.

–On dirait que tu as eu de la chance, gamine. –Elle dit avec mépris à la fille avant de partir, je prends note du regard que le garçon du un me lance, je crains que dans un endroit comme celui-ci ma liste de "personnes à éliminer" s'étende agréablement. Margerite m'a dit que puisqu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour moi d'être carrière, il vaut mieux que je cherche un contexte dans lequel je me sentirais à l'aise et, ensuite, je pourrais gagner. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de la sortir de sa fantaisie, l'avoir en ma faveur m'aidera.

Cependant, qu'elle me guide moi et ma partenaire fasse que je ne me sente pas du tout en sécurité. Elle est folle, psychopathe, ses changements d'humeur la rendent aussi méprisable qu'imprévisible. Si elle n'étais pas une gagnante, si ma vie n'en dépendait pas, peut-être ... Non, je ne dois pas concevoir de tels objectifs lointains, je suis en une mission avec une date d'expiration.

–Wow, je suppose ... Merci. Peut-être que je vous ai mal jugé dans l'émission.–J'accepte les remerciements tout en maintenant un temple fiable. Cette fille ...elle ne devrai pas être ici, certainement pas. –Je devrais y aller.

–Comme-ça, sans plus? Tu ne vas pas me demander une alliance? –J'interroge, au cours de ces deux jours je me suis habitué à que les autres tribus, à l'exception des carrières, passent en me regardant comme si je sois une sorte de monstre, Margerite l'a appelé "L'effet volontaire". Pas que je m'en soucie beaucoup, je fus toujours un peu particulier chez moi, mais je crains d'échouer pour ça. Elle hausse les épaules.

–Pourquoi devrais-je? T'es tu porté volontaire pour arrêter les jeux?–Je la regarde en jalon, c'est impossible, définitivement. –Alors je ne suis pas intéressé à aider les aspirations égoïstes. –Déclare, en voyant mon refus, je secoue la tête.

–Elle n'est pas une aspiration égoïste, elle mérite de mourir –Phrase faisant référence à Brunel mais je n'obtiens pas la réaction attendue.

–Oh! Tais-toi! C'est à cause de gens comme vous que les jeux existent! –La rousse proteste, fort. –Personne ne mérite de mourir! –Et sans prendre la peine d'essuyer les larmes de ses yeux, elle revient à l'endroit où ses partenaires l'attendent.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de la suivre, définitivement cette fille est trop gentille, elle ne devrait pas être là, elle ne pourrait jamais survivre, à la place moi ...

– _Que vas-tu revenir, Cromwell?! Es-tu prêt à tuer des innocents? Parce que c'est le seul moyen de sortir de là._

Je me souviens de la colère de Kira et du visage brisé du reste de ma famille, et c'est comme si je déclenchais un clic de visions et de souvenirs, je dois me contrôler ou cet endroit fera ressortir le pire de moi-même.

* * *

 **.**

 **Kleo Sampdoria – 17** **ans – District** **4**

Les cloches retentissent dans mes oreilles marquant le compte à rebours, plus que peur, je sens l'adrénaline qui me domine. À chaque pas, à chaque saut précipité, je me sens plus excitée. Cet endroit ne diffère pas beaucoup du centre de la formation, en faite c'est comme un mélange de ceci et d'une vieille église. Il est évident que le Capitole ne nous permettra pas d'en savoir trop sur l'arène dans ses simulateurs, tant l'endroit comme ses pièges sont trop familiers. Un, deux, trois, Gallo me donne la main quand le sol s'effondre et mon corps tremble jusqu'à ce que je monte. L'endroit n'était pas haut, mais le sentiment de tomber ... C'était angoissant, définitivement, pendant un moment j'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur tomberait dans le vide. J'ai toujours eu un sérieux problème avec les hauteurs, c'est un des rares handicaps que j'ai.

Je laisse échapper un soupir, la peur s'évanouissant de mon corps, je ne sais pas si c'est bon de se sentir si excité par mon avenir. Mags dit que je dois faire attention à ne pas être trop confiante parce que les jeux ne sont jamais simples, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

– Combien de temps ai-je eu? –Je ne demande au moment que le test se termine, Gallo m'observe d'un sourcil arqué par mon brusque changement, avant de lire la partition de l'écran de la dernière phase de la station d'obstacles, simulations. Je garde un cri quand je l'entends. –Oui! Je suis la meilleure!–Je m'exclame et il rit.

–Que ça ne te monde pas à la tête. –Il contribue avec son sourire caractéristique, tandis que Sadfire me félicite, peu importe que j'ai l'ai surmontée cette fois, puis Filipo ...

Encore une fois il était distrait, observant la fille du onzième district, je cligna ma langue, je ne sais pas pourquoi cela ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Ce sera parce que nous avons une coordination quasi optimale, par rapport à hier, Gallo n'est plus attentif aux erreurs des autres, moins questionne Sadfire. Bien qu'il y ait toujours un soupçon de tension avec chaque ordre assigné. Il est évident que ce garçon n'aime pas être contrôlé, personnellement je m'en fous, mon problème avec les ordres c'est que je ne pense pas avant d'agir, me jetant devant les dangers que je trouve comme si j'étais au dessus d'eux. Parfois, cela me favorise, mais d'habitude je finis par faire quelque chose de stupide.

Mise appart, je me suis acoplé à mes alliés, Sadfire ne me sympathise toujours pas, mais j'avoue qu'elle sait comment gérer la situation. Filipo, je pense qu'il est un peu fou, mais ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas connus de carrières comme lui. et Gallo ...

C'est celui que j'apprécie le plus, gentil, intelligent et éduqué. Je crois que nous nous ressemblons, attendant toujours l'occasion de se démarquer du reste, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne semble pas aussi excité que les autres.

– Filipo, Je voulais te demander ... –Sadfire s'approche de son partenaire de district avec l'inquiétude brillant dans ses yeux. – Cette fille ... Se passe t'il quelque chose avec elle? Quand vous avez parlé, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle voulait t'attaquer. –Il rit.

–Pas du tout, Je la gérais. –Présume t'il hautain. –Elle a dit chercher une alliance.– Sadfire et Gallo explosent de rire. –Oui j'ai eu exactement la même réaction. –Répond t'il.–Jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise savoir chasser, c'est comme ... une guerrière autoritaire. –Explique t'il. –Je pense que nous nous amuseront beaucoup ensemble mais ...

–Tu ne la vois pas capable de s'adapter au groupe. –Le coupe t'elle avec une expression sympathique et ses yeux balancent à la jeune fille qui se soulage avec un fouet, certainement elle ne manque pas de capacité, mais cette attitude arrogante ne me correspond pas. –Étant honnête, une chasseuse comme elle nous ferait bien l'affaire. Comment est-elle d'autoritaire? Nous pourrions, peut être, parvenir à un accord. - Cela me surprend, jusqu'à présent, Sadfire ne semblait pas disposée à céder en aucune occasion. Je remarque que je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir protester, Gallo a ce visage qu'il met quand quelque chose ne lui plait pas.

–Ne nous précipitons pas, s'il vous plaît, nous ne savons même pas si elle est aussi douée qu'elle le croit. –Recommande. –À part, sa demande et attitude ... – Il secoue la tête, aussi alerte que méfiant. –Je ne les aime pas.

–Je suis avec Gallo. –J'apostille sans hésitation. –Je sais qu'avec la décision de Cormorant nous sommes moins que prévu. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour accepter qui que ce soit. Brunel semble très tempéramentale, la façon dont elle t'a confronté, Filipo et quand elle a presque frappé Mazda sont des détails qui pourraient nous faire plus de mal que de bien.–Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'elle rejoigne le groupe, notre alliance n'est pas si équilibrée pour y ajouter une péquenaude qui agit comme si elle était la déesse des jeux.

Sadfire étouffe un rire, puis va à Philip avec une expression désolée.

–Tu vois, nous sommes complets. –Phrase juste au moment où l'entraînement se termine. –Nous ferions mieux de terminer ici, rappelez-vous ce que nous avons parlé de nos adversaires et, bonne chance aux épreuves.

Comme toujours sa gentillesse semble très exagérée, mais c'est mieux ainsi, j'ai eu un aperçu de sa vraie personnalité quand elle et Gallo s'affrontaient pour le leadership, ce n'est pas agréable. Automatiquement je cherche mon partenaire de district avec mes yeux, sans remarquer que Gallo n'est pas encore parti.

– Kleo je voudrais te commenter quelque chose, ton partenaire de quartier ... –Et instantanément je me crispe, je sais que Cormorant et moi ne sommes alliés, mais même ainsi, chaque fois que mes alliés abordent le sujet, je ne peux m'empêcher de me tendre.

–Encore avec ça?!–Je saute, contrarié. –Je ne sais rien de Cormorant, d'accord? –J'assure, je ne l'ai jamais confronté, il ne s'est jamais présenté aux tests. –Il est sûrement habile, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Mais je ne peux pas te dire comment le battre.

– C'est bon, désolé. –Répond-t'il et par son ton c'est évident que j'y ai été un peu fort. –A demain, Kleo.

Et avec ces mots il dit au revoir, je laisse échapper un soupir et je vais chercher Cormorant, peut-être qu'il est temps pour moi de réagir un peu, après tout, il n'y a qu'un qui gagne les jeux de la faim.

Mais même ainsi, je ne vois pas de raisons de tricher, si mon partenaire de district est une menace, il donnera plus de jeu le tuer plus tard, sinon je ne gâcherais pas ma vie dessus.

.

– Cormorant! Attends!– J'attrape le garçon dans l'ascenseur. Il arque un sourcil mais me laisse entrer. - Je veux t'avertir, Sadfire et Gallo m'ont interrogé sur toi. Évidemment, je n'ai rien dit, mais fait attention, d'accord? Je pense mes alliés t'en-veulent de ne pas faire partie du groupe.

– Toi non? - Il demande avec cette sérénité enviable, je secoue la tête. - Tu n'avais pas l'air contente hier. - J'étouffe un rire. C'est vrai qu'à l'époque j'avais réalisé des plans à son sujet, mais ça m'est déjà passé.

–C'est parce que tu m'as donné envie. –- J'explique. – Tu pourrais choisir qui tu veux juste parce que ta venue l'a dicté un papier, pendant que je ... Eh bien ... Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile de dévier en étant volontaire. –Je me rappelle comment Mags m'a fait comprendre, hier, combien il serait difficile pour moi en cas de ne pas accepter les carrières. –Mais je ne veux pas gaspiller mon énergie en éliminant qui pourrait m'aider plus tard alors, qu'en est-il d'une trêve? – Je propose sans réfléchir, Cormorant me sympathise, je ne peux pas m'imaginer le tuant, même si je sais que finalement je devrais le faire.

– Ça sonne bien! Ça me manque de te parler sans penser que tu me tueras à n'importe quel moment.

Et je ris à nouveau, je me sens si à l'aise ici, c'est comme si j'avais trouvé ma vrai place...

* * *

.

.

C'est marrant, je pensais que ça prendrait du temps et, à la fin, ça y est, xD. Ici nous avons les dernières discussions d'alliances, certaines ont été augmentées, comme celle de Nicott, avec la contribution de Yago. Et Kleo et Cormorant sont dans une trêve qui pourrait apporter quelques surprises. Il suffit de commenter que certains des personnages qui avaient des approches "amicales" pourraient devenir alliés ou non après le bain de sang, cela dépend de ce à quoi sont ils prêts pour ne pas être seuls face au le danger de l'arène xD. Le prochain chapitre sera les épreuves où nous reviendrons à nos «cheris» Tiana et Clark, Blake sera connu dans les interviews, en termes de bain de sang, ben presque que je vais le partager entre mes trois personnages pour aborder toutes les batailles qui vont se dérouler. Questions

1) POV favori?

2) Comment voyez-vous les nouveaux contacts entre les tribus? Quelques théories sur de nouvelles contributions ou confrontations dans l'arène? Quelle alliance aimez-vous le plus?

Et finalement une optionelle, j'avais prévu de faire un autre Syot après cela, profitant de la vassalité, mais quelque chose de différent. Comme **un jeu dans lequel vous vous inscrivez et puis je vous designe les districts aléatoirement** , dans ceux qu'il n'y avait personne on pourrait faire la fille ou le garçon au premier tour, tandis que l'autre ce sera le restant. Je peux presque assuré que ceux qui ont participé à cette édition n'auront pas le même quartier ou tribut, bien que j'excuserai les faits express pour le bain de sang. Et bien qu'il sera toujours possible d'en demander deux, je veillerai à ce qu'il ne touche pas les deux du même quartier au même auteur. Il y aurait aussi quelques conditions faites à cause de la propre expiation; (comme des raisons pour l'élection, ou un prologue comptant ce qui se passe dans le district de x qui conditionne le vote, des choses comme ça). Cependant, avec le fandom si vide, je ne sais pas si à la fin cela finirait par réussir ou il y aura des participants, **alors je vous demande, si je le faisais, vous le rejoindriez?**

Et, rien d'autre, j'ai commencé un fanfic de la vassalité, **mais ce ne serait pas Syot mais une nouvelle aventure** que vous pourrez suivre et sur laquelle je vous ferai savoir, si vous y êtes intéressé. Alors, qui veule le lire, contactez-moi. Le prologue contient un demi spoiler sur Kyle, mais sinon il peut être lu en toute liberté. À plus :D


	9. Chapitre huit: Preuve d'amour

Oui, oui, je prends beaucoup de temps pour ce qui est du produit final mais les tests sont définitivement, ennuyeux. Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour me motiver à raconter quelque chose de cohérent, culminant en me déviant beaucoup de l'idée principale. Je ne me rappelle pas quel facteur j'ai suivi pour les points mais j'ai essayé de me mettre dans la tête de la critique et émotionnelle de Tiana et de l'ennuyé Clark. J'espère que vous aimerez le produit xD.

* * *

 **Chapitre huit: Preuve d'amour.**

 _Il y a des années deux amants du district dix sont entrés dans les jeux. On dit que la fille était psychotique, c'est pourquoi elle a essayé de se suicider et de tuer son amant d'un saut. Mais, et si ce n'était pas comme ça? Et si tous les décès qu'elle provoquait étaient, simplement, une preuve d'amour? C'est ce que Fiona dit à toute personne qui ose lui poser des questions sur son édition, mais pas tous la croient._

* * *

 **Tiana Venom –24 ans –Juge en chef des jeux de la faim.**

Clark est amoureux de moi.

Ainsi dit la prémisse par laquelle cette histoire a commencé, je ne doute pas de sa certitude. Peu importe ce qu'il dit maintenant, sûrement pressé par les événements, ce qu'il sait que j'ai fait avec Meredith. Cet accident ou, simplement, sa cécité.

 _N'ai pas de crise, n'ai pas de crise._

C'est une pensée récurrente, alors que j'écoute les excuses de la mère de mon futur mari pour ne pas avoir trouvé de donneur. Peu importe le nombre de tours que je lui donne, il est évident que je ne solutionnerai pas son aveuglement en un instant.

–Entendu, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il l'assume incroyablement bien. Sa capacité d'assimilation est si enviable. –Je relâche un soupir et continue de parler. Athena Mas'ud est une personne que j'ai toujours admirée, non seulement pour être l'une des meilleures voies du Capitole, mais simplement, mère. Mon enfance ne fut pas aussi simple que celle de certains de mes confrères, ma mère, une scientifique dont l'habileté a incité le Capitole à la recruter pour créer des armes biochimiques, a été kidnappée par les rebelles du treize et forcée de les aider pendant la guerre. Évidemment, nos agents l'ont libérée mais elle n'était plus la même. Mes souvenirs d'elle sont très peux, un visage, quelques berceuses, ses yeux identiques aux miens... À peine avais-je accompli trois ans quand elle s'est suicidée, séquelles de la guerre était l'euphémisme qu'ils utilisaient pour son état. Agoraphobie, dépression et d'autres noms variés, que j'ai découvert en grandissant, la vérité. Certains ont même osé l'appeler folle, mais mon père les taisaient sévèrement , c'est lui qui m'a élevé.

Et après avoir dit au revoir je raccroche, appuyée contre le mur, comme défenseur du Capitole mon père est brillant, comme l'autre assez médiocre. Il lui manquait, et il lui manque toujours, de l'amour, compréhension et affection. C'est pourquoi je me réfugie dans la famille de Clark, ils sont parfaits.

–Inspire profondément, n'ai pas de crise, un, deux, trois. –Je me décolle avec ma marche dominante classique, presque arrogante, copiée de l'une des gagnantes les plus connues de Panem, et je vais vers les tables disposées pour nous, les maîtres des jeux.

Certains des juges me dirigent des salutations que je retourne avec courtoisie, d'autres lèvent simplement les yeux avant de retourner à leurs corvées. Concevoir les détails de dernière minute et corriger les erreurs qui leur ont été transmises. Habituellement tout est prêt, mais nous gardons toujours un espace pour les vérifications ou les demandes des spectateurs, en plus les tests nous aident à déterminer des choses comme les armes de la corne d'abondance. Je me souviens d'une édition dans laquelle il n'y avait que des arcs et des arbalètes, c'était original mais ça favorisait trop les professionnels. Aussi, ils m'ont dit qu'une ne contenait pas une seule arme, ce fut l'année que Klaus a gagné.

Mais généralement les armes sont, fondamentalement, celles dont l'habileté de plusieurs tribus est remarquable.

– Bien, nous sommes tous présents? Valerie, Synnen, Warren? – J'appelle une partie de mon équipe au hasard, avant de m'asseoir. –Bonjour, chéri! –Clark ne se sépare pas quand je l'embrasse sur la joue, déjà habitué. Je suis surpris de voir sa tablette allumée et plus ce qu'elle montre. –Des préparatifs pour la vassalité? C'est encore tôt!

–Je sais, mais j'ai eu besoin d'écrire quelques idées, comme tu peux voir, j'ai des projets pour l'année prochaine. – Je ne réponds pas à ses provocations, tôt ou tard il reconnaîtra son amour et tout finira.

Tôt ou tard, je serai sa femme.

.

Quand je vérifie que tout est prêt, je me mets à l'aise pour faire place au premier tribut, qui pénètre aussi vite que théâtral, même si, étant donné qu'il est notre premier volontaire de quinze ans, cela ne me surprend pas. Je ne me considère pas une experte d'âges mais, en tant que spectateur, j'ai toujours pensé que pour faire du volontariat avant l'âge de seize ans, il fallait être un phénomène ou être très fou, peut-être les deux.

–Filipo Aristarco, vous pouvez commencer.– Je dicte de manière automatique et presque mécanique.

Le garçon, qu'en plus de jeune est assez petit, nous dedique juste un regard, plus arrogant qu'éduqué, avant d'aller au poste d'arcs et en prendre un sans même lui consacrer une étude. Ainsi, la premier tir se dévie et l'expression de Filipo est même drôle. Je réprime l'envie de rire, c'est à noter qu'il a passé olympique-ment des mannequins et programmé les cibles mobiles. Double erreur

– Avec la sécurité avec laquelle il avançait je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus. –Je chuchote à Clark, réprimant l'envie de bâiller, il ne répond pas mais par son expression de déception c'est tout à fait évident, qu'il s'attendait aussi à un phénomène.–Un, deux, trois, quatre ... –Mon évaluation change en observant qu'il a atteint neuf sur douze, Ce n'est pas mauvais mais je dirais qu'il aurait dû attendre un an ou deux avant de participer.

Quand il finit il quitte la pièce et commence le débat avant le score. Je vois que Clark met une marque devant les symboles de sa tablette qui correspondent aux stations utilisées, parce que le garçon a fuit l'immobile, il n'a pas eu recours aux systèmes de vibration programmés pour pallier les situations dans lesquelles son aveuglement l'empêche distinguer si on frappe où on doit. Je lui ai offert de lui dire mais il a refusé, faisant allusion au fait que cela le distrairait.

–Pourquoi le fais-tu? Que cherches-tu? –Questionnes-je intéressée, jusqu'à cette année je n'ai pas eu un aperçu de ce qui se cachait derrière ces chiffres que je visualisais sur l'écran, édition après édition, et ça n'a pas finit de m'entretenir. Mais je ne peux pas noter sur la base de si regarder quelqu'un frapper des mannequins, silhouettes, ou des oiseaux mécaniques, est intéressant ou pas.

– Une référence pour ponctuer les autres. Étant donné que c'est ta première année, tu ne sais pas à quel point les épreuves deviennent ennuyeuses au fil du temps. Carrières armes, autres, survie ... –Il libère un reniflement puis change de sujet. –Je lui donnerais un neuf, objections?

–Aucune, pour être volontaire, il semble plutôt médiocre.–J'opine en laissant plus d'un des anciens juges surpris. –Bien que sa cruauté dans les silhouettes peut être très exploitable. –Je souris de façon perverse, la capacité de transformer le meurtre en spectacle n'est même pas à la portée de tous les carrières.– Suivant.

.

Je dois garder de faire une exclamation en observant Sadfire, je suis censé être le chef dans cette édition, pas n'importe quel Capitoline. Mais je ne peux pas nier que cette fille présente la moyenne et la dépasse même. Un point en faveur, maintenant il faut juste savoir si le contenu est meilleur que la couverture.

–Bonjour, mon nom est Sadfire, heureuse de vous rencontrer, j'espère que vous serez gentils avec moi.

Après ces mots dit sur un ton qui mérite le prix de la meilleure actuation, ou peut-être que ses sentiments sont réels? Elle commence ses preuves, pas d'arcs, pas de longue distance, sa spécialité est la courte, en particulier les épées, bien qu'elle se défende aussi avec des haches et des couteaux.

De même que Filipo elle ne programme pas de cibles figées, mais ses échecs sont comptés, montrant une lecture presque parfaite des intentions de son adversaire et donc plus de succès au fil du temps. Cela j'aime plus.

–Merci beaucoup pour votre attention, j'espère que vous avez aimé.–Et devant cet adieu, je veux l'applaudir, c'est pourquoi j'ai permis à ce district de présenter des volontaires! Cette fille est parfaite!

–Je l'adore! Elle est gentille, habile et belle! –Je m'exclame d'un ton qui me fait apprécier que la chambre est insonorisée, _contrôle toi Tiana, tu n'es pas chez toi_. –Dix, ou peut-être, onze.

Clark lâche un rire posant une main sur la mienne, surexcitée, évidemment je ne suis pas la seule nouvelle mais être la juge en chef, provoque que tous le regards incident facilement en ta personne. Je me force à freiner quand je vois plusieurs des anciens qui m'observent comme si j'avais un troisième œil. Merde, c'est plus compliqué que je ne le pensais.

– Chérie. – Il intervient lentement. –Le onze est seulement utilisé pour mettre en évidence trois choses, la rébellion, le manque de contrôle, et les infractions à l'équipe, en plus du danger. –J'acquiesce lentement, c'est donc ça pourquoi les tribus n'atteignent presque jamais ce nombre. –Si nous le lui donnons, elle ne gagnera jamais parce que tout le monde la persécutera.

–Je comprends, un dix alors. –Je marque le score avec mon visage plus rouge que mon rouge à lèvres. –Continuons avec Gallo.

.

C'est à ce moment-là que je vois l'efficacité des annotations de Clark, puisque le jeune Strauss manipule toutes les armes, se distinguant en habilité sur les couteaux, n'utilise pas de silhouettes humaines et est si rapide en tuant qu'il m'ennuie. Ses talents d'épée ne sont pas loin de ceux de Sadfire, mais il lui manque le maniement cruel et élégant du spectacle. Il ne présente pas non plus la brutalité de Filipo, et bien que sa précision au tir de couteaux soit remarquable, il ne se rapproche pas de ce que ses frères ont démontré dans leurs arènes.

– Est-ce vraiment ce qui se cache derrière un Strauss? –Je questionne le garçon, déçue, mis à part quelques stratégies efficaces, je n'ai vu presque rien d'utile pour le jeu, très rapide, précis et sain d'esprit. –Et pensant que pendant des années j'ai admiré Caleb, je me sens insultée.

Et je frappe la table avec un gémissement propre de la capricieuse Capitoliene que je suis, Clark rit à nouveau.

–Non, juste derrière Gallo. Caleb a prouvé que les plus angéliques sont les pires. – Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me regarde après ça. – C'est peut-être pour ça que tu l'aimes.

Je ris un peu, il a été l'exemple que le meilleur âge pour être volontaire est le dernier, un onze et des jeux incroyables c'est ce qu'il a donné, je m'attendais à ce que Gallo soit identique.

–Touché. –J'affirme avec un petit sourire.– Une raison pour laquelle je devrais lui donner dix?–Je demande, il est dommage qu'on ne laisse pas mettre des décimaux, Gallo est très différent de Filipo, mais ne parviennent pas à la ligne tracée par celle que Synnen , notre quinquagénaire dessinateur de mutations, nombre. – À part ça?–Je rejette l'avis et personne ne répond, je ne pense pas à donner des points à la hausse pour des raisons de compétitivité entre alliés ... –Eh bien, donnez l'entrée à Sheisha et finissons-en.

* * *

.

 **Clark Mas'ud – 34 ans – Concepteur des arènes des Hunger Games.**

Arcana à l'habitude de dire que les nouveaux visages apportent plus de fraîcheur aux jeux et un meilleur jugement, puisque nous, qui sommes dans l'affaire depuis plusieurs années, nous nous ennuyions facilement, mais voyant Tiana je le mets en doute.

Elle est naïve, superficielle et intéressée, elle s'énerve ou s'excite à cause de bagatelles, ressemblant tout un volcan. Aussi bruyante que ridicule et le pire c'est qu'elle ne le remarque pas, ou s'en fout.

–Vraiment le district deux est une catastrophe cette année! Puis-je mettre un six? –Les cris de Tiana sont la seule chose qui m'empêche de faire la sourde oreille aux démonstrations des tribus. Les marques ne se font pas en vain, chaque année est égal à six tribus surentraînés et dix-huit qui implorent être tirés vers le bas d'un ravin, maintenant avec Sheisha le nombre des premiers a chuté.–Ça m'est t'égal qu'elle sache utiliser un Katana! Il faut plus que ça pour tuer quelqu'un!

En effet, même avec les poisons que Lucy lui a enseigné, il est évident que la jeune fille est si naïve que décevante, dans mes calculs, j'ai remarqué même qu'elle avalait certaines plantes à tort en suivant ses instructions. Habituellement, nos instructeurs sont là pour atténuer ces problèmes, mais ils ne vous aident si vous ne lui demandez pas. Sheisha sait se cacher, est modérément agile et il est évident que regarder les jeux d'Iris l'a aidée à prendre conscience de ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire, mais en tant que professionnelle, elle n'a rien. Alors j'en profite pour faire l'entrée des tribus non carrières, Denis se démarque beaucoup en intelligence et peu en force, comme tous les tribus de son quartier, alors que sa partenaire me surprend et pas de façon favorable.

–Je me demande ce qui lui arrive avec toi, elle n'arrête pas de te regarder. –Mencione Tiana, tendue , je vois maintenant pourquoi je me sentais vigilé, si quelque chose j'ai à remercier au manque de vision est que très peu notent quand je prête pas attention, mais il est clair que mes lunettes me différencient causant toutes sortes de réactions. Et même si je ne vois pas, j'entends suffisants de sons et de mouvements pour remarquer les pauses dues à la surprise ou l'indignation des autres, mais Enophi, elle, je ne pense pas qu'elle m'observe avec ça.

Et des pauses et des frottements d'outils et de plantes. Ma tablette me transmet, par des vibrations seulement perceptibles par le toucher, certaines choses que cette fille cache, premièrement elle sait que je suis aveugle, secondement elle le trouve fascinant. Et troisièmement et plus important, ce qu'elle montre, aux premiers secours et dans les poisons, ne sont pas ce qu'elle a.

J'ai remarqué quelque chose quand j'ai essayé de l'analyser à l'entrainement, elle est différente, comme si seule une partie d'elle était sur la scène et suffisait, je peux lui donner quatre ou cinq, donc je choisis ce dernier, si elle veut passer inaperçue elle le fera.

.

Et si Gallo s'est avéré médiocre pour être volontaire, Cormorant est simplement insurmontable pour être moissonné. De la liste des armes, qui m'a été fournie par l'académie du quatre; (à moi et à plus d'un des juges, bien que beaucoup ne regardent pas les fiches des tribus, dans lesquelles ces détails se notent, avant les épreuves); à propos de ses armes _marines_ , il n'en prend aucune. Il préfère les épées et avec raison.

– Doué, très doué. – Note Tiana, le garçon prouve être très différent aux autres carrières en essayant dans des simulations faites pour démontrer sa capacité autant de spectacle comme de survie, très intuitif et perceptif. Il prend des décisions rapidement et bien, bien qu'il soit presque incapable de concevoir des stratégies. –Dix. –Verdict similaire à celui de sa partenaire, qui en plus d'avoir une capacité similaire à celle d'Iris Young avec les dagues présente, jusqu'à présent, le meilleur score en obstacles et tous les tests de vitesse.

Puis Kleo est si vive que j'apprécie de ne pas la voir, dans tous ses tests j'ai remarqué qu'elle ne se détient même pas pour penser. Ce que je pense que lui est tout à fait nécessaire. Et deux cinq, et un sept dont je ne me souviens pas de quoi ils étaient dus, je déconnecte, décidément, laissant Tiana décider tout le temps et je m'en fous. A partir du numéro cinq, les tests sont généralement des photocopies, donc je ne manque rien.

.

Après Mazda, qui se limite à montrer que c'est un guérisseuse parfaite, fait que je connais déjà, on commence à servir de la nourriture. Je le remarque à cause du bruit de la coutellerie et celui que Jack produit quand il serre les poings, je pense qu'il est tendu.

Je l'ignore, lui faisant montrer une grande force en lançant et en détruisant des choses qui font beaucoup de bruit, comme Kyle et Yago, bien que ce dernier soit beaucoup plus calme. À ce stade, je pense que les districts inférieurs pourraient facilement être divisés en trois groupes.

Les forts: Les deux du sept, Kyle, et les deux du dix.

Les intelligents: Les deux du trois, Lucy, Nicott et Renner.

Et ceux dont les capacités sont modérément équilibrées comme José, Hayley et, je ne sais pas, peut-être Kia, j'essayait de dessiner un temple qui m'est venu à l'esprit pour une future arène intérieur, quand elle est passée.

Et puisque je ne peux toujours pas voir c'est une tâche qui m'absorbe assez, je veux retenir Tiana quand ses doigts reposent sur les miens pour m'aider à délimiter mais je ne peux pas trouver de raisons pour cela. Pour une fois que nous sommes coordonnés, ça se sent étranger. Comme si le fait que son parfum de fraises faisait plus que me séduire, n'était pas naturel. Je pense que c'est à cause de que toutes les fois où nous sommes sortis nous jouions toujours à capter l'intérêt de l'autre, mais maintenant, nous essayons de coopérer

–Je pense que le courant irait bien ici et la nourriture ... –Elle chuchote, studieusement, – Es-tu sûr que tu ne veux pas de jardin ou quelque chose de similaire? Ce serait plus simple. –Je garde un reniflement, voilà le désavantage ou défi des arènes non-extérieures, il faut bien calculer ce qu'il faut mettre et où car même si l'eau soit naturelle la nourriture ne le peut pas. J'ai consulté les archives découvrant que les quelques-unes que nous avons eu étaient concentrés sur les premières années, parce qu'elles étaient si courtes que tous ont été tués ou se sont suicidés entre vingt-cinq et quarante-huit heures. C'est pourquoi je veux essayer de créer une durable. Un trait, deux, je ne mets pas de couleurs parce que je ne les vois pas, et un éclaircissement de gorge dont je suis sûr qu'il n'appartient pas à Tiana, en plus des coups et des gémissements d'hologrammes de plus en plus aigus. Je me demande qui ...

–Ce n'est pas pour vous offenser, mais j'apprécierais un peu d'attention de ceux qui dominent, vous perdez un concurrent plus que doué.

Tiana se sépare brusquement de ma personne au commentaire de Brunel, je pense qu'elle redevient rouge, pendant que je m'arrête en programmant la fiche du tribut en question.

–Je n'en ai pas le moindre doute, jeune fille. –J'affirme interrompant les excuses de ma _copine_. –Je vous informe que nous avons des caméras et des microphones qui nous permettent d'obtenir des informations de base en cas de négligence. Et j'ai bien entendu les simulations, aussi.

Après cela, la fille reste silencieuse, alors que j'ai envie de rire. En réalité, les caméras ne sont pas là, mais dans les quartiers, mais ni elle ni personne d'autre n'a besoin de connaître cette information. Comme j'ai perdu la capacité de me concentrer sur mon dessin j'ai décidé d'étudier Alec et Alaia, il faut souligner que Tiana et moi sommes les seuls attentifs, j'entends des ronflements, des coups, des rires, je pense qu'il y a même des ivrognes.

.

Et la meilleure chose est que, pour une fois, ça sert à quelque chose. Tant le garçon comme la fille étaient si brillants qu'ils ont éclipsé les tribus précédents, seulement dépassés par ...

–Cromwell? –Je demande, surpris après avoir écouté les scores que je n'ai pas noté – Oui, oui, je connais sa psychopathie, mais, je ne pense pas qu'il devrai avoir un di ... –Je me tais en me rappelant les théories sur lui, ces mystérieux meurtres qui semblait l'entourer. –Tiana, tu ne vas pas croire qu'il est ...

–L'assassin de la balance? –Elle le prononce sans hésitations, ni peur, mais presque émotion. –Tu n'as pas eu tort avec moi, pourquoi le ferais-tu avec lui? Et une note comme celle-là est le meilleur moyen de le chasser.

* * *

.

 _Et c'est ainsi que la douce Tiana a conclu l'épreuve posée à travers une situation dans laquelle son amant n'était pas si attentif pour remarquer qu'ils étaient plus proches. Le verdict final des notes fut ceci._

 _ **District 1: Filipo et Sadfire: 9 et 10**_

 _ **District 2: Gallo et Sheisha: 9 et 6**_

 _ **District 3: Denis et Enophi: 6 et 5**_

 _ **District 4: Cormorant et Kleo: 10 et 10**_

 _ **District 5 José et Lucy: 5 et 5**_

 _ **District 6: Nicott et Mazda: 7 et 4**_

 _ **District 7: Jack et Sonya: deux 7**_

 _ **District 8: Renner et Hayley: 6 et 5**_

 _ **District 9: Kyle et Kia: 7 et 5**_

 _ **District 10: Yago et Diana: deux 8**_

 _ **District 11: Cromwell et Brunel: 10 et 9**_

 _ **District 12: Alec et Alaïa: 9 et 8**_

 _Laissant le présentateur Blake quelque surpri de lire quelques chiffres, un Strauss avec un neuf? Un garçon du onze avec un dix et un autre du douze avec un neuf? Que s'est-il passé dans la pièce? Nul doute que cela méritait une bonne enquête, avant les entretiens mais, trouvera t'il quelque chose? Les réponses dans les chapitres suivants_.

* * *

.

.

Et bien, je finis le pov commentaire, que je crois que j'en fais trop. xD Comme je ne pouvais pas penser à plus de phrases, j'ai commencé à raconter une mini-histoire sur Fiona, à partir de maintenant les débuts contiendront, fondamentalement, ce qui me vienne à l'esprit des gagnants ou des éditions passées. Ça peut être des phrases d'entrevues, des nécrologies funéraires, des mini-histoires ou même la transcription de certaines discussions pertinentes entre les tribus. Je dois dire que je suis très contente de voir autant de personnes commenter, surtout quand mon esprit veut tuer certains des traînards dans le bain de sang. Je vous rappelle que même si les retards ne sont pas la seule chose qui dicte qui meurt, ils auront une grande influence sur le jugement des événements et des attaques, alors faites attention à ne pas négliger.

Pour ce chapitre, je recommande, en plus de commenter les nouvelles sur Tiana, être intelligent et commenter sur des choses telles que les preuves, les listes de Clark et d'autres évaluations que vous saisissez. Et non, l'arène intérieure n'est pas celle-ci mais une idée pour la vassalité de Zeyra, l'héroïne de ma nouvelle fanfic. Je remercie également ceux qui ont répondu à propos de la possibilité d'un autre syot, il est évident que je dois terminer celui-ci en premier, mais il est bon de savoir que dans le cas où il y en aurait, quelqu'un me suivrait. Questions

1) Pov favorit?

2) Comment les scores vous paraissent-ils? Avez-vous ressenti quelque uns injustes? À votre avis, qui en aurait plus? Et moins?

3) Est-ce qu'un score vous a surpris?

Au revoir :D


	10. Chapitre neuf : Intuition dangereuse

**Note 1:** Pendant que je révisais, avant d'écrire ce chapitre, j'ai remarqué une erreur sur le personnage de Tiana. J'avais raconté que ses parents étaient en charge du système de défense du Capitole dans le prologue, et ensuite j'ai écris une histoire complètement différente au 8 XD. La vérité est que j'aime l'idée du père absent et de la mère suicidée parce qu'elle donne au personnage une charge émotionnelle très importante. Sans compter qu'imaginer sa mère enlevée par les treize était très intéressant parce que tandis que dans d'autres fics les rebelles sont "les gentils"; ici les choses changent. J'ai donc décidé de garder l'histoire du chapitre 8, en changeant le travail du père et quelques lignes de celle écrites au prologue.

 **Note 2:** Pendant que je pensais au Chapitre, j'ai fait des calculs en essayant de concevoir ma réalité personnelle du Capitole, les jeux et les jours sombres et, à partir d'eux, j'ai inventé l'âge de Blake, voyant que le visage d'Austin est trop jeune pour le personnage; alors j'ai cherché un acteur plus agé. Nous aimons tous César mais parlant thème interview, c'est imposible qu'une personne de son âge réalise les premières interviews des Hunger games. C'est pourquoi j'ai creé a Blake.

 **Note 3:** Cette fois, j'ai décidé être gentille et décrire soit l'approche soit l'interview du tribut, de sorte que vous ayez un aperçu de ce que fait chacun et complétez votre information mentale des personnages. À cause de cela, le Chapitre devenait trop long, alors j'ai décidé de le diviser en deux. La première partie est racontée par Blake, l'autre vous verrez au moment donné. Il n'y a pas d'entrée de blog parce que je ne voulais pas chercher des robes et des costumes pour tout le monde, alors imaginez-le comme vous pouvez. :)

Cela dit, il est temps de profiter du chapitre et de Blake, et à la fin, vous aurez une petite annonce surprise. :D

* * *

 **Chapitre neuf : Intuition dangereuse**

 _L'i_ _ntuition, cette capacité de percevoir la vérité à travers les présomptions. En matière de jeux, elle peut à la fois aider et tourmenter. Car parfois, éliminer ces pensées intrusives qui tentent de vous guider face à l'adversité devient_ impossible.

* * *

 **Blake River – 39 ans – Présentateur des Jeux de la Faim.**

J'ai toujours ressenti une fascination particulière par ces programmes où ils mettent des gens dans des conditions inimaginables, souvent extrêmes, et voient comment ils survivent, en particulier les jeux de la faim. Je suis excité de découvrir les extrêmes qu'un adolescent peut atteindre, ce que j'étais plus ou moins quand la guerre a éclaté, pour obtenir tout ce qu'il veut la vie incluse. Et c'est sans compter l'influence qui peut être exercée par des gens comme le public, les gardes, la présidente, ou même moi.

Bien que dans mon cas, le rôle est un peu moins important.

–Tout est prêt?–Je demande par mon interphone pendant que je vérifie mon costume blanc. Mes cheveux blonds courts sont parsemés de mèches rouges et noires, parfois même les deux choses en une. –Comment me trouves tu?

Bien qu'il le semble que la dernière question ne se dirige pas aux organisateurs, moins au public lui-même, sauf si on compte elle parmi eux.

Lena abandonne son poste de vigilance sur l'un des côtés de la scène, pour s'approcher dans un mouvement qui me semble sensuel. Elle et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés pendant la guerre. Quand, innocemment, je me suis enfui de la maison pour y participer. Je voulais me battre, défendre le capitole et être un «héros». Heureusement, ma mère, une militante opérant sur le terrain, maintenant à la retraite, m'a découvert et a demandé à un membre, de l'unité qu'elle commandait de me ramener à la maison. Et c'est ainsi que nous nous sommes rencontrés.

C'est comme ça que nous sommes entichés l'un à l'autre. Une impulsion, une escorte et un bref voyage, mais chargé décombres, jusqu'à ce que je suis rentré à la maison. Je me souviens que je restais littéralement sans ongles, jour et nuit, à attendre, dans la zone de sécurité du Capitole, que quelqu'un annonce que ma mère et Lena étaient saines et sauves.

Et ce n'était pas seulement ça. Chaque jour, chaque étape était pire. J'ai vu mes voisins et amis partir, y compris le mari de ma sœur, Felicity, et beaucoup ne sont pas revenus.

Tout ça, les cauchemars, l'angoisse, les désastres et les explosions, n'ont fait que croître à la fin. Maman n'allait pas bien, papa le sentait et devait prétendre que oui. Mettre un masque de psychologue expert et dévoué pour s'occuper de tous ceux qui, comme maman, ont subi les conséquences de la guerre. Je me souviens que parfois je les regardais comme s'ils jouaient un film incompréhensible. Maman allait bien, elle était en sécurité mais son esprit était bouleversé et ses souvenirs lui causaient des cauchemars et des habitudes étranges, comme s'effrayer au moindre bruit, arme en main, dormant peu et gardant son esprit alerte, comme si la guerre n'était pas encore finie. Parfois je l'entendais hurler dans la nuit et je me réveillais. Mais dans d'autres occasions elle allait bizarrement bien. Ce n'est que juste après être sorti officiellement avec Lena, je compris ce qu'autant papa, comme ma sœur, et elle faisaient, en ma présence, cacher sa souffrance derrière un masque.

Juste pour ne pas m'inquiéter.

Mais moi, jeune homme amoureux, bon, je ne sais pas si c'était l'amour à l'époque, je préférais ne pas me laisser envelopper par le masque de Lena, mais le briser petit à petit, à l'imitation de mon père. Pour la comprendre, et je suppose qu'elle a finit par m'influencer.

Je suppose que tout cela contribue à mon penchant pour les jeux. Comment j'ai commencé à jubiler sur le fait que les gens qui ont provoqué la guerre souffrent, dans leur propre chair, l'angoisse que j'ai souffert pendant près d'un an. Finalement la situation à la maison s'est stabilisée, le nombre de clients de mon père a diminué lentement, lui permettant d'aider ma mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse à surmonter la plupart de ses tourments et Felicity a commencé à sortir avec un autre homme, un conseiller de la présidente. Et c'est comme ça que je suis arrivé aux plus importants échelons du Capitole.

Voilà comment j'ai vraiment eu ce poste.

.

–Bien ... Ça ne me dérangerait pas de te kidnapper pour t'avoir juste pour moi maintenant. –Je ris, alors qu'ils m'avertissent qu'il ne reste que quelques minutes pour commencer, et elle attache bien le nœud papillon de mon cou.

–Je ne te le conseille pas, ce serait la fin de mon travail. –J'argumente tandis qu'elle hausse les épaules, avec un désintérêt presque total pour les jeunes que je vais interviewer, bien que je remarque que ses yeux sont fixés sur le garçon du district trois, un millième de seconde de plus que d'habitude. Nous n'avions passé que trois années de jeux quant elle a décidé d'être un agent de paix, de contrôler les districts, nous avons beaucoup discuté à ce sujet. Elle voulait établir une routine pour profiter de tout cet entraînement militaire qu'elle avait; alors que je voulais juste qu'elle soit en sécurité pour toujours. Mais à la fin, elle a gagné. –Il se passe quelque chose?

–Pas vraiment, c'est juste ... –Elle prend quelques instants pour tracer mentalement les traits du garçon. -Tu sais que mon dernier emploi avant d'être promue était dans le District Trois. –Je hoche lentement la tête. -–Son visage m'est familier.

J'étudie Denis quelques instants, est-il possible qu'elle le connaisse? Je ne le pense pas, mais bien sûr c'est un sujet très intéressant.

Tout autour des tribus est très intéressant, c'est pour cela que ça ne m'a rien coûté de m'adapter aux nouveaux temps, jouer leur jeu. En plus, ça sonnera cruel mais un tribu encouragé, même ilusioné est plus divertissant qu'un abattu, il n'abandonne pas, ne se suicide pas, et fait tout son possible pour gagner.

Et c'est précisément ce que j'aime du spectacle.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

–Bien le bonjour Panem! –Je crie suffisamment haut pour que tous m'entendent et le public répond avec entusiasme.– C'est l'heure de connaître à fond nos concurrents de cette Vingt-quatrième édition des Jeux de la Faim. Êtes-vous prêts?–Il ne passe même pas deux secondes avant que le "Oui" ne menace de me casser les tympans. –Alors laissons la place à la première candidate, Sadfire Williams!

L'évoquée défile avec l'élégance typique des tribus de son district, mais je ne peux que constater qu'au lieu de talons hauts cristallisés ses pieds enfilent des ballerines ornés de diamants, qui, avec sa robe vaporeuse me font penser à une princesse d'histoire, ou peut-être une fiancée. Curieux, sa note suggérait quelque chose de plus fort.

–Sadfire laisse-moi te dire que tu es splendide –Elle sourit, remerciant le compliment avec modestie alors qu'elle s'installe dans le fauteuil. –Dites-nous, pourquoi t'es-tu présenté volontaire?–La fille tisse habilement un tableau de tous les avantages qu'apporterait sa participation aux jeux, et ceux que la victoire fournit. Étrangement, elle ne joue pas la féroce, mais est ambitieuse et déterminée, prête à faire tout le nécessaire pour atteindre ses objectifs. Puis elle est convaincante, très convaincante.

–Merveilleux, merveilleux –Je cerne, une fois que je m'assure de que le public soit convaincu de sa détermination, un patron très répété dans les districts des carrières.–Mais passons des mots aux actes, ta note, par exemple, nous illustre vers une concurrente très puissante, n'est-ce pas? Une idée de ce qui nous attend? Qu'as-tu fait là-bas?– Étonnamment la fille penche la tête dans une attitude emplie d'adorable modestie. Elle croise les mains et les décroise avant de dire, avec une correcte timidité.

–Les démonstrations sont censées être secrètes, n'est-ce pas? –Et elle jette un coup d'œil suppliant les juges, avec cette expression répétée d'une gentillesse aussi inattendue peu croyable en une fille comme elle. Tiana acquiesce pour toute son équipe. –Alors je peux seulement dire que je vais vous surprendre.

Et elle sourcille, provoquant des cris et exclamations partout dans le public. Je comprends facilement pourquoi la nouvelle juge en chef, Tiana, l'apprécie autant. Au fil des années de Jeux de la Faim, les carrières ont toujours montré un mélange de férocité et sensualité, un peu comme est Lena, alors une jeune fille qui occulte ses sentiments derrière un masque de gentillesse, peut devenir très intéressante.

.

Filipo, au contraire, choisi une approche féroce, insistant beaucoup en que sa note ne doit pas être prise comme un indicatif de toute sa force.

Toutefois un regard à son visage me suffit pour voir la tension qui filtre ses traits juvéniles. Le garçon du un n'aspirait pas à un simple neuf et ne comprend pas la raison de celui-ci. Mais il se défend assurant qu'il fera tout pour que le spectacle soit le plus divertissant possible, après tout c'est la raison de son volontariat. Je ris légèrement.

–En résumé, tout cela n'est qu'un jeu très excitant, pour toi, non? –Je suppose et il acquiesce, sans arrêter de sourire à tout moment. –Tu me rappelles moi-même quand je me suis enfui pour combattre à la guerre. Quelle nostalgie!–Je lâche un soupire presque riant et un regard au public donc les intentions sont plus occultes de ce qu'il parait. –Toutefois il y a quelque chose, à ton sujet, qui m'inquiète et m'intéresse. Ils existent des rumeurs, corrige-moi si je me trompe, te concernant et à elle. –Au moment qu'un des grand écrans, situés à mes côtés, montre une scène de lui et la fille du district onze, très proches l'un de l'autre, je vois l'expression des deux changer. –J'oubliais! Les entraînements son télévisés. –Je ris simulant innocence. –J'imagine que ton mentor t'a parlé d'elle, n'est-ce pas? Car la sienne, Margerite, a passé une bonne partie des quelques interviews, qu'elle nous a concédés, en présumant qu'il y avait finalement une «carrière» parmi ses tribus.

Je situe le mot entre guillemets avant de continuer. Brunel regarde sa mentor contrariée, tandis que l'expression de celle-ci ne fait que montrer qu'il y a un bon plan dans son jeu. Personne censé oserait présumer d'un marché de la sorte, sans l'avoir accordé à l'avance. Mais, reconnaissons-le, la gagnante des vingtièmes jeux n'a jamais été saine d'esprit. Klaus, au contraire, paraît conseiller son élève de garder son sang froid.

–C'est vrai que Brunel m'a fait une offre d'alliance. –Filipo semble avoir remarqué qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il soit sincère. –Et je lui ai répondu, et je continue de répondre le même défi. –Dès le moment où ses yeux se concentrent sur ceux d'elle, je décide que je dois faire très attention. Il y a quelque chose en eux, une sorte de désir qui pourrait, peut-être, se croître mieux dans un autre environnement. –Brunel, avec ce score, tu as montré que, comme j'avais déjà imaginé, tu as la capacité de survivre. Mais rappelle-toi, le vrai show ne commence qu'au moment où on entre dans l'arène. N'est-ce pas, Blake? –Est t'il vraiment en train de me demander mon avis? Je remarque que les autres carrières ne semblent pas très contents, et cela sans parler du regard assassin du partenaire de Brunel.

Oui définitivement, j'adore Filipo.

–Bon, ça dépend. –Je vacille, à l'heure de répondre, cela est déterminant. –Il y a du temps que les Jeux se composent d'une partie esthétique et d'une active. Et les carrières, comme vous, se distinguent joignant les deux en un parfait équilibre. Mais, en vérité, il y a autant de formes de gagner comme il y a de participants. Mesdames et Messieurs, Filipo Aristarco! –Le sifflement qui indique la fin de l'interview résonne donnant fin à une chose épique et significative. Je me demande si je devrais consulter ses alliés, au sujet de ce changement de plan.

 **:::::::::::**

.

En tout cas ce n'est pas que la tribu suivante sache me répondre. Sheisha continúe d'adopter une approche très différente et particulière pour le district deux. Elle est, à nouveau, pâle, vêtue d'une robe couleur sombre dont les paillettes grises et brillantes sont plus associables aux carrières d'extraction, qu'au combat. Son regard troublé est rehaussé par des fards rouges autour de ces yeux. Ils donnent un air perturbant à sa petite figure.

Sheisha prend beaucoup de temps avant d'entrer en scène, et quand elle le fait je remarque que les cris du public lui font se boucher les oreilles, silenciant ainsi son entourage. Un regard, deux, et je suis presque obligé de lui ordonner de s'asseoir. Je ne comprends pas. Cet enfant ne provient-elle pas du district deux? Un endroit où on prépare ses enfants pour les jeux, dès leur plus jeune âge? Alors pourquoi agit-elle comme si elle était dans un monde étrange et précisément terrifiant?

–Je vous prie de me pardonner le silence, oh, mon cher public. Mais je suis si impressionné. –J'ai attendu un bon moment, avant de commencer l'interview. Juste pour rehausser l'effet surprise. Dès la même moisson de Sheisha j'ai su que cette fille allait causer des ennuis. Et c'est que pour un district qui s'est devancé à l'heure d'envoyer des tribus préparés pour les jeux, (dès l'année sept), envoyer cet enfant paraît une moquerie. Et je déteste cette attitude de sa part.

–Non, ce n'est pas ce mot que je cherche, mais déçu. C'est triste qu'un district qui est entré dans l'histoire en gagnant deux fois de suite nous présente ceci. –Je continue et la montre sans cérémonie, ni bonté, juste mépris. Je ne crois qu'elle aille loin dans la compétition, de toute façon. Et ça apprendra une leçon aux districts des carrières. –Et bien, petite fille? Qu'as tu à apporter? Un immense atout qui te ferait gagner, peut être?

Elle répond sans broncher.

–Je sais bien me cacher pour qu'on ne me trouve jamais et s'ils ne le font pas ils ne pourront pas me tuer. –J'étouffe un rire me rappelant de mes premières interviews, quand j'avais le permis de mépriser, provoquer, et même, m'acharner contre tous les districts. C'était si amusant...

–Bon, je suppose que cela t'apporte une petite opportunité, mais après? Quand le Capitole se fatigue de te voir accroupie dans ta cachette, pourras-tu nous donner ce qu'on attend de toi?

L'enfant acquiesce sans vaciller, mais elle évite mes yeux. Je suppose qu'elle a du courage ou de l'inconscience, ça dépend du point de vue. Mais, personnellement je ne vois qu'une petite idiote qui n'a aucune idée de ce qui l'attend. Tous ces efforts pour paraître sinistre sont vains. D'ailleurs je fini par remercier le son qui met fin à l'interview. Gallo est un Strauss, il sauvera la situation.

.

–La dernière fois qu'on a eu un Strauss dans les jeux c'était à l'année dix-huit. L'âge qu'avait Caleb, ce garçon capable de vous démembrer, tout en temps qu'il commente sa beauté. –Je suis tellement concentré sur le fait d'éveiller l'humeur du public que je ne remarque presque pas la façon dont le tribu avale, saisi d'effroi.–Je sais, louer ton frère est un peu inapproprié, en ce moment. Mais je voulais souligner quelque chose d'évident que nous avons tous remarqué. Les Strauss sont caractérisés par une entrée féroce qui mène à un jeu encore plus féroce. Tandis que toi, tu sembles différent.

–Être différent n'est pas quelque chose de mauvais, Blake. Ça signifie que je suis imprévisible. –Gallo se défend d'une manière très ingénieuse, démontrant que, bien qu'il n'ait pas hérité de la férocité de ses frères, il l'a fait avec le charisme. -Et il est généralement difficile de battre un concurrent avec cette caractéristique. Mes frères parient toujours sur la férocité et, je ne mentirais pas, ils ont triomphé. Mais la force n'est pas tout dans les jeux. Il y a aussi de la ruse et de l'ingéniosité, qualités, qu'au contraire, moi je possède. –Et il cligne un œil au public, réussissant que tous oublient, ou ignorent, tout ce qui s'est passé avec sa partenaire de district et l'acclament.

–Des qualités qui permettent vaincre.– Je décide reprendre la tactique à adopter à l'heure d'aborder les carrières, puis je continue de questionner. –En parlants d'imprévisibles, les mots de Filipo à Brunel me font penser à trop de possibles.–Le geste de Gallo devient aigre, et il serre les poings, luttant pour que ses yeux ne tombent pas sur son allié. J'adore ça. Dès l'année dix-sept les alliances primordiales ne subissent plus de conflits importants; et voilà que maintenant j'en prévois de plus en plus. –Qu'en penses tu? A t'elle des possibilités de triompher dans votre groupe?

–Franchement non, Blake. –La réaction de la fille du district onze à ces mots m'indique qu'elle a beaucoup à dire sur le sujet. –Être carrière n'est pas une élection d'une seconde. Ça implique des qualités que je doute fort qu'elle possède. Donc je refuse opiner sur des impossibles.–Il paraît confié, ferme, direct et même égocentrique. Je lui fais quelques questions de routine voyant que son approche n'est pas si distancié de celle de ses frères. Montrer sa force, surmonter leur gloire et faire histoire dans les jeux de la faim. Voilà les objectifs de son volontariat. Rien que je ne connaisse pas.

–En résumant vos frères doivent êtres très fiers de toi. –Dès que je le concrete quelque chose change en lui, de l'abattement, presque tristesse. –Quelque chose ne va pas, Gallo? –Je demande directement, le garçon nie.

–Ils le seront quand je gagnerai. –Il assure avec confiance.–Tous le seront. –Le bip indiquant la fin de l'interview le sauve d'autres questions. Je secoue la tête, il reste quelques détails inconnus, mais c'est mieux ainsi. Il est toujours bon de réserver de l'intrigue pour les jeux.

 **:::::::::::**

.

–Si les jeux étaient un concours de beauté, elle serait certainement parmi les finalistes, et sans aucune chirurgie. Qui? Eh bien, évidemment, Enophi Xerneas!

Au moment où celle-ci avance, les lumières s'éteignent jusqu'à s'éteindre et non sans raison, sa robe, manches et son col rond sont constitués d'une fibre qui s'allume en formant des points de différentes nuances de violet, rose, rouge et bleu. Alors que la jupe est couverte d'un tissu qui crée l'illusion d'une fine brume couvrant le fond pour obtenir une version translucide et vaporeuse des deux couleurs. Ingénieux.

–Eh bien, je ne peux pas nier que votre styliste est une personne très douée et chanceuse. Tu es magnifique –La fille montre un sourire avec un visage si rouge que c'était adorable. –Oh! Regardez, elle est devenu toute rouge. –Les soupirs et les rires s'équilibrent dans leur mesure appropriée pour le début de l'interview. –On m'a dit que tu avais une vision très particulière des choses.–Un signe de tête presque absent est sa réponse. La fille tourne la tête au moindre son, vision, ou lumière.-Eh bien, dis-nous, quelle est est ta perception de cet endroit?

-C'est ... différent, avec tant de lumière et de couleur ça me rappelle un conte de fées. Il y a des princesses, des princes, des méchants et d'autres personnages. En fait, je pense que si je n'allais pas vivre ma propre histoire tragique dans l'arène, je pourrais faire une histoire sur chacun de vous. –Et ses regards divergent entre moi et le public provoquant toutes sortes de réactions ... Je ris un peu.

–Tu me flattes, Enophi! –Je plaisante avec enthousiasme. –Mais pourquoi dites-vous tragique? Tu pourrais gagner, sais-tu? –Elle baisse la tête, murmurant quelque chose de semblable à "Ça ne cesserait pas d'être tragique". que je décide ignorer. –Il suffit d'appliquer ta propre créativité et vision aux jeux et devenir l'héroïne de ta propre histoire, n'est-ce pas merveilleux? -Le public crie un oui captivé, qui rend encore son visage rouge.

Ses réponses sont belles et créatives, montrant une fille qui se démarque plus par ses mots que par ses actions. Et même si son approche n'est pas du tout séduisante, je peux affirmer que plus d'une personne fut captivée par sa tendresse et sa beauté. Je ne crois pas qu'elle manque de sponsors si elle survit au bain de sang.

.

Denis, d'un autre côté, est aussi romantique qu'une pierre, à cause des mots qu'il utilise, je peux déterminer qu'il est intelligent, mais chaque question le rend plus hargneux, presque insolent. Toutes mes tentatives d'enquêter sur l'histoire de sa famille sont infructueuses. Bien que j'ai remarqué qu'il se sentait assez tendu quand je lui ai demandé si lui ou un membre de sa famille avaient eu des problèmes avec la loi. Le pire, c'est que je n'ai pas pu découvrir pourquoi Lena le connaît. À moins que cela n'ait à voir avec cet oncle rebelle, qu'ils disent qu'il a.

De la même manière je suis obligé de le laisser et présenter le district quatre.

 **:::::::::::**

.

–Dans les jeux il y a toujours de belles femmes, d'autres agiles et énergiques, et d'autres très fortes. Mais certainement très peu comme elle qui rassemble au moins trois de ces qualités et bien d'autres, accueillons Kleo Sampdoria!

Au moment que la fille avance mes yeux naviguent inévitablement sur ses jambes, couvertes de bas et d'ornements qui donnent l'illusion d'un corps marin et bleuté. Sa longue robe à l'imitation de la mer de la parade a été remplacée par une courte en différentes nuances de bleu, dont le mouvement de la jupe fait croire qu'elle est couverte d'eau.

–Et voici la muse de Schön Aken!–La fille rit après cette façon particulière de la présenter. –Qu'est-ce que cela fait de recevoir les meilleurs designs et soins du plus célèbre styliste de Panem?–Dès que je le dis elle tourne la tête à son styliste, comme si elle cherchait un regard d'excuse. Finalement, elle répond enfin.

–Eh bien, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont j'aime parler, puisque je ne me suis pas portée volontaire pour ça. Mais ça fait du bien, Schön est charmant. Et ses soins m'ont beaucoup aidé. –Je veille à ce que la caméra se concentre sur le moment où le styliste lui crie un «pas autant que toi», avant de passer à des questions plus importantes.

Kleo se définie comme une fille joyeuse et déterminée, qui ne connaît pas la peur et qui est prête à faire ce qui est nécessaire pour atteindre ses objectifs. Elle réduit ingénieusement la réponse sur ses épreuves, à «rien en particulier, j'ai simplement fait ce qu'on attendait de moi." Puis elle dérive en répliques énergiques, très correctes, fraîches et animées.

Mais la meilleure partie est ses réponses quand je lui demande des choses comme celle qu'elle pense de la proposition de Brunel, ou la décision de son camarade de district.

–Je n'aime pas parler mal des autres, sans nécessité, mais je pense que Brunel est une personne très tempéramentale pour s'adapter à une grande alliance. Si elle parvient à nous rejoindre, elle nous fournira de bonnes connaissances sur la nature et un autre membre attaquant, sinon elle ne tardera pas à mourir. Personnellement, aucune des situations ne m'entrave, alors je suis assez neutre. Cormorant pourrait être un problème à l'avenir, mais pour l'instant, je préfère ne pas m'en soucier.–Ce type de réponse appelle mon intérêt, car, d'une certaine manière, elle semble vouloir éviter le sujet, donc je décide d'approfondir un peu .

–La formation séparée est quelque chose d'inhabituel chez les carrières de votre district depuis quelques années, comment ça te sens? Y a-t-il des tensions ou des confrontations entre vous? –Kleo secoue la tête.

–Il est vrai qu'il est difficile de ne pas penser au danger de partager les dîners et petits-déjeuners. Et il y a toujours la peur de se retrouver exposé à votre rival, mais ce n'est pas comme si cette situation ne pouvait pas se produire dans un autre contexte. Tôt ou tard, ce que nous avons partagé avec nos alliés deviendra notre plus grande faiblesse. La différence avec mon partenaire de district est que nous pouvons tous les deux éviter ces détails, face à une éventuelle confrontation.

J'espèrais certainement la voir plus réticente, voire agressive, mais ses contributions ont été si correctes qu'elles semblent travaillées à l'avance. Du côté de sa famille elle me présente une relation aussi chaleureuse comme enviable avec son père, qui est plus que fier de la voir ici, et une légère compétitivité avec un garçon nommé Bruce, qui est comme son frère. Elle donne généralement l'impression d'être une fille énergique et déterminée, avec de bonnes raisons pour revenir vivante. Donc, je ne pense pas qu'elle manque d'admirateurs.

.

–Et c'est le tour de qui beaucoup d'entre nous attendions avec hâte. Un carrière remarquable qui a choisi de se détacher du groupe principal et former sa propre alliance ¡Cormorant Jones!–Le garçon aux cheveux roux du district quatre se révèle être un opposé de sa partenaire, car autant son costume comme ses manières montrent un garçon discret et élégant, en plus de fort. –Bienvenu.

–Merci, Blake. –Il dit, d'une manière très modeste, s'installant, je décide d'aller au cœur de la question.

–Je vais commencer par la question qui nous intéresse tous, pourquoi cette digression?

–Et pourquoi ça doit être une digression, Blake?–Il répond avec une autre question, une technique plus qu'inhabituelle dans les tribus comme lui. –L'alliance des carrières existe depuis six, sept ans?– J'acquiesce doucement, Iris, du district un, a été la première à l'essayer et, bien que ce ne se soit pas déroulé comme prévu, ça lui a permis de vaincre. Mais je suppose que cela il le sait déjà .–Avant, les associations étaient moins nombreuses ou n'existaient même pas et, même alors, le plus fort a gagné. Il s'agit de déduire laquelle des décisions vous favorise le plus. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

–En résumant, être avec les carrières ne te serait pas favorable. –J'essaie de suivre son raisonnement, un peu surpris, Cormorant est, franchement, particulier, étonnamment intuitif et analytique pour venir du milieu d'où il vient. Et c'est un détail très intéressant pour le jeu.

–Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que des personnes comme Diana ou Jack vous apportent par rapport aux carrières? –Le garçon rit

–On dirait faux, que tu me demandes précisément cela, Blake. Après tout, après tant d'années d'interviews, vous devriez déjà connaître le mode de vie de tous les districts.–Je réprime le désir de répondre quelque chose d'insolent, bien sur que je sais, mais ce n'est pas l'objectif de cette question. –Mes alliés sont des personnes dont la survie implique une large connaissance de la nature, que ce soit un environnement verdoyant ou légèrement aride. Et il n'est pas nécessaire de se souvenir des caractéristiques du quatre. –Il rit. –Si on ajoute à cela la prédominance des arènes naturelles, dans les jeux, je pense que je suis sur la bonne voie.

Je lâche un sifflement, vu comme ça, ça a du sens. Je me demande si Clark envisage de rompre la chaîne un jour.

–Certainement, oui.–Je décide de le soutenir, je ne pense pas qu'il se trompe. –Changeant de sujet, ta note est incroyable ... Peux-tu nous donner une idée de ce que tu as fait pour la mériter?

–Pas plus que ce que fait le typique tribu du quatre dans les tests, ou non?– Il tourne les yeux vers le public avec une expression énigmatique et fait un clin d'œil, souriant comme s'il tenait le secret de la victoire. –Vous devrez me soutenir pour le savoir.

Dès que je l'entends, mes yeux se tournent vers Tiana et Clark, qui semblent debatir, et elle étouffe un rire qui me donne toutes les réponses dont j'ai besoin. Le garçon devient un parfait réservé dans les les affaires personnelles. Mais je parviens toujours à lui faire sortir quelques mots au sujet de sa grand-tante Marine et de son meilleur ami, James. Ce n'est pas mal du tout.

 **:::::::::::**

.

–Quand ils entendirent son nom tout le district cinq était consterné, en vérité elle avait eu de la malchance, ou peut-être pas? –Je doute de la façon sûre de présenter la fille du district cinq, je ne veux pas répéter le modèle de Sheisha, c'est déroutant. En dehors de cela, ce n'est pas la dernière fois que des enfants sortent de ce quartier. –Il est temps de découvrir ce qui se cache derrière le sourire de Lucy Park!

Cependant, au moment où les projecteurs se concentrent sur la fille elle se montre réticente, comme si c'était quelqu'un apeuré et pas très confié. Elle prend une profonde inspiration et sort, ses hauts et jupes, ainsi que des fines ailes lumineuses semblent avoir copié l'idée des fibres d'Enophi, mais avec des tons jaunes et plus de lumière. Elle ressemble à une petite fée.

–Lucy, laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes très jolie. –Je commence doux, mais elle ne fait que répondre un "merci", abattue. –Il se passe quelque chose?– Et puis elle lève le regard avec des yeux perfectionnement tristes et implorants.

–Pas vraiment c'est juste que ... Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. –Ses yeux se dirigent un millième de seconde vers son mentor avant de fondre en larmes. –Vous êtes sensés être les gentils, n'est ce pas?– Dit-elle, se dirigeant vers le Capitole. –Alors pourquoi? –Au moment où je comprends ses intentions, je serre les poings, non, définitivement pas ça. –Il n'y a pas quelqu'un dans ce beau public qui peut m'aider?

Je grimace, quelqu'un qui peut m'aider, c'est ce qu'elle a dit. La conforter ne me dérange pas, si nécessaire. En faite, c'est ce que j'essaie, mais cette attitude, ces mots sont certainement une épée à double tranchant pour les personnes sensibles. Lucy est adorable, c'est ce qu'elle montre quelques secondes plus tard, mais elle n'a que treize ans, il n'y a pratiquement aucune chance de qu'elle survisse. Mais derrière ses mots, ces foutus mots, certainement plus d'un sera difficile de ne pas se considérer comme « le méchant» par le fait de lui nier du soutien.

Et c'est précisément ce qui m'inquiète face aux districts.

.

José, en revanche, adopte une approche très affable, avec beaucoup de touches humoristiques, mais son meilleur moment est quand je traite le sujet de sa note.

\- Eh bien, il ne fait aucun doute que tu ne manques pas d'humour, mon garçon. -Je le flatte, brièvement et il sourit soulagé. - Cependant, après ceci et ta note certaines personnes peuvent penser que vous ne réussirais pas pas et donc ne le prenez pas au sérieux, comment les convaincrais-tu de te soutenir?

–Je leur dirais de ne pas prendre à l'extrême un simple chiffre. En fin de compte, il y a beaucoup plus de chiffres plus importants que le cinq de ma session. Par exemple, mes désirs, tomber amoureux, travailler sur des choses liées aux nombres ...–Il énumère un ensemble de détails auquel aspirerait n'importe quel jeune garçon de sa condition, y compris certains aussi drôles que "ma première fois". Se référant à coucher avec quelqu'un. Le curieux c'est qu'il summent aussi cinq.–Si je n'étais pas dans les jeux j'essaierais de réaliser au moins trois d'entre elles, mais j'y suis. Et m'aider à les accomplir ne dépend que de vous.

–Attachant, simple et bonnement attachant. –Je suis sincère, s'il ne réussi pas, au moins il aura réussi à nous faire passer un bon moment. –Continuons avec Mazda ...

 **:::::::::::::::**

 **.**

Et si Lucy a fait preuve d'une très bonne ruse pour faire pencher la balance contre le Capitole, si celui-ci ne l'aide pas. La fille du six s'est pratiquement fermée en vue de cela n'ait pas d'autre but de faire souffrir les quartiers. Personnellement je ne veux que la gifler, par cause de détails tels que la chanson du défilé ou admettre qu'elle n'a fait que guérir dans sa séance privée. Ajoutant que "c'est la seule chose que je prévois faire dans les jeux parce que je ne pense pas tâcher mes mains de sang. " Définitivement, elle m'énerve.

–Pourquoi pas? –J'essaie de ne pas dire ce que je pense d'elle, ça ne ferait que nuire le Capitole. –Tu es consciente de que cela te condamne, n'est-ce pas? Que ta famille va te perdre pour toujours.–Elle acquiesce.– Alors pourquoi n'essaies tu pas? Si c'est ta maladie qui t'inquiète, nous pouvons étudier comment la guérir dans le Capitole. –Mazda nie de la tête.

–Il ne s'agit pas de me guérir, Blake, c'est à propos de mes croyances. –Explique t'elle.–Pour des siècles, les personnes ont toujours cherché à être parfaits, mais c'est impossible parce que tout acte malveillant est comme une tâche. Je voudrais adresser une question à cette poignée de personnes, participants et non, qui soutiennent cette barbarie: Ne remarquez-vous pas les dommages que vous causez? Sheisha, Enophi, Denis, Lucy, José, moi, tous les condamnés dans ce spectacle sont des gens avec des rêves et des illusions comme vous. Pourquoi vous ... - Je décide de couper le son de son micro et des lumières, l'interrompant. Bon sang, cette fille est un authentique danger.

–Il semble que nous ayons quelques problèmes techniques. -Je m'en excuse, profitant du fait que mon micro est le seul qui fonctionne et un projecteur m'illumine. Je ferai en sorte que son discours disparaisse de de la retransmission ou ils m'entendront. Je déteste ce genre de tribus. Ils ne remarquent pas qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à risquer leur vie ici. -Je profite de ces moments pour rappeler à notre belle audience que les apparences sont trompeuses et les jeux de gagnants comme Alpine ou Chêne Quercus, montrent que la plupart des tribus qui prétendent être "pacifistes", cachent une stratégie impressionnante pour gagner.

.

À mes mots le public semble se calmer, me permettant de passer à son partenaire de quartier.

Nicott est si doué en dialogue et charismatique que "magiquement" le son et la lumière se rétablissent seuls. Sa créativité est similaire à celle d'Enophi, mais avec un style poétique et thématique beaucoup plus réaliste. Il termine son interview avec un poème:

 _Un poète perdu dans un monde délabré._

 _C'est ce que j'étais avant qu'ils disent mon nom._

 _Et coloré, vibrant, remarquable, inoubliable._

 _C'est ce qu'est l'endroit où je suis maintenant._

 _J'aimerais y rester mais c'est impossible._

 _Parce que cet endroit est la porte d'un monde sans retour._

 _Un monde où règnent le sang, la douleur, la confusion._

 _Qui m'attrapent dans des filets qui mènent à l'oubli._

 _Mais avec un peu d'aide, tout filet peut être coupé._

 _Et à ce monde coloré me permettre retourner._

 _Alors dis-moi, cher spectateur._

 _Aideras-tu ce poète à trouver son chemin?_

 _Ou le laisseras-tu se perdre dans l'oubli?_

 _._

Et tandis que le public se brise en ovations et en cris, je suis envahi par le sentiment que ce garçon comprend trop bien le fondement des jeux.

Et cela est une arme très dangereuse.

* * *

.

.

PD: Ignorez l'absence de rime du poème, c'est le défaut de traduire sans connaître la langue suffisamment pour adopter un style poétique. En plus je ne suis pas douée en poèmes. xD

Douze tribus prêts, il reste les autres douze. Au début j'allais mettre une phrase de Timeo à sa tournée, mais celui-ci était trop optimiste, alors j'ai changé d'idée et j'ai écrit une réflexion, au hasard, sur le thème du titre. Quant à la surprise, bon, après avoir réfléchi, revisé povs, relire quelques chapitres de syot et, surtout, consulter mon amie, Alphabeta, j'ai **décidé donner au tributs l'opportunité de raconter le lancement et le bain de sang**. Je ferai, surement, deux chapitres, le premier avec les adieux au mentor, lancement, contage et, peut être, le commencement du bain de sang. Et l'autre avec le bain de sang complet, ou il y a une grande probabilité qu'on retrouve les chapitres de 6 povs, un par alliance et privilégiant les tribus qui possèdent peu de povs pre-arène sur ce qui ont plus et les condamnés. Car, comme vous savez déjà, on fera nos adieux a 7 personne et non, je ne me suis pas trompée, a l'heure de compter XD.

D'ailleurs en référence à cela, je précise que, bien que je n'ai pas encore commencé le bain, mon désir de revoir les review avant de m'y mettre n'est pas présent. Alors prenez ce chapitre comme référence principale. Puisque je publie les Chapitres pendant que j'écris, et que je ne veux pas changer les choses à la dernière minute. Ceux qui vont bien ne devraient pas s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit, mais pour ceux qui vont mal, prenez note de vous mettre à jour entre celui-ci et la deuxième partie :)

.

Finalement, en raison de la division en deux, je réserverai les questions pour la deuxième partie; alors tu es libre de commenter ce que tu veux. À Bientôt :D


	11. Chapitre dix: Découvrant des secrets

**Chapitre dix: Découvrant des secrets**

* * *

 **Gnaea Vibius –20 ans –Vainqueur féminin des Vingt-deuxièmes Jeux de la faim.**

C'est hilarant, malgré les mots de Blake sur les moyens de gagner, en réalité, tout est réduit au même.

Participer au jeu, devenant le carrière idéal pour les vigiles, une personne brute, sanguinaire et perverse. Comme ils nous enseignent à l'académie. Ou le contrôler vous même.

Ce qui est aussi estimable que dangereux. Les tribus ne sont pas des juges, nous ne devrions pouvoir diriger quoi que ce soit, cependant, il y a des exceptions.

Il y a des gens dont le pouvoir médiatique n'est équivalent qu'à leur ingéniosité. Parce que bien que les jeux exploitent le message que nous pouvons tous gagner, si nous parvenons à nous rendre mémorables, tous ne l'assument pas de la même manière. Chaque fois que je regarde mon gagnant, j'ai le sentiment d'affronter un puzzle impossible à résoudre.

–Peux-tu cesser de réagir comme ça? –Je murmure à Roman quand il se mord la lèvre tandis que son regard va du garçon du six, à Gallo, qui est un autre qui devrait prendre soin de son expression– Dois-je te rappeler que les jeux vont sang et de destruction? Peu importe le bien qu'il discourut, Gallo devra quand même l'ouvrir de haut en bas.–Je souris voyant comment ses mains tremblent, il est vraiment curieux de voir à quel point ce garçon est peu doué pour contrôler ses émotions en temps normal.

–Pourrais-tu être moins graphique?–Article t'il, mais je secoue la tête, je n'en ai pas envie. –Je me demande si ...- Et il lève son visage en recherche du balcon des juges, il n'y a pas longtemps quelque chose a attiré son attention là-bas, la juge en chef en tension, écoutant Mazda. Son regard particulièrement terrifiant et le fait que Clark, le concepteur d'arènes, l'ait sorti de la salle.–Apparemment non.

Et il essaye, à nouveau, de prêter attention aux interviews. La fille du district sept, dont j'ai oublié le nom, se montre trop revêche et méfiante pour son image de gentille fille. Et cela sans compter l'humour de Blake après avoir compris le jeu de Nicott.

–Ils vont le faire. Je sentence indifférente à ce changement, la juge en chef est folle et je sais de ma propre expérience que recherche les raison derrière quelqu'un ainsi n'est que du temps perdu. –Peu importe le rang qu'ils ont, ils doivent assister au spectacle dans son intégralité. En fait, je suis sûr que la présidente n'appréciera pas cette courte absence. –Roman hoche la tête, souriant brièvement, et pendant un moment, il semble que le garçon incroyablement intuitif et intelligent, que j'ai rencontré avant de qu'il gagne les jeux, est revenu.

–Il serait sûrement pire que Tiana aie une crise. Elle a l'air tellement incontrôlable ... Je vais avoir du mal à la convaincre. –Je ris un peu, définitivement la détermination de ce garçon est de valoriser, c'est pourquoi il est là, vivant, et pas en cadavre. Quand il me suppliât de le conseiller avec les connaissance qui lui manquaient, je m'attendais à le voir désespéré et accablé par les circonstances, pas le contraire.

–Et même ainsi tu es prêt à ...–Il me tait, en acquiesçant, concentré, déterminé, comme je l'aime. –Je l'avais dit, voilà qu'ils arrivent –Je souligne, au moment où je les revois dans l'estrade réservé aux juges. Je ne sais pas pourquoi la proximité entre eux me semble plus concentré. Je ne sais rien sur les sentiments.

.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ne pouvaient pas arriver à un meilleur moment, Blake est entrain de démontrer son aversion pour les tribus "difficiles" avec la question suivante.

–J'ai su que tu es alliée à Mazda, est-ce vrai? –La fille acquiesce lentement.–Étrange, très étrange, une fille aussi forte que toi ... –Il fait une grande pause pour que le public fasse ses propres conclusions. –Que penses-tu d'elle? Pense-tu qu'elle te sera utile à perpétuité? –Et instantanément l'expression de la jeune fille devient hostile. Elle semblait, déjà, en colère quand ils ont coupé le discours de la rebelle, mais maintenant c'est comme si elle le détestait pour remuer dans la plaie.

–Je pense que Mazda est très intelligente et perspicace. Grâce à elle, j'ai pu apprendre beaucoup de choses sur les autres tribus qui pourraient m'aider, alors, oui, elle est utile. –Elle souligne concentrant son regard provocateur sur le présentateur. –Je pense, aussi, que vous avez été dur avec elle. –Roman siffle, impressionné par cette explosion de courage, pendant que je retiens le rire.

Il est vraiment intéressant de voir tout du point de vue du spectateur, pas que je méprise Sheisha mais vous n'avez pas besoin d'être très intelligent pour savoir qu'elle ne survivra pas, donc je préfère accomplir mon désir de savoir comment les Capitoliniens voient le spectacle.

–Que j'ai été dur? Mais si c'était elle qui ... –Blake semble remarquer que ses réponses créent plus de mal que de bien et change de sujet. –Mieux vaux que nous le laissions avant que je réagisse comme un écolier. –Le public rit. –Une dernière question, si par hasard c'était ton dernier moment pour parler avec vos proches, que leur dirais-tu?

Lorsqu'elle l'écoute la jeune fille sursaute, incapable de défaire la tension précédente de son corps. Elle respire profondément, une fois, deux fois, jusqu'à ce que, juste avant que le gong sonne, dit

–Qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas pour moi, ça ira et je ... –La cloche sonne dans ce qu'elle cherche une réponse, mais elle l'ignore. –Je ne cesserai pas d'y essayer.

C'est un murmure faible, presque imperceptible, une tentative tardive pour sauver son interview. Quel dommage.

.

D'un autre côté, son partenaire montre une décision et une froideur qui contrastent étonnamment avec son attitude silencieuse. On peut remarquer, clairement, le conseil de Chêne Quercus dans son approche.

–Pour en revenir à la question des obligations, as-tu parlé à la présidente? –Comme je m'ennuie, je décide de reprendre ma conversation avec Roman. Il secoue la tête. –Roman!

–Je ... Non ... –Il avale à sec, en regardant Arcana, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi tout le monde la craint, ce n'est pas un monstre. J'étouffe un rire, moqueuse.

–Oh, sans blague! Il ne s'agit pas d'un ogre. –Je m'exclame défensivement.–Tu peux négocier avec elle, lui parler de tes inclinations, en omettant Gallo, bien sûr. –J'essaie de le convaincre. –Je pense que le faire rendra les choses plus faciles pour toi.– Il acquiesce mais ne semble pas convaincu, juste au moment où Jack promet de saisir toute chance de vie dans cette arène, même si celle-ci incube tuer quelqu'un.

–Ferme, direct, et définitivement dangereux. –Je remarque et le note dans le cahier qui se trouve entre mes mains, je suis en train de faire une liste tribus dangereux et donc des possibles victimes des carrières de ces jeux. –Il me rappelle à toi. –Roman penche la tête, niant, certainement il lui manque "l'attrait" de mon vainqueur, mais son attitude est semblable.

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

.

En plus, cette attraction attribuée à mon vainqueur, n'est rien de plus qu'une question de statistique, si nous étudions les vainqueurs plus récents, nous constatons que très peu ont un avenir comme un couple possible de certains habitants de la capitale. Timéo serait parfait, mais il est marié et personne dans son bon sens ne briserait le couple qu'il fait avec cette fille de son district. Margerite est folle, comme Caleb Strauss. Woof ... Je suppose qu'il est beau mais le simple fait d'ouvrir la bouche ruine chaque occasion romantique qu'il crée, et mon romantisme n'est équivalent qu'à mon manque d'empathie avec l'être humain. Il est logique que Roman et Iris obtiennent tous les prétendants.

Même en prenant en compte le fait que ni l'une ni l'autre n'adoptent l'approche de la fille du district huit, donc, la robe rose est si transparente que je pense que si elle était nue cela ne ferait pas beaucoup de différence.

–Je n'aime pas être vulgaire, mais je pense que ce livre sur le sexe étrange que j'ai vu dans une vitrine du Capitole pourrait aussi bien l'avoir sur la couverture. –Je chuchote et Roman marmonne quelque chose de semblable à "ne te moque pas", dans une tentative de cacher son rire. –Juste, regarde ses mouvements.

Il est clair que les postures de Hayley sont très sensuelles et la façon dont elle clignote ou bouge ses lèvres dans certaines de ses réponses est censée montrer autant que possible de son corps, faisant que plus d'un dans le secteur Capitoline soit excité. Roman semble même noter certains de ses mouvements; intelligent, peut-être qu'il a un meilleur avenir qu'il ne croit au Capitole, une fois qu'il aura surmonté toutes les séquelles.

.

–Il est jeune, il est mignon, et il est clairement à l'opposé de la belle Hayley. Mesdames et messieurs, je vous présente Renner Bannon! –Le garçon du huitième district avale lourdement, intimidé par l'enthousiasme du public, avant de s'installer rapidement à son siège, en essayant autant que possible de ne pas se faire remarquer, mais ne parvient que le contraire.

–Wow! Il semble que quelqu'un est pressé. –Blake le taquine sans malice, ce qui fait que le visage de Renner se terne d'un ton rouge profond. –Comment vous sentez-vous?–Il ouvre la bouche, une fois, deux fois, mais à la fin il n'articule aucun son cohérent. –On dit souvent que le mieux quand tu es nerveux, est imaginer le public nu. –Pas de réponse, la tension du garçon ne diminue à aucun moment. –Ou avec une tenue particulièrement drôle.

–Je ... Mnnn ... Tous ...–Ce sont les seuls mots complets que je comprends d'un énorme bégaiement sur que tout le monde est drôle pour le garçon. Ses rougeurs et ses réactions nerveuses augmentent au fur et à mesure que les questions de Blake se déplacent vers un terrain plus compromettant. Je termine en riant en même temps que plusieurs Capitolin, quel désastre.

–Tais-toi! –Me chuchote Roman, indigné. –La panique scénique est quelque chose de très sérieux!–Je ris encore en ignorant son ton revendicateur.

–Je sais, il y a des rumeurs de que le concepteur d'arènes la souffre, aussi. –Je répond et pendant un moment mon vainqueur retient sa réponse, plutôt que délogé par cette nouvelle information. Je lui fait un clin d'œil. –C'est le tour de Kia. Tu sais?, cela ne me dérangerait pas de conseiller Sheisha si elle avait au moins la moitié de son charisme. –Je ne mens pas, notre escorte a dit de comprendre pourquoi j'ai dit que cette fille était un cas perdu après l'avoir conseillée pour l'interview.–Écoute.

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

.

–Jamais, dans tous les jeux qui sont passés, nous avons eu une aussi jeune fille dans votre district. Apeurée? – Blake demande, il est excité, quelque chose de logique étant donné que Kia passe toute l'interview sans perdre son sourire, peu importe ce qu'il lui demande.

Elle nie, obligeant Roman à hausser les sourcils, je la regarde très attentivement, ça ne semble pas être une actuation.

–Tu me surprends, Kia. Je ne t'imaginais pas si courageuse. –Et pendant un moment, le regard d'elle adopte l'expression de confusion montrée par Sheisha quand elle ne sait pas de quoi parle l'autre. –Je veux dire, les jeux sont impressionnant, pas vrai?

–Beaucoup, oui. –Apparemment, la fille a trouvé sa ligne. –Une fois j'ai vu comment ils ont ouvert le ventre d'un garçon et les tripes ont été éparpillées sur le sol –J'étouffe un rire, cette fille me plaît, elle est même macabre –C'est comme un lieu sans limites.

Blake rit très joyeusement, par son expression, il est évident que Kia est la première fille à traiter ces sujets aussi calmement que si elle racontait l'heure.

–C'est un bon moyen de les définir. –Il cote le sujet, très joyeux. –Aimes-tu les endroits sans limites, Kia?–Un oui sort de ses lèvres. –Et le Capitole? Qu'en penses-tui?

–Je l'adore, il y a beaucoup de belles choses, je peux manger ce que je veux et je sors à la télé. –Elle est très gaie et enthousiaste, presque excitée. –Zenda, Keith, tout le monde, Salut! –Et elle agite sa main très énergiquement, essayant de se pencher le plus près possible de la caméra.–Je ris encore. Le reste de l'interview est plus trivial.

.

–Et le moment est venu pour un garçon qui ne bronche pas à l'heure de frapper quelqu'un. –La présentation du gars du district neuf est assez bonne, mais à ce moment je suis tellement ennuyée que je griffonne un dessin de mes propres jeux, dans un coin de la feuille, l'ignorant jusqu'à ce que Roman me pousse du coude.

–Il se passe quelque chose? –Je demande, visiblement agacé, je ne comprends pas comment les Capitolins supportent l'événement jusqu'à sa fin, ce n'est qu'un ennui. – Kyle s'est suicidé? –J'ai demandé d'un ton moqueur, franchement ce serait un scandale mais ça animerait l'ambiance.

–Je m'attendais à ce que tu m'illustres. Blake allait demander quelque chose mais il semble qu'il ait été contraint de se rétracter. –Il explique, je m'ébroue, après le discours de la rebelle ça ne m'étonne pas.

–Je comprends ...–Je murmure, sereine. –D'habitude, je ne fais pas attention aux questions de sécurité que ma mère supervise, mais quand on a du envoyer un renfort massif au neuf, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Apparemment, ils ont essayé d'exécuter une jeune fille rebelle, et les habitant se dont presque jetés dessus–Je confesse pendant que Blake demande au garçon au sujet de ses amis, sans mentionner, la dénommée Grena. –Ils ont dû la rendre à son quartier, mais elle ne parle plus.

Et je fais le geste discret de couper une langue, des frissons parcourent Roman, me faisant sourire, j'aime perturber les gens.

–Je suis nerveux, Blake. –Avoue, Kyle soudainement. –Lui, sa sœur, Grena, et moi sommes très unis. –Je remarque que le geste de Blake est aigre quand il l'a entendu. –Mais aussi confiant, vous savez pourquoi? –Il le suit le jeu à contrecœur, attentif à la tempête.–Il y a pas longtemps, elle a été emmenée au Capitole, pour d'autres raisons, je pensais que nous ne renverrions jamais, mais à la fin elle est revenue . J'espère réaliser le même miracle.

–Je me demande s'il est conscient que ce miracle a quelque chose de plus dangereux que l'argent de quelques spectateurs. Murmure Roman et je ris en niant d'une manière très cachée. On dirait qu'il est en train de bien apprendre.

::::::::::::::::::::::

.

Finalement l'ennui prévaut sur l'opposé et je ne peux rien retenir de Diana qui adopte une attitude robuste et arrogante. Yago, quant à lui, commence tendu mais il s'adoucit lorsqu'on lui demande s'il a une petite amie dans le quartier.

–Certainement, oui, il y a une fille. Nous jouions ensemble étant enfants quand un accident m'a fait passer plus d'un mois avec mon bras bandé. Il montre la cicatrice profonde qui traverse son bras, avec une expression nostalgique répété. –Un peu plus et je le perds.– Il blague et le public rit. –Selene n'a pas perdu l'occasion de me rendre visite et de s'occuper de moi. Et au fil des jours j'ai été envahi par le désir de qu'elle ne me quitte jamais. Qui imaginerait que ça se passerait à l'inverse?

Le reste n'est que drame doux et trivial pour enticher les naïfs.

.

Quant à Brunel, elle est arrogante, cinglante, moqueuse et même légèrement sadique. Une autre que former ne me dérangerait pas.

–Si je ressemble à Jack, elle est pratiquement une copie de toi quelques années plus jeune. –Mentionne Roman tandis que la jeune fille présume du "simple" qui sera pour elle subsister; et je ris. Définitivement, elle n'en a aucune idée. –Voyons ce qu'elle répond dit à Filipo.

–Je suis un peu en colère, Blake, tu dramatises l'histoire alors qu'en réalité tout cela est une question de ce qui me correspond. –Je retiens un rire, tiens, tiens. -Mais j'accepte le défi, j'irai là-bas et je prouverai que je suis aussi carrière qu'eux. Peut-être plus, après tout, nous sommes tous égaux aux yeux du Capitole. Je hausse mes sourcils, déconcerté, je ne m'attendais pas à cette phrase.

–Je me demande si elle est vraiment ingénue, ou simplement fait semblant. –Roman dit, l'étudiant toujours avec son expression analytique. Définitivement, Brunel et son compagnon macabre, qui est doué pour prétendre qu'il aime les jeux, sont des tribus très habiles. Personnellement, j'aime les deux.

.

–Bref, finissons de parler du passé et allons vers le présent. –Blake arrête la conversation sur les jeux que le garçon a commencé, pour soutenir la théorie que ce sont les seuls motifs de son volontariat. Ta partenaire et toi, vous ne vous entendez pas très bien, je me trompe? –L'image qui apparaît de lui soulevant dans l'air Brunel, d'une façon très intimidante, me rappelle pourquoi j'apprécie tant la curiosité de Blake. –Ne mens pas, s'il y a même des rumeurs de que tu es volontaire pas sa faute! –Ajoute t'il voyant le garçon secouer la tête. –Elle doit te sembler une personne très désagréable.

–Elle ne doit pas, elle l'est. –Cromwell semble remarquer l'inutilité de nier l'évidence. –Brunel est plus que cette fille effrontée qui présumé d'être la plus capable pour le spectacle. Elle est une brute qui aime démoraliser et battre les autres sans raison. –Par curiosité je regarde la fille qui regarde ses ongles, dont les pointes peintes en rouge vif, Blake associât au sang, elle ne semble se soucier de ces critiques. –Et puis il y a mon frère, la façon dont elle le tourmentait, ayant au point de le frapper ... Simplement. Je n'ais pas pu le supporter.

Et adopte un visage tellement désespéré et brisé que le public a déjà commencé à l'assimiler à un défenseur de l'innocent. Je ris très animée, que se croit t'il?, Un justicier? Il est pathétique.

–Je te dirais d'arrêter de rire, mais tout ce que je pense c'est juste qu'il vient de foutre en l'air sa vie pour une personne que, allant à des conditions réalistes, pourrait bien mourir dans quelques jours. –Susurre Roman, plus que critique pendant qu'ils applaudissent; et je souris triomphalement, pour une fois, nous sommes d'accord. –Ne t'inquiète pas, il en reste deux.

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

.

Par ce dernier commentaire, il est évident qu'il a remarqué mon ennui, la fille du district douze, contrairement à Hayley, porte une chemise et une jupe sombres et serrées, puis une veste en cuir avec des pointes. Original

–On ma dit que tu es une petite délinquante –Alaia, dont l'approche s'est révélée être un mélange réussi du charme de Sadfire avec l'énergie et l'intrépidité de Kleo, ne bronche même pas à ces mots.–Est-ce vrai?

–Et avec beaucoup d'orgueil, Blake. -Présume la fille, confiée. –Cela veut dire que je suis prête à faire n'importe quoi pour survivre, peu importe les conséquences. –Elle fait une pause regardant tour à tour le Capitole et les tribus, intéressant. –Moins encore, ce qu'on pense de moi. –Maintenant, ses yeux sont concentrés sur la caméra, ce qui me permet de déduire qu'elle ment. Blake a encore le temps de la flatter un peu avant de passer à son partenaire de district.

.

–On dit que les jeux ne sont pas une question d'amour, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne serait pas là ... Recevons Alec Wagner avec enthousiasme! –Le garçon du district douze salue tout le monde avec un sourire éclatant. Sa manière de débrouiller, à l'interview, fait paraître que plus que copier, il a étudié les lauréats carrières les plus récents. Curieux, très curieux.

–Apparemment, c'est un gentil garçon, comment a t'il fait pour avoir un neuf? – Roman demande, alerte, je hausse les épaules, moi, non plus je le ne comprends. –Puis, en écoutant, j'ai la sensation d'entendre un garçon de notre quartier, ce n'est pas spontané et moins improvisé, Lark est toujours schizophrène, n'est-ce pas?

–Sans aucune doute. –Réponds-je, apparemment nous sommes d'accord, encore une fois et je ne sais pas si l'aimer. –En tout cas, ce ne serait jamais ton angle. Je crois comprendre pourquoi il plaît à Sheisha. Il est clairement mignon et s'il n'avait pas de petit ami, j'en connais plusieurs qui rêvasseraient de lui. - Un autre nom écrit et quelques conseils à l'oreille de mon partenaire finissent ma journée, en même temps que l'hymne retentit. Roman se lève, son humeur tombant brusquement, il est temps de dire au revoir.

–Roman!–Je l'appelle l'instant à ne pas se dépêcher. Tu es conscient que quoi qu'il arrive tu souffriras, non? - Il acquiesce brièvement, d'une humeur très sereine pour son visage torturé. –Il ne t'aimera jamais autant que tu l'aimes. –Je décide d'être claire. On dirait pas mais, en réalité, je l'apprécie, je suppose que c'est parce qu'il est comme mon miracle personnel, le premier tribus que j'ai conseillé et ramené. Je ne voudrais pas le voir détruit par un impossible.

–C'est mieux comme ça. Il murmure d'une voix excessivement basse. –Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il me correspondais.

Et pendant un moment j'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras. Je lève la main mais je la retire instantanément, reprenant mon profil de fille rude et sans aucun sentiment. Je suppose que nous avons tous nos secrets, non? Ces choses que le Capitole a envie de découvrir coûte que coûte, et nous cacher. Les gens disent que je suis méchante parce que ma soif de sang et de mort est insatiable. Mais, à la fin, dans un monde où ces aspects sont exploités jusqu'à l'inertie, où est l'authentique malignité?

* * *

.

.

Et fin du compte à rebours :D. Bon, non, ceux qui n'ont pas commenté le précédent n'ont rien à craindre. J'ai déjà bien pensé les sept morts du bain de sang, de toute façon. (Et ils ne changent pas :D)

Pour les autres, je vais examiner les reviews et en fonction des chapitres commentés, ou où vous en êtes, je vais planifier ce qui se passera avec vos tribus au bain de sang. Certaines choses je les ai déjà pensé, comme qui va risquer jusqu'au même centre ou prendra ses jambes à son coup xD. Et par conséquent où et dans quel état ces tribus finiront. Les autres je verrais au fur et à mesure de l'écriture. Pour ce chapitre, la présidente m'a tenté, mais elle s'avère être un personnage très complexe. Et Tiana ne me donnerait pas le détachement / ennui dont j'avais besoin, alors j'ai choisi une gagnante qui, à cause du personnage de Seisha, très peux connaîtront. J'ai essayé de penser à une phrase initiale mais rien m'est venu à l'esprit, alors il n'y a rien. :) Questions:

1\. Pov favorit. (Entre Blake et Gnaea)

2\. Impressions de Blake et Gnaea. (Si vous ne les avez pas mentionnés auparavant)

3\. Interview préférée (Parmi tous celles qui recueillent les deux chapitres, plis).

On se lit au lancement :D


	12. Chapitre onze: Sans peur

Enfin, j'ai le chapitre, désolé pour le retard, j'étais un peu occupée avec l'uni. A part ça, j'étais accro à regarder des vidéos d'undertale et de pokemon, et tout ça sans compter combien cette partie est ennuyeuse. Je ne voulais pas que le chapitre devienne répétitif, alors je l'ai divisé entre les entretiens avec les mentors, les stylistes, le lancement, et le compte à rebours, entre autres. Je dois avertir que je me suis donné quelques libertées

1\. Dans les jeux de la faim, nous supposons tous que la nuit où Haymitch dit adieu est quand il partira, cependant, nulle part n'est clair si les mentors partent la nuit ou pas, alors comme je n'avais aucune idée de d'entretien devant José. J'ai inventé que les mentors puissent choisir entre partir le matin ou le soir.

2\. Le voyage en aéroglisseur n'est pas avec les autres tribus, comme le montrent les films, mais plutôt seulement le tribut et le styliste. C'est pourquoi certains personnages, comme la personne qui apparaît dans le pov de Denis, n'ont que quelques minutes pour dire ce qu'ils veulent.

3\. Dernièrement, celui-ci et les povs qui composent l'histoire de Kyle, Gage et Grena, sont remplis de licences concernant le treizième district, les rebelles des différents districts, et, ou, plus de détails qui me sont venus à l'esprit pour combler les lacunes des histoires de certains personnages.

Et sûrement quelques autres que j'ai oublié de noter ci-dessus. :)

* * *

 **Chapitre onze: Sans peur**

– _Aujourd'hui, après presque une décennie de jeux, nous inaugurons notre première arène artificiellement conçue. –_ Blake a annoncé, heureux devant une douce et courageuse, Mags. C'était l'élément vedette de cette année, les débuts de Clark en tant que concepteur d'environnements de combat. _–Que penses-tu de ce sujet? Tu n'as même pas un peu peur?_

Et un rire hautain, presque moqueur, qui n'a fait que montrer la bonne actrice que pouvait devenir une pour survivre. Elle savait ce qu'il cherchait, la fissurer, terrifier, même détruire. C'était l'objectif de l'interview en ce temps-là.

 _–Pourquoi devrais-je?_ _–_ Répondit 'elle, sans broncher. _–Je veux dire, je sais que les jeux sont un défi mais, qu'est-ce qu'un prix sans son défi conséquent? Dans mon district, il y a un nom pour ceux qui ne reculent devant rien, les enfants sans peur. J'aime m'imaginer comme eux._

* * *

 **Lucy Park –13 ans–District 5**

 _Je n'ai pas peur._

Le soleil couchant crée une lumière rougeâtre qui se filtre à travers le champ de coquelicots roses. Brillants, réfléchissants, les rayons du soleil dansent parmi les lames des armes des combattants. Gnaea sourit, son épée gagne du terrain par des coups lents et profonds, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre le ventre à son rival et, dans sa chute, les tripes dérivent sur le sol, formant la première victime du bain de sang, un garçon de mon district.

Je me mords la lèvre, nerveuse, je n'ai pas peur, je peux le regarder, le tolérer, le supporter. C'est juste que ... Bon sang!, comment suis-je censée survivre à ça? Light avait raison, mes chances sont infimes.

J'éteins la télé en essayant de penser, dans mon esprit résonne la phrase de Kia. Qui me dirait que la scène dont elle se souvenait n'était que le début des vingt-deuxièmes jeux de la faim? J'aurais dû la prendre comme alliée et non Seisha. Mais j'ai pensé que, étant du district deux, elle pourrait m'aider à être mortelle.

Je croyais qu'elle pourrait me protéger.

Mais compte tenu de ses capacités, je ne pense pas que cela fasse une grande différence. Je n'arrête pas de penser aux mots d'Alaia. Je n'ai pas le temps de protéger des enfants, ce que je suis, ... j'ai essayé de l'améliorer, en consultant mon mentor mais il m'a dit que j'avais plus d'opportunités semblant une enfant "inutile" qu'une autre chose.

Et les inutiles ont plus d'occasions de vivre parce que les autres tribus les ignorent.

Cependant ce que m'a dit Alaia …

" _Si tu veux intégrer notre alliance, tu devras me donner quelque chose de plus que des mots, une preuve ..._ "

Cela me met dans une impasse, attaquer, tuer, ce n'est pas facile de penser et moins d'exécuter. Peu importe qu'on m'ait appris à déstabiliser un attaquant, je ne peux pas le faire s'il me double en poids et en force.

Alors, que faire? À qui devrais-je tuer? Je n'arrête pas de réviser les éditions précédentes à la recherche du truc que, sûrement, mon mentor n'a pas voulu me donner, en raison de le trouver inutile. Mais je ne trouve rien.

.

–Ne penses-tu pas que tu devrais dormir, petite? Demain, nous nous réveillons tôt. Je hausse un sourcil, en écoutant mon mentor, il ne ment pas, nous avons été informés que demain nous devrions nous lever vers cinq heures du matin, pour le spectacle. Des ordres de l'équipe de vigilance transmissent par les agents de paix. Pour José ce n'était pas une nouveauté, seulement une ou deux heures avant de celle à laquelle il se réveille, au travail, mais moi je l'ai trouvé curieux.

–Et toi tu ne devrais pas être ici. Tu as dit adieu, à moi et à José, il y a deux heures.–Je contre-attaque sans broncher, regarde qui parle, il rit.

–Les mentors peuvent choisir de dormir pendant le voyage ou se réveiller pour être déplacés à l'aube. J'ai choisi la deuxième option. –Il m'informe, sort une cigarette et va vers la pile de vidéos des jeux. Je n'ai pas trouvé son édition, dommage, mais j'ai vu des choses très intéressantes dans les autres. –Que cherches-tu dans cette pile de vielles massacres?

–Je ne suis pas sûre. –Je dis, lui dévoilant mon insécurité, –Je t'ai menti, Alaia ne m'a pas rejeté, enfin pas vraiment. Elle m'a juste insinué de tuer. –Pour ma surprise, Light éclate de rire.

–Petite, je te croyais plus intelligente! –Exclame t'il.–Cette fille joue avec toi, tu ne peux tuer personne dans le bain de sang.

–Pourquoi pas? –Je proteste.– Parce que je ne suis qu'une enfant? J'en ai marre de cette excuse! –Je ne peux plus le supporter et je crie, c'est trop. Je n'aime pas être ici, je veux rentrer à la maison avec Minho et mes parents. Pourquoi personne ne le comprend?

–Parce que ce sera un vrai carnage, Lucy! Raisonne! –Light lève aussi la voix, mais en lui c'est plus habituel, et choisit une édition aléatoire, avançant vers une scène où il n'y a que du sang, des cris et plus de sang perpétré par la gagnante toxicomane du dix et l'alliance des carrières. -Quelqu'un de ton envergure ne tiendrait pas même cinq minutes là-bas.

Je regarde son expression inquiète, Light est bizarre, dès que je le connais, je l'ai vu agir d'une manière très contradictoire, avec moi et José. Il nous insulte, se moque de nous, ou nous donne des réponses sarcastiques, glissant les conseils d'une manière si subtile qu'il ne semble jamais le faire par bonne foi. Jusqu'à maintenant.

–Je pensais que tu te souciais de mon sort. –Je change de sujet, mais il ne dit rien. –Alors je fais quoi? Parce que je doute fort que j'arrive loin, seule avec Sheisha, et Alaia ne m'acceptera pas si je fuis comme une lâche.

–Ne l'interprète pas de la façon incorrecte, petite! –répond t'il et j'ai envie de rire, je pense qu'au fond de lui il m'apprécie. –Tu devras choisir, la petite du deux, ou les tribus du douze. Alaia semble être une fille très intelligente en exigeant cela, c'est à ton tour de chercher le moyen le plus simple de la satisfaire, et de profiter ensuite d'elle et de son partenaire.

Et après ces mots il part, mais pas avant d'insister sur le fait que si je ne veux pas paumer, m'endormant dans la Corne d'abondance, je devrais retourner à mon lit. Je continue d'y penser, il y a une alternative à aller au centre, des gens faibles que je pense que je peux essayer de tuer. Mais je ne pense pas que ça marche pour Alaia à moins que...

Que ma victime soit quelqu'un que personne ne m'imagine tuer, une surprise et un défi ... Les nerfs, l'attente et l'impuissance m'envahissent, mais je renonce à mettre plus de vidéos. Je n'ai pas peur, c'est ce que je me répète, une phrase, une certitude qui, jusqu'à présent, ne m'avait pas parue si troublante.

* * *

 **.**

 **Kyle Grain – 15 ans– District 9.**

Je n'aime pas les adieux.

C'est quelque chose que j'ai su dès la première séparation entre Grena et moi. Je n'aime pas le désespoir qui m'a envahi en pensant que je ne la reverrais plus, moins encore l'espoir que j'ai ressenti quand le quartier s'est révolutionné, pour qu'après tout chavire, à cause de cette situation.

Après tout, à quoi bon l'avoir, à nouveau, auprès de moi, quand je suis emprisonné ici? Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir défendue à l'époque. C'était vrai que je vivais bien, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la laisser abandonnée.

Ce n'était pas une raison pour laisser ces hommes la prendre, la torturer, et la mutiler jusqu'à la convertir en ce qu'elle est maintenant.

Mais que pouvais-je faire? Vous ne pouvez pas affronter les agents et moins encore le Capitole. Il est trop puissant.

Je ne peux que me répéter les instructions que Rhéa m'a dicté, à nos adieux. Et espérer qu'elles m'aident à survivre.

Tout d'abord, ne pas laisser la peur me dominer. Je suis fort, résistant, et j'ai appris à manier la hache, ainsi que quelques notions de base sur la manière d'obtenir de la nourriture et de l'eau. Je peux y arriver.

J'ai toujours été un passionné des bagarres, je rends tous les coups qu'on me donne, je les donne aussi mais toujours sous certains principes.

Je ne frappe pas les enfants sans défense, moins encore les rebelles et, bien sûr, je ne le fais jamais sans provocation.

Alors peut-être que j'ai une chance si j'oublie mes principes. Si je peux être l'un des premiers à saisir une arme et à éliminer mes ennemis avec elle. Probablement, Grena n'apprécie pas le côté plus cruel de cela, mais je suis sûr qu'elle apprécierait moins que quelqu'un comme-moi se laisse mourir.

Donc je ne peux pas abandonner. Je dois me battre, je dois survivre, je dois ...

–Je dois gagner.

.

C'est ce que je me suis répété hier soir, avant de dormir, pour essayer de me préparer psychologiquement à ce qui m'attend. Ce que j'ai besoin de faire pour revoir Gage et Grena. Je me souviens encore du jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Les parents des deux étaient morts récemment, ce qui provoquait des moqueries et du mépris de la part des enfants les plus méchants de l'école. On disait qu'ils étaient rebelles, anticonformistes, et courageux. Mais compte tenu de la façon dont ils sont morts, une simple coup de feu d'un homme tourmenté et dangereux, que les agents ont exécuté peu de temps après, c'est quelque chose difficile de confirmer.

Tout était difficile avec elle, qui niait chaque mot des agents et blâmait tout sur le Capitole. A cette époque, je croyais qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant enragée, à la recherche de quelqu'un à culpabiliser. Une enfant tourmentée et furieuse.

Gage et Grena ont évité l'orphelinat grâce à leur grand-mère, mais elle n'a pas pu leur éviter les moqueries. Seulement leur force pouvait leur éviter cela, ou peut-être l'amitié avec un enseignant.

Quant à moi j'avais acquis une certaine réputation, les relations de mon père faisaient que les enfants me regardent avec antipathie, Car peu importe ce que je fasse je n'étais jamais puni et, j'avoue que, à l'époque, comme maintenant, j'étais assez turbulent.

Mais je suis courageux, peu importe comment ils me regardaient, ou ce qu'ils faisaient, je ne me laissais pas intimider. S'ils m'insultaient, je le faisais aussi, s'ils me frappaient, j'essayais de frapper plus fort. Et c'est ainsi que j'avais réussi à me faire connaitre comme quelqu'un de fort, avec qui se mettre n'était pas conseillé.

C'est pourquoi Gage est venu à moi, il cherchait de l'aide, de la défense, et de la protection. Il était fatigué d'entendre les provocations sans être capable de se défendre, ou de voir les traces de coups sur son visage et celui de sa sœur. Il a dit que si je les aidais, je pourrais être leur ami. Et les garçons comme moi, même si on se plaint beaucoup et on joue les durs. On n'a besoin de ne pas être seul, d'avoir de la famille et des amis.

C'est pourquoi j'ai accepté. Et c'est ainsi que nous nous sommes connus.

C'est comme ça que nous sommes devenus amis. Je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen et que nous sommes très différents, mais, d'une certaine façon, nous nous sommes entendus.

J'aime m'en souvenir, penser à eux et c'est que, putain! Il s'est passé tellement de temps depuis! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ne pas être ici, retourner auprès de mes parents et mes amis. Chaque fois que je pense à ma situation, j'ai envie de tout casser, j'ai déjà essayé à ma séance privé, même si Rhea m'a fait promettre de garder ma brutalité et mon mauvais caractère pour l'arène. Je le fais, mais l'attente, la solitude, le désespoir, tout cela est trop pour moi.

Je ne peux pas le supporter sans casser quelque chose.

Peut-être que c'est pour ça que j'ai fait un gâchis dans m chambre avant de m'endormir, de rêver de Gage et de Grena. Mais, par-dessus tout, c'est peut-être par cette raison que ...

Quand mon styliste me réveille, la seule chose que je ressens est de la détermination.

* * *

.

 **Denis Lenox – 17 ans – District 3.**

Le cri intense de mon styliste me réveille beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude. Heureusement, je n'ai jamais été une personne nécessité de dormir, six heures me suffisent, parfois même cinq. Donc, je n'ai eu aucun problème à l'heure d'accomplir les exigences du concepteur d'arènes. Tai, l'homme trop opéré pour paraître beau, chargé de m'habiller, m'observe contrarié, avant de se plaindre.

–Tu pourrais sourire un peu. Je veux dire, être ici est pratiquement un luxe. –Je l'ignore, pendant que je cherche les vêtements appropriés. Je n'appellerais pas cela un luxe, puisque qu'ils nous nourrissent comme du bétail pour un abattoir annuel. Mais je pense que j'ai déjà donné assez de problèmes.

Quand je suis prêt, nous nous dirigeons vers le toit. Je suis nerveux, l'ascenseur et le tube ascendant sont un défi pour ma claustrophobie, et sans compter ce qui me traverse, quand je traverse le couloir.

La sensation d'être observé qui m'incite à m'arrêter. Mon styliste, s'arrête brusquement, comment fait-il pour avoir une si bonne oreille? Je ne sais pas, mais après ce qu'il dit je l'apprécie.

–Tu ne devrais pas être là, Lena.– Je frissonne dès que je vois la femme habillée en agent de paix qui me regardait attentivement pendant mon interview. Je n'aime pas m'en souvenir, je sais que mon attitude n'était pas la meilleure, mais que pouvais-je dire? Parler de ma famille est simple et bonnement contre-productif, mon oncle déclaré rebelle, ma mère emprisonnée pendant à peu près une année, ... Il n'y a rien qui me favorise face aux caméras..

D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas que Blake veule me donner l'occasion de parler de quelque chose d'utile. Il ne m'a posé que des questions concernant l'histoire de ma famille.

–J'en suis consciente, ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais juste discuter quelques détails avec ton tribut. Peux-tu nous laisser un moment seuls?–Il fronce les sourcils, mais accepte.

–D'accord, mais ne tarde pas trop. Rappelle-toi qu'être la petite amie de Blake ne garantit pas l'immunité. –L'homme quitte la pièce, je suis impressionné, la copine du présentateur ... Que me voudra t-elle? L'agent me regarde lentement avec ses yeux avant de sourire. C'est une très grande femme de constitution forte et aux cheveux courts en acajou, athlétique et, comme tout le monde au Capitole, elle ne paraît pas les plus de trente ans que je lui ai calculé.

–Je me demandais pourquoi tu m'étais si familier, es-tu de la famille de Lincoln Laroux? –J'acquiesce avec la tête. –Allez, parle! Il ne t'arrivera rien, et tu pourrais peut-être même découvrir quelque chose. –C'est la phrase qui m'adoucit, j'ai toujours voulu savoir ce qui était caché derrière l'arrestation de mon oncle.

–Je suis son neveu. –Je répond d'une manière éduquée. – Savez-vous, quelque chose à propos de lui?

–J'étais en charge de son arrestation, donc oui.–Explique-t-elle, voilà pourquoi elle m'a reconnu. –Je me souviens de toi, tu étais si jeune à l'époque ... –Elle soupire, nostalgique. –Je suppose que tu n'auras rien à m'offrir, n'est-ce pas? –Et elle croise ses bras sur sa poitrine, avec l'intention de souligner son pouvoir. Cela m'intrigue, les agents, comme elle, ne sont pas faciles à satisfaire, et moins encore si vous allez directement vers une arène.

–Ça dépend de ce dont vous avez besoin, madame. –Je réponds –J'ai toujours été une personne très intelligente et astucieuse. Peut-être que je résisterais si les juges ne sont pas trop durs. –Mais elle peste de façon audible.

–À moins que ton inventivité soit supérieure à celle de ton mentor, je ne m'intéresse pas à ta survie. –Répond t'elle, à l'entendre je reste paralysé, terrifié par le fait de qu'elle veule ma mort. –Parce que je te ne prédis pas un bon avenir si tu me donnes ce que je veux. Ceux de votre condition n'aiment pas les traîtres. –Attend, quoi?

–Q-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? –Je bégaie, je ne veux pas lui livrer aucun des anciens compagnons rebelles de mon oncle. Ils ne le méritent pas.

–C'est curieux combien de personnes sont disposées à vous donner des informations si vous leur promettez quelque chose de bien. –J'avale sec secouant la tête, non, pas ça. –C'est ainsi qu'on a attrapé ton oncle, sais-tu?–Et elle rit, alors que ma surprise augmente, je n'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un dans le district l'ait trahi. –Es-tu sûr de ta réponse?

–Oui –Un mot, une sentence, ou du moins c'est ce que j'imagine jusqu'à ce qu'elle dit ce qui suit.

–Dommage, mais que pouvons nous faire? Enfin, ton styliste a raison, je ne devrais pas être ici. Justement ... –Et elle me lance quelque chose, une pièce de monnaie. –Tu n'as pas de mauvais réflexes à ce que je vois, contrairement à Lincoln, il était plus apte à endommager les machines sans qu'on s'aperçoive. Considère ceci comme un cadeau, bien que je l'ai trouvé dans sa chambre. Bonne chance à l'arène!

Et elle part.

.

Je secoue la tête, incapable d'y croire, vraiment elle ...? Mais l'appel de mon styliste m'empêche de l'appeler pour demander plus de détails.

–Enfin, nous n'avons vraiment pas le temps!– Il se plaint, quand je l'atteins devant l'ascenseur, encore un peu étourdi par ce qui vient de se passer. Je me détient devant l'appareil, je ne peux pas, définitivement, non. –Allez, n'est-ce pas supposé que les gens comme toi n'ont jamais peur ou quelque chose de la sorte? Tu es vraiment honteux.

Ces mots me font serrer les poings, il ne ment pas, beaucoup de rebelles sont connus par ne rien craindre. Mais je n'ai jamais été ce genre de "rebelle". Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me souvenir de Nicott, " _Je crois fermement que la peur ne fait pas plus de mal qu'un rêve_ ". Je n'aime pas me sentir lâche, mais j'apprécierais que tout cela soit un rêve.

Mon styliste soupire avant de me tirer par le bras, autoritaire, et je laisse presque tomber la pièce au sol.

–Attention! –Je Proteste en me séparant, tout sauf tranquile, mais en voyant ce qui est gravé sur la sphère, j'oublie de continuer:

C'est le symbole de l'ancien district treize...

* * *

.

 **Enophi Xerneas– 18 ans – District 3.**

Dès que j'ai grimpé, l'appareil a commencé à vaciller dangereusement, me faisant glisser et tomber. Je laissai échapper un cri, me retenant au bord du véhicule, l'air me boucha les oreilles, la peur monta dans ma colonne vertébrale quand Josua tendit sa main et j'ai pu remonter.

J'ai pu me sauver.

Mais, pour combien de temps?

"Merci." J'ai murmuré doucement et il a sourit en réponse. Nous étions six dans le groupe, tous distingués par une caractéristique particulière. Josua incarnait le courage, Renan, l'intelligence, Mara, la gentillesse, Silvana, la force, Aley, la patience et, finalement, moi.

L'âme choisie pour rendre l'espérance au peuple, ensemble nous avons dû explorer des temples, chercher les pierres qui nous identifient et les rassembler en un seul endroit.

Le temple Capitol, le sommet du monde où tout commence et finit. Le ciel était encore visible à travers les fenêtres, nous avions tout sauf le temps, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, nous l'aurions.

Nous devrions seulement nous faire confiance et garder espoir.

Alors tout serait possible.

Tout est possible pour Escandia.

Et Escandia c'est m…

.

–Enophi,chérie, ça va?!–La voix inquiète de Nailé, ma styliste, me ramène à la réalité de l'aéroglisseur où je suis, sur le chemin de l'arène. La pauvre est si jeune et inocente, elle se soucie trop de moi et elle m'habille toujours avec ses meilleures tenues. Mais maintenant sa douce voix ne fait qu'accroître mon angoisse.

Je voudrais être loin d'ici, dans un endroit où je ne devrais tuer personne. Alors, je donnerais mon soutien à Renner et je deviendrais son amie. Mazda et moi serions inséparables, avec Sonya. Elle me rappelle tellement Siri, je suis sûre qu'elles s'entendraient très bien. Enfin il y a Alec et José, le premier je l'admire, il est si fort et si courageux ... Quant au second je ne lui avais pas prêté attention jusqu'à l'interview, quand j'ai voulu le connaître...

J'aimerais vraiment tous les connaître, je suis sûre qu'ils sont des gens très agréables, mais dans un endroit où la seule règle est de tuer ou de mourir, ce n'est pas correct. Je me souviens des mots de Blake, devenir la protagoniste de mon histoire, et je le veux, je le veux vraiment. Je ne veux pas mourir, mais j'ai tellement peur ...

Je ne peux pas le faire, m'unir à quelqu'un et ensuite le tuer ou le regarder mourir... Juste à y penser, j'ai envie de vomir. C'est pourquoi j'ai rejeté l'offre de Renner, et je suis resté aussi seule que possible, sans parler plus que nécessaire, ni faire d'alliances. Je me suis fait un profil discret, en apprenant autant que possible de poisons et de premiers soins pour gagner, mais en gardant mes talents cachés pour promouvoir mon avenir solitaire. Personne ne s'approche d'une jolie fille avec un simple cinq, c'est de la viande de corne d'abondance inutile, comme beaucoup dans mon district. Et si personne ne s'approche de moi, personne ne m'attaquera, ce qui peut me donner une opportunité si je suis discrète.

– Oui oui. Je suis juste ... nerveuse? –Je répond en cherchant à rassurer Nailé, elle acquiesce avec un petit sourire.

–Je comprends, ça arrive à beaucoup de personnes, je te dirais de regarder les étoiles mais en ce moment il n'y en a pas beaucoup. Nous arriverons bientôt et tu pourras voir le lever du soleil, ça te détendra.–J'avale sec, oui, regarder les couleurs du ciel danser pendant que vous attendez que le massacre commence est très relaxant. –Je me souviens que tu aimais dessiner, n'est-ce pas?–Un hochement de tête, je dois me rassurer, ne pas avoir peur, la peur est nuisible, elle vous paralyse, contamine, détruit ... –Alors fais-moi quelque chose, ce serait un bon souvenir au cas où quelque chose t'arriverait. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses manger, c'est trop tôt, mais essaie au moins de prendre un café.

Je secoue la tête, je suis trop nerveuse pour boire ou manger quoi que ce soit. Nous nous sommes installés à la table et elle a demandé un petit déjeuner complet, puis m'a passé un petit carnet de conception. Je l'observe un peu surprise, mais elle sourit doucement. Elle est si gentille avec moi, je ne veux même pas penser à quel point elle sera triste si je meurs.

Nailé triste, c'est la première image qui me vient à l'esprit, une jeune femme qui dessine la prémort. Quelqu'un qui a vu peu mais bientôt ce peu deviendra trop. Nailé a avoué que c'était sa deuxième année, elle a seulement vu une mort plus proche que les autres, elle pourra voir une seconde. Ou peut-être pas, je ne suis pas sûre que je mérite de mourir.

Mis à penser je ne crois même pas mériter d'être ici. Je passe une main sur mes yeux qui commencent déjà à larmoyer, avant de retirer la plume de mes cheveux et de commencer.

.

Nailé mange un peu et se salit, elle est si rafraîchissante, non pas à cause de son attrait ou de son manque d'attrait, mais à cause de ses différences. Elle est souriante, douce et insouciante, ainsi que créative. Ceux du Capitole semblent toujours des êtres étranges et fantastiques, trop différents pour s'adapter à n'importe quel environnement sauf leur ville, et certains même pas ça. Mon styliste a les cheveux raides et verdâtres, comme les cheveux du juge en chef, bien que je crois que la soi-disant Thalia a les cheveux ondulés et s'habille de façon plus brillante et plus formelle. Nailé, d'autre part, est informelle, comme un artiste marginalisé. Je suis intéressée par ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de pièces de monnaie. Mais la chose la plus compliquée à dessiner est cette coiffure qui la fait ressembler à une jeune fille récemment levée. Je finis déçue du voyage juste parce que je ne peux pas terminer son portrait. Mais elle, elle le trouve très joli.

–Oh, c'est moi? –Je hoche la tête, doucement et soudainement elle commence à pleurer. –Enophi, c'est tellement beau. Je n'avais pas imaginé que tu avais autant de talent.

Et elle serre le dessin dans ses bras, toujours en sanglotant. Une artiste éffondrée, une fille qui habille la mort. Une jeune femme qui semble plus innocente de ce qu'elle est vraiment.

Et c'est que, à qui prétends-je tromper?

Que je retourne ou pas dans mon quartier, je serai plus morte que vivante ...

* * *

.

 **Hayley Tammy Belcher – 18 ans – District 8.**

Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter.

C'est ce que Woof m'a expliqué, à nos adieux. Je ne dois pas m'inquiéter, tout fonctionne selon le plan et s'il le fait, je peux gagner.

Même si je n'ai pas d'alliés, parce que je me suis comporté comme une prétentieuse, à l'entrainement. Je n'ai pas la patience de traiter avec les autres, de toute façon, je trouve que sympathiser avec les autres est absurde, surtout dans un endroit où la règle principale est de tuer ou de mourir.

Je peux m'arranger toute seule, avec mon attitude adorable et sensuelle, tout en cachant mes compétences des autres tribus.

C'est vrai que j'ai mal calculé, j'aurais dû brandir une arme devant les juges pour avoir un six. Ou du moins c'est ce que m'a dit mon mentor.

« _Les juges s'ennuient vite, étant attentifs aux premiers tribus et ignorant les autres à moins qu'ils réalisent quelque chose d'incroyable. Pour une note haute, tu dois prouver que tu peux leur offrir un spectacle violent. Mais nous ne ferons pas ça._ »

" _Pourquoi pas, doutes-tu que je sois capable_?" Je me souviens de l'avoir défié et il a finit par rire.

« _Au contraire. Voilà pourquoi je préfère que tu sois discrète. Si personne pense que tu feras quelque chose de grand, tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veule. Les preuves de survie ponctuent six, au maximum, mais elles doivent être très réussies. Sinon utilise une arme ..._ "

Mieux vous l'utilisier, plus vous obtenez de note, mais si vous montrez une capacité incroyable, vous ne serez pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit parce que tout le monde ira après vous.

Ainsi, bien que je ne me sois entraîné que pour la partie offensive de l'arène, j'ai fait une démonstration banale, sans saisir une seule arme et strictement basée sur la recherche d'un refuge et la subsistance.

Comme si j'allais me cacher dans un coin, attendant qu'ils m'oublient, alors qu'en fait j'ai l'intention de les tuer tous.

Alors je serai riche.

Je n'aurai jamais à travailler à l'usine, moins encore épouser Bonne. Je serai célèbre, je vivrai dans une somptueuse maison du village des vainqueurs et tout le monde m'adorera.

Peu importe que je n'aie pas d'amis, peu importe qu'ils me détestent, je serai au-dessus d'eux et je pourrais faire tout ce que je veule.

.

–Eih, fais attention à cette bague! –Je proteste à mon styliste quand je le vois essayant de me l'arracher. –Je peux assurer qu'elle ma coûté plus cher qu'à toi ce travail!

Il me dirige un regard d'excuse.

–Pardon mais je dois l'emmener à analyser. Le Capitole est très strict avec ce genre de détails. Tout ce qui peut contenir une arme doit être confisqué. –Il essaye d'expliquer et je ne peux que me moquer... Vraiment, il y a des gens qui se donnent tant de mal pour avoir quelque chose que l'on trouve à la première à l'arène? Quels idiots!

–Une arme? Vraiment? Pourquoi prendre la peine d'essayer si l'arène déborde d'elles? –J'exprime avec de l'incrédulité. –Bon, prends-le, mais prends-en bien soin. J'ai perdu quelque chose de très important en retour.– Et je lui fais un clin d'œil, coquine, qui le fait rire, très animé.

–Cela semble stupide, non? Et même ainsi, le garçon du district deux a gardé un couteau dans le pendentif de son collier. Je pense que c'est évident ce qui est arrivé. –Il me fait un clin d'œil et je ris, le pauvre, ils lui ont pris son symbole. –Va à la douche et en rien de temps je reviens avec ta tenue pour l'arène. Ne t'inquiète pas

Et il s'en va.

Je vais à la douche en pensant à mon brillant avenir. En voyant mon corps, les marques presque imperceptibles de mon cou je me rappelle des derniers hommes qui m'ont touché. Je pense que la seule chose qui me manquera de mon ancienne vie est le sexe. C'est vrai que je l'ai fait en échange d'argent et les agents sont généralement violents, mais, parfois, j'ai eu à satisfaire de gentils hommes. Des jeunes garçons nerveux qui me traitaient comme une fleur délicate, ou des «cavaliers» qui me remplissaient de cadeaux, tout en me laissant faire ce que je veule d'eux. Certains m'ont même demandé un rendez-vous

Évidemment, j'ai refusé. Ce genre de relation n'était pas pour moi, ou du moins ne l'était pas jusqu'à ce que je sache de mes chances avec Bonne.

Le fils du maire. Il me fait de la peine, je suis sûre qu'il s''attendait à me voir présumant de lui, a l'interview. Mais que puis-je dire? Woof m'a parlé de sponsors très riches qui donneraient toute leur fortune s'ils pouvaient s'assurer de posséder la prochaine gagnante. Et avoir une relation avec une personnalité très importante et riche, du Capitol, serait encore mieux que tout ce que j'ai maintenant

.

–Je suis de retour!–Le styliste revient avec ma bague et il me la rend avec un sourire éclatant, puis il prend la tenue et il me l'enfile, avec ce regard d'habitué, qui orne toujours son visage. Je fronce les sourcils quand je vois une robe ethnique simple avec des demi-manches blanche, un col rond et divers symboles conçus dans des différentes nuances de rouge, brun et doré. Je ne vais pas nier que c'est joli mais à mon avis, autant sa partie supérieure comme la jupe ample, pas très longue, ont beaucoup de détails inutiles. La seule chose qui me fait penser à que je vais à une arène, ce sont des bottines brunes bien équipées.

–C'est curieux j'imaginais la nouvelle juge en chef plus transparente, mais je ne peux pas déduire beaucoup de l'arène sur cette base. Mets tes mains sur les côtés, je crois qu'il y a des poches.–Exprime mon styliste, déçu, je m'y attendais, aussi – Tu devras voir s'il y a des vêtements chauds à l'arène et si oui, saisi-les, ces choses ne sont jamais là par hasard. D'autant plus que ces bottes sont adaptées aux terrains humides et secs – Explique t'il. – Es tu à l'aise ?

J'acquiesce bougeant les bras et les jambes. Il y a même un petit pantalon pour ne pas montrer ma culotte, était-il si difficile d'y mettre, en plus, un indice ?

Peu importe, mon styliste me donne des informations sur d'autres arènes, assurant qu'il le fait parce qu'il croit que je peux réussir et je me sens confiée.

Je suis sûre que bientôt, je reviendrai avec mon rêve accompli.

* * *

.

 **Mazda Corsa – 16 ans – District 6.**

Je devrais être calme, après tout, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour éviter ma mort. En fait, on pourrait même dire que je l'ai cherché.

Je suis consciente que tout ce que j'ai fait, autant à la parade, comme aux preuves et à l'interview n'est pas bien. Mais, étrangement, je voulais essayer, défendre les tribus et exprimer ce que très peux de personnes expriment par peur de mourir.

Ça me fait sentir bien, ça me fait sentir correcte, c'est moi, sans aucun type de rétention.

Et, même si je me condamne, je ne pense pas que ce soit en vain. Dans le District Six, Nicott avait l'habitude de dire que les gens meurent, mais les idées perdurent. C'est ce en quoi je crois, une idée, une étincelle, une tempête. Je me fiche de ce qu'elle m'attire, je ne crains pas la mort, mais je suis comme même nerveuse.

Inquiète des conséquences, mes alliés, je ne devrais pas, Sonya s'est montrée forte et José a pu concevoir une stratégie pour passer inaperçu. C'est une stratégie non concordante et ça m'inquiète, mais je ne peux pas demander plus étant les scores comme une épée à double tranchant, à plus haut plus de danger, mais à plus bas, moins de sponsors. Il faut parier sur le moindre mal.

En outre, être invisible aide plus qu'il y paraît. Si vous vous faites remarquer dans une station d'armement, ou dangereuse, pendant l'entrainement, tous en prendront note. Mais si vous êtes médiocre, ils vont probablement vous ignorer, vous permettant d'analyser leurs compétences et faiblesses les plus évidentes. J'ai obtenu suffisamment d'informations en observant, et même en questionnant. Très peux de gens se méfient de ceux qui se déclarent rebelles, alors j'ai reçu de l'aide, des astuces, des conseils, des secrets, ... Les choses utiles pour l'arène je les ai transmises à mes alliés, le reste sert à ne pas me décourager.

Je joue avec mes mains, inquiète, pendant que le temps passe. Wen attend, silencieux, il m'ignore depuis le défilé même, convaincu que moins il se montre proche, moins il aura de chance d'être puni à cause de moi. Je ne le culpabilise pas, pour quelqu'un qui est trop intégré dans la société malsaine du Capitole, se révolter est synonyme de confusion, ou du moins c'est ce que m'a dit mon mentor. Alpine n'est pas méchante, elle a avoué admirer mon courage et m'a souhaité bonne chance, comme Nicott.

.

–Wen, puis-je te faire une question?–Mon styliste lève les yeux de son téléphone portable, il a l'air ennuyé. –Ce changement d'horaire, pourquoi est-ce? Est-il vrai que cette année les jeux seront plus diurnes que nocturnes? –Et, je vois son visage se transformer en étonnement.

–Où as-tu entendu ça? –Il demande, inquisitoire, j'hausse les épaules, ce n'est qu'une théorie que j'ai entendu de Denis, mais étant donné le type de plantes du centre d'entraînement c'est factible.–Le concepteur d'arènes veut que vous contempliez l'aube avant la mort. Ne le trouves-tu pas consideré? - L'appel aux plateformes me dissuade de répondre quelque chose d'offensant. –Allez monte, petite rebelle et j'espère que nous ne reverrons plus jamais.

J'obéis, contenant l'envie de lui dédier un "j'espère que tu ravales tes paroles". Je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir une meurtrière justes pour taire quelques personne. Je prends une profonde respiration et lève la tête pendant que le tube monte, j'ai envie de pleurer, pleurer et crier contre les gens infâmes qui ont créé ça, mais je sais à quel point ça ne va pas m'aider là où je vais.

.

Et soixante secondes, je suis frappée par l'absence de la voix de Blake annonçant le commencement et la faible lumière. Avons-nous tort? Non, je vois quelque chose, une lumière douce qui augmente au fur et à mesure que le soleil se lève, derrière la Core d'abondance. Nous sommes dans un tunnel, vingt-quatre tribus disposés d'une manière différente, comparé aux autres années. Nous ne sommes pas en cercle, mais sur des plates-formes à des distances différentes, de telle sorte que nous voyons tous le même paysage. Et pourtant, je sens du courant derrière moi.

59, 58, 57, ce qu'il y a devant est une forêt, mais les feuilles rougeâtres des arbres et la faible illumination lui donnent un aspect sinistre. Pour y arriver, il faut passer par le tunnel, et je ne vois aucune source d'eau, d'où je suis, pas même sur le sol.

56, 55. Comme toujours, les armes les plus meurtrières sont ordonnées de la plus grande à la plus petite, à l'intérieur de la Cornucopie dorée, les armes de longue distance étant séparées de celle de courte distance. Le reste semble être disposé dans des sacs de différentes types et tailles, à différentes distances de la corne d'abondance.

Je me mords les lèvres, nerveuse, alors que nous nous approchons des 40 secondes. Sonya est trois plates-formes à ma droite, José, juste à ma gauche, un coup de chance. Mais Nicott et son alliance sont presque indiscernables d'où je suis.

La lumière teinte le ciel d'orange, c'est une très bonne distraction, étant chez moi je l'apprécierais, mais je n'y suis pas. J'essaie de penser quelque chose, une action utile, Alpine nous a dit, à Nicott et à moi, que nous ne craignions pas la Corne d'abondance. Il y a beaucoup de tribus pour peux de carrières, nous ne devons pas forcément succomber. Mais je préfère rester à l'écart.

Je préfère ne pas aller directement vers un meurtrier sanguinaire et froid, Nicott m'a avoué que son alliance prévoit de prendre des directions différentes, puis de se croiser au même point de sortie, pour ainsi faire en sorte que si l'un est pris les autres peuvent se sauver. J'ai pensé à le proposer à Sonya, mais ensuite j'ai changé d'avis, si elle ou José sont en danger je veux pouvoir les aider.

Je veux aider autant que possible, même si cela me coûte la vie, alors je m'encourage à regarder en arrière. Mais les juges ont joué avec l'illumination de telle manière que le chemin de l'esplanade, semblable à une prairie, est difficile à distinguer. Et je suis presque surprise quand la voix puissante de Blake se lève dans un "Non, non, non, pas de tricherie." En ce moment, il doit sûrement être en train de beaucoup s'amuser.

Et je retourne le regard à la forêt rouge, le ciel a cessé d'être doré pour devenir violet et continue à se dégrader jusqu'à ce que le compteur atteigne zéro. Je prends note de suivre une seule direction, jusqu'à arriver à une sortie sûre. Mais mes plans sont frustrés en voyant que Sonya est l'une des premières à se rendre au centre, au moment que sonne le gong ...

* * *

.

À suivre.

* * *

 **Équivalences pdv. Enophi**

Escandia: Enophi

Josua: José

Renan: Renner

Mara: Mazda

Aley: Alec

Silvana: Sonya

* * *

Et finalement nous atteignons l'arène, lalalalala. : D L'arène est un terrain qui, malheureusement, ne se dévoilera pas en un instant, mais qu'on verra petit à petit selon l'illumination et l'exploration des tribus. J'aime jouer avec ces détails. Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous retournons aux chapitres de six povs, je me sens plus à l'aise comme ça. Je ne peux pas vous assurer combien de chapitres auront ce schéma, ou un autre, cela dépendra de ce que je veule raconter, mais je vais essayer de couvrir au moins un pov par alliance. En ce qui concerne les morts, la disposition du bain sera simple, les quatre tribus que j'ai accordé avec ses propriétaires, Mazda, Kyle, et celui dont le propriétaire à laissé moins de commentaires. Cela ne veut pas dire que les autres s'en sortiront indemnes, c'est un bain de sang après tout. Je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le prochain chapitre parce que mon temps n'est plus silibre qu'auparavant et j'ai pensé à des affrontements très importants dont je ne sais pas comment m'en sortir XDD. Je finirais probablement par recourir à un "deus exmachina" /, un juge, ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce seront de préférence des pov des tribus, sauf que j'oublie des détails, alors je collerais un pov Tiana ou Clark. Questions:

1) Pov favorit?

2) Qu'attendez-vous du bain de sang? Je veux lire des théories :P

3) Comment imaginez-vous l'arène à l'extérieur du tunnel? Avez-vous des idées, surprises, ou théories? Incluez ce que vous voulez ici. :)

* * *

Enfin, j'annonce que le blog est déjà actualisé avec la page de la galerie et il y a une nouvelle entrée avec un dessin de Brunel et Filipo, merci Ana88 :D

J'espère que vous avez aimé les derniers povs de certains personnages et nous nous lisons prochainement :D


	13. Chapitre douze: Ruse

**Chapitre douze: Ruse**

 _Si on demandait à Klaus quel a été son moment favori des jeux il aurait répondu le début. Quand la première ascension mécanique, lui a montré l'esplanade vide d'armes. Elle lui a fait voir qu'il avait raison._

 _Suite à la victoire de Light Le Capitole n'était pas du tout content. Il devait trouver un moyen de remonter et cette ruse était sa meilleure arme. Les seuls tribus capables de se battre sans armes étaient lui, et les traîtres du district deux. Et si un des deux derniers venait à être vainqueur, ça voulait dire que le Capitole n'était pas aussi rusé qu'il croyait. Tout jouait en sa faveur..._

* * *

 _._

 **Sadfire Williams – 18 ans – District 1**

Iris dit toujours qu'il n'y a pas de victoire sans une bonne stratégie. Et la stratégie qui fonctionne le mieux n'est pas la plus compliquée, mais, plutôt celle qui se construit visant à surmonter le plus d'obstacles possibles.

La première fois que je l'ai entendu j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre, mais maintenant, face à l'arène, je le fais en à peine une seconde. Moi et mes alliés avons fait une répartition provisoire des objectifs à éliminer et, ou, des responsabilités en ce qui concerne la garde de la corne d'abondance, (donc, plusieurs d'entre elles ont été suggérées par Gallo).Mais aucune de ces dispositions, typiques des carrières, dans les jeux de la faim, m'aurait préparé pour l'arène comme l'ont fait les informations que mon mentor m'avait fournit.

" _Je suis sûr qu'aucun d'entre vous ignore qu'une bonne partie du jeu de chaque édition est attribuée à l'arène et ses compléments, donc aux juges_ " Je me rappelle ce qu'elle a dit, à moi et Filipo, le soir, quand j'ai demandé gentiment, si elle avait des conseils à nous donner face à l'arène. " _La nouvelle juge en chef, Tiana, est aussi impulsive comme incontrôlable, contrairement au caractère du concepteur des arènes que nous connaissons déjà. Toutefois, les deux ont un but commun, montrer au public de quoi ils sont capables_ "

En résumé, les deux sont à la recherche d'un défi, et, comme tel, une arène plus risquée que les précédentes. Je ne pouvait pas garantir dans quels domaines elle le serait, mais le fait que cette corne d'abondance se trouve dans un tunnel dont l'éclairage semble jouer avec nous, était un signe pour moi. On ne pouvait que distinguer les gens dès leurs plates-formes et certains points stratégiques, disposés le long de l'ensemble du tunnel.

Au moment que le gong sonna tous les tributs, sauf deux ou trois, sont allés vers la zone la mieux éclairée, soit, la corne d'abondance. Je pourrais agir de la même manière, après tout je suis une carrière. Cependant, j'ai décidé de me retarder suffisamment longtemps pour localiser une cible intéressante.

Je vois vite passer mes alliés, Filipo et Gallo vont à la recherche d'armes, alors que Kleo s'arrête non loin d'où j'ai ralenti, à la recherche de quelque chose que le manque de lumière ne me permet pas de distinguer, peut être que c'est un filet, ou des matériaux pour en faire un. C'est juste à ce moment, alors que mon partenaire du district force la vue pour tirer avec son arc, que je vois en passant quelqu'un d'intéressant.

La jeune fille du quartier huit court, envahie pas la même sécurité qui la distinguait dans son interview, pour ensuite s'accroupir en quête d'une arme. Je me souviens que mon mentor m'a dit de me méfier d'elle, car son attitude n'est pas associable au cinq de ses épreuves. Il est temps de voir si elle avait raison.

J'avance avec discrétion pour me mettre derrière elle, qui grogne, déçue et finit par ne rien prendre, elle agit comme si elle était seule dans l'arène, juste au moment où je décide d'intervenir.

– Pardon–Je m'adresse à elle avec finesse.–Mais je crois que vous êtes dans une mauvaise voie. La mienne. – Et je souris comme un prédateur. Elle rit, pour ensuite prendre l'une des épées les plus légères.

– Oh, oui? Alors, tu n'as qu'à m'y éloigner, princesse – défit-elle, je ne pense pas qu'elle ne soit pas intimidé, je crois qu'elle utilise les moqueries comme un masque. Je décide de la tenter, attaquant sans armes, je les prendrais plus tard.

La jeune fille se révèle intelligente et flexible, elle ne tombe pas dans mes ruses, et elle esquive les coups, pliant son corps à des angles qui ne sont pas à la portée de n'importe qui. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise technique, mais charger une grande partie de son poids sur les jambes lui porte préjudice. La vaincre est simple, un coup de poing vers le haut, pour lui faire plier son corps en arrière, et un coup de pied dans le bon angle, pour la faire tomber. Sa tête claque contre le sol, l'étourdissant le temps suffisant pour que je prenne une épée et attaque une, deux, et trois fois jusqu'à ce que ses pauvres défenses tombent.

.

Je regarde son corps inerte avec un sourire, son prix pour résister est une belle cicatrice sur son visage immaculé. Mon mentor avait raison, de ne pas être devant un carrière elle aurait pu résister. Maintenant, il est temps de trouver quelqu'un à mon niveau.

– Bien, allons-y, Cormorant, où es-tu?– Je susurre, scrutant l'horizon. Contrairement aux autres tribus, le garçon du quatre a été assez malin pour ne pas de tomber dans les pièges de la piste illuminée. Son costume n'est pas taché, moins encore déchiré, signalant le minimum d'effort qui lui a demandé obtenir les deux sac à dos, suspendus de son dos, et la lance avec laquelle il tente de viser Brunel. Qui, je pense que ça fait un bout de temps qu'elle lutte avec la fille du dix, par cause d'un fouet.

Je pourrais le laisser la tuer, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. Brunel pourrait être une bonne contribution à notre alliance, si elle survit. Et, étant donné la naïveté de Filipo, il me serait trop facile de la supprimer et le convaincre de que le tueur était un autre, ou encore l'utiliser pour tuer Cromwell. En revanche, Cormorant... Je me faufile dans son angle de vision, avec un sourire innocent, tâchant de le piéger, au moment qu'il recule.

Et deux attaques bien bloqués. Cormorant n'est ni rapide, ni agile, mais il a une bonne défense. Je continue de penser qu'il serait une bonne contribution à l'alliance, bénie soit Gallo, maintenant, il verra comment agit un parfait manipulateur.

–Tu sais...–Je prononce les mots avec soin. – Tu est toujours à temps de te rétracter. Tes alliés ne pourront pas sortir d'ici, et même s'ils le font ils ne t'aideront que pendant une courte période de temps. Nous, nous pouvons, je peux, t'emmener vers la victoire.– Je baisse ma garde assez longtemps pour me rapprocher de lui, il pourrait se confier et attaquer, puis je le désarmerais et je le tuerais. Facile.

–Ou du moins aussi près que tu pourras la frôler –Je chuchote à son oreille, avec un ton séduisant, et je recule d'un pas. Mais mon adversaire ne réagit pas, se contentant de sourire, pas de façon moqueuse, comme Gallo, mais avec la sécurité de qui a déjà remporté la bataille.

–Sadfire. –Dit-il. –Je ne suis pas tombé dans le jeu de ton allié. Qui te dit que je le ferai dans le tien? –Je retiens un cri de rage et attaque, fin de la trêve.

–C'est toi qui l'a voulu, marin!–Je menace. –Maintenant, je vais me battre sérieusement.

* * *

.

 **Sonya Daskalova –16 ans – District 7**

 _Je n'aurais pas dû_.

C'est ma première pensée au moment de voir tomber la fille du district trois. Le tribut du district un s'est amusé à lui clouer une flèche après l'autre, comme s'il s'agissait d'une cible. Il a comencé par un bras, après il a visé une jambe, et il a continué de lancer jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus et se laisse tomber au sol. J'ai voulu l'aider, mais elle s'est éloigné de moi et Filipo avait beaucoup trop d'adresse, au tir, pour me laisser approcher, sans finir blessée.

Je me mords la lèvre, pendant que j'essaie de me limiter à rassembler des choses utiles, la regarder me fait sentir horrible. Je ne n'aurais pas dû le faire, je n'aurais pas dû courir vers la lumière comme une fille désespérée. J'aurais dû comprendre que c'était un piège, avant que Mazda m'éloigne de la trajectoire de ce couteau, pour après me pousser en avant. Je me rappelle encore ce qu'elle m'a dit:

– _Ne reste pas là, continue! Quelqu'un doit le faire, de toute façon. Assure toi juste de savoir ce que tu fais_.

Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je suis en train de faire. Dès qu'on m'a réveillé, à six heures du matin, ma tête a travaillé en mode rapide. Ce n'est pas que j'ai un patron ou idée de la sorte, j'avais juste sommeil, mais je ne pouvais pas dormir. J'avais peur de le faire et de ne jamais plus me réveiller.

J'ai toujours eu de la facilité pour dormir, et beaucoup, mais hier je n'en ai pas été capable. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à ma mère et mon frère Lev, et qu'ils ne m'ont même pas entendu leur parler à l'interview. Et puis, je ne cesserais pas d'essayer, c'est sérieux? Limb fait bien de me laisser tomber, je le mérite.

.

Je sourcille repoussant mes envies de pleurer et je rampe en recherche d'une arme, au moment que ma main touche celle de Jack.

–Pardon. – Je murmure en rougissant et je le lâche sur le coup. Mon partenaire de district ne réagit même pas, il est toujours aussi intimidant. Je remarque que en plus de la hache que moi et Jack avons prise, en même temps, il y a une autre, juste avant que le garçon du district neuf se lance sur lui. En un acte réflexe, je la saisi, mais je ne trouve pas le courage de faire autre chose.

Je ne peux pas le faire, je ne peux pas tuer quelqu'un, et moins encore de cette manière. Le garçon du neuf est une brute et un harceleur, je le sais par l'agressivité avec laquelle il frappe mon partenaire, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à lui faire lâcher son arme, qui me rappelle mon père quand il battait ma mère. Jack ne vas pas récupérer son arme, il pousse son adversaire jusqu'à ce qu'il finit sur lui, et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'attends de voir de l'hésitation dans son visage, quand il frappe son crâne contre le sol jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne bouge plus.

.

Je tourne la tête, dégoûté et je pense qu'à vomir. Mais c'est alors que j'entend un cri qui me fait oublier tout ce qu'il y a autour de moi.

Mazda.

La sensation qui m'envahit, rien qu'à la voir se débattre, en un essaie de se libérer de l'emprise de Gallo, se définirait comme indignation. Ce n'est pas juste, c'est moi qui a couru vers le centre, pas elle. Ce n'est pas mon alliée qu'y était censée être attaquée. Je lance mon arme, sans me rendre compte, mais elle ne sert que pour qu'il l'évite, se jetant sur le côté, avec une expression de surprise. Et en ce temps, Mazda …

Elle ne réagit pas, elle ne bouge pas, elle reste couchée pendant que son adversaire se lève pour m'affronter, il semble plus prêt que quand je lui ai lancé l'hache. Elle doit, sûrement, être… ¡Non, non, noooon!

Et en un instant je sens comme si tous mes sentiments réprimés surgissaient en une explosion. Elle qui affirmait qui ne tuerait jamais, pas par peur, mais par ses principes. Elle voulait démarquer par le bien au lieu de par le mal, voilà la raison de sa démonstration et son interview. Elle qui s'est unie à moi, même si je lui ai assuré que je ne pourrais pas tuer et elle m'a aidé, non seulement maintenant, mais avant, au centre d'entraînement. Elle m'a enjoint à apprendre le plus possible de tout, pour subsister. Et maintenant… Non.

Je ne pense plus, je ne fait que lancer des objets aiguisés ou contondants. Le garçon du deux recule, fatigué d'esquiver des projectiles, pour après me viser avec son couteau. Et, même si j'ai la vue voilée par les larmes, je crois voir dans son visage la même lueur d'humanité, que je cherchais désespérément en Jack.

Mais avant que l'arme ne m'atteigne je note que quelqu'un tire de moi, m'emportant en une course frénétique. Mon premier instinct est de me débattre, quand mes yeux reconnaissent dans ce regard aussi apeuré que préoccupé à mon allié, José.

Il court le plus vite possible, pour nous éloigner du champ de vision du carrière. Je vois que Gallo s'apprête à lancer un autre couteau, au moment qu'un projectile aiguisé fonce sur lui, l'obligeant à le lâcher et changer de cible. Je n'ai pas le temps de voir qui est en train de nous aider. José m'oblige à me tourner et profite d'un des mur de la grande corne, pour nous cacher de la vue de Gallo. Nous ne n'arrêtons pas de courir jusqu'à ce que nous laissons le tunnel derrière nous…

–Puis-je savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête? –Il s'exclame, en me lâchant, une fois notre élan repris. Nous sommes arrivés à la prairie, du moins c'est ce que je crois car, même en une douce obscurité, le terrain ne présente pas les mêmes nuances rouges de la forêt. –Ce garçon est un carrière, il aurait pu te tuer!

–Il a tué Mazda!–Je crie presque avant de commencer à pleurer. Je n'ai pas pu aider, je n'ai pas pu la sauver. Je n'ai pu que la regarder mourir, tout comme les autres...

Et tout cela par mes envies de sortir d'ici.

* * *

.

 **Diana Begum –17 ans –District 10**

Au moment d'entendre le son strident de la cloche, j'ai couru vers le premier endroit emplit de provisions. " _Nous ne pouvons pas aller à la Corne d'abondance. C'est trop dangereux._ " C'est ce dont je me souviens qu'a dit Jack. Le garçon du district sept avait tant insisté sur ce point-là qu'une partie de moi ne pensait qu'à se jeter en plein milieu, juste pour le plaisir de le défier.

Ma première impression sur Jack fut qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon fort qui pouvait me servir pour survivre. Le connaître m'a fait voir que je ne me suis pas trompée, il est fort, prudent, et, malgré ses origines, il sait bien ce qu'on est destinés à faire ici. Notre entente n'est pas la meilleure car, comme Cormorant avait deviné, le garçon n'est pas du tout habitué à travailler en équipe. Il est, donc, difficile pour lui de partager ses idées et ses plans avant de les mettre en action, nous dire ce qu'il sait ou, directement, de suivre les ordres. Quelques fois nous nous sommes disputés, au centre d'entraînement, par cause de son habitude de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, et la mienne de vouloir qu'il m'obéisse en toute situation. Mais ce sont des disputent qui se solutionnent toujours, autant par l'influence médiatrice de Cormorant, autant parce que Jack admet que agir de la sorte ne fait que lui porter préjudice.

Voilà pourquoi j'essaye de ne pas le défier, et je ne vais que après ce dont nous avons directement besoin. Cormorant ne semblait pas, non plus, intéressé à défier l'alliance des carrières, pour le contrôle de la Corne d'abondance. Et moi, seule face aux autres carrières, je ne peux pas faire beaucoup de poids.

Je me suis faufilée à l'intérieur de la corne, avec une surprenante facilité et j'y ai trouvé quelques cordes et un sac à dos, un peu lourd. Il pourrait me servir, mais quand j'ai essayé de prendre un fouet elle m'a interpellé.

–¡Hé, toi, l'âne! Ces choses-là ne t'appartiennent pas. –Je ne saurais pas dire ce qui m'a irrité le plus, si l'insulte ou son ton prétentieux, mais Brunel venait tout juste de finir de parler quand elle a reçu mon poing sur la figure. –¡Arg! ¡Maintenant, tu vas voir!

Elle s'est plaint et s'est mise en garde et son pied craint de me faire lâcher le fouet. Je grimace devant l'angle qu'acquiert mon bras et je lui donne un coup de pied qu'elle bloque avec un sourire.

–Pas mal. –Dit-elle avec son sourire moqueur et elle se jette sur moi, sans me laisser de temps pour me préparer. Nous roulons en un amas de coups de pied et de poing, que nous nous donnons les deux, dans une lutte féroce pour posséder le fouet. Brunel est aussi forte que moi, mais son habilité surpasse mes techniques, apprises à force de répondre avec des coups ou insultes aux quelques peux que j'ai reçu à l'école. La preuve est qu'au moment que j'arrive à lui faire lâcher mon bras, quelque chose de dur frappe mon tempe, et elle se lève soutenant une pierre dont le revers est teinté de mon sang, face à moi.

–Bien, bien, bien. –Dit-elle avec un ton arrogant, pendant que j'ai l'impression de que ma tête retentit, à très haut volume. –Maintenant, je te tuerais et j'intégrerais l'alliance des carrières, pendant que toi tu sombreras dans la honte face à ton district, par ta mort si proche du début du jeu. Mais avant ça…

Elle se monte sur moi, prenant le fouet comme s'il s'agissait d'un agent de la paix au lieu d'un tribut, tout comme moi. Mais aucune de ses menaces ne s'accomplit parce que quelqu'un la chope par le derrière, l'obligeant à lâcher le fouet, qui tombe sur mon ventre.

.

Le dégénéré qu'est son partenaire de district paraît déterminé à la tuer de la manière la plus rapide, mais idiote que possible, étant donné la force avec laquelle son bras lui presse le cou, la asphyxiant, en même temps qu'il recule. Je profite du moment pour récupérer le fouet et m'enfuir. Je me sens frustrée, en colère, et puis j'ai mal à la tête. Ou sont mes alliés maintenant que j'en ai besoin? J'aperçois la tête rousse de Cormorant à quelques mètres de moi, il est en train de se battre contre une rageuse Sadfire. Mais je ne vois pas la moindre trace du garçon du sept.

L'idée de qu'il ait, simplement, décidé de s'enfuir, sans se soucier de nous, me fait rougir de rage. Espèce de crapule trouillarde, il a dû penser qu'on allait mourir ici tous les deux. Maintenant il verra bien que non.

Je ne pense plus, prenant soin d'avancer avec le plus de discrétion possible, pour surprendre la fille et aider mon allié. Mais c'est un tremblement de terre qui secoue tout le terrain ce qui permet d'attraper son pied avec le fouet et la faire tomber, pour, juste après, la lâcher et courir le plus vite possible.

Je ne peux qu'espérer que Cormorant fasse de même, qu'il se sauve…

* * *

.

 **Renner "Renny" Banom– 15 ans – District 8**

Quand j'ai vu mes habits d'origine ethnique, composés d'un long pantalon et une chemise de manches mi-longues avec ces symboles et traits que je ne reconnaissais, en des différentes tonalités de rouge, brun et doré, la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé c'est en un piège.

C'était un costume simple, presque fragile et qui ne facilitait pas du tout le camouflage, à moins que le terrain soit une esplanade enneigée. Mais mon styliste doutait beaucoup que les juges aient décidé de répéter l'arène d'Iris.

"Ce n'est pas parce que celle-ci n'a pas eu de succès, mais selon les statistiques elle a été, comme les premières arènes, une des moins populaires. Les terrains envahis par des climats extrêmes ne triomphent pas dans les jeux, personne n'aime voir un tas de tribus qui passent les jours enfouis dans des refuges. Tu devras donc vite comprendre que porter cette tenue est tout sauf un avantage."

Maintenant, face au tunnel obscur, j'ai pu vérifier qu'elle ne m'a pas menti. Le blanc fait que tous les tribus ressemblent à des lucioles. Je ne me considère pas un bon tireur, mais je crois que même quelqu'un comme moi pourrait les atteindre tous avec n'importe quelle arme de jet. Ceci et la disposition de petites lampes dans des zones très bien apprivoisées, mais dangereuses, constituent un signal qui me retourne mon optimisme. Si je sais distinguer les ruses de mes ennemis, tribus ou juges, peut être que les jeux seront, pour moi, moins mauvais de ce que je croyais.

À l'école, tout le monde disait que je suis un garçon très intelligent, presque un génie. Je n'aimais pas écouter ces compliments, car cette capacité ne me servait qu'à m'ennuyer dans mes classes. Cela ne m'a été profitable qu'au travail, car avec un seul regard j'ai appris à réparer beaucoup des machines endommagées de l'usine.

Mais, maintenant, avec ces données et ma mémoire du centre d'entraînement, je me permets de me sentir plein d'espoir. Je ne dois pas aller vers la Corne d'abondance, peu importe les tentations du terrain, mais que Kia y entre m'inquiète. Je n'aimerais pas la perdre si tôt.

J'essaie de forcer ma vue jusqu'à avoir un panorama de mes alentours, avant de me mettre à courir, pas en avant et moins encore vers la lumière, mais tout le contraire. Les ombres m'aident à me cacher des autres tribus, et même ainsi je ne peux pas éviter d'être touché par quelques obstacles. Par chance, aucun d'eux est une personne. Je ne me sentais pas encore capacité pour tuer quelqu'un.

Je ne me suis pas arrêté, en aucun moment, cherchant, de forme infructueuse de l'eau ou de la nourriture par terre, je me méfiait de quelqu'un attaque pendant que je fouillais des sacs, lesquels, je crois, qu'il avaient changé sa couleur habituelle, par celles qui combinent avec nos habits.

J'ai fini par ramasser un petit sac de toile, brun, avec lequel j'ai presque trébuché, par cause de l'obscurité qui l'entourait. Je crois que le désavantage le plus évident que j'ai, en ne suivant pas le chemin des autres, c'est que j'ai moins de lumière pour me guider, donc il m'est plus possible de trébucher sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Je grimace quand un objet aiguisé érafle ma peau, et la lame métallique, qui atterrit à côté de moi, me fait sursauter. Mon regard se centre sur celui du garçon du district cinq, qui a l'air aussi surpris et apeuré que moi. Il tient en ses mains un instrument semblable à une dague courbe, mais dont la lame est similaire à celle qui est sur le sol. Et, par la position de ses doigts je devine qu'il suffit d'appuyer sur un bouton pour que la lame soit lancée.

Par son expression je crois qu'il n'avait pas prévu de me lancer quoi que ce soit. Mais, même ainsi j'attends qu'il bouge, au cas où, jusqu'à ce que je vois qu'il se tourne, rangeant l'arme en un sac rouge. Je ramasse le projectile avec soin et je le garde dans une des poches, ça pourrait m'être utile.

.

Se calmer après cela, m'est difficile, mais je me convaincs de qu'il vaut mieux avancer que rester cloué sur place. Je continuer par le chemin, à gauche, que j'avais pris préalablement, direct vers les murs du tunnel. Je me souviens qu'un jour que les fusibles ont sauté, à l'usine, on m'a expliqué que la meilleure manière d'avancer dans une chambre obscure, c'est de le faire collé au murs. Car c'est presque sûr que ne trouveras aucun obstacle sur ton passage, sauf une porte juste devant toi. Et ici il n'y a pas de portes.

Du moins c'est ce que je crois. Le mur est concave et lisse, sans aucune partie saillante du terrain, ou imperfection, mais même ainsi je suis sur le point de tomber, quand j'écoute sa voix.

–Tu as survécu. – La voix de mon alliée est à peine un chuchotement, mais voir le noir sur le point de m'engloutir, suivi à la fatigue et la frayeur qui m'a provoqué le garçon là, fait que ma respiration défaille sur le coup. –Nom de... Je t'ai encore effrayé!– Exclame Kia, –Tu vas...bien?

Pendant un moment je me sens sur le point d'avoir une attaque de panique. Je cherche, frénétique, quelque chose, fouillant mes poches jusqu'à trouver un petit inhalateur et j'aspire. Quelques années auparavant le médecin de mon district m'avait diagnostiqué une maladie chronique pulmonaire, causée par l'excès de fumée contaminante dans mon quartier. Je ne peux pas beaucoup courir, moins encore m'agiter, et, surtout, je ne peux pas faire les trois choses et sursauter de la sorte.

– O-oui. J'ai juste...une maladie.

Mon aveu me surprend à moi-même, d'habitude acquérir de la confiance pour parler aux autres m'est déjà assez difficile, alors informer sur ces détails. Je ne sais pas si c'est quelque chose de bien, Woof m'a dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas montrer mes faiblesses aux autres. Mais, que puis-je faire face à cette situation? Elle m'a déjà vu.

Je regarde l'espace qui s'ouvre à moi, nous devons sortir d'ici sur le champ, mais il m'est impossible de distinguer si ce qui est en face sont des escaliers ou une montée. Je fouille mon sac en recherche de quelque chose pour illuminer le terrain. Mais c'est dans celle de Kia, aussi blanche ou plus encore que nos tenues, où on trouve une petite lampe de poche. De mémoire je n'ai jamais vu de sacs blancs dans les jeux de la faim et quand je la questionne elle dit qu'elle l'a pris parce qu'elle aimait la façon dont la couleur brillait. Si on était dans une autre situation j'aurai rit. Je crois que Woof a raison.

Kia est vraiment ce dont j'ai besoin pour survivre.

* * *

.

 **Alec Wagner –16 ans – District 12**

Au moment que la cloche sonna j'ai couru vers la zone d'armes. J'avais vu quelque chose au centre, un grand maillet semblable à celui que j'avais pris au centre d'entrainement. J'étais sur de que les juges l'avaient mis là pour moi.

Agir comme un carrière était pour moi quelque chose de prévu, dès le moment que je me suis établit ce projet. Ils ont toujours été un modèle à mes yeux, du moins ceux qui étaient assez courageux pour s'offrir aux jeux, à la place de quelqu'un d'autre, mais pas assez cruels pour que le massacre les amusent. Toutefois, je ne me crois pas capable de tuer une personne sans défense, voilà pourquoi j'ai préféré ne pas chercher à former une alliance avec eux. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de qu'on s'entende, et je ne me sentirais pas commode dans un groupe sans une bonne entente. Je sais que c'est une pensée naïve, étant donné que tous dans cette arène devront mourir pour que je vive, mais je ne peux pas l'éviter.

Je n'aime pas être seul face au danger, non étant donné le temps que j'ai passé seul dans mon district. Je préfère être avec quelques amis, des personnes en qui je confie. Mon allié et moi avons accordé d'être ensemble tout le temps que la survie nous permette, sans rancune, ni problèmes. Et j'aimerais confier en que ça sera ainsi.

J'aimerais confier en que tout ira bien, que je reviendrais à mon district pour former avec Dan la vie libre de battements et de douleur, dont j'ai toujours rêvé.

C'est cette confiance ce qui me fait prendre le maillet, sans prêter attention à rien d'autre. Alaïa va bien, je le sais parce que je l'ai observé, dans le centre d'entraînement, elle est très douée pour voler aux autres, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Pour ma part je suis assez fort pour décourager les autres tribus de m'y approcher. Il n'y a que les carrières qui peuvent, et lui…

Le tribut du district once se démène voyant que nous prenons la même arme. J'essaye de lui donner un coup de pied mais il s'éloigne pour me pousser, moi et le maillet, avec l'intention de que son poids m'abatte. Je ne peux que le lâcher et me laisser glisser, sans ce poids additionnel je pourrais me défendre facilement. Alors que Cromwell aura ce poids en désavantage, qui le rendra lent, cependant il ne paraît pas intéressé à combattre. Je lui frappe à trahison avec mon pied, en le voyant fuir. Il trébuche et, pendant un moment, j'ai l'impression de voir une lueur différente dans ses yeux, mais, malgré le fait que je l'ai très bien soumis, je n'ose pas lui en faire plus.

Lui, il aurait pu le faire mais il m'a ignoré, je ne comprends pas, un autre à sa place m'aurait tué sans compassion. Donc, en guise de respect, je décide de, simplement, lui ôter son arme. Alors que je l'entends.

– Retient-le, Alec! Il peut nous être utile!

Alaïa arrive auprès de nous, elle porte une cape en dessus de sa robe blanche. Je lève un sourcil, l'observant, elle a l'air très suffoqué.

–Je l'ai trouvé pliée par terre et j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait, peut être, nous être utile, mais la garder me prenait beaucoup trop de temps– Explique t'elle, elle porte, aussi, un sac à dos avec un petit sac accroché à lui, les deux sont de la même couleur blanche de nos tenues. – Pour l'instant j'en ai profité pour bloquer quelques projectiles.

En effet, d'où je suis je peux voir des flèches qui pendent de la cape. Il parait que Filipo a vraiment pris au sérieux la custode de la Corne d'abondance. Alaïa s'accroupit jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit à quelques mètres de celle du garçon que je retiens, comme elle a fait avec Lucy au centre d'entraînement, même si elle ne m'a jamais parlé de ce qu'elle lui avait dit en ce moment-là.

Je sens que Cromwell se débat et la force que je dois exercer, pour le retenir, me fait serrer les dents. Le garçon est fort, de cela il n'y a aucun doute, et il agit comme s'il avait déjà affronté quelqu'un auparavant, mais sa volonté fléchi face aux mots de ma partenaire de district.

– Brunel Fraurell, c'est ton objectif, pas vrai? – Il acquiesce doucement, et il cesse de se débattre. – Cette jeune fille que l'alliance des carrières veut recruter, l'éloignant de ton angle d'atteinte… Tu ne peux pas les affronter seul. – Le regard de qui est devenu ma proie s'adoucit, alors qu'il éclate de rire.

– Ils ne peuvent pas recruter un cadavre. – Il se moque, je n'arrive pas à comprendre sa confiance, le garçon du un semblait très déterminé à intégrer sa partenaire de district dans les carrières. Comment se peut-il qu'il ne soit pas inquiet? Alaïa fait claquer sa langue avec un sourire malicieux.

– Si tu crois tant à sa mort, pourquoi tu ne l'a pas encore attaqué? – Demande t'elle sans recevoir de réponse. –Tu n'es pas idiot, Cromwell, tu sais que s'ils la défendent tu seras mort. Moi, je te propose quelque chose, une alliance contre les plus forts qui te permette de survivre et accomplir ton objectif. – Le garçon arrête de bouger, regardant les yeux de ma partenaire, il cherche quelque chose, une lueur de faiblesse, ou de mensonge, mais elle ne lui montre rien. Et Cromwell acquiesce.

Je le lâche doucement, mes mains sur l'arme pour me défendre, au cas ou il décide de m'attaquer, mais je finit par bloquer une flèche de Filipo. Pénétrer dans la Corne d'abondance paraissait simple, mais en sortir…

.

–Putain! On pourra rien faire si on reste là! – Exclame Alaïa, se mordant la lèvre. – Alec, prends ça. Je précise que tu retournes chercher quelqu'un, tu sais qui. – Elle me cède sa cape épaisse, observant l'horizon jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire apparaît dans son visage. – Et une distraction, Cromwell, peux-tu choper quelqu'un sans le tuer?

Je pense à ses mots, honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le garçon du onze intègre notre alliance, il plaisait à Alaïa, car elle le voyait comme un garçon fort et manipulable à notre faveur. Mais sa folie pourrait nous entraîner des problèmes. Quant à Sheisha elle possédait de très bonnes capacités mentales, et une connaissance complète des armes, mais son âge et son attitude jouaient en sa défaveur.

De plus, l'accepter, supposerait le faire avec Lucy, et elle ne m'inspirait pas de confiance. Alaïa m'a dit que je ne devais pas me préoccuper de ça, mais je n'imaginais pas que ça signifiait ce que mes yeux sont en train de voire:

Lucy et Sheisha luttent, la petite fille du cinq a une expression plus déterminée que démentielle quand elle soumet sa victime, en nous cherchant du regard. Mais Alaïa ne la regarde même pas, elle ne fait que parler à Cromwell et, alors que Lucy s'incline pour attirer son attention, sa chance tourne. Sheisha la frappe, complètement détachée et incontrôlée, la blessant et la coupant avec ce katana si petit que je n'ai pas su manier le premier jour d'entraînement. Elle est si déchaînée qu'elle ne se rend même pas compte de la mort de sa victime. Elle continue de frapper un corps inerte quand je m'approche, et je pose ma main sur son épaule.

– Eh, eh, sois tranquille! – Je recule au moment qu'elle tourne vers moi, levant les main en signe de reddition. – Elle est déjà morte, tu ne cours aucun danger.– Je prononce ces mots sans penser, devant la petite fille qui lève son arme, encore sous l'effet de son attaque de panique. Elle me regarde, puis elle regarde Lucy, et murmure:

–Elle est morte, je l'ai tuée. Et maintenant je ne… - Et subitement elle rit aux éclats, son visage envahi par le soulagement. –Je peux le faire, je peux survivre.

La convaincre de me suivre, suite à ces faits, est trop simple pour moi.

* * *

.

 **Yago Noriks –16 ans –District 10**

Rien qu'à voir que Nicott ne se dirigeait pas vers la Corne d'abondance, comme nous avons convenu qu'il ferait si la voie était sûre, nous aurions dû suspecter quelque chose. En principe, la proposition avait été pour moi, par ma force et mon endurance. Nicott et Denis ont estimé qu'à ce moment-là j'avais plus de chances d'en sortir indemne. Mais j'ai refusé, je craignait qu'être au centre de l'action réveillerait ma phobie du sang et, alors, c'est sûr que je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir.

Mon histoire avec le sang date d'il y a longtemps, cet accident que j'ai résumée à la télévision, la lame de la faucille poinçonnant mon bras d'une manière tellement surprenante qu'au moment que je venais de tomber mon bras menaçait, déjà, de me vider de mon sang. Et Selene…

Par sa cause, sa présence constante à mes côtés, ma guérison a été plus douce. C'est peut-être par cette raison que son travail ne m'affecte pas, à l'instar d'autres situations, que je ne laisse pas que ses tâches entravent notre relation. Il est également vrai qu'elle est extrêmement propre et soignée avec moi, détectant à l'avance les souvenirs qui surgissent en moi chaque fois que le sang est suspendu d'un animal, et la raison par laquelle je ne peux, même pas, supporter la tuerie de simples animaux pour l'alimentation du Capitole. Heureusement, l'élevage n'implique pas nécessairement la mort, je travaille la terre, je nourris les animaux, collecte des œufs, et bien d'autres travaux qui me permettent d'atteindre une certaine stabilité. Je n'ai jamais pensé à ce qui me passe avec le sang comme un handicap, jusqu'à maintenant.

Je glisse vers le côté droit, suivant la trace de Denis, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Nicott ne va pas se battre pour les armes, mais je pense que le nombre de personnes qui s'agglutinent dans les zones de lumière y est pour quelque chose. Récemment, j'ai vu passer ma partenaire de district sans avertir que la jeune fille du onze la suivait de près. Diana et moi ne nous entendons pas mal, nous n'avons que de différents plans en tête. Et bien qu'il serait amer de voir son visage dans le ciel, je n'ai pas le temps de m'inquiéter de ses impulsivités. Il n'y a que Nicott qui peut m'inquiéter, qui je crois le voir chercher le meilleur moyen de parvenir à un sac à dos blanc, sans être vu par les carrières. Pour l'instant je crois qu'il va bien, car je ne l'ai que distingué une demi-seconde, avant qu'il disparaisse. Je ne savais qu'il avait ces compétences pour se camoufler avec l'environnement.

La discrétion ne me cause pas de problèmes, car j'en ai eu toujours besoin pour attraper ou renfermer un animal échappé, avant que les agents le capturent et le pendent sur la place, à côté de son propriétaire. C'est une situation assez rare, mais pas impossible dans mon district.

Cependant marcher sur le sol est une autre histoire, ce n'est pas qu'il possède des débris, ou soit inégale. Ou peut-être que oui, je ne suis pas sûr. Je sais seulement qu'alors que nous regardions le lever du soleil, j'ai pensé que la lumière ne serait pas un problème dans l'arène, que ce qu'a dit le garçon du quatre, Cormorant, était possible. Une arène naturelle, de préférence pendant la journée, était un modèle habituel. Nicott et Denis ont coïncidé, d'ailleurs, sur ça. Et pourtant, la lumière est si dispersée...

.

Je n'aime pas ça, ça me fait penser qu'ils jouent avec nous. Nous laissant les prix bien à la vue, comme quand on laisse un morceau de viande dans le piège d'un animal. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais chassé, ce n'est pas autorisé dans notre district, mais il m'a semblé entendre quelque chose de similaire parmi les rebelles. Quand j'ai commencé à courir le sol était lisse, mais maintenant, j'ai la sensation de qu'il a changé.

Et, en effet, Denis, qui s'était levé, juste après avoir pris un sac, que selon j'ai pu avoir, contient beaucoup de matériaux pour réaliser des pièges, vient de tomber.

Je force la vue pour voir ce qui s'est passé. Ce n'est pas seulement le terrain, il y a quelque chose au sol, c'est comme une toile d'araignée faite de résilles. Mon allié se lève, en même temps que je vois son auteur approcher de trop près, et je me dépêche.

Nous avons accordés une mesure pour ces situations, partir presque simultanément, restant proche mais dans un autre virage, nous camoufler de telle sorte que nous pouvions neutraliser l'agresseur d'un allié momentanément. Puis, ensuite, diviser les provisions et courir, initialement proches les uns des autres, pour après nous séparer, comme cet animal rapide que Denis appelle Gazelle. Il nous a dit qu'il l'avait vu dans un documentaire interdit des rebelles, sur les techniques animales, comment ils confondaient des prédateurs se devançant avec sa vitesse, pour après les laisser en doute de qui suivre, tel est le nombre d'empreintes sur le terrain. Nous ne sommes évidemment pas aussi rapides qu'une Gazelle, mais Nicott était sur que si nous arrivions à assommer notre poursuivant, le temps suffisant pour fuir, nous aurions le même effet.

La jeune fille du district quatre, Kleo, est tout sauf simple à attraper, elle se débat beaucoup et, en un de ses coups erratiques, en essayant de libérer son cou, elle parvient à me produire une telle douleur que je suis obligé de la lâcher. Heureusement, Denis est prêt à se battre, mais je pense que sa jambe est en train de vaciller.

Au moment que commence le combat je comprends que j'avais raison, la terre n'est plus lisse, mais a des petites sections où un simple élevage, ou une pierre mal placée change tout. Nous portons l'avantage alors que Kleo ne saisit pas ce filet. Elle est rapide et agile, et son poignard orné agit comme une extension de son bras. Nos vêtements et armes ont plus d'esthétique que de fonctions. Je me rappelle que mon styliste a dit quelque chose sur certaines anciennes tribus qui habitaient dans Panem, avant qu'il ne soit Panem. Mais les armes ne respectent pas ce modèle rustique.

En tout cas, ils sont trop fragiles et légers pour supposer la moindre protection contre ses attaques. Je n'arrive pas à lui entasser aucun coup, Denis oui, mais il est évident que la lutte frontale n'est pas son style. Kleo recule et en une flexion de ses jambes elle a, déjà, le filet entre ses mains. Elle ne saigne presque pas, ce qui est un soulagement pour moi, mais ne compense pas les trébuches que je réalise à chaque fois qu'elle lance le filet à mes pieds.

.

Denis ne va pas mieux, car son pied blessé se fait prendre à deux reprises. Apparemment, il avait réussi à esquiver les coups suivant un patron rythmique qu'il a lui-même inventé, basé sur l'observation des mouvements de son adversaire. Mais celui-ci commence à échouer et, à un moment où le filet m'a fait tomber, je vois tout arriver trop vite

La fatigue et angoisse de Denis dans le tunnel, Kleo se détenant un instant, pour ensuite attaquer avec une telle rapidité que reculer ne fait qu'aggraver la situation. Par un moment, je pense que ça ne sera qu'une coupure douloureuse sur le bras, mais quand Denis glisse, l'objectif de la dague change et la quantité de sang qui en ressort en est trop pour que j'entrevois une possibilité d'espoir...

C'est alors que je remarque cette odeur métallisé et je sens que c'en est fini pour moi. Ce qui me passe est comme une descente de sucre, mais en pire, ma vue se brouille, et je me sens comme si tout tournait autour de moi. Je ne peux pas perdre connaissance, je dois l'aider, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que je puisse éviter

Ma dernière pensée avant de sombrer, c'est que j'avais raison. La lumière, le terrain, des prix... Tout cela constituait un piège où nous sommes tombés tous les deux, d'une manière trop simple.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Ce n'est pas une illusion, moins encore un mirage. Je suis vraiment de retour et avec beaucoup d'envies de continuer :D Je suis désolé, j'ai eu quelques mois difficiles, mais le fait de continuer de recevoir des images, voir des amies, comme Soly, remonter et actualiser et, surtout, un adorable message de la créatrice de Alec, m'a incité à reprendre ce projet. Je ne vais pas parler de mes plans à long terme, (comme des fanfictions, un possible autre syot, ou tous les autres projets que j'ai suspendu avec ma disparition), mais j'essaierais de continuer d'écrire et publier des chapitres avec une certaine régularité. J'ai juste besoin de reprendre mes idées ou d'en construire des autres... :)

Les tribus mort jusqu'à maintenant sont **Mazda** , **Hayley** , **Denis** , **Kyle** , **Enophi** et **Lucy**. Leur dire adieu est un peu amer, indépendamment du fait qu'ils appartenaient tous à une liste de tributs créés pour mourir dans le bain de sang. Quelques uns étaient très difficiles à écrire, des autres m'amusaient ou, encore, m'émouvaient. J'ai regretté quelques morts, aussi, mais à l'heure qu'on est, je pense que les règles sont les règles. En plus, je n'ai pas de plans pour tout le monde, donc c'est mieux ainsi. Les morts apparaîtront dans la fiche du tribut dans le bloc.

Quant au reste, je ne demande que de la tranquillité, car le bain de sang n'est pas encore finit, il lui manque un pov de juge avec la fin et quelques explications nécessaires, en plus de tous les povs post-bain de sang. Donc, si ton tribut n'a pas été nommé quelque part, le plus probable c'est qu'il soit en bon état.

Finalement, je précise que le chapitre n'est pas linéaire, donc les povs ne se succèdent pas forcement l'un à l'autre, il y en a qui le font, et il y en a qui ne le font pas. L'ordre suit un schéma de question-réponse, problème-résolution qui se concrétera au prochain chapitre.

Questions:

1) Pov favori?

2) Personnage mort favori?

3) Il y a t'il une mort que tu t'attendais pas qu'elle se produise de cette manière? Si Oui, laquelle?


	14. Chapitre treize : Espoir

**Notes à lire avant le chapitre 13**

 **Note 1:** J'ai supprimé les notes des formulaires du blog parce qu'elle ne me convainquent pas. Au lieu de cela, vous aurez un rappel des décès, des alliances, et d'autres faits importants, dans le blog. Dans la version espagnole Alphabeta a fait quelques montages avec les derniers mots de chaque tribut, que je vais ajouter sous chaque personnage mort, ordonné selon le classement (de 24 à 1). Mise à part cela, la publication est la même pour les deux versions. Je recommande seulement de la lire après le dernier chapitre publié, pour éviter de vous faire Spoil de certains événements important ;)

 **Note 2:** Comme dans le chapitre précédent il y avait une énorme confusion avec le temps des pdvs du bain de sang, je vais essayer d'indiquer entre parenthèses, ou entre crochets la position/moment temporel du pdv, en référence au succès de l'arène. Quelqu'un m'a conseillé de le mettre selon les heures passées, (comme dans le Syot de soly). Cependant, je trouve cela impossible, puisque le temps de l'arène est très particulier. Je crains que si je mets les heures vous vous confondrez plus, soit parce que l'horaire du dessus va selon le Capitole et celui de l'arène non, ou l'inverse. Je sais que ceci ne parait pas très compréhensible, mais je crois que lorsque vous arriverez au pdvs qui correspondent aux tribus vous comprendrez. À la fin du chapitre il y, aussi, un guide utile des événements du bain de sang.

 **Note 3:** Je profite que les notes du début sont lues en premier, (et que des choses comme le schéma allongent le texte à l'infini xD), pour m'excuser de vous laisser tant de temps sans chapitres. La raison?, la vie. Et ma vie a un travail de fin de carrière, des écrits divers, et des sentiments variés qui se sont unis à certaines choses comme l'absence d'émotion en voyant que la planification d'événements pour cette histoire m'a coûté beaucoup plus de temps et d'efforts de ce que je prévoyais, soit à cause du manque d'inspiration, soit parce que les faits prévus par ma personne ne semblaient pas "la coutume d'un syot". Il y a aussi quelques commentaires (publiés ou pas), qui ont influencé sur ce sentiment. En bref, je me suis toujours considéré une personne mature et équilibrée, dont la philosophie est «ne faites pas ce que vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous fasse». C'est pourquoi j'ai essayé de limiter au maximum les sentiments que je ressentais, de sorte qu'ils ne seraient pas reflétés dans mon écriture. Par conséquence, je n'écrivais pas parce que mon état émotionnel n'était pas le meilleur pour affronter cette histoire, et en même temps mon état ne pouvait pas s'améliorer quand je me sentais forcée ou coupable, en fonction de mes plans avec le Syot et ses personnages. Finalement, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de me prendre la tête à réaliser un chapitre parfait, mais plutôt, d'écrire ce qui émerge de mon esprit, en faisant attention à faire le moins de pression possible sur moi même, et m'amuser plus. Je ne sais toujours pas où va me mener ce nouveau chemin, moins encore l'influence qu'il aura dans l'intrigue élaborée, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant ou plus que ce que nous désirons tous qu'il se passe dans cette histoire :)

Ça y est, maintenant vous pouvez lire le chapitre.

* * *

 **Chapitre treize : Espoir**

 _Parfois, l'espoir se cache au plus profond du désespoir..._

* * *

 **Tiana Venom – 24 ans – Haute Juge des Jeux de la Faim.**

Quand mon père a su que je voulais être juge des jeux, il était aussi sceptique que prudent. Il m'a posé beaucoup de questions qui sont finalement devenues des tests et des épreuves, de plus en plus exigeantes, qui complétaient ma formation. Il y a même eu un moment où je me suis demandé pourquoi il me formait pour diriger les jeux, alors que j'aspirais plus à être une figure de soutien, comme, par exemple, décider le climat ou les dangers de l'arène. C'est alors qu'il m'a dit une phrase que je garde encore dans ma mémoire aujourd'hui :

« _Tu_ _d_ _ois_ _toujours aspirer au plus haut,_ _même si_ _tu_ _perds_ _tes_ _doigts sur la route._ »

C'est pourquoi je suis arrivé là où je suis maintenant, comme l'une des plus habiles du groupe de juges, mais ce si ce n'était pas pour le défi de Clark, je ne dirigerais rien. J'ai toujours eu le sentiment qu'il faudrait beaucoup de temps avant que le Capitole laisse ses jeux entre les mains des plus jeunes, et pas nécessairement parce qu'ils sont moins capables, au contraire.

L'instruction de juge des jeux de la faim est assez récente. Au début, vous ne receviez aucune formation, les contrôler était une récompense pour vos services, que ce soit avant, pendant ou après la guerre. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Synnen. Étant donné que les mutations n'ont pas été officiellement mises en œuvre pour les jeux jusqu'à l'année six, (et même alors sa participation a été assez controversée), cet homme aux cheveux complètement blancs et iris bleus a pris beaucoup de temps pour devenir quelque chose de plus qu'un assistant dans la direction des jeux de la faim, de la part de la présidente. Sa formation dans le contrôle et la création de mutations fut assez tardive.

Il y a encore des gens comme lui dans l'équipe, des personne d'entre quarante et cinquante ans dont l'expérience se limite à faire partie des jeux dès son initiation, et, si je me souviens de mes cours d'histoire des jeu de la faim, assignés par le président quand elle a dirigé le spectacle dans le cadre de ses activités quotidiennes. Certains d'entre eux sont partis quand ses obligations de présidente l'ont forcée à le laisser entre les mains de la défunte épouse de Clark, mais d'autres comme lui y sont resté. Et parfois, leur présence est plus un jugement des nouvelles générations et des innovations qu'une aide en soi. Mais, peut-être que je suis la seule à le voir ainsi.

 _Tout ira bien._

Je me répète cette phrase depuis hier, quand, après les interviews, mon partenaire a été convoqué par la présidente, alors que je m'occupais des journalistes qui souhaitent connaître notre opinion des faits. Tout ira bien, je charmerais Clark et ensemble, nous finirons bien ce jeux. C'est mon désir le plus pur : une fin heureuse.

Quand j'ai entendu cette fille, Mazda, quelque chose a explosé en moi, elle était si téméraire, si insultante, si dangereuse que mon premier souhait fut d'avoir une arme à feu dans mes mains pour mettre fin à son existence. Et soudain, j'étais là, comme une bête féroce prête à tout détruire, et Clark qui attrapant mon corps avec force, pour m'amener dans un endroit où il pouvait me raisonner, loin des yeux curieux. M'arrêter… Je ne me suis même pas demandé comment cela était possible, je sais juste que quelque chose qui jusqu'à présent n'était pas dans mon contrôle, une explosion intérieure qui se déchaînait, détruisant tout sur son passage, se trouvait face à un mur infranchissable.

Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne lui ai fait aucun mal, j'aimerais que ce soit aussi simple. Mais son courage récemment dévoilé pour non seulement faire face à ses peurs, mais aussi cesser de me traiter comme un ennemi à réduire, s'est imposé à mes impulsions meurtrières.

Et puis la lumière s'est manifesté...

Elle a teint l'atmosphère de tranquillité contagieuse et de confiance, nous n'avons pas mis longtemps à retourner à nos postes et pour une fois, j'ai senti l'espoir d'ouvrir une brèche dans son cœur soudainement fermé.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

.

Je regarde nerveusement la vague de successions de faits que j'ai créée par un simple geste, frapper l'écran de notre table tactile avec mon bras, alors qu'il montrait un plan du terrain que nous pouvions contrôler. C'est comme une vibration qui interrompt de façon drastique le contrôle de Clark sur le sol. Ni Sadfire ni Cormorant avaient prévu ce mouvement soudain de la terre qui s'étend à travers la zone du bain de sang ; causant le trébuchement de la première ; et si Diana n'avait pas choisi ce moment pour saisir sa cheville, avec le fouet, rien ne serait arrivé. La carrière ne serait pas tombée, le garçon du quatre ne serait pas conscient qu'il y avait quelque chose au-delà de sa confrontation ; son alliée qui, saignant encore, décide de l'aider avant de s'enfuir. C'est presque une seconde de plans de son visage sur l'écran central du plafond qui enregistre un changement, une expression avant la course du garçon vers la sortie la plus proche.

Sadfire ne reste pas impassible face à ça. Le temps qu'il lui faut pour se lever n'est peut-être pas suffisant pour attraper son adversaire, mais il suffit pour lui faire apprécier comment une secousse a arrêté, et ou, déséquilibré les humains sur le sol. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour décider son prochain coup, appeler Gallo qui vient de perdre sa cible, le garçon du district six, pour lui demander une arme qui aurait pu déterminer un réel succès de sa confrontation ; si ce n'était par la réaction opportune de Clark qui, d'un mouvement sec, a stoppé le mouvement du sol du tunnel. À première vue, ça ne semble pas beaucoup, mais c'est suffisant pour que le lancement de couteau de la carrière résulte en une erreur, et la victime soit une autre.

Le garçon du dixième district qui courait vers la prairie, aidé par Nicott. Et c'est aussi choquant qu'inattendu dans la façon dont son corps s'effondre que je ne peux pas entendre la phrase moqueuse que Gallo a dit à la jeune fille du district un, peu de temps avant qu'elle ait lancé le couteau. Mais l'action ne se détient pas.

Parce que Sadfire et Cormorant n'étaient pas les seuls affectés par le mouvement du terrain ; aussi Filipo à qui il en fallu peu pour perdre son arc avec une flèche qui pourrait bien atterrir sur la tête de Cromwell Plog, si le carrière du un n'appréciait pas Brunel. Cependant, non seulement l'arme a suffisamment dévié pour que la cible ne fût autre chose que le ciel, mais le garçon du onze a vu la bonne occasion pour cesser d'étouffer sa partenaire de district et s'échapper, la lançant vers le garçon du district un.

En ce temps, la salle de surveillance est envahie par la panique, j'entends comme Valérie, une femme de quarante ans en charge de contrôler les phénomènes atmosphériques, demande à quelqu'un de faire quelque chose. Elle ajoute qu'on ne peut pas le perdre. La réponse vient de la part d'un des membres les plus récents de l'équipe, en plus de moi même, Warren, un garçon de vingt-cinq ans dont le rôle est la programmation et le contrôle des événements « vedettes » des jeux [ceux qui rapportent toujours la plus grande audience]. Il ne pense pas, il ne questionne rien, il localise, vite et juste, le contrôle de l'ouverture latérale du tunnel et l'active, ouvrant une sortie que le garçon du once n'hésite pas à prendre.

Quand l'ouverture du tunnel se ferme devant le regard enragé de Filipo, qui récemment est conscient qu'il était le seul qui a réagi pour le salut de Brunel, tous ceux qui sont dans la salle ont avons tous remarqué qu'un garçon à peine plus âgé que moi a sauvé la situation de la manière la plus évidente, mais aussi plus audacieuse. Il n'y a pas de cris ou de célébrations, il y a trop de choses en jeu pour donner la place à autre chose que le soulagement du « dôme central des jeux », moi y compris.

.

– Bon sang, Clark! Pardon ! –Je m'exclame quand je vois le visage de mon petit ami quand il enlève le casque de réalité virtuelle, soutenant sa tête. J'ai oublié à quel point cet écran est sensible. – Mais il ne répond pas, il continue à masser ses siennes avec insistance, que vient-il de se passer ?

– Calme-toi chérie – Dit-il. – c'est juste que mon esprit n'est pas tout à fait habitué à enregistrer tout ce que jusque-là, je ne pouvais pas observer et analyser en détail. Tout va bien. – Je dis non de la tête, consciente que la moindre distraction de la part de l'un d'entre nous peut être catastrophique pour l'arène et ses tributs. Je n'y ai même pas pensé, j'étais trop attentive au bain de sang pour remarquer comment le terrain se modifiait, de manière graduelle et presque inaperçue, grâce aux touches rusées de Clark. J'étais spécialement concentrée sur Nicott Naruda, qui, malgré son décollement tardif par rapport à d'autres tributs tels que Filipo Aristarco et Kleo Sampdoria, a réussi à atteindre l'un des sacs à dos blancs disposés pour tenter les tributs qui ont décidé d'atteindre la lumière occulte entre l'obscurité intermittente de l'endroit. Et tout cela sans à peine une égratignure !

Il m'a surpris, et c'est cela qui, en plus de l'évasion réussie de Jack après avoir tué le garçon du district neuf ; sa froideur et sa détermination brisées par quelque chose d'aussi infime que le regard de sa partenaire de district, a fini de me déchaîner. À ce moment-là plusieurs tributs tels que l'alliance du garçon du district huit et de la fille du neuf, le garçon du douzième district, sa partenaire de district et la fille du district deux, avaient réussi à fuir la zone du début des jeux. Nicott aurait pu le faire aussi, s'il ne s'était pas souvenu de ses alliés, Denis et Yago, des districts trois et dix. C'est ce souvenir qui l'a fait se retourner, alors que j'essayais de gérer ma colère et voir quelque chose que nous ne l'avions pas prévu qu'il voie : La petite « bataille » menée par Sonya Daskalova et Gallo Strauss. C'est alors que Nicott a joué l'un des rôles principaux dans l'un des instants qui est maintenant sur la liste des « meilleurs moments du bain de sang », juste après que le garçon du district cinq ai secouru son alliée.

Car personne n'avait prévu qu'en voyant Mazda sans vie Nicott ouvrirait le sac à dos qu'il avait dérobé ; pour saisir l'ensemble de Kunais de son intérieur, et lancer plusieurs d'entre eux vers les mains du garçon du district deux. Ce fut un moment épique, oui. Un allié inattendu qui pendant un certain temps a surmonté un Carrière, surprenant à la fois le public et plusieurs de mes collègues juges. Mais c'était aussi un rebelle qui a eu la _chance_ de réaliser ce que Clark et moi qualifions d'exploits risqués, et les réussir. Son acte brillant qui a initié l'une des meilleures batailles à distance entre un révolutionnaire et un Carrière, m'a fait perdre mon sang-froid à un point tel que j'ai frappé la table et tout s'est déchaîné.

La pire chose pour un juge des jeux est de voir comment ces tributs qui les défient, peu importe la manière, triomphent. C'est ce que Nicott a fait hier au milieu d'une interview, révélant dans des paroles merveilleuses ce que les jeux contiennent, après avoir charmé le public. Blake était si furieux qu'il a failli nous demander sa tête sur un plateau d'argent. Ne pas l'obtenir me frustre, mais son expression après avoir vu son dernier allié mort, pour choisir le même chemin qu'avait pris Cormorant, par hasard pour son évasion, s'avère être une bonne récompense pour les occupants de cette salle de contrôle.

Du moins pour cet instant.

 _Tout ira bien._

Je mords mes ongles pendant qu'une retransmission de la Cornucopie, une fois les hostilités entre les tributs sont terminées, est initialisée. Elle permet au public d'observer le terrain, maintenant entièrement illuminé ; et découvrir les concurrents qui font, encore, partie du jeu.

– Détends-toi novice. – Synnen chuchote avec un sourire malveillant, avant de partir. – Je suis sûr que Clark ne veut pas, non plus, être renvoyé de son travail. Si tu causes un désastre, il l'arrangera.

Je ne réponds pas et profite simplement de l'émission particulière du premier classement des tributs des jeux, jusqu'à maintenant, pour faire l'inventaire des provisions restantes dans la Cornucopie, maintenant entre les mains des Carrières. Je ne suis pas d'humeur, et l'expérience du jour des épreuves m'a appris que la seule chose que je fais, obéissant à mes impulsions dans les moments de tension, est de me ridiculiser.

Le changement du patron habituel de couleurs des sacs du bain de sang , (rouge, jaune, vert et bleu), a été programmé selon les couleurs des costumes des tributs, après que j'ai décidé d'inclure quelques sacs à dos blancs dont le rôle est d'être un prix et un piège à la fois. Le rouge continue de signaler les sacs à dos avec la prédominance d'armes, tandis que le jaune, qui a caractérisé les sacs à dos qui contiennent de la nourriture, a été remplacé par un ton plus doré. Le vert a disparu, distribuant son contenu médical parmi les sacs à dos dorés, blancs et bruns, tous distribués selon le matériel et son importance dans le jeu. Enfin, les sacs à dos bruns contiennent principalement des outils et des accessoires utiles pour la survie. Et tout cela sans mentionner certaines choses éparpillées sur le sol, qui sont trop grandes pour rentrer dans des sacs à dos, comme des filets, quelques capes couvertes de plumes et évidemment les armes que la grande Corne centrale contient.

C'est l'un des changements les mieux appréciés par les fans des jeux, avec l'éclairage ingénieux du bain de sang, et les sacs à dos blancs dont le contenu est défini comme "une aide supplémentaire pour ceux qui prennent le risque de la chercher". Son contenu de base est très varié, pouvant être très utile ou totalement inutile, en dépendant du tribut qui l'obtient. Mais dans son intérieur, il y a toujours quelque chose dont ils auront besoin coûte que coûte. Et il n'en aucune dans la Corne d'abondance.

– Tout ira bien. – Cette fois, les mots ne sont pas miens, mais chuchotés par Clark, tout en reposant sa main sur la mienne. – Nous nous en chargerons.

Et je ressens à nouveau de l'espoir.

* * *

.

 **Brunel Fraurell – 15 ans – District 11 (Cornucopie. Juste après le bain de sang)**

Quand j'ai récupéré l'air, ma première impulsion a été de pousser Filipo et à pourchasser mon partenaire de district. J'étais en colère et choqué, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il avait eu l'audace de m'attaquer de manière si ignoble et perfide, dès que je l'attraperai, il recevra une leçon qu'il n'oubliera jamais.

Mais la seule chose que j'arrive à faire une fois que je m'habitue au mouvement du terrain est de frapper le mur du tunnel derrière lequel Cromwell a disparu. Je laisse sortir un cri de rage et je l'ai frappé, d'abord avec mes poings et mes jambes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit évident que je ne la bougerai pas comme ça. C'est là que je vais prendre une grosse arme lourde à la Cornucopie, quand je sens que le gars du un m'attrape le poignet.

– Je ne prendrais pas une arme que je ne suis pas capable de soulever. –Dit-il avec un sourire arrogant et avant que je le frappe avec mon autre poing il s'éloigne, en riant à la vue que, comme il l'avait prédit, je ne peux pas soulever ce maillet énorme que j'avais l'intention d'utiliser pour frapper le mur. – Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux te trouver quelque chose pour te défendre.

– Je n'accepterai rien de ta part !– Je proteste, je ne suis pas contente, je veux le frapper, mais il y a de fortes chances qu'il m'esquive à nouveau. – Tu l'avais à portée, pourquoi n'a tu pas tiré ? – Je lui crie dessus, c'était ma dernière volonté de ne pas permettre à Cromwell de me gagner. Si je mourais, lui aussi.

Mais apparemment, ce gamin est tellement stupide qu'il se soucie plus de m'avoir dans "son équipe" que de perdre deux rivaux forts dans la concurrence.

– Je ne voulais pas te tuer, j'ai besoin de toi ! – Explique-t-il, je lâche un rire aigre, oui, bien sûr, et quoi d'autre? – Ne ris pas, ce n'est pas une blague, Brunel. Tu es mon atout pour le moment où l'alliance tombe. – J'arque un sourcil, me souvenant de tout ce que mon mentor m'a dit sur la façon de duper le plus naïf des Carrières. Cela pourrait être intéressant.

– D'accord, je te donnerais le bénéfice du doute. – Je cède en essayant d'être un peu plus docile, Filipo ne me convainc pas, il est trop naïf, mais si je ne veux pas être parmi les victimes du bain de sang, il vaut mieux profiter de tout ce qui est à ma disposition. – Et maintenant quoi ?

– Quelque chose ne va pas, Filipo? Pourquoi est-elle ici ? – C'est la voix exigeante mais douce de la leader des Carrières qui nous interrompt. Apparemment, la terre a cessé de bouger, il y a quelque temps, mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qui s'est détenue, aussi l'action étant donné que les seules personnes dans le tunnel sont les Carrières et moi.

– J'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait nous aider à attraper Cromwell, car elle est sa cible et la seule qui le connaît.– Filipo décide de ne pas mentionner ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques minutes, mais par l'expression de la Carrière du district quatre, je sens que quelqu'un d'autre en dehors de nous et la jeune fille du dix a vu la scène. Et puis j'ai déjà dit, à l'époque, que je la voulais dans l'alliance.

Sadfire m'observe pendant une seconde, puis sourit doucement tout en me tendant la main. Elle a l'air différente de ce qu'elle était quand elle s'est portée volontaire à la moisson, une fille calme, douce, et même gentille, comme ce qu'elle paraissait dans le centre d'entraînement.

– Je comprends, bienvenue à l'alliance, alors. – Je serre ma main un peu mal à l'aise, voilà la raison de mon hésitation sur le fait d'entrer dans cette alliance, au deuxième jour d'entraînement. Les gentilles filles ne me plaisent pas moins d'autant si elles sont dirigeantes d'un groupe. Elles sont le genre de personne qui met la morale avant tout, allant jusqu'à contrôler le reste de l'équipe pour faire autant de bien que possible. Et moi je ne veux pas jouer à être la gentille de cette histoire.

– Attends, Sadfire, tu vas l'accepter ainsi ? – Gallo intervient avec la juste note d'indignation que je m'attendais d'un Carrière de son district. – Cromwell est peut-être une menace à considérer, mais je ne pense pas que tu doives l'ajouter à l'équipe sans aucune garantie.

– Testez-moi, alors. – Je suggère me devançant à Filipo qui semblait vouloir ouvrir la bouche. – Donnez-moi un fouet ou une corde et je prouverai que je peux être utile. Je ne suis pas une Carrière, mais mon père m'a appris à traquer et à embusquer la fuite de personnes dangereuses pour le gouvernement. Je peux chasser, coincer, et même tuer aussi bien que n'importe lequel d'entre vous si vous me donnez une chance. Je le jure.

Après ces mots, le Carrière du district deux cède et le groupe semble satisfait. Kleo cherche même quelque chose qui peut me servir parmi les armes de corne d'abondance, il n'y a pas de fouets, mais oui une corde assez forte et flexible pour servir d'arme.

– J'ai remarqué qu'il y a des pierres que tu pourrais attacher au bout pour la rendre plus blessante, si tu ne sais pas comment je peux t'aider. Faire des nœuds est l'une des choses que j'ai apprises en premier à mon district.– Offre la jeune fille dans un ton calme, mais pas aussi agréable que celui de son chef. – Et puisque nous sommes dans la même équipe, je dois m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit à ton sujet dans mon interview. Je voulais te faire peur, mais il est évident que tu es plus courageuse que je ne le pensais, ou peut-être plus inconsciente ?

– Oh, s'il te plaît ! Tu n'as fait que dire la vérité. – Je réprimande avec une attitude vantarde, je ne suis pas stupide, je sais comment fonctionne l'alliance des Carrières et je suis prête à prendre le risque.

.

Après cette petite conversation, nous nous consacrons à finir de recueillir les provisions, tandis que nous faisons un tour du terrain. Je profite de l'occasion pour toucher tout le mur du tunnel avec ma paume, mais aucune partie de celui-ci s'ouvre. Je dois donc supposer que c'était une ruse des juges.

J'écoute Filipo pester à mes côtés, mais l'intervention de Gallo demandant si nous avons vu quelques sacs à dos blancs empêche toute confession hâtive. Je me limite à secouer la tête, tandis que le garçon du un est plus précis.

– Celles qui ont été illuminées au début du jeu ?– Il questionne et Gallo hoche la tête. Je me rappelle que la fille du douzième district en avait deux. Pourquoi elles t'inquiètent ? Je croyais que c'était un piège.

– Et ça l'est. – Dit Gallo, d'un ton qui manquait d'assurance. – Mais Nicott Naruda avait une, aussi, et c'est grâce à son contenu qu'il m'a confronté. – Il explique, enragé, je remarque que ses mains sont emplies de coupures, apparemment les Carrières ne vont pas être les seuls tributs dangereux de cette arène. Je voudrais vérifier qui, outre nous, aura un avantage dans ces jeux.

Et après avoir pris une trousse de soins pour désinfecter et possiblement bander ses blessures, il s'assoit dans le centre même de la Cornucopia. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que nous terminions notre tour et le suivons, tout comme Sadfire et Kleo, peu de temps après. C'est en attendant que les corps se ramassent que réalisons un comptage de tout ce que nous avons et nous partageons nos impressions :

– Nous avons assez de nourriture, mais l'eau devra être économisée car nous en avons à peine pour trois jours ici.– Explique Kleo.– C'est possible qu'il y ait une source d'eau dans l'arène, peut-être même plus. Mais comme ce qui est le plus probable est qu'elle soit dans l'une des deux autres zones à partir du tunnel, je pense que nous ferions mieux d'être prudents. Sinon, je me suis chargé, personnellement, du garçon du trois et j'aurais fait la même chose avec son allié s'il ne s'était pas évanoui. Je suis désolé Sadfire, mais je n'aime pas tuer des tributs ainsi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle avoue ça, mais la fille du district un hoche la tête, embarrassée. J'entends que Filipo a tué la fille du district trois, Gallo a fait de même avec celle du six et Sadfire a éliminé la fille du huit, en plus du garçon du dix. Ça fait sept tributs en moins, bien que le plus important pour moi est l'arène.

– Je crois que nous avons un environnement avec accès à deux zones à explorer, peut-être trois si vous confirmez le passage, même si je pense qu'il appartient également au tunnel.– Sadfire parle avec assurance et détermination, démontrant que malgré sa bonté, elle se débrouille assez bien avec les mots. – Écoutez, notre mentor nous a dit que les principaux juges cherchaient un défi et je ne pense pas qu'elle avait tort. Il n'y a pas simplement trois zones différentes, y compris cet endroit d'où nous partons, il y a aussi deux paysages avec des saisons et des horaires différents. Je n'ai pu distinguer beaucoup de terrain de la prairie par la faible luminosité dans cette région, mais la forêt rouge a une légère givre qui se mélange avec de petites plantes de taille petite et moyenne, en contournant les arbres. La prairie ne contient rien de tout cela donc nous pouvons déduire que la plupart des tributs y seront, car elle a l'air d'être une zone plus sûre. Nous pourrions faire des groupes de chasse de quatre ou trois personnes, au cas où Brunel aurait besoin d'une protection supplémentaire. Je pense que de cette façon nous pourrions garder la Cornucopie sous la surveillance de moins une personne, tout en remplissant notre rôle de Carrières. Mais puisque les plus grandes alliances sont de trois membres, je recommande que si à un moment donné vous êtes attaqués dans votre tour de garde vous priorisez votre vie, allant jusqu'à chercher un moyen de fuir ou d'alerter les autres dès que possible…

Plus elle parle et décrit, plus je me sens en sécurité, peut-être que cette alliance n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu, mais pour l'instant, c'est mon meilleur atout pour vaincre le dégénéré de Cromwell Plog.

Et je pense en profiter coûte que coûte.

* * *

.

 **Jack Lastra Thibodeau– 18 ans – District 7**

Diana est fâchée contre moi.

Elle l'est dès le moment où nous nous sommes rencontrés, quand elle a été sur le point de me frapper en m'appelant lâche, perfide, et tout un répertoire d'insultes que je ne veux pas me rappeler. Et elle l'aurait fait si Cormorant ne l'avait pas retenu.

Pour ma part, j'essaie de ne pas lui en vouloir, et je dis essayer parce qu'à chaque instant que je regarde sa tête, j'ai envie de grincher. Je suis en colère aussi, contre moi pour fuir, et contre elle par le fait de pénétrer au cœur de l'action, et s'exposer aux Carrières. Nous avons eu assez de problèmes avec eux juste prenant Cormorant dans l'alliance, pour que Diana les provoque. Et le pire, c'est qu'à l'heure de le discuter, elle avait plus de raison que moi avec ces accusations non fondées.

Car au moment de me voir la fille du district dix s'est mis à crier et à me traiter comme si nous n'étions plus alliés. Pourquoi ? Ne pas rester à la Cornucopie à l'attendre comme un vulgaire chien de compagnie. J'ai assez privilégié ma propre sécurité pour ne pas retourner au tunnel, suite à ma fuite, je me suis plutôt caché près de celui-ci et je ne me suis montré à eux qu'au bon moment. Peut-être que si j'étais dans un meilleur état d'esprit, si je ne me souvenais pas à chaque minute de la façon dont j'ai écrasé la tête du gars du neuf, devant Sonya, comme si de rien n'était. Si je ne voyais pas ses yeux horrifiés à chaque fois que je ferme les miens... J'aurais fait preuve d'une meilleure compréhension devant ma chef, au lieu d'agir comme si je ne comprenais pas sa colère, puisque ce n'est pas comme si nous nous avions juré de surveiller nos arrières, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

– _Mais c'est la base de toute alliance !_ – Reprochât-elle à haute voix quand je le lui ai expliqué avec toute la sérénité que je pouvais simuler. – _Coopérer, s'entraider, se protéger…_ –Et j'ai dû détourner mon regard pour que personne ne remarque la grimace de mon visage. Je me sentais mal, en quelque sorte. Je n'avais pas prévu de m'enfuir, ça ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit avant le bain de sang, je voulais être fidèle à mon alliance (en fait, je le veux encore). Mais après, j'ai dû tuer Kyle et... Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

Je ne me le reproche pas, c'était de la légitime défense et je suis sûr que lui aussi m'aurait tué s'il était à ma place. Mais le voir inerte face à mes yeux fut trop pour moi, surtout quand j'ai remarqué la façon dont ma partenaire de district me regardait.

Comme si j'étais une espèce de monstre et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne me reconnaissait pas. J'ai vu dans ses yeux l'assassin que je suis devenu et j'ai voulu le fuir.

Comme si tu pouvais échapper à toi-même.

– _Mais pas nous sacrifier l'un pour l'autre !_ – J'ai rétorqué. – _J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait,_ _courir, prendre l'essentiel et partir_ _._ _C_ _e que nous avons convenu ! –_ Je lui ai rappelé avec un ton acerbe, pendant que Cormorant revissait ma figure murmurant un « l'essentiel » qui sonna plus sarcastique que véridique. Mais sincèrement, j'étais trop occupé à défendre ma position pour avertir que je venais moi-même de me dénoncer. Je n'ai pas de sacs à dos, cordes, ou des pièges sur moi, juste la grande hache qui pend maintenant de ma taille. Il est plus qu'évident pour quiconque à deux doigts sur son front que je ne porte même pas les bases pour survivre dans une arène.– _Et maintenant, ce serait bien pour nous d'arrêter d'agir comme si nous étions seuls dans l'arène et de bouger ! Nous ne savons pas combien de temps, il faudra aux Carrières pour finir leur bain de sang et nous poursuivre._

.

Donc nous étions ici, dans une gênante impasse parce que ni elle ni moi ne nous étions excusés. Diana a, simplement, fait la moue face à ma dernière phrase, et elle a avancé vers une direction au hasard, sans même pas regarder. Heureusement, le ciel était assez découvert pour voir quelque chose dans cette obscurité soudaine du crépuscule. Un temps qui m'aurait surpris si ce n'était pas pour le fait que nous sommes dans une arène parce que j'aurais juré que j'ai été réveillé avant l'aube et non après. Mais qui sait avec les juges et leurs tours, je pourrais même être de retour dans mon district sans le savoir.

Cormorant a été le seul qui a dit quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, essayant d'adoucir la tendre atmosphère de l'alliance. Mais Diana a simplement lâché un « et qui s'en soucie ? » D'une manière péjorative, qui résumait l'intérêt général. Ou du moins en apparence car moi, je me suis limité à hausser les épaules, sauvegardant l'information pour le moment que j'aie l'occasion de voir l'arène à fond. Ça pourrait m'être utile.

J'avais depuis longtemps récupéré ma façade immuable face à la situation dans laquelle nous étions. Il y a du temps que je faisais semblant, plus ou moins efficacement, que rien ne s'était passé depuis le bain de sang, quand je me demandais quels étaient nos termes en tant qu'alliance ? Avais-je bien fait de ne pas partir seul, après les accusations de Diana ? Sérieusement, je commençais à en douter.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'à la lumière des événements, j'étais le seul à ne pas avoir fait preuve de fiabilité dans l'alliance. Cormorant fut le premier à signaler ses mouvements au bain de sang, peu de temps après l'arrivée d'un parachute avec des médicaments, qui semblaient plus destiné à Diana qu'à lui. Et il s'est avéré que le Carrière a été le premier à se déplacer pour nous, plutôt que par soi-même. Non seulement, il a pris assez de fournitures pour que nous puissions partager, car en plus de la lance, il porte un sac à dos doré et un sac à dos brun de taille moyenne, il a failli tuer la personne qui a été sur le point d'ouvrir la tête de Diana avec une pierra. Et elle, elle peut pester tout ce qu'elle veut, mais c'est elle qui l'a aidé en distrayant Sadfire. Je suis le seul à n'avoir rien fait de la sorte !

– Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il te passe ? – Cormorant profite que Diana ralentit presque involontairement pour prendre de l'avance jusqu'à se positionner a mon côté droit. Je me demande si sa tête va bien. – Tu es tendu.

Je hausse les épaules.

– Ne puis-je pas l'être ? On est dans une arène au cas où tu oublierais. – Je lui rappelle non sans une certaine ironie. Il rit presque sarcastiquement.

– Je parle de ce qui t'est arrivé au bain de sang. Tu as été irascible depuis, et je ne crois pas que tout soit cause de Diana – Je secoue la tête, j'aurais dû imaginer qu'avec sa personnalité analysante, le garçon du quatre finirait par avertir quelque chose. – As-tu eu peur à la Cornucopie. – Et une négation plus mécanique qu'autre chose, en effet, j'ai eu peur, mais pas de ce qui était en face de moi. – Alors c'est à cause de quelque chose que tu as fait.

Je pense à ne pas répondre, laissant dans le doute ce que j'ai fait et pourquoi, pour avoir une ruse sur lui. Mais je le rejette parce que ce serait contre-productif. Cormorant est un Carrière, qu'il n'ait pas encore tué ne signifie pas qu'il ne le fera pas bientôt. Et si je veux qu'il cesse de se méfier de moi, je ferai mieux de commencer à parler.

– J'ai tué quelqu'un. – Je chuchote si bas que j'entends à peine ma propre voix. – Kyle Grain, district neuf. C'était de la légitime défense. – Je vois que Cormorant m'observe quelque peu surpris, puis hoche la tête, c'est comme si une partie de lui l'aurait deviné. Mais avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit Diana insiste pour que nous arrêtions, et je vérifie que ce n'étaient pas ses blessures qui la rendaient plus lente, mais quelque chose d'autre.

Le bruit de l'eau qui tombe maintenant à quelques pas de nous, révélant une énorme cascade d'eau transparente, qui me rappelle la soif qui me hante dès deux courses que j'ai faites après le bain. Une pour fuir et une pour retourner auprès de mes alliés. Et c'est sans compter cette marche hâtive derrière Diana.

Et pour un moment, je veux crier d'euphorie face au coup de chance qui vient après une matinée d'événements enchevêtrés et téméraires. Il n'y a plus de tension, ou du moins elle diminue dans l'espoir qui transcende ce lieu bien approvisionné. Il y a de l'eau, de la végétation, et même des cachettes, avec la cascade et quelques arbustes de taille moyenne et élevée, presque tout ornés de fleurs fleurissant en été.

Cormorant est le seul à empêcher Diana de se servir de la rivière où la cascade coule, sur notre droite, sous l'argument de vérifier si l'eau est potable. Et face à sa réponse affirmative, je me permets de sourire pour la première fois de la journée. Tout va bien. Je dois juste garder ma résolution et je survivrai.

* * *

.

 **Kia Grayling – 14 ans – District 9 (Le pdv commence dans le sous-sol du tunnel.)**

– C'est incroyable ! – Je manifeste mes pensées à voix haute pendant que nous explorons ce qui ressemble à un tunnel à l'intérieur du même tunnel. – C'est comme un passage entre deux mondes, un endroit qui ne devrait pas faire partie de l'arène et pourtant, il l'est. – Je passe ma main sur le mur mais rien ne se passe, c'est un petit passage, à tel point que moi et Renner devons aller l'un après l'autre, par obligation, puisque nous ne rentrons pas côte à côte. – Un peu curieux.

– Si on suit cette pensée le tunnel où nous avons commencé fonctionne de la même façon. Mais il est plus grand et plus complet – Renner répond et soupire, suivant du regard le faisceau de lumière de ma lampe de poche. Il ne semble pas y avoir beaucoup près de nous, c'est comme une étape vide, sauf pour la route toujours droite en face de moi. Il a l'air frustré.

– Allez, Renny, remonte un peu ! Tout va bien. – Je ne suis pas calme, ou du moins pas tout ce qu'apparente mon ton. Mais je suppose que c'est normal dans une arène, tu ne sais pas ce que tu trouveras devant, et encore moins si tu peux le surmonter. Si on ajoute à ça que je suis dans un endroit sombre, que je ne connais pas et dont les dangers (comme je me souviens des éditions précédentes) peuvent être nombreux et variés, je sens des nerfs, de l'anxiété et quelque chose de similaire à l'excitation. Cela me rappelle une histoire que Zenda m'a racontée, c'était celle d'un couple qui a échappé à la guerre par les tunnels de leur district et qui s'est caché dans le trois. Là, ils ont fondé une famille ... – Je me tais quand j'entends mon allié huer, il semble effrayé.

– N'entends-tu pas quelque-chose ? Je m'arrête et j'écoute, pour une raison quelconque sur ma liste mentale de dangers proches, il n'y avait personne qui viendrait ici. Mais je n'ai même pas le temps d'entendre les premiers quand Renner prend ma main et court. Nous nous déplaçons entre les faisceaux de lumière et les murs jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions une échelle collée au mur qui l'oblige à freiner pendant un moment.

– Attends ! – J'exige, en essayant de rester calme, même si j'ai peur aussi. – Nous ne savons pas si c'est une menace. – Il hausse les épaules.

– Je préfère chercher une cachette, juste au cas où. – Et il monte les marches, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le suivre, en essayant de retenir ma curiosité sur tout ce qui est derrière nous. C'est drôle que nous soyons tous les deux plus craintifs que lorsque nous avons quitté l'arène. Du moins, c'est mon cas.

L'une des premières choses que m'a dites Rhea était de fuir le bain de sang dès que possible, les provisions ne devaient pas m'inquiéter. Il y a toujours quelque chose dans l'arène. La vérité est qu'elle n'avait pas à me le dire, selon mes souvenirs très peux des tributs qui restent à combattre durant le bain de sang y survivent. J'étais sure qu'il aurait rien là-bas qui vaille ma mort, jusqu'à ce que j'ai vu ce sac à dos blanc ...

.

Je sais que quelque chose de très mauvais aurait pu m'arriver pour l'attraper, tout comme il se peut qu'il nous passe maintenant par le fait d'arrêter la carrière de Renner, dès que nous trouvons un arbre auprès duquel nous replier. Mais, comme à ce moment-là, je ne fais que suivre mon instinct.

– Essayes de ne pas faire de bruit. –Je chuchote, alors que le vois trembler, nous allons bien. On ne va pas mourir, enfin, je crois.

Comme l'endroit où nous sommes a l'éclairage du matin sur l'arène, je n'ai pas besoin de ma lampe de poche, donc je la range. Je remarque que Renner se mord la langue à ma proximité, je pense que s'il pouvait courir à nouveau, il le ferait. Le problème, c'est que si nous ne savons pas où aller, c'est comme être face à un cul-de-sac.

S'il y a une chose que j'ai enregistrée de toutes les éditions de jeu que j'ai vues, c'est que le Capitole préfère les batailles aux poursuites. Et si cela arrive moins ça dure, mieux c'est ou du moins, c'est ce que j'ai vu à l'écran quand un tribut pourchasse un autre. Ça finit, toujours, dans la mort pour l'un d'entre eux.

Je me cache un peu plus quand je vois la trappe par laquelle nous sommes sortis se lever et je nie de la tête quand je vois que mon allié veut se déplacer. Je crois savoir ce qui lui passe, c'est une crise de panique.

C'est le garçon du once qui sort, celui qui s'est porté volontaire pour tuer sa partenaire. Je le vois s'arrêter pour regarder l'horizon, mais s'il nous voit, il ne le démontre pas.

Et il marche quelques pas pour s'accroupir et recueillir quelque chose, une plume qui le fait sourire avant de partir. Il semble chercher quelque chose, ou plutôt, quelqu'un.

– T-tu est folle ! – Chuchote Renner une fois notre poursuivant loin. – Ce type est fou. Il aurait pu nous voir, il aurait pu nous tuer ! – Je laisse sortir un petit rire, à la fin j'avais raison.

– Calme-toi, Renny ! Nous allons bien. – Et cette fois-ci je sens comme le visage du garçon du district huit prend un ton écarlate quand j'utilise ce surnom. – Maintenant, il est temps de trouver un endroit pour se cacher, je veux ouvrir ce sac à dos !

Nous le trouvons vite, après un complexe d'arbustes oranges et rouges, à mi-hauteur et nous nous sommes installés sur le sol avec lui qui saisissait cette lame de couteau, surveillant nos alentours en même temps qu'analyse ce que je sors de mon sac à dos blanc. Il y a une trousse de soins, une batte à pointes et quelque chose d'étrange, c'est comme des morceaux de quelque chose que je ne connais pas et que je pose sur le terrain en lâchant de multiples questions et théories sur ce que ça pourrait être. Jusqu'à ce que Renner se réveille une fois que j'ai tout sorti.

– C'est un piège ! – Il affirme et commence rapidement à assembler les morceaux de différents types de matériaux et de métaux jusqu'à ce qu'ils forment ce qu'il dit.– Il sert à attraper les jambes d'une personne de façon inattendue et de lui empêcher la fuite. Mais ça ne la t... Ça. – Bien qu'il ne prononce pas le mot tuer, il est clair pour moi que l'idée est dans sa tête autant que dans la mienne. Renner ressemble à quelqu'un de différent quand il construit des choses, il travaille mécaniquement et rapidement, sans aucun plan, ni ustensiles, en dehors de ceux que nous avons trouvés. C'est assez fascinant la façon dont il agit, à tel point que mon regret d'avoir pris ce sac à dos blanc a complètement disparu. S'il est si confiant, ça veut dire que tout va bien se passer.

– Il nous servira. – Je tranche la question en retournant ce qui n'est pas utile à l'intérieur des sacs à dos. Renner a, également, vidé son sac et il a trouvé des vêtements chauds, une couverture de couchage et l'instrument avec lequel il assemble les composants du piège. Il n'y a aucune trace d'eau ou de nourriture, à l'exception d'une petite bouteille dont le contenu sert à peine à étancher notre soif actuelle. – Nous n'avons pas de nourriture ou d'eau, mais je pense que je sais comment l'obtenir.

Ma voix ne vacille pas. Dans les jeux, il n'y a que deux façons d'obtenir ce que vous voulez, le trouver ou le voler. Et je suis sûre de laquelle devrait être maintenant la mienne…

* * *

.

 **Sheisha Cryfel –13 ans – District 2** **(il se situe chronologiquement après)**

Quand Alaïa a essayé de s'approcher pour se présenter, parlant avec cette étrange douceur que les adultes adoptent lorsqu'ils s'adressent aux petits enfants ; j'ai reculé jusqu'à me réfugier derrière le corps d'Alec, encore un peu effrayée.

Elle ne me plaît pas, elle est trop impassible et calme à propos du fait qu'elle attend un fou dans une arène. Et puis il y a la façon dont Lucy m'a parlé d'elle, ce mépris indigne pour une fille de son âge quand elle m'a rappelé la façon dont elle a refusé une alliance avec nous. Avec mépris, avec moquerie... Bien que vu ce qui s'est passé dans la salle de bain, je ne sais pas si je devrais confier en ce qu'elle a dit. Je... Je ne comprends rien.

J'esquisse de me balancer d'avant en arrière, quand je me souviens de mes parents m'ont averti que je ne devrais pas montrer ce genre d'attitudes en public. Je suis assise sur le sol, accroupie, en face d'un étang de taille moyenne où Alec remplit de l'eau pour quelques bouteilles.

Pour sa part, Alaïa s'est située à une distance calculée de moi, tout en vérifiant les fournitures de son sac à dos, tournant constamment le regard dans la direction d'où Cromwell est censé venir. Je la vois sortir trois cylindres d'argent qu'elle assemble pour obtenir une sarbacane assez bonne et je me frotte mes mains, nerveuse. Il fait froid et la végétation de la clairière, est également froide au toucher, presque humide, sauf pour les arbres de feuilles rougeâtres. Je me souviens que mon styliste m'a dit que quand je me sente perdue dans l'arène, je cherche quelque chose qui m'apporterait de la familiarité, mais je ne peux pas la trouver. Je ne trouve rien qui m'aide, sauf la lumière du matin et le froid d'un hiver qui commence au milieu d'une claire automnale. Et je n'aime pas ça.

Je ne lève pas les yeux du sol jusqu'à ce que je sens comme la cape à plumes d'Alec couvre mes épaules. Elle est grande, tellement que je pourrais même me cacher en dessous, mais je ne le fais pas. J'essaie de me concentrer sur son visage, tout comme Lucy me disait de faire quand nous parlions. Il a l'air de s'inquiéter pour moi et ça me soulage, c'est comme si j'étais une amie pour lui.

– Tu vas bien ? – Il chuchote, et je nie avec ma tête, embarrassée. – Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es en sécurité avec nous, rappelle-toi. – Mais je ne réponds pas et me couvre un peu plus. Je ne suis pas tranquille depuis hier, à l'interview quand ce présentateur a été si dur avec moi que j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux. Je n'aime pas être ici, ça me fait sentir des choses que je n'ai pas ressenties depuis longtemps comme la peur, la douleur, la confusion et un nouveau sentiment qui s'est manifesté dans mon corps dès le moment où je me suis vue sans mentorat, ni soutien face à l'adversité. Tout ce que j'ai pour me soutenir, ce sont les mêmes mots que je me suis dit après avoir tué Lucy. Je peux le faire, je peux survivre.

Mais je n'arrive pas à les croire.

– Écoute Sheisha je... – Alec ne semble pas trouver les mots justes pour me rassurer. – Veux-tu que nous parlions de ce qui s'est passé avec ton alliée ? Je pense que tout le mal vient de là. – Je détourne le regard alors que les souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé dans le bain de sang me reviennent. Sur ce sujet, il se trompe, l'attaque de mon allié n'était pas le déclencheur de mon angoisse, mais la cuspide.

Tout s'est cristallisé face à ma dernière nuit au centre, après les interviews. Au dîner, je n'étais pas capable de manger, de parler ou même de prêter attention aux questions de mon supposé mentor, Gnaea. J'en avais marre de rester calme et impassible face à ce que tout le monde prédisait comme ma mort. Je voulais pleurer, pleurer et crier jusqu'à ce que tout le monde s'excuse auprès de moi et ce cauchemar termine.

Je l'ai fait le soir après être allé directement au lit, sans accepter d'excuses ni d'adieux de personne de mon équipe. Ils arrivaient en retard, tout comme ma réaction dans l'arène. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est me couvrir les oreilles et fermer les yeux jusqu'à ce que le compte à rebours soit terminé ; et au moment où je les ai ouverts, tous sortaient de leurs plates-formes avec une sécurité que je ne comprenais pas. Les tributs couraient et se battaient férocement, formant un chaos que bien qu'ayant vu ça avant, dans les jeux Iris, il ne semblait pas encourageant pour moi. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, à part m'enfuir et c'est ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'a attrapé...

– Lucy m'a attaqué. – Je prononce articulant les mots d'une façon continue et très rapide, me frottant les mains de plus en plus vite. – Elle m'a attrapé par la cheville et m'a frappé. Je ne sais pas, je ne savais pas ... – Et j'ai envie de me balancer à nouveau ou même gémir à mes souvenirs les plus récents. Son expression déterminée, la façon dont elle s'est battu contre moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'a fait tomber au sol pour essayer de m'étrangler ... Les regards et les gestes qu'elle faisait à Alaïa, me permettant de voir ce Tanto japonais que j'ai pris pour me défendre. La raison principale de mon adversité envers elle. – Je ne peux pas m'arrêter lorsque je suis attaquée.

.

Je saute en arrière quand Alec essaie de saisir mes mains qui ont commencé à trembler. C'est moi qui a fait ça, j'ai tué la seule personne qui m'a aidé à me préparer pour l'arène. Je l'ai fait parce qu'elle m'a attaqué et maintenant ... Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

– Eh, calme-toi ! Je ne te ferai pas de mal. – Alec parle doucement face à mon comportement habituel quand quelqu'un essaie de me toucher. – Je veux t'aider, pas te blesser. – J'acquiesce lentement, mais je ne m'excuse pas, Lucy faisait la même chose quand elle me prenait la main et je m'éloignais ou je la frappais, elle s'excusait en réitérant ses offres d'aide et de soutien. Elle essayait de me calmer avec douceur et ça marchait, mais maintenant, c'est différent.

– Pourquoi ? – Je demande directement, en le regardant aussi près des yeux que possible pour une personne de mon genre. – À quoi est-ce que je sers dans cette alliance, Alec ? Je n'ai pas de compétences qui me démarquent.

– Tu es intelligente. – Répond-il. – Tu en connais tout sur les armes. Tu peux non seulement nous conseiller sur la façon d'utiliser la nôtre, mais aussi sur les faiblesses qu'ont nos adversaires. Tu n'es peut-être pas un stratège, ou une personne courageuse, mais tu te défends très bien et je suis sûr que tu en sais plus que tu ne le penses juste par le fait de provenir du district deux, qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète? – Il ajoute, s'approchant lentement de moi. Je décide d'être honnête, c'est peut-être pour le mieux.

– Que je suis inutile dans une bataille frontale contre les Carrières, Alec! Je suis comme le maillon faible ! – Dès que je le dis ce sentiment étrange appelé désespoir me revient, en même temps que nôtre dernier membre se joint à la conversation avec une simple phrase.

– Alors nous ne la faisons pas frontale. – Cromwell parle froidement et avec détermination. – Je suis sûr qu'il y a un moyen efficace pour attraper ces tueurs expérimentés au dépourvu.

Et je me sens invisible à nouveau, face aux événements qui m'entourent. Rien qu'à entendre sa voix Alaïa se retourne et court à ses côtés, avec enthousiasme, pour le féliciter pour son travail dans le bain de sang. Elle lui tend quelque chose, un bolus à la machette qu'elle prétend avoir ramassé pour lui. Alec sourit aussi faiblement, et même si c'est un sourire plus poli que réel, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir comme la bataille était déjà perdue. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas entrer dans un combat qui mènera à ma mort prématurée. Mais je ne sais pas non plus si je veux renoncer à la protection qu'Alec m'offre en ce moment...

* * *

.

 **Nicott Naruda – 17 ans – District 6 (le pov se** **situe peu de temps avant les coups de feu qui signalent les morts** **)**

– Vous devrez être heureux, n'est-ce pas ? **–** Je crie au ciel, furieux, avant que la fatigue ne puisse avec moi et je laisse tomber mon corps sur les fleurs de la prairie, en position couchée. Le ciel est sombre mais découvert, annonçant une légère pénombre qui bloquerait la vue de tous ceux qui n'ont pas eu ma chance. Et par là, je parle de la paire de lunettes noires que je porte.

C'est grâce à elles que j'entrevois le paysage sous mes yeux, non pas comme si j'étais en plein jour, mais assez pour étudier le terrain autour de moi. (Si j'étais de meilleure humeur, bien sûr.) Une des choses que j'ai trouvé dans ce sac à dos blanc que j'ai attrapé à la Cornucopie

Je finis de réviser son contenu avec l'anxiété qui me ronge de l'intérieur, plutôt que fatigué, je suis physiquement épuisé par tout ce qui s'est passé dans ce putain de tunnel. Les conséquences de mes actions dans cet endroit sont au moins drastiques, j'ai perdu toute mon alliance, ma partenaire de district, et je ne sais pas si j'ai perdu mon sens du raisonnement, mais la peur, oui. Je prends une bouteille d'eau et je la bois en un instant. Je suis blessé aussi, principalement à cause de ma confrontation avec le Carrière, mais les blessures les plus importantes sont cachées dans les profondeurs de mon cœur.

Car je n'aurais jamais pensé perdre autant en si peu de temps.

– Tout est de votre faute. –Mes mains tremblent quand je touche les étranges couteaux qui restent en ma possession à ce stade-là la seule chose dont je suis sur c'est que le groupe de nerfs, l'anxiété et la colère qui m'a dominé dès que j'ai aperçu la chevelure rougeâtre de Mazda sur le sol ne me quittera pas bientôt. – Vous m'entendez ? Votre unique et putain de faute !– Mes cris ne s'adressent pas aux Carrières, pauvres marionnettes commandées à leur sinistre destin, mais aux juges, ils sont les vrais maîtres du jeu dans lequel nous sommes. Surtout cette femme qui a regardé ma tendre partenaire, à son interview, comme si elle lui voulait la pire torture pour avoir exprimé son opinion sur l'écran. Ils n'ont peut-être pas envoyé une mutation ou effondré le tunnel, mais le mal est fait également.

Pour ma part, j'ai juste envie de crier et de détruire tout ce qui est à ma portée, comme je l'ai fait avec les mains de Gallo Caio Strauss dès que je l'ai vu attaquer l'alliance de Mazda. Ce n'est pas juste, ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Nous sommes tous les deux censés avoir survécu pour commander nos alliances à la victoire. Suivre des chemins différents jusqu'à la rencontre fatidique qui cristalliserait tout. Évidemment, je ne suis pas si illusoire de croire que cela serait résolu sans sacrifices, mais à aucun moment, je n'ai pensé que quelque chose d'aussi faible qu'un changement de direction de ma part condamnerait mes alliés. Et ne parlons plus d'elle...

J'ai seulement cru, après avoir vu l'éclairage artificiel déposé dans l'arène, que le prix authentique de l'arène n'était pas le butin des armes qui attend toujours les Carrières dans le centre de la Cornucopie. C'était ce qui était caché à l'intérieur de ces sacs à dos lumineux qui semblaient accueillir les hommages plus que la corne d'or elle-même. C'est ce qui m'a fait retarder la sortie de la plate-forme, nous avions convenu que je serais en charge de voler le gros lot de Cornucopie, en profitant que les autres tributs nous ont détournés de l'objectif central du danger. Ce n'était pas mon premier choix, mais l'alternative, car Yago a refusé d'y aller lui, parce qu'il était le plus résistant d'entre nous. « _Je ne peux pas le faire, Nicott, il y aura trop de douleur, de sang et de mort là-bas. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter._ » C'est ce qu'il a dit.

À l'époque, je pensais que le rejet était dû à quelque chose de beaucoup plus complexe que ce que j'ai vu dans le bain de sang, son caractère aimable et placide refusant de faire face à la cruauté des jeux. Pour ma part, j'ai préféré le faire et subsister, non seulement pour rentrer chez moi, mais aussi pour rire dans le visage des puissants qui ont tout essayé pour qu'Allen, Detox et moi abandonnions nos idéaux ; et avec eux l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur. Ils nous ont pris nos drogues et nous sommes allés travailler pour les obtenir. Ils avaient l'intention de nous dépouiller de notre seule source de solutions à l'état décadent de Panem. Mais Mazda et moi avons prouvé (elle à la parade et moi dans l'interview) que ce n'était pas le cas.

Nous étions encore combatifs, forts, déterminés et imparables. Nous avons tous deux emmené nos fronts au plus haut niveau jusqu'au moment du bain de sang. Nous ne voulions pas entrer dans le jeu, mais après ce qui s'est passé, je ne peux pas être plus fier d'attaquer.

Peu importe que je sois si blessée que je veux juste dormir, moins que mon accès de colère ait pu faire de moi une victime de plus des Carrières. Tout ce qui compte, c'est la colère qui m'a dominé quand après avoir obtenu mon prix, j'ai constaté qu'aucun de mes alliés, ni Mazda, avaient réussi à échapper aux Carrières. C'est là que je me suis inquiété.

.

Je ferme les yeux et les rouvre, mon esprit ne va pas bien, il ne cesse de me montrer tout ce qui s'est passé à partir du moment où j'ai vu la jeune fille qui est devenue ma muse rebelle morte. Quand j'ai attrapé ces armes blanches, qu'au centre d'entraînement, ils ont appelé Kunais, et les ai lancées, je ne pensais pas tellement tuer Gallo ou sauver José et Sonya. Je voulais juste défouler ma colère et mon désespoir qui était à la hausse à partir de ce moment jusqu'à ce que quand j'ai cru voir Denis et Yago tomber face à Kleo. Je n'ai même pas pensé si l'attaquant était le véritable ennemi ou non, maintenant, je le fais, mais je ne le regrette toujours pas.

L'évasion de José et Sonya, le sang qui coulait des mains de mon ennemi, tout a contribué à un sentiment de détermination, d'espoir, d'adrénaline et même une légère perte de contrôle qui m'a fait continuer à avancer et à attaquer jusqu'à ce que je trouve mes alliés. Denis était mort, mais Yago pourrait encore survivre si nous nous rendions tous les deux vers un endroit plus sûr.

Je ne me permets même pas de remercier le tremblement d'avoir fait renoncer Gallo de continuer à attaquer. La façon dont ses mains saignaient effrayerait tous ceux qui n'étaient pas habitués à étudier le sang et la terreur depuis son enfance même. Mais lui, il ne semblait pas se détenir, rien ne l'a fait faire sauf ce mouvement au sol qui l'a fait me regarder droit dans les yeux. Et même ainsi, je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'est arrêté.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le soulagement qui m'a dominé quand ce garçon nous a laissé s'en aller a disparu dès que j'ai vu Yago tomber à côté de moi. Il avait tellement résisté en cours de route, sûr qu'une fois que le choc du sang de Denis passait, tout fonctionnerait mieux pour nous deux. Il ne méritait pas de mourir comme ça.

C'est pourquoi la fureur qui domine mon esprit ne me permet pas de me reposer. J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose de beaucoup plus puissant que ces cris que les juges ont probablement silencié au public du Capitole. Tout ce qui nous fasse gagner ou rester dans la mémoire de tout le monde, c'était le but de Mazda et moi. Déchaîner quelque chose qui les fasse payer pour ma douleur, c'est ce dont j'ai besoin, mais j'ai aussi besoin d'une cigarette pour me détendre.

Et je doute fort que j'obtienne les deux.

* * *

.

 **José Eduard Bailey (Martínez) – 17 ans –District 5**

– Sonya, je sais que tu es sous le choc. Moi aussi. Mais je pense que nous devrions marcher un peu. On est trop près du tunnel et je ne veux pas mourir ici. – La façon claire et tranquille dont j'ai réussi à parler me surprend. J'avais passé tellement de temps silencieux que je craignais que le temps que je le fasse, ma voix viendrait très forte et elle briserait l'atmosphère. –Sonya ?

Je pense que tout geste ou réaction que je pourrais faire au sujet de la perte de Mazda vient avec un retard justifiable, parce qu'après que Sonya m'est communiqué les nouvelles, j'ai chuchoté un "non!" intense, avant de me bloquer complètement. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, elle qui était devenue par inadvertance le chef de notre alliance. Elle était la plus audacieuse et courageuse, oui, mais aussi la plus vive, elle trouvait toujours un moyen de remonter le moral ou de nous faire sourire. J'ai vraiment aimé l'initiative avec laquelle elle nous menait, nous faisant ressembler à une équipe d'amis plutôt qu'à une alliance pour survivre. Nous n'avons jamais eu de problèmes, ni de conflits, même avec les réserves de Sonya. Mais ce que j'aimais le plus, c'était la force avec laquelle elle a fait face à tout, elle avait toutes les raisons pour être triste avec sa maladie et toutefois, je ne l'ai jamais vu triste.

Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'elle serait la première du groupe à mourir, encore moins si tôt. Je m'étais convaincu que même avec son attitude, il y avait un léger espoir d'aller loin si nous gardions tous les trois un profil discret. Ce n'était pas seulement la raison de ma note faible aux épreuves, mais aussi de mon attitude docile tout au long du jeu. Light était convaincu qu'ayant une leader aussi audacieuse et intrépide que Mazda, la meilleure chose était pour moi de me faire aussi petit que possible, même si au début faire le farceur, à l'interview, ne faisait pas partie du plan.

Ce n'était qu'une idée de pèlerin qui a surgi pendant ma préparation, parler de ma vie devant mon mentor n'était pas facile, surtout que son intérêt brillait par son absence. J'ai pratiqué plusieurs anecdotes qui pourraient rendre le public plus doux, mais elles ne l'ont pas convaincu et quand j'ai décidé de lui parler de l'histoire de ma mère, il m'a brusquement interrompu.

– _Je m'ennuie !_ – Je me souviens qu'il a dit, alors, avec un ton si moqueur qu'il m'a disloqué. – _Allez, dis-moi une blague !_ – Incapable de réagir, j'ai fini par raconter une que Michelle m'a dit il n'y a pas longtemps et il a aimé. – _C'est ça ce qui me plaît, garçon ! Joyeux, spontané, et même drôle, si tu fais un effort. La douceur est pour les jolies filles comme ta partenaire, pas pour nous._

À cette époque, l'approche me dérangeait, je ne voulais pas être traité comme un clown par le Capitole, je méritais plus. Mais Light m'expliqua, à sa manière, que je n'avais pas beaucoup de choix : avoir l'air fort gâcherait ma stratégie et le rôle de garçon doux était déjà pris (prétendument, par le garçon du huit, puisque personne ne soupçonnait, alors, qu'il avait la panique scénique). Nous avons dû profiter de ce qu'on avait, et c'est ce que nous avons fait. Mon mentor pensait que j'étais assez intelligent pour plaisanter et faire rire le public, sans être ridicule, et il avait raison. C'était une approche inoffensive, presque oubliable, mais même ainsi, j'ai des sponsors.

J'ai, toutefois, du soutien comme l'hôtesse m'a avoué, avec enthousiasme, après les interviews, j'ai réussi à paraître sympathique à ces gens flamboyants et ça a été suffisant pour me soulager face à la dernière nuit des jeux. Je ne mentirai pas en disant que je n'ai pas senti de nerfs, ni de peur, mais en général ma positivité était présente jusqu'au lendemain matin. C'est lorsque l'anxiété et les nerfs sont revenus avec une telle intensité que, peu de temps avant de monter dans le tube de lancement, j'ai dû demander à mon styliste un sac en plastique dans lequel j'ai versé tout le contenu de mon petit-déjeuner. Maintenant, j'ai faim, mais étant donné les dernières nouvelles, peut-être qu'il vaut mieux attendre un peu.

Peut-être que c'est mieux que je laisse le passé derrière moi et me concentre sur le présent, puisque Sonya me suit plus mécaniquement que pour toute autre raison. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir après ce qui s'est passé, mais je comprends que je dois être celui qui soit attentif à l'environnement. Surveiller de près la prairie surpeuplée de fleurs autour de nous pour la guider et me guider. Il peut sembler qu'il n'y a qu'un seul chemin, mais les plantes, les fleurs et les arbustes, et même les arbres du sol augmentent progressivement jusqu'à diviser le chemin en deux et il y a même un chemin plus à droite que je ne veut pas suivre. J'aime l'idée de marcher droit devant jusqu'à ce que je trouve un arrêt, ou une cachette, ce qui se passe à la fin.

C'est une structure similaire à celle d'une vieille maison en pierres effondrée par l'abandon. Il n'a pas de toit ou de porte, c'est, plutôt, un trou qui sert d'entrée, mais l'extension et l'épaisseur des murs nous cachent bien des visiteurs de la région. Et cela combiné avec de bonnes techniques de camouflage nous donnerait un certain avantage, puisque la porte n'est pas en face de nous, mais sur la droite. Il serait plus facile de voir les gens arriver qu'ils nous voient eux. Ce qui me déçoit, c'est qu'il n'y a pas un seul arbre assez fort et grand, pour le grimper et voir l'arène. Ça pourrait nous aider.

.

– Restons ici pour ce soir. – Je dicte sans trop penser que je viens d'appeler la nuit à ce qui a commencé la matinée. C'est alors que je tombe dans le compte de quelque chose que j'aurais dû remarquer dès le début du jeu. Nos mentors nous ont réveillés à l'aube, nous avons vu le lever du soleil pendant le compte à rebours, avec nos plates-formes face à une forêt rouge, tandis que la zone arrière (celle-ci) était dans l'obscurité, non pas parce qu'elle était mal éclairé, mais parce qu'il fait nuit ici!

– Des horaires inversés !– Je m'exclame sans contrôler mon ton de voix, ce qui fait sursauter mon alliée. – L'arène a deux zones avec des horaires inversés, voilà pourquoi le soleil se levait quand nous sommes sortis et maintenant, il fait nuit. Les juges n'ont pas changé l'heure, nous sommes, plutôt, dans une zone où le soleil se lève juste quand il se couche dans l'autre zone. Trois zones, deux horaires et un passage intermédiaire. – Je ramène la lanterne que je porte, puis je dessine une sorte de plan de l'arène, utilisant les ombres que montrent mes mains. Je décris le tunnel, le peu que j'ai vu de la forêt et les plantes que j'ai réussi à reconnaître de cette région. – Ça serait plus facile à expliquer si j'avais du papier et un crayon, mais plus ou moins c'est cela l'idée. – Je déclare à une Sonya qui, étonnamment, semble plus attentive qu'avant et j'ajoute autre chose : – En raison de la chaleur qu'il fait ici, je dirais que nous sommes en été, même si c'est un été moins chaud que celui que nous avons dans le district cinq. Peut-être que pour toi il est plus familier.

Sonya hoche la tête au moment où les boulets de canon qui indiquent les morts du bain se mêlent au parachute qui tombe devant nos pieds. Elle est accroupie devant moi, les bras autour de ses genoux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève pour ramasser le paquet. Je commence instantanément à les compter dans ma tête, ce qui s'avère être une idée terrible parce que je l'entends ...

« _Tu pourrais calculer les distances, les poids, les jours, les secondes, les gens même. Ne te sous-estime pas, José !_ »

Je clignote pour chasser les larmes qui éraflent de mes yeux, ça fait mal, à tel point que pendant un moment, j'ai l'impression que je vais m'effondrer. Mais je garde mon sang-froid.

– Sept. – Je prononce dès que le dernier sonne, ma voix sonne agitée, presque tremblante. – Combien d'heures penses-tu qu'il manque pour que les visages apparaissent dans le ciel ? J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé entre une heure ou deux depuis le bain de sang…

Sonya hausse les épaules et me passe le contenu du paquet, en me tirant un léger sourire avec la note : « Regardez qui a deviné plus de terrain que n'importe qui d'autre dans l'arène ! » En plus du cahier accompagné d'un crayon. C'est évident que ça vient de la part de Light.

– Tout dépend de s'ils seront mis à minuit ou à midi ici. – Elle répond articulant les mots rapidement et sans faire à peine de pauses, elle semble angoissée. – En tout cas Kyle du district neuf District et Enophi du trois sont morts, en plus de ... Elle – Elle dévoile, m'impressionnant. – J'espère que Nicott, Denis et Yago vont bien.

La révélation du nom d'Enophi me fait grimacer, je me souviens d'elle. Une belle fille qui parlait d'une manière si douce et mélodique que je n'ai pas manqué de tomber amoureux de ses mots, dans l'interview. Pendant l'entraînement, je renoncé à lui parler à cause de l'attrait qui exerçait sa simple présence en moi, ça ne me semblait pas juste parce que si je voulais vivre, elle devait mourir. Maintenant, je le regrette.

– Je l'espère aussi. – Je termine en utilisant une voix beaucoup plus sereine qu'avant. – Je tiens à remercier Nicott de nous avoir aidés à fuir. – Je me souviens d'avoir trouvé sa figure quand je voulais voir qui a attaqué Gallo, tout en aidant Sonya à s'échapper, mais je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de faire le lien jusqu'à maintenant.

Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai cette chance...

* * *

 **.**

* * *

.

Et le chapitre est enfin prêt ! Ce n'était pas facile et en plus, je ne peux pas vous assurer que le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt. J'ai la présentation du travail de fin de carrière, bientôt; et je commence, aussi, à avoir quelques problèmes avec les décès que j'ai prévu et leurs conséquences. Toute idée, aussi minime qu'elle puisse être, peut m'aider ou perturber mon schéma, tout dépend de la façon dont je la développe. J'apprécie donc l'apport de tous ceux qui veulent m'aider ou me conseiller sur les possibilités de chaque personnage après ce chapitre. Je ne changerai probablement rien, mais je pourrais, peut-être, compléter mes idées avec les vôtres, et ainsi écrire bientôt le prochain chapitre :)

 **Je vous communique qu'étant donné que nous sommes maintenant dans l'arène le nombre de pdvs par chapitre ne sera pas toujours 6 ou 7, il dépendra de ce que j'ai à raconter et comment.** Et bien que je sache qu'il est très facile de mettre chaque personne en danger, pour avoir toujours quelque chose à dire, je voudrais écrire employant un minimum de réalisme ; et ainsi éviter de créer un tas de trous argumentatifs seulement expliqués par des deus ex machinas. Si je n'ai rien à compter sur x tribut/personne, je ne vais pas écrire son pdv, point. Je suis désolé, mais je préfère ça a m'éterniser sur le néant absolu. J'espère que vous le comprenez.

* * *

Dans le chapitre précédent, la partie du bain de sang s'est avéré être plus compliqué à comprendre de ce que je pensais. J'ai été surprise de lire certains commentaires de personnes confuses par le simple fait que les pdvs ne sont pas distribués chronologiquement et, au lieu de vous donner tout le travail d'avance, le chapitre vous pousse à utiliser la logique, ou vous laisse dans l'intrigue du suivant pour comprendre. Dans ce chapitre j'ai essayé de l'améliorer avec le PDV de Tiana, mais comme je suis pas dans votre tête, j'ai décidé d'écrire un schéma de la façon dont tout s'est déroulé, ordonnée en actes, comme si c'était une pièce de théâtre.

.

 **Acte 1:** Les tributs sortent de leurs plateformes. Cependant **Sheisha** , **Nicott** , et **Renner** sortent en retard, en comparaison avec les autres tribus.

 **Les carrières alliés** vont vers les armes et **Sadfire** attaque **Haley** , tandis que **Kleo** s'approvisionne pour le spectacle. Elle n'a pas encore choisi de victime.

 **Sonya** a encore un peu de sommeil, donc elle cherche désespérément de la lumière et des choses qui obligent son esprit à travailler. Elle finit par être poussé par **Mazda** , qui la sauve d'un couteau de **Gallo**.

 **José** et **Renner** choisissent des zones absentes de lumière, dans l'espoir de fuir le bain de sang. Mais **José** ne veut pas fuir sans rien prendre, alors **il** cherche quelque chose utile, autour de la corne d'abondance, **il** finit par trouver un couteau étrange, mais quand **il** attrape la lame, il appuie sur un bouton et tire, (par accident), révélant que c'est une arme à projectiles. **Renner** est celui qui obtient le projectile, obtenant une égratignure et quelque chose pour se défendre, en plus d'un sursaut

 **Nicott** finit par renoncer à l'idée d'entrer dans la corne d'abondance et poursuit un prix moins suicidaire. Quand il essaie de prendre un sac à dos blanc son allié, **Yago** , le voit, mais **il** ne s'inquiète pas pour lui. Et **Nicott** est si confiant et concentré sur son but, qu'il ne recule pas, moins encore cherche **ses alliés** , jusqu'à ce qu'il est trop tard.

 **Alec** va vers les armes, emplit de confiance, et finit par se battre contre **Cromwell** pour un maillet, mais **Alaïa** arrive, avec des meilleurs plans à l'esprit pour **le garçon du onze**.

.

 **Acte 2:** Premières morts, pendant que **Sadfire** termine avec **Hayley** , Filipo essaye son arc avec **Enophi** , la tuant d'une manière pas très jolie. **Position 24** , Enophi, **position 23** , Hayley

 **Sheisha** , qui s'était paralysé en voyant le chaos qui se passe devant elle, s'encourage à quitter sa plate-forme et chercher un moyen de s'en sortir, plus emportée par la peur que par l'instinct de survie.

 **Sonya** , choquée par ce qui s'est passé avec **Enophi** , cherche un moyen d'effacer l'image de sa tête. **Elle** finit par trouver une hache, mais renonce à elle, en voyant **son partenaire de district** la prendre. Peu après, **Kyle** se lance sur **Jack** et les deux s'affrontent.

Mort de **Kyle**. **Position 22**.

En ce temps, **Gallo** s'en prend à **Mazda** , avec l'idée de la tuer, **la jeune fille** se débat, mais elle ne peut rien faire face à **un Carrière**. **Sonya** entend crier **son alliée** et perd le contrôle d'elle même, lançant une hache qui oblige **Gallo** a tuer **Mazda** , brusquement, pour pouvoir faire face à la nouvelle menace. Mort de **Mazda**. **Position 21**

 **Kleo** finit par choisir une victime qui s'avère être **Denis** et combat contre **lui** et **Yago**.

 **Sheisha** , pour sa part, est en train de fuir le bain de sang, quand **Lucy** l'attrape, prête à la tuer, et **la fille du deux** panique, attaquant son adversaire d'une manière déchaînée, ce qui entraîne la mort de **Lucy**. **Position 20**

 **Sonya** jette tout ce qu'elle trouve sur **Gallo** , pour défouler sa colère, jusqu'à ce que son allié, **José** , la voit et l'aide à fuir de la corne d'abondance

 **Nicott** , pour sa part, a déjà obtenu tout ce dont il avait besoin et est sur le point de partir, alors il se tourne, en espérant voir **ses alliés** et les conduire à une sortie. En apercevant **Sonya** et **José** en train de fuir de **Gallo** du district deux, **il** commence à comprendre ce qui c'est passé. Prevoir son prochain mouvement n'est pas difficile. Il prend une de ces armes et la lance vers le Carrière pour aider **Sonya** et **José** à s'enfuir.

 **Alaïa** a persuadé Cromwell de prétendre qu'il va tuer **Brunel** , mais face au séisme, il finit par la libérer et fuir. **Filipo** n'osait pas lui tirer dessus, de peur de blesser **la fille du onze**.

.

 **Acte 3:** Marquée par la mort de **Denis** ( **Position 19** ) et le tremblement de terre. L'alliance d'Alaia, (à l'exception de **Cromwell** ), et celle de **Renner** ont réussi à s'échapper de la zone, avant qu'il ne commence. **Jack** l'a fait aussi, et bien qu'il ait plus tard retourné sur ses pas, il n'a pas été affecté, parce qu'il n'a pas pénétré le tunnel. Voyant les actes réussis de **Nicott** , **Tiana** a frappé l'écran tactile, enragée. Ce mouvement est la raison de la secousse.

Après l'interruption de **Nicott** , **Sonya** et **José** ont réussi à échapper à **Gallo** , et s'ils ont remarqué le tremblement de terre, il ne les affecte pas, car ils étaient trop occupés à fuir.

Voyant **Yago** tomber au sol, **Kleo** perd l'intérêt et le laisse tranquile. **Nicott** l'avertit également et tente d'aller vers lui, tout en luttant encore avec **Gallo**.

Le tremblement a déconcentré **Sadfire** , **Cromwell** , **Filipo** , **Nicott** , et **Gallo,** mettant fin à la plupart des affrontements en cours jusque-là. Il permet aussi au **garçon du onze** de fuir.

 **Sadfire** , enragé par une attaque de **Diana** , suite à la secousse, demande l'un de ses couteaux à **Gallo** et vise **Cormorant** , mais la figure de **Yago** et **Nicott** s'interpose, par coïncidence, et le couteau tue le premier d'entre eux. Mort de **Yago. Position 18.**

* * *

.

Je crois que ce qui manque vient assez bien expliqué dans les différents points de vue. Je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont commenté des théories, ou des idées sur l'arène, ou le bain de sang, car vous m'avez donné quelques bonnes idées à appliquer, maintenant ou après dans l'arène, (par exemple le Cromwell vs Alec, que j'ai utilisé pour créer l'alliance). Continuez comme ça ! :D

Dans ce chapitre, nous disons adieu à Yago, qui est un personnage que j'ai vraiment apprécié, et beaucoup. J'adorais l'écrire. Mais les jeux sont les jeux et au moment de l'action beaucoup de choses peuvent changer. Mes remerciements à **bruxi** pour le tribut.

A partir de maintenant, nous sommes dans l'arène, alors, bien que les commentaires sont importants pour le déroulement du syot, je vais prendre beaucoup en compte ce que peuvent m'apporter vos tributs dans l'arène. S'ils peuvent faire quelque chose pour continuer "en antenne", et par conséquent le Capitole pourrait le soutenir, ou vouloir des progrès de sa part, par exemple, changer l'histoire par sa propre volonté et persévérance, rendre l'histoire intéressante, ou… N'importe qu'elle raison pour laquelle un personnage me sert vivant, et pas mort). Mais si, pour une raison quelconque, il n'y a aucun moyen pour un tribu de progresser en faveur du continuement de l'histoire, il y a une grande chance de qu'il meure. (Un exemple serait un personnage dont la présence importe peu parce qu'il ne change rien à l'ensemble. Pourrait-il briller plus tard? Peut être, mais cette scène dans laquelle il fait "enfin" quelque chose pourrait créer plus de problèmes à l'histoire que ceux qu'elle règle.) **Et tout ça va se réaliser indépendamment du nombre de commentaires des créateurs des tributs.**

Sur ceci je demande deux faveurs, tout d'abord, le respect, nous savons tous que vous n'aimez pas que votre personnage meure, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour attaquer l'auteur verbalement. Tous les décès sont programmés pour une raison «logique», même si cela ne semble pas être le cas.

Et deuxièmement de la discrétion. Il y a des personnes avec qui à l'époque j'ai discuté des idées; soit à la recherche de l'avis de personnes plus expertes que moi dans les Syots, par manque d'inspiration, ou comme un soulagement mental par cause d'éléments sur lesquels je me réserve de parler. Par conséquent, ces personnes ont des informations que je ne voudrais pas qu'ils révèlent, car elles éliminent l'effet surprise. Dans ce chapitre, ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance car les morts du bain de sang ont été plus ou moins évidents, (sauf, peut-être, Denis), mais plus tard ça pourrait en avoir. Donc, veillez à ne pas divulguer ces détails avant qu'ils ne se produisent. (Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il ne faut pas commenter, dans les reviews, quelque chose que vous savez qui se passera dans le prochain chapitre, juste parce que je vous l'ai commenté en privé, les décès inclus.)

Questions:

1) PDV favori?

2) Premières impressions de l'arène.


End file.
